Fazbear's Southern Hospitality
by PurplePhoenix13
Summary: (Yn)(yln) is a southurn born,chubby girl who moves from Tennessee to New Jersey to start a new life. She gets a job as a place called Freddy Fazbears's Pizzeria. How will she handle her new life and the new attention she is getting?****CAUTION: THIS STORY WILL HAVE CUSSING, AND WILL HAVE LEMONS
1. Ch 1 First Day

Ch.1First Day

"OK this is it." you said as you looked at the building in front of you. You had just recently moved to this town and you needed a job fast. You had been looking around and came across a pizzeria that was looking for a day shift guard. The name of it was Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. They had hired you as soon as you said that you were interested in the job.

"I really hate this and I haven't even started my first day yet."You said nervously. You were always a nervous person and starting a new job in a new city was overwhelming.

"Well it is just until something new comes along (yn)." You told yourself. As you walked through the doors you saw workers going about getting things ready for the day to begin. You look around and saw the older man who hired you walking up to you.

"Oh Miss (yln) good to see you came!" The man exclaimed.

"Yes sir." You said as you gave him a shy smile.

"Good, good come let's give you a proper tour." The boss man said smiling at you. You had only seen the front door and his office so you had no idea what was in store for you. He places a hand on your shoulder and you both begin to walk down the hallway. The first place he showed you was the arcade.

"Wow, this is amazing! Look at all the games!" you said as your eyes lit up with excitement. He chuckled at you and began to walk again.

"Well that's just the tip of the iceberg." He said. The place was huge and he showed you all the party rooms.

"There are so many places to remember." You thought as you look all around the building.

"Now shall we see the best part of our establishment?" The Boss man asked as you nod at him. He brings you into a large room with a stage and as you look up your body freezes.

"A...re…. Are...those?" You hesitantly mutter out as you point to the stage.

"Yep our main attraction, our state of the art animatronics." He says with a big grin. Your body tenses up at the sight of them. You have always had a fear of anything like dolls, mannequins, or in this case animatronics.

"So Miss (yln), shall we go meet them?" He asks with a giant grin on his face.

"I...I would rather not." you say backing up a bit. He just laughs and gently pushes you forward.

"Hehe...What? They won't hurt you Miss (yln). They are programed with face recognition software. You're already in the system and good to go." He says as you walk in. You were slowly walking toward them as every atom in your body was screaming to run the other way.

"Come on (yn) its ok….breathe…in and out…..we can do this." You tell yourself as you get closer to them.

"Well here they are Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie." He laughs as he points them out. You stand back about 3 feet from them not wanting to get any closer then you have to.

"This is Miss (yn) (yln). Please say hello guys." He says to them.

"Hello Miss (yln) I'm Toy Freddy, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The brown bear said happily. He was brown and light brown with rosy cheeks. He had a black and red top hat and a black bowtie. His blue eyes pierced right through to your very soul.

"Hi I'm Toy Chica and I'm so glad to meet you!" Said the yellow chicken bouncing up and down on her feet. She had pink cheeks and blue eyes with pink eye-shadow on, a bib that said "let's party" and what looks to be pink panties.

"And I'm Toy Bonnie, so happy to see a new face around here!" The blue bunny added excitedly. He was blue and white with red cheeks with a red bowtie and green eyes. He also has what looks like purple eye-shadow on as well.

"She'll be on the day shift so I want you to take good care of her ok guys." The boss man said as he patted your back.

"Will do sir." They all said in sync with each other and with huge smiles on their faces.

"Alright let's go meet the rest of the gang." The Boss man said as he walks toward the door.

"Wait there is more of them?" You question as you quickly turn to follow him.

"Good bye Miss (yln)!" Toy Freddy called out to you sweetly.

"See you later!" Chica said in a sing song voice.

"Bye (yn)!" Bonnie said waving happily.

"Is it a bad thing that I don't want them to know my name?" You asked yourself. You followed the Boss man until you came to a big room with a carousel and a weird looking little boy animatronic holding a sign and balloons.

"This little guys name is Balloon Boy." He said as he keeps walking.

"Creepy little thing." You think to yourself as you look at him. The Boss man walks into a room labeled Kids Kove. You walk in and see a jumbled mess of something. It has a fox like head that is white and pink. It had pink cheeks but that's about all you could make out.

"Here we have Toy Foxy but everyone knows her better as "Mangle". He tells you. Even though you had a fear of these things you still felt bad for Mangle. Her parts were scattered everywhere and she looked so sad. You just look at her with such pity.

"Just one more to go my dear." The Boss man said as he began to walk out of the room. You again follow him into another room and you see something that makes your blood run cold.

"The marionette." He tells you. You stare at it in complete terror. It had a white face with black empty eyes. Its cheeks were red and had purple stripes that stretched from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth and red lips. It was dressed in black with white stripes and very, very thin. You keep your eyes on it afraid that if you don't it will come after you.

"So that is the whole place. We will let you shadow the other guards for a few days then we will let you go on your own." He tells you with a smile. He motions for you to follow him and the both of you return to the front doors. When you do you see a young man dressed as you are but his shirt is light blue instead of white. As you approach him you notice he has dark brown slightly spiky hair with black rimmed glasses and as you get closer you notice he has beautiful light brown eyes with a beauty mark on his left cheek. He was a very good looking man.

"Scott my boy, I'd like you to meet our newest member (yn) (yln). (Yn) this is Scott he will be training you today." Boss man says pushing you up a little.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." You say nervously as you look at him and fiddle with your fingers.

"It's very nice to meet you also." Scott says as he offers his hand out to you. You take his hand and shake it. He gives you a dazzling smile as he lets go of your hand.

"Wow he has a smile that can take your breath away. I hope he is as nice as his smile is." You think as you look away from him.

"Well I'll let you take it from here, my boy. I know she'll be a pro before long with your help." Boss man laughs as he walks off to his office.

"Ok are you ready Miss (yn)?" Scott asks you.

"Ah….yeah…I'm ready. I'm just a little nervous." You say nervously looking back at him now.

"There is no need to be nervous. It's easy really, and I'm not that bad to work with either, Hehehe." Scott laughs as he walks to Kids Kove with you following close behind him. When you get there you see the kids running around, taking Mangle apart and putting her pieces in different places. As you look at her you can't help but feel bad for the poor animatronic.

"Look at the poor ol' darling, them young'uns have done went and tore her up." You say sadly as you look at her. Scott looks at you and tries to hide his chuckle.

"What?" You look at him confused.

"Miss (yn) if I may ask where you are from?" Scott asks you.

"I'm from Tennessee, why?" you asked still confused.

"It's just I've never heard anyone talk like you did just now, "young'uns" and "torn up", those are some new words for me." He smiles at you.

"Yeah I guess I do stand out when I talk huh?" you say rubbing the back of your head.

"Yes you definitely do, but I think it's cute and I'm sure that people will love it, but we should get to work." He says putting a hand on your shoulder. The both of you watched the kids play and keep an eye on everything, but you had a hard time looking in Mangles direction. You soon found yourself lost in thought when you felt a hand on your shoulder breaking you out of it. You look up to see Scott looking in the distance with a very serious look on his face.

"Scott is something wrong?" You ask a little worried something has happened.

"No, just stay here ok. I'll be right back." He looks at you and gives you that smile and proceeds to walk out of the room.

"Ok then." You say as you watch him leave. You look back over at Mangle to see she is more messed up then before.

"The poor dear, they shouldn't let them do that to her." You say quietly to yourself.

"You are right Miss (yn) they shouldn't let them do that to her." You hear a robotic voice beside you. You turn your head and see Toy Freddy standing right beside you now. You jump back in fright as you put your back to the wall, your eyes widen, and your body begins to tremble.

"You ok Miss (yln)?" Toy Freddy asked you as you stare at him.

"What do I do….I'm scared to say anything to him." You think to yourself as you stare at him.

"Miss (yln)?" Toy Freddy asked again as he walks closer to you; this shakes you from your thoughts.

"Yeah…I...I'm fi...ne ...Toy…..Toy Freddy…I...just didn't s...see …you there that's all." You stutter out as you try and move away from him slowly.

"That's good to know, that look you just had didn't suit your pretty face." He chuckles out and gives you a smile.

"Did he just say "my pretty face"?" you ask yourself. While you were lost in thought about what he just said you feel his hand reach out and stroke your cheek. You tense up at this and look at him confused.

"Hehe but I do like this look. It's really cute." He laughs at your expression but then drops his hand.

"Oh it's time for another show, I must go now Miss (yln). Until we meet again." He says with a bow and leaves the room.

"Was…was he flirting with me? Was that part of his A.I. programing? What the hell just happened now?" you thought out loud. Scott walks back into the room now when he notices you up against the wall making a really confused face. He begins to laugh at you and that broke you out of your thoughts and you quickly look over at him.

"Hahaha, so what is with the look Miss (yn)?" He asked still laughing.

"Toy Freddy was just in here." You tell him.

"Yeah they do interact with people." Scott said looking at you confused now.

"And he said I had a pretty face!" you say pointing at your face, "and he stroked my cheek too." You told him.

"I didn't think that was part of his programming. It's kind of strange." Scott said stroking his chin. "But that's not important right now." He said to you. You let out a sigh and nod at him.

"Did you fix whatever you went to go do?" You asked shyly.

"I sure hope so." Scott closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh.

"So do you think you can handle this?" He asks as he looks back at you.

"I reckon so." You look at him smiling. Scott gives you a smirk and chuckles out at you. You look away quickly, as a light blush crosses your face.

"Damn it, why did he have to smirk?" You ask yourself as you bite your lip. You never could resist a smirk. It was the only thing in this world that could get you to blush like a fool.

"Reckon?" is all he said.

"It means I've got this." You say trying to get your blushing face under control. He just chuckles at you. When it was lunch time Scott told you that you could eat in the employees lounge or in the party rooms if there was not too many people there. You had found one of the party rooms to be empty and told Scott that you would be there. He had said he would come and get you after lunch, that he had something to do elsewhere. You were now setting at a table, looking at some pizza they had given you.

"Well let's give this a try." You say to yourself as you bite into it.

"Hum...Not too bad." You thought as you begin to eat your food when you here footsteps behind you. You didn't really look to see who it was as you haven't met very many people yet so you just keep eating.

"Well if it isn't our newest doll." A robotic voice rang out. You look beside you and come face to face with Toy Bonnie. You let out a scream and fall out of your chair, hitting your head on the ground.

"Ooowwww...that hurt!" You mumble out loud as you grab the back of your head.

"Oh! Doll face are you ok?" Toy Bonnie asks looking at you. You look up, and begin to crawl backwards to get away from him when your back hits the wall again.

"Dag-blasted walls everywhere." You think looking at the wall behind you. You then turn and look in front of you to see Toy Bonnie crawling towards you now.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Is all you could think as he crawls up to you. He puts his hands on both sides of you, pinning you between the wall and him.

"You hit your head pretty hard there Doll face. Do you need me to play nurse for you?" He asks looking into your brown eyes as he gets a little closer to you.

"No no...I'm fine Toy Bonnie…" You say rubbing your head, but hiss out in pain at the now sore spot forming on your head.

"Hehe, maybe I should kiss it and make it better." Toy Bonnie purrs out in a seductive tone.

"Huh?" You look at him very confused at the way he said that.

"Ah man, it's almost show time." Toy Bonnie says as he stands up.

"We'll pick this up later Doll face." He said as he walks to the door, but turns around and blows you a kiss before disappearing down the hall. You just sit there looking confused as ever.

"What the hell just happened?!" You finally yell out.

"First Toy Freddy, now Toy Bonnie! What kind of A.I. programing did they give them?! " You yell out as you sit there trying to wrap your mind around everything.

"Calm down (yn). Their getting you all riled up. Just breathe." You tell yourself as you let out a long sigh. You just couldn't understand what just happened. You sit on the floor for the rest of your break. Sometime later you see Scott walk in and he looks at you sitting on the floor.

"Miss (yn) why are you on the floor?" He asked you as you look up at him.

"I'm just so confused right now." You tell him. Scott raised a brow at you as he walks over and offers his hand for you to take. You look at his hand cautiously and then you look at him.

"Come on Miss (yn), I won't bite." He tells you.

"Scott…that's not it." You said as you put your arms around your chest and pull your knees closer to you. You are a chubbier girl, much bigger than the other girls you have seen. You were afraid that you'd embarrass Scott and yourself if you took his hand and accidently fell considering you are a little klutzy.

"I can get myself up but thank you." You say as you lift yourself up off the ground and dust yourself off.

He looks at you sadly, "Oh Miss (yn)." He says knowing why.

"It's fine really." You tell him giving him your best smile.

"Anyways why you are confused Miss (yn)?" Scott asked as he looks away from you with a small blush under his eyes. You took a deep breath.

"Toy Bonnie." You say looking toward the door.

"What about Toy Bonnie?" Scott asked looking at you.

"I really don't know, I think they need to look into their programing. It's making them act a little weird." You tell him as you back at him.

"Ok how so, what was he doing?" he asked raising his brow at you.

"So he came in here and he scared me and I fell out of my chair and hit my head, while I was on the ground he came up to me and asked me if he could be my nurse and told me he could kiss it to make it better. Is that something they do?" you ask Scott as you tilt your head.

"Maybe it is. I think that they respond that way to kids if they get hurt. You know, kiss and make it better, but that's a response for kids. I wonder if they don't recognize you as an adult. You do have a young look to you." Scott says as he looks at you and chuckles out. You begin to giggle out too.

"Well he did call me Doll face." You say grinning at him.

"Yeah that has to be it, but we should get back to work." He said happily. You nod and the both of you walk back to Kids Kove. When you get there you see a few kids playing around but most of them had gone to the show stage.

"We should clean up a bit." Scott said as he begins to pick up trash that was on the floor.

"Aye, we should." You say as you begin to pick trash up also. As you did you begin to go towards Mangle, seeing pieces of her here and there. You pick them up and walk over to her. Scott sees this and watches you carefully.

"I'm so sorry." You say as you put the pieces down. You try to put her back together but you just can't seem to figure it out.

"Sorry Hun, I tried to fix you, but I don't know how you go together. I still think you're pretty though." You say as you smile down at her. You had come to relax around her throughout the day.

"You really are something new around here." Scott said as he stood behind you now.

"Huh?" You looked behind you and raised your brow.

"You are the only one who has talked to her as if she is a living thing." He tells you as he crosses his arms and gives you a small smile.

"I know ya'll think it's silly but I think of just about everything to have some kind of feelings." You say looking back at Mangle. You hear Scott snickering at you. She looks at you with her one sad eye as you smile at her.

"Don't be sad Hun, it will be ok." You tell her as you reach out and pat her head.

"Oh here come the kids Miss (yn), back to work." Scott informs you.

"Aye, I'm coming." You say getting up and going over to Scott. For the rest of the day Scott and you watched over the kids and at the end of the day he showed you the cleanup duties. The both of you talked as you walked to the time clock.

"Hehe, I think I'll be just fine here. So tomorrow I'll be working with someone else?" you ask him. You see him pale and a frown appear on his face.

"You ok Scott? Did I say something wrong?" you ask afraid that you upset him. He turns to you with a serious expression.

"Miss (yn) listen, the man you're working with tomorrow is….well…..he's very…..He's a flirtatious jackass." He tells you, his face a little red with anger. You just give him a bewildered look.

"Hun, don't know if you noticed but I'm not the type that guys flirt with." You say pointing to your body. You see him turn his head and cough as his face became redder.

"Body size doesn't matter…t...o...m..Ah...e." he mutters out.

"I didn't catch that last part." You say as you look up at him.

"Ne….ver….. Never mind, I don't think it matters to him. He goes after anyone and everyone. You're no exception, just don't let him get to you is all, ok. I don't want to lose another good employee because of him." Scott tells you as he looks back at you.

"Why do they keep him around then?" you ask now curious about this man.

"I have no idea but most people just over look him, or they like his flirtatious ways. So please if you have any problems come find me. I'll deal with him." He said as he puts his hand on your shoulder.

"Ok, I don't think he will, but I'll come to you if something happens Scott." You say looking at him with a small smile.

"Thank you Miss (yn)." Scott said smiling brightly at you.

"Hey Scott you can just call me (yn). We know each other better now." You say placing your hand on his upper arm.

"Ok….. (Yn)." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Bye Scott! "You yell after him. You punch out and walk down the hall and as you get to Kids Kove you stop and take a peek inside.

"Bye Mangle, I'll see you tomorrow." You say to her. Her head turns to you and she nods. You keep walking and see the room labeled Prize Korner and quickly run past it. You may have relaxed with Mangle but not the Marionette. You walk up to the show stage to see Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica waving at a few children that was still there. You walk up to them but still keep your distance from them.

"Bye guys, I'll be here tomorrow." You say feeling a little silly telling them bye but felt you should.

"Aaahhh, you're leaving us now Doll face?" Toy Bonnie whined out as his ears droop and gives you a sad look.

"Well I do have to go home and sleep." You giggle out at him.

"Maybe I could come home with you, I promise to be a good little bear." Toy Freddy purred at you as his eyes light up.

"I want to come too, take me home with you (yn)." Toy Bonnie chimed in as he bounced up and down. Toy Chica just glared daggers at you. You give them all a confused look.

"Ah….I don't think the boss man would let me take ya'll home with me." You say to them.

"Oh, my how cute, say it again." Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie say at the same time.

"Say what again?" you ask even more confused.

"You all." Toy Bonnie says as he leans closer to you.

"Do you mean ya'll?" you asked backing up a bit now. They look at each other and chuckle at the word and before you knew it you were squished between Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie in a group hug. Toy Chica made an "hmpf" sound as she crossed her arms and walked away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" you asked yourself as you watch her walk off. You somehow got out of their hug and wave bye to them. You go to your car, get in and begin to drive to your apartment. When you get home you do your nightly routine and head off to bed. You lay in bed thinking.

"What a first day that was, let's hope it stays that interesting." You think as your eyes get heavy and you drift off to sleep


	2. Ch 2 Meeting the snake in the grass

Ch. 2 Meeting the snake in the grass

You wake up feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day.

"I haven't felt like this in a long time." You say out loud as you stretch with a yawn. You get up and get ready for a new day. You eat, brush your teeth, get your things ready and head out the door. As you were driving to Freddy's you thought about what Scott had told you about who you were going to work with today.

"Flirtatious jackass huh?" you giggle at how Scott said it. You pull into the parking lot and park your car, getting out you walk up to the doors and go inside. You see everyone getting ready for the day, just like yesterday. You begin to walk to the time clock, you had time to spare, and walked by the show stage, but you didn't see any of the Toys up there.

"I guess they are already out and about?" You think to yourself. You walk down the hallway, past the rooms just as before. When you get to Kids Kove you check in to see Mangle. She is where she was yesterday.

"Good morning Mangle Hun." You call out too her. She moves her head to look at you as you smile at her. She looks happier today.

"You look as pretty today as you did yesterday." You tell her.

"But I've got to go see ya later" you say as you continue down the hall. You stopped to look at your watch to check the time.

"Good I still have plenty of time." You say to yourself. Just then you get pulled into a big hug from behind that lifted you off the ground.

"AAAAHHHH!" you yell out completely surprised.

"Yyyyaaayyy, Miss (yln) came back!" you hear Toy Freddy yell out excitedly.

"Freddy darling, please put me down." You beg him as you look behind you.

"Yes! I'm your darling" he chuckles out. As soon as he puts you down you were immediately pulled into another hug.

"Doll face I missed you!" Toy Bonnie yelled rubbing his cheek against yours.

"Bonnie sugar, I can't feel my cheek." You mutter out as he squishes his cheek against yours.

"Hehe, I'm your sugar." He laughs and lets you go. You rub your face, and look at the two Toys grinning at you.

"It's good to see ya'll too. Do you do this to everybody?" you asked them.

"Nope, just you Miss (yln)." Toy Freddy says happily. You look at them as your eyes widened.

"Just me? Why just me?" you ask in disbelief.

"We like you duh." They say together.

"I….I don't know what to say." You look at the floor shaking your head.

"You don't have to say anything," Toy Bonnie said as he moves a little closer to you.

"But you could give us a kiss though." Toy Freddy finished as he does the same. Both of the Toys point to their mouths with huge grins plastered on their faces. You're just flabbergasted at what they just said. Just then Toy Chica comes around the corner and sees you with them. She stomps up to Toy Freddy and pulls his arm.

"Come on we have to get ready." She tells him and drags him off.

"Huh? Wait….I didn't get my kiss yet!" Toy Freddy yells out as he tries to get out of her grip.

"Hmmm….Now it's just the two of us." Toy Bonnie says putting an arm around you pulling you closer.

"What the Hell?" you think while looking at Toy Bonnie.

"BONBON LETS GO NOW!" Toy Chica yells at him. Toy Bonnies eyes opened wide.

"Sorry got to go Doll Face." He runs off down the hall and disappears around the corner. You just watch him completely stunned by their actions.

"What is going on around here?" You asked shaking your head as you look at your watch.

"Oh no I've got to go!" You say as you run to the time clock and clock in.

"Good just in time." You say as you clock in.

"Well, well, well could this be the new fresh meat everyone is talking about?" You hear someone purr out. You look around to see a very tall man. His skin was very dark and it seemed like it has a purple tint to it, he had very long purple hair in a ponytail. His eyes were lite purple and seemed to have a devious look to them. You also notice that he wears a purple uniform in a casual manner. He was leaning against the door frame when he walks up and looks down at you.

"So your Scott's new pet." He says looking you up and down slowly.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He coos out as he licks his lips.

"Scotts pet?" you question him.

"Hehe... well not for long." He bends down, purple eyes looking into your (ec) ones. You felt a shiver go up your spine.

"This mans a snake in the grass." You think narrowing your eyes at him.

"Hmmm I like the look you're given me pet." A wicked smile crosses his face.

"Scott had done warned me about you." You tell him holding your guard up.

"Oh, everyone said you had an accent." He leans closer to your face.

"I'd like to hear you moan my name with that accent." He smirks at you. Your face goes red and you give him a shocked look.

"Wow coming out of the gates a little strong there buddy." You tell him as you back up.

"Hehehe...My name is Vincent, by the way. Your name is (yn) (yln)." He chuckles out and stands back up.

"Yes, that's my name, and today I have to work with you huh?" you say in a worried voice.

"Indeed, we are going to the arcade today. Shall we go, then?" Vincent said nodding his head in the direction of the arcade.

"Yes we should." You say as you look up at him.

"Ladies first." He gestures for you to go first. You walk past him on your way to the arcade.

"Hmmm….nice." you hear him say.

"Vincent focus on the arcade not my butt." You stop and look over your shoulder at him.

"Oh yeah, say my name again." He purred at you. You shook your head and rolled your eyes at him.

"Whatever." You say beginning to walk again. You get to the arcade, and when you see all the games you forget all about Vincent. You see kids playing games and having a great time. You smile at this, and begin your duties, Vincent following right behind you.

"So Pet, tell me about yourself." You hear Vincent's voice ringing in your ears.

"What's there to tell? I'm from Tennessee and I stand out?" You say blankly as you do your job.

"Come on, there's more to you than that. What do you like?" He asked you. You stop and look at him.

"I like anime, reading, and drawing. I still watch cartoons and I eat my dessert first. Does that satisfy you, Vincent?" you say crossing your arms.

"I know how you could satisfy me." He gives you a lopsided grin.

"Hunny, you couldn't handle me." You say with a hand on your hip giving him a sly smirk.

"Oh, are you giving me a challenge?" Vincent said licking his lips. You just glare at him.

"Vincent get over yonder and lay down somewhere." You tell him, pointing over to the other side of the room.

"Damn that accent is hot. Are you going to come lay with me? I'm sure you'll look great on top." Vincent smirks at you. Your face flashes red and you walk off. For the next few hours, Vincent kept following you and making sly comments. You just looked at him. Before long it was lunch time.

"Ok I'm going to go eat now." You say walking out of the arcade room.

"And don't say anything Vincent." You say pointing a finger at him. He holds his hands up. You walk out and down the hall as you pass the Prize Korner you slow down and look in. You see the marionette giving out gifts. You stop and watch it, you feel a coldness go through your veins. It looks up at you. Its hollowed eyes locking on to your (ec) ones. You felt like you couldn't breathe, this thing terrifies you to no end. You broke eye contact and turned to leave when you ran into someone.

"Hmpf." you huff out as you stumbled back. You looked up to see Scott.

"Scott hey sorry didn't see you there." You say with a nervous laugh.

"(Yn) I was just coming to see you. Is Vincent bothering you? Has he touched you?" Scott asked placing his hands on your shoulders.

"No just the flirtatious remarks. You were right; he started as soon as I saw him. Something about me being your pet, I don't know, but I think I can handle him." You say giving Scott a smile.

Scott's face was red at the "his pet" part.

"That's….that's good to know ...I mean being able to handle him." He cleared his throat.

"Anyways there are two people I'd like you to meet." Scott says as he looks away from you.

"Ok, sure." You say shyly. He nods and begins to walk towards one of the party rooms, you follow behind him. You both walk in to see two guys sitting at one of the tables, the first one you notice seems to be much younger than the other, and he had short messy brownish red hair, with freckles going under his eyes and across his nose. He also had mahogany colored eyes. The older gentlemen sitting beside him had straight black hair that came right above his shoulders. His skin was very tan and he had an X shaped scar on his left cheek. His eyes were light blue and piercing.

"Ok guys I like you to meet (yn) (yln). (Yn) I'd like you to meet Jeremy Fitzgerald," as he points to the younger one.

"And Mike Schmidt." pointing towards the older one.

"Yo." Mike said with a small hand gesture.

"He…hello (yn). It's nice to meet you." Jeremy said shyly as a blush crosses his face. You walk up to Jeremy and lean on the table with your hands.

"Aaawww ain't you just as cute as a button. "Saying to Jeremy as you give him a sweet smile.

"Hahahaha what was that?" Mike bust out laughing and you quickly turn your head towards him.

"What?" you ask him a little taken back.

"That button thing?" Mike looked at you.

"Ah…Mike that's…no…not nice." Jeremy said looking at him. Scott narrowed his eyes at Mike.

"What?" Mike said shrugging his shoulder.

"Where are you from (yn)?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"I'm from Tennessee, I moved here just recently." you say sitting down in front of Jeremy and Scott sat down in front of Mike. Mike had already made a bad impression on you.

"I think I like Vincent better." You think to yourself as you glare at Mike. He just glares back at you.

"Well we all can hear that, bumpkin." Mike shot at you. Scott was about to say something but you put your hand up.

"I'm sorry Mike, you're right I am a bumpkin. I stand out here, but that makes me more noticeable, and so far you are the only one to insult me in the way I talk, so do tell me now, who is the unsophisticated and awkward one in this room?" You say calmly to him. Mike just sits there and crosses his arms.

"Anyways …what do you think of Vincent (yn)?" Jeremy asks you.

"I think he's a snake in the grass." You bluntly say as you close your eyes and cross your arms. You hear Mike snickering. Scott looks at you in a questioning way.

"What does that mean?" Jeremy asks you as he leans forward.

"It means I don't trust him. Something is off…." You say to them.

"At least you're not that dumb." Mike popped off.

"I like him better then you right now." You pop back and glare at him. As you both sat glaring at each other every one notices running coming from the hallway.

"What the?" Scott said turning around. There in the doorway was Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie trying to get in the door at the same time.

"Move over, Freddy!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

"No you move BonBon I was here first!" Toy Freddy yelled back.

"Why the hell is Fazfuckers here?" Mike asked. Both the Toys look up to see everyone sitting down.

"Doll face!" "Miss (yln)!" both Toys yelled out popping inside the room and running up to you grabbing you into another double hug.

"We missed you!" they say at the same time.

"What the Hell?" Mike said in shock. Scott and Jeremy both looked shocked at the sight before them.

"Guys, please, I need air!" you yell out as you try and wiggle out of their hug.

"Oh!" they drop you and you take a large breath of air.

"We heard you had to work with that awful man Vincent." Toy Bonnie whined out hugging on your arm.

"Yeah he didn't do anything to you did he, if he did I'll stuff him." Toy Freddy growled out.

"I'm fine ya'll. He didn't do anything." You say getting your bearings back. You look to see all three of the guys looking at the scene before them. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie look at everyone.

"Ah….ok so (yn) you were right…" Scott mumbled out. Jeremy and Mike just look shocked.

"Yeah that's right Miss (yln) is ours don't look so surprised." Toy Freddy said as he hugged your arm.

"Yeah." Toy Bonnie added as he did the same.

"FREDDY, BONBON!" Toy Chica yelled out.

"Oops got to go bye Miss (yln)." Toy Freddy runs out of the room.

"Bye Doll face." Toy Bonnie said following behind.

"Bye guys." you say waving at them.

"(Yn) what was that?" Jeremy asked you in disbelief.

"They like me I guess?" you say shrugging as you turn back to them.

"I'll talk to the boss to see what's going on." Scott chimed in as he looked at you.

"But for now it's time to go back to work." He finishes.

"Oh right, it was a pleasure to meet you Jeremy, I look forward to working with you." You say smiling at him.

"Yes, it was a pleasure. I'm sure we will work together soon." Jeremy stands up and shakes your hand.

"Mike…" you say and walk out the door back to the arcade. You walk back in and you see Vincent waiting for you.

"Hey there Pet glad your back. I missed your smiling face." He cooed at you.

"Yep, better then Mike." You think to yourself. For a few hours you continued your normal duties, but you kept eyeing a certain game, you wanted to play it so bad.

"I wish you'd look at me the way you are looking at that game." You heard Vincent say.

"If you were this game I wouldn't be interested." You said as you look at him.

"Oh come on that is cold." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Well, why don't you give the game a try anyway? I won't tell anyone." He said as he leans closer to you.

"I can't do that. I'm on the clock." You said as you look back at the game.

"Phff... it's cool I'll cover you." He purred at you as you stare at the game.

"Ok but just this once." You say as you walk over to it. You put your money in and begin to play; you were doing well, when you felt hands on your shoulders.

"Not bad, pet." Vincent whispers in your ear. Your eyes look over at him. His hands begin to slide down your back and down to your sides, and finally he pushes up against you squeezing your hips. This causes you to lose concentration which ends up in you losing the game.

"Vincent!" you yell out and move away.

"Hehe, what I couldn't resist." He puts his hands up and gives you a lopsided smirk and you just shake your head.

"Anyways it's time to go, I'll see you later Pet." Vincent says as he walks out of the room.

"Yeah, I guess it is time." You say to yourself. You walk out and down the hallway to the time clock and clock out. You make your way to say goodbye to Mangle. As you walk down the hall you stop, feeling like you were being watched, you spun around and looked but no one was there. You shake it off, walk to the show stage, and wave to the Toys. You could see Toy Chica was between them, holding them in their places. You giggle to yourself as you walk to the front doors, walk out to your car and drive off. When you get home you fix yourself something to eat, shower and head off to bed. It had been a long day and as you lay there you think about the new people you met.

"Vincent, he is very flirtatious, and I'm not sure if I can trust him. Jeremy, now him I like, he's sweet, well-mannered and a cutie. Then there's Mike who is kind of an asshole." You think to yourself. While you ponder these thoughts you slowly drift off into a deep sleep.


	3. Ch 3 Crashing Down

Ch.3 Crashing Down

You had been awake for a few hours now. Around 2 am you woke up, a feeling of dread covering your body. You had felt like someone was in the room with you, you'd drift off, but then your eyes would shoot wide open

"It has to be my anxiety." You tell yourself as you look at the clock.

"I guess I should get going." You get up and get your things together and drive to Freddy's. You pull in the parking lot and park, but don't get out right away.

"In and out, (y/n) in and out." You repeat as you breathe. You slowly begin to calm down.

"Ok let's do this!" You say getting out of your car. As soon as you enter the building the Boss man walks up to you.

"(y/n) my girl, glad I caught you." He said walking up to you.

"Is everything ok?" you ask him.

"Yes, well…you see. I know I said that you'd be shadowing the others but I need you to help with a party. It's good anyways because you needed to learn." He tells you.

"Ok...that's cool." You say smiling at him.

"You're going to help Jeremy and Mike.

"Aaaagggg…Mike." You thought as you roll your eyes.

"Go clock in and meet me back here, that way I can show you to where the party will be held." Boss man told you. You go and clock in and come right back. You follow him to a room that was set up to start a birth day party. You walk in and see Jeremy and Mike. Jeremy sees you and gives you a shy wave. Mike just turns his head as you walk up to them.

"Hey (y/n), it's…nice to see you again." Jeremy says to you.

"Hmpf." Mike said as he crossed his arms and looked in the opposite direction of you. You just glare at him.

"It's nice to see you too Jeremy. I can't wait to work with you." You say sweetly to him. You then crossed your arms and looked away from Mike. Jeremy looked at both of you in worry.

"So what do we do?" You asked Jeremy.

"We do the same as in the other rooms, but there is just more kids. You should be able to handle that. I mean you are from the south after all." Mike shot at you.

"Excuse me, and what is that supposed to mean Mike?" You say looking at him.

"Oh you know, kids everywhere down there. Around 14 or 15 at a time." He said given you a cocky grin.

"I'll have you know, that's not how everyone down there is you….dick." you say in a low growl.

"Really now? You could have fooled me." Mike said smugly.

"Guys now's not the time to fight. The party is about to start." Jeremy said. You look over to see kids and parents coming in to the room.

"I guess we should get to it." Mike said to you guys as he walks past you, and you glare at him. You did what you usually do, and as much as you hated it, Mike was right. There were so many kids. You saw them throwing food, paper, anything really all over the floor. They were yelling and running around in and out of the room. You didn't know where to start. You must have looked confused, because you see Mike shoot you that cocky grin.

"I really want to hit him right now." You say to yourself. Just then you see a little girl running and she falls. She sits on her knees and begins to cry. You run up to her, followed by Mike.

"Oh, are you ok Sweet pea?" You ask as you squat down to her. She looks at you with tears in her eyes.

"I hurt my…elbow." She said as she shows you. It was a little red, but nothing bad, but to her it was horrible.

"Oh, its ok, do you want to go sit over yonder?" You ask her as you point to a chair.

"I've never heard anyone talk like you Lady." She said giggling at you. You giggle with her.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I got you to laugh." You tell her sweetly.

"Do you talk like that a lot?" She asks you.

"Aye, I do. I say a lot of words that are funny to some people." You tell her as you look back at Mike who is just watching and snickering at you.

"Can you say another funny word?" she asks with big blue eyes. You can't resist the look.

"Ok, but no more tears?" You tell her. She nods at you with bright eyes.

"Bless your little heart. You're just as cute as a bug's ear." You say with a big smile. She falls over laughing, and you can hear Mike about to choke trying not to.

"Thank you lady. I feel much better now." She said standing up.

"I'm glad sweet pea, now you should go and have lots of fun for me ok?" You tell her. She nods and runs off to play some more. You stand up and turn around to see Mike, red in the face with tears pricking his eyes.

"I was making her laugh, not you." You say clenching your teeth.

"Can't help it, your hillbilly talk is so stupid." He says catching his breath. Your face becomes red and you just squint your eyes at him. You push past him and walk over to the other side of the room. The party lasted for about an hour and a half, and the room was a mess. You look at the room wondering where to begin.

"I guess we should get on this." Jeremy sighed out.

"I reckon so." You tell him, and again you hear Mike snickering. You let out a low growl.

"Come on Mike. Don't pick on her." Jeremy begs Mike.

"Fine, fine. It's just she says some really funny things." Mike tells you both.

"I'm right here." You growl at him. After that all three of you clean up.

"There, we are all done. " You say happy at this point in time.

"Just in time to. It's lunch time." Jeremy said as he lets out a sigh.

"Good I am starving!" Mike said as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

"We should go and get some food then. What kind of pizza are you guys in the mood for?" Jeremy asks Mike and you.

"I don't care anything really." Mike said looking at Jeremy.

"I have a hankering…" You began, but stop when you heard Mike.

"Dude really? Do you really talk like this every day? You've got some stupid sounding words." Mike bluntly told you. You just look down at the floor.

"I'm not hungry Jeremy. You go ahead. I'll will meet you after lunch...ok?" You say giving him a sad smile. Before Jeremy could say anything you left. You heard Jeremy say something to Mike but couldn't make it out. You walked around until you found a completely empty room. You sat in the back corner, and that's when it all came crashing down. You cover your face with your hands and let all the tears that had been held back out. Mike had finally gotten to you. You have only known him for two days and he has already made you cry. You couldn't help it. To you the way you talked was normal. "Maybe moving was a mistake." You began to think.

"Doll face why are you crying?" You turn to see Toy Bonnie standing at the door. You quickly turn back around. Animatronic or not you didn't want anyone to see you. Toy Bonnie walked up and took a seat next to you. He turned your chair around to face him. Your eyes were closed and your head was facing down. He reached out, places his hand under your chin and brings your face up. You opened your eyes looking at him as more tears prick the corners of your eyes. He wiped away the tears that are going down your face.

"Tell me, who or what made your pretty eyes cry?" He asked again.

"Did I make a mistake moving here?" Is all you said.

"No, I'm glad you did. If you didn't I wouldn't have gotten to meet you." He said happily. You place your hand on his.

"Ever since I met Mike he's been giving me hell over some of my words, and I broke. I'm sorry Toy Bonnie its silly. I just let him get to me. Don't worry about it ok?" You tell him smiling.

"I'm going to kill him." Toy Bonnie said with a big smile on his face.

"Whoa, hold your horses there Toy Bonnie. We don't need to go that far." You tell him.

"But Doll face he made you cry." He whined as he caressed your face.

"I'll be fine Bon, but thank you I do feel better." You say giving him a real smile.

"Ok, I'll be a good bunny just for you." He said rubbing his nose to yours. You giggle at this. You actually got to talk to Toy Bonnie for the whole lunch break. He made you laugh the whole time. For the first time you aren't frightened of him.


	4. Ch 4 Pemonition

Ch. 4 Premonition

You had to say you had a good time with Toy Bonnie, but alas you had to go back to work.

"I'll see you later Doll Face." Toy Bonnie called out waving at you as he headed back to the show stage.

"Later Sugar." You called back. You watched him go down the hall, than you realized you have no idea where you need to go.

"Guess I better go find the boss to see where I need to go." You sigh out loud and close your eyes.

"Do all you hillbillies talk to themselves or is it just you?" You hear an irritating voice behind you.

"What do you want, ass?" You growl out as you turn around to see Mike standing behind you.

"I came to find you; boss said you're working with me for the rest of the day." Mike told you as he crosses his arms.

"Oh joy it's what I've always wanted." You say sarcastically looking away from him.

"I know I can hardly contain my happiness." Mike said glaring at you.

"Come on bumpkin lets go" He tells you walking off.

"I have a name!" You yell at him as you stomp your foot. He stops and looks at you.

"Yeah its bumpkin." He said to you as his eyes narrow.

"Damn Yankee." You shoot back at him as he glares at you. He just walks and you follow behind him, to the one room you have been dreading going to.

"The Prize Room." You stutter out as you feel a shiver run through your body.

"What's the matter, you scared?" Mike asks in a mocking voice as he looks at you with a smirk. You just walk past him, and go to one side of the room as he goes to the other.

"Why, why him? Everyone else has been so nice, but him." You think as you look at him.

"Well at least am not by myself in this room." You say as you look at the kids getting gifts from the marionette. You look over to see Mike glaring at you and you give him a subtle middle finger. You then look back at the Marionette and you wished that you hadn't, as you locked eyes with it. You wanted to run, to get out of this room, but you have to stay. It's your job after all. "Don't know who I dislike more? Mike or the Marionette?" You think looking away. Soon all the kids leave, and only Mike, the marionette and you were left. As you begin to clean up you see Jeremy walk in the room.

"Hey (y/n) how's it going?" He asked you giving you a sweet smile.

"As good as it can be." You say looking at the floor.

"I know Mike can be hard to get along with but he's nice after a while. He's just got to warm up to you." Jeremy said trying to help you feel better. You just look at him with a "really" face.

"Anyways you and I get to work together soon, but I really have to talk to Mike. As soon as I get done I'll send him back, ok?" Jeremy tells you.

"Wait you're going to leave me in here alone with…" You say shaking your head no as your eyes dart towards the gift box.

"It will be ok, it won't be for long." Jeremy says placing his hands on yours.

"Promise." He says. You just nod as he smiles and goes over to Mike. You watch as the two walk out and leave you now all alone with the Marionette. You begin to clean, but you couldn't handle how quite it was. So you begin to hum one of the songs you have been listening to a lot lately to yourself. It did calm you; soon the words began to flow out softly.

"Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away,

Into A Land Of

Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here in My Garden

Of Shadows

Follow Sweet Children

I'll Show Thee the Way

Through All the Pain And

The Sorrows

Weep Not Poor Children

For Life Is This Way

Murdering Beauty

And Passion

Hush Now Dear Children

It Must Be This Way

To Weary Of Life And

Deceptions

Rest Now My Children

For Soon We'll Away

Into The Calm And

The Quiet

Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away,

Into A Land Of

Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here in My Garden

Of Shadows

You were sweeping the floor when the song ended and you turned around to come face to face with the Marionette. You gasp and your body petrifies on the spot.

"So you're the one the bear and bunny are obsessed with?" It speaks in a low menacing tone. You felt like your breath was being ripped out of you.

"I don't see why, you don't look special. What do you have?" It cocks its head and leans closer to you. You could see into its hollow black eyes. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. You tried to yell, speak, to do anything.

"Let's hope you never have to do nightshift, and if you do pray that the music box never stops." It narrows its eyes at you and slinks back to its box. After what felt like hours you took a breath that you didn't realized you were holding. Your mind was coming back to you. You just stood there, trying to figure out what just happened. Should you tell someone? Would they even believe you? You should quit right now, nothing is stopping you. That's when you thought about everyone you met so far. You didn't want to disappoint any of them. So far you like the job, but after that threat should you stay? You were so far into your thoughts you didn't hear someone enter the room that was until you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHH!" You let out a loud scream.

"Whoa, calm down (y/n) it's just me." Scotts soothing voice rings out and you turn around to see him. His face held worry as he looks at you. Your eyes widen and you grab a hold of him tightly. He is taken back, but quickly puts his arms around you.

"(y/n) what's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"Scott you wouldn't believe me if I told you." You said crying in to his shirt.

"Hey now calm down. Let's go sit somewhere and you can tell me about it." Scott whispers softly to you. You nod your head at him and the both of you walk out and go to the security room to talk. You both sit down and you take a deep breath.

"Ok (y/n) tell me what happened." Scott says calmly.

"I was in the Prize Room by myself, and I don't like the quiet so I began to sing. Well I was just cleaning and turned around and there was the Marionette. It spoke to me. It said that I should hope I never work the night shift and if I do pray that the music box never stops." Your voice begins to break a bit. Scott has a look of terror on his face.

"I just wanted to quit after that." You added as you look down at the ground.

"Please don't." He says quickly as he places both hands on your shoulders. You jerk your head up and look at him.

"Don't...don't let that thing get to you. It's all empty threats. I promise nothing will happen to you." He tells you taking your hand in his.

"I promise you." He said looking into your eyes.

"Ok Scott, I'll stay, I won't go anywhere." You tell him as you look away.

"Good, that makes me very happy." He says smiling brightly at you.

"By the way I thought you were working the nightshift. Are you in danger?" you say jumping up and squeezing his hands.

"Whoa, it's ok. I've got everything under control at night don't worry." He said in a calming tone as his face blushes at your concern for him. You set back down and let go of his hands.

"And I came in early to get some more hours." He said and you just nod at him.

"Hey (y/n) why don't you go on home, you've had a very trying day." Scott tells you.

"No I…." You began to say when Scott cuts you off.

"It's ok. I've got your back. Just go on home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He tells you and you nod at him.

"Come on, let's go clock you out." He says holding out his hand for you. You take it and go to the clock. After you clock out you tell everyone bye and head home. When you get there you eat and take a shower. You go and lay down but sleep doesn't come easy to you. What the Marionette said kept flowing into your mind, but even more so could everyone who works nightshift be in danger? Why did it threaten you? What has happened to make it say something like that? Your mind is full of questions that need to be answered, but where to begin. For now you just need to sleep and push the threat out of your head. You fall in to a restless sleep.

Disney owns the song.


	5. Ch 5 Red Hair, Green Eyes

Ch.5 Red Hair, Green Eyes

You didn't sleep well at all last night. You kept having nightmares all night, but somehow got up to go to work. You decided to take something for lunch today.

"I'm so tired of not eating anything, and I'm not in the mood for pizza." You say to no one in particularly. You get yourself some left-overs and head out. When you finally get to work; you just stare at the building. You really didn't want to go back in there but enter the building anyways.

"I wonder who I will work with today?" You ask yourself.

"Hey, (y/n)." You hear Jeremy's sweet voice ring out.

"Hey Jeremy, how are you today?" You ask him happily.

"I'm great! You and I get to work together today." He says smiling at you. You clap your hands, and giggle.

"Oh and we will have someone joining us also." He tells you, and your face drops.

"Hehe it's not Mike." He chuckles at you.

"Oh thank goodness!" You say relieved, putting your hand on your chest.

"No, this guy only works a few days a week. His name is Fritz." He tells you.

"Awesome!" you say happily.

"Hey Jeremy is Scott here today?" you ask Jeremy sweetly. You were worried about Scott. Even though he said he had everything under control, you were still concerned.

"No, he is off today. Why?" Jeremy asks looking at you. Should you tell him? Do all of the guards work nightshift, and if they do are they in danger.

"(Y/n) I have his number if you need him." Jeremy tells you breaking your thought.

"Could you Hun? That would be great." You say bouncing up and down.

"Su….Sure." he says blushing. He pulls out his phone, finds the number and you put it in to yours. As much as you would love to text and check on him, you'll have to wait until lunch.

"Anyways shall we go meet Fritz now?" Jeremy asks looking at you. It takes everything in you not to squeal at how cute he was, but you nod your head. You follow Jeremy to the show stage. You were kind of excited to see the Toys. You walked in and saw them on stage waving and singing to the children. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy saw you walk in and began to wave at you enthusiastically, but Toy Chica just ignores you. She has been doing this to you from day one. Just then you see a very young boy, who kind of reminds you of Jeremy except he only has freckles under his eyes and bright red shaggy hair. He had the brightest green eyes you have ever seen. He sees Jeremy and you and runs up to the both of you.

"Hey Fritz, how's it going?" Jeremy asks him with a wave.

"It's going great. Hey, hey is this her?" He says with a big grin on his face.

"Yes this is (y/n). (Y/n) this is Fritz." Jeremy said.

"Hey there, it's nice to meet you." You say as you shake his hand.

"Oh I've heard so much about you. Like you say words funny and that you're nice and that you're from Tennessee and that…." He began to say everything at once.

"Whoa there darlin'. Slow down and take a breath." You tell him, putting your hands up as his eyes lit up.

"You do say funny words and stuff." He said as he laughed. He was a very hyper kid.

"You're just as cute as a bug's ear." You say as you ruff up his hair and smile at him. He gets a huge grin on his face.

"I think I like this kid." You think to yourself. Just then you see his face change to one of fright.

"What's…?" Before you could finish you were pulled in to a hug.

"Hello Toy Freddy." You said as you see the brown arms around your waist.

"My Honeypot! I missed you for the last couple of days." He said nuzzling the back of your neck.

"I missed you too. Where is Toy Bonnie?" You say not trying to get away.

"He's distracting Toy Chica. She didn't want me to come see you. I think she's jealous of our love." He cooed at you.

"What? She's jealous?" You ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're just so cute, and she thinks you'll take something from her. I really wasn't listening." He said as he looks over to see Jeremy and Fritz staring at you both.

"Hey guys how is it going?" He says looking at the two young males. You see Fritz about to say something but Jeremy elbows him and whispers something in his ear. You wonder what that was about. You try to get out of Toy Freddy's arms but he just keeps a grip on you.

"Toy Freddy Hun, I need to go and do my job." You tell him.

"You can just call me Freddy Honeypot." He says sweetly.

"Honeypot?" you ask raising a brow at him.

"Yep it's my special name for you." He says as he looks up at you grinning.

"Aaawww, it's just for me Freddy?" You say hugging him tightly.

"Ah, Mr. Freddy, could….you…ah…let her go?" Jeremy stutters out very quietly.

"But I don't want to." He whines out and holds you tighter. You then have an idea to get him to let you go.

"Freddy…please?" you say seductively. You could have sworn you saw Freddy's face get red. He nods and lets you go.

"Thank you sweetie." You say smiling at him.

"I'm…I'm just going….to." He stutters out and walks away.

"(Y/n) how did you do that?" Fritz says out of nowhere looking at you in amazement.

"How what?" You ask looking at him confused.

"Nothing, never mind." He says waving his hands up.

"We should get to work anyways." Jeremy chimes in. You nod and you all go about your jobs. There was so many kids running around and cheering for the Toys. You smile at seeing them all laughing and playing. You had forgotten about yesterday and were having a great time with Jeremy and Fritz. Fritz kept you laughing the entire time, and when you were with Jeremy you both found out you had a lot in common.

"So you're totally into anime to? That's awesome; we should get together sometime and watch some. I have so many, it would be great!" You say excitedly.

"Really, wow I would love that. There so many I haven't seen yet, maybe you have some." Jeremy says smiling at you.

"Ah…Jeremy when are you off?" you ask him.

"Tomorrow." He tells you.

"Oh me too! Do you have any plans?" You ask nervously.

"No...None that I know of, why?" He asks blushing.

"I know we haven't really talked a lot or hung out but I need to go out and get some things done. I still don't know the area very well…could you maybe go with me? You don't have to, it's just I don't know who else to ask. I don't want to keep bugging Scott, you can forget Mike, and there is no way I'm asking Vincent." You say turning your head away from him.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. I would like to hang out with you more to be honest." He said blushing as he looks down at the floor.

"Damn this kid is cute." You think to yourself as you look away from him and try not to squeal.

"Hey Jeremy how old are you?" You ask him shyly. You had been wondering for a while now.

"I'm 18 why?" He asks a little confused.

"Hehe...I just wondering. I'm older then you." You say giggling.

"Oh, is that going to be a problem?" He asks sadly.

"Nope, not at all." You say smiling at him as he smiles back with the blush still on his face.

"Hey, it's lunch time should we go get something?" He asked you.

"Oh! I brought something. Want to sit with me in the break room?" You ask hopeful he would say yes.

"Yeah, I would love to. Just let me go get me something ok?" He said happily. You nod as the both of you headed out of the room. You go and heat your food up. You pull out your phone and text Scott to see if he was ok.

"Hey sorry, if I'm bugging you. It's (y/n). I just wanted to check and make sure you were ok. I was worried about you all night last night." You wrote him and sent it.

"I hope he doesn't get mad at me for bothering him. Just then your phone goes off.

"That was fast." You think as you look at your phone.

"It's ok. You're not bothering me at all. I'm fine; it was a piece of cake. Thank you for worrying about me, but don't lose sleep over it. I'll see you." You read quietly. You smile knowing he was ok.

"Hey, (y/n) are you ready?" You look over to see Jeremy walking in to the room.

"Yep, I am." You say getting your food and sitting down in front of Jeremy.

"Hey, you guys left me! That's not cool." You hear Fritz whine out as he entered the room.

"Sorry, didn't mean too." Both Jeremy and you said at the same time.

"Creepy." Fritz said with a shiver as he takes a seat beside you.

"Hey what's that?" Fritz asks pointing at your food.

"Tater salad, I made it." You say happily as you grin at him.

"Hehe that is a funny word." Fritz laughs.

"I actually know that word. It is potato right?" Jeremy asks hopeful.

"You would be correct. Ya'll want some?" You ask both of them.

"Heck yeah, I love free food!" Fritz says enthusiastically.

"I like you, we see eye to eye." You tell Fritz laughing.

"I know. I'm loveable." He says grinning at you. You get him some and hand it to him.

"Want some Jeremy?" You ask looking over at him.

"I…..don't…" He began to say.

"Dude, no try some. This is delicious!" Fritz said amazed.

"Alright then, I guess I will." He said as you happily get him some too.

"Wow, this is delicious." Jeremy says out loud.

"It's one thing I can cook right. The rest of the time, I do alright." You say happy they like it.

"I'm coming to your house. I want to try more of your cooking." Fritz says stuffing his face.

"Hehe, well you are welcome anytime." You say nudging him. You see Jeremy's face look a little down.

"You ok Jeremy?" You ask him.

"Huh? Yeah, it's just….." He trailed off.

"You can come anytime also Jerebear." You tell him. He looks at you and blushes. After lunch you all head back to the show stage. Before you make it through the door you were again tackled to the ground by a blue and white blur.

"Hey Bon, how are you?" You say not fazed anymore.

"Doll face! I hated not being able to see you this morning. It sucked so badly, but now I get my time with you." He says nuzzling your neck and humming happily.

"I don't get it?" You hear Fritz say.

"Hum… Oh hey Fritz, Jeremy. How's it going?" Toy Bonnie says looking at them.

"You guys try everything in this world to try and…..Ooofff." You see Jeremy elbow Fritz again. Why does he keep doing that?

"Doll face, we should run away together. It could be just you and me. You'll be my princess and I'll be your prince and…other things." Bon rambled out and you just giggle at him.

"Come on Bon, I need to get back to work." You say looking up at the blue bunny.

"Hehe but I like this position we're in." You see him give you a seductive look. He is straddling your hips and both of his hands are on both sides of your head. You try and think of a way to get him off. You take your hands and cover your chest and look at him with your big (ec) eyes.

"Please BonBon, darlin' I need you to get up." You say putting a sultry sound on the word need. You see his eyes light up as he gets off of you and he holds out his hand for you to take. You just look at it as the same feeling came to you that you had when Scott offered his hand to you.

"Ah…." You began but Bon grabs your hand and pulls you up.

"Hehe...I guess I'll let you get back to work now Doll face. I'll see you later." He says rubbing his nose on yours. He then goes back to the stage.

"Are you some kind of wizard?" Fritz asks as his green eyes sparkle at you.

"Do you mean Bon and Freddy? Cause they have been doing this from the first day I started. Scott was going to ask the boss about it. I wonder if he did? I'll have to ask him." You say in deep thought. Fritz just stares at you in disbelief.

"Ah…anyways…we...we should get back to work." Jeremy coughs out. You nod and go back to work for the rest of the day. Soon it was time to go home.

"Don't forget Jeremy, I'll meet you here tomorrow around 9:00 A.M." You say as you walk to the time clock with Jeremy.

"Right I would never forget. I get to hang with you." He says blushing. You smile at him and clock out.

"Ok see you tomorrow." You say with a wave.

"Bye (y/n)." He says and walks down the hall. You stop by Kids Kove and say bye to Mangle, you miss seeing her. As you head for the front doors you feel a hand pull you into an empty room.

"What…" You about screamed out.

"Sssshhh…pet it's just me." Purred the voice of none other than Vincent.

"What the hell Vincent? You don't have to grab me to get my attention!" You yell at him.

"But I like to touch you. I really want to touch you in other places." He said licking his lips and looking you up and down.

"What do you want Vincent?" You ask crossing your arms.

"Over heard you and Jeremy going to do something tomorrow? A date maybe?" He smirks at you.

"No...He's going to help me get some stuff done and show me around. I still don't know the area well." You said as you look up at him.

"Oh you could have asked me to go with you. I'm sure I could show you all kinds of things." He said in a low sultry voice while leaning into you.

"Goodbye Vincent." You say pushing his face out of the way with your hand. You heard him chuckle as you walk out. You go to your car and drive home. When you get there you rest and watch some TV. Soon you eat and get ready for bed. You were excited for tomorrow and you fall asleep peacefully this time.


	6. Ch 6 Secrets and Promises

Ch. 6 Secrets and Promises

Your alarm went off at 8:00 A.M. and you glare at it trying to set it on fire.

"Why did I tell Jeremy 9:00? Oh yeah I've got to be an adult today." You tell yourself as you get up and wobble down the hall still in half sleep mode. You enter the bathroom and start the shower, when it was nice and warm you get in, it felt so good. You almost fall back asleep in the shower, almost. You finish up, a little more awake now than before. You look at the time.

"Its 8:32, I had better get going." You tell yourself while grabbing your bag and keys. You get in your car and drive to Freddy's. You pull in the parking lot, and see people already going in.

"I wonder who is working today?" You ask, looking at the building. You have enough time, so you get out and go in. You see some of the waiters and waitresses, but no one else.

"Oh well." You think as you turn to leave.

"(Y/n)!" You hear someone calling and you turn to see Scott walking up to you.

"Hey Scott how are you?" You ask a bit nervous as you rub your arm.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here on your day off?" he asks you.

"I'm here to meet Jeremy. He's going to help show me around. I'm still not used to the area." You said as you look back at the doors.

"Is he now?" Scott said as he looks at you and crosses his arms.

"Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?" You think to yourself.

"Hey I talked to the boss about Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. He had them looked at and…" Scott trailed off as he looks away from you.

"And?" You pursued him to go on.

"There was nothing wrong. They are running the way they should. He even had them recalibrated, but that was a couple days ago. Fritz had told me they still did the same thing yesterday so I really don't know (y/n)." He told you looking worried.

"Yeah, they did. I guess I'll just have to get use to it." You say shrugging. Scott puts his hand on your shoulder, and you look at him questionably.

"(y/n), please be careful around them, they are strong and I don't want anything to happen to you." Scott says in a low sweet voice as he looks away from you with a light blush under his eyes.

"Ok Scott I will." You tell him giving him a cute look.

"But I should go see if Jeremy is here. I'll talk to you later." You say smiling at him sweetly.

"Yeah, later." Scott tells you as he watches you leave. You walk back outside to see Jeremy pulling up. He gets out and walks up to you.

"(y/n), you ready to go?" Jeremy asked you.

"Yes and thanks again for going with me. I don't really like to go anywhere by myself..." You say, looking at the ground shyly.

"It's no problem. I'll be happy to go with you anytime you need me (y/n)." He says blushing and looking down.

"Damn it Jeremy! Why do you got to be so cute?" You yell to yourself looking away from the blushing boy.

"Come on we should get going." You say heading to your car and Jeremy goes to the other side and gets in.

"So where to first?" he asks you.

"Got to pay my lights and water bill." You say buckling up.

"Can do." He says smiling at you. He showed you where everything was and a few really cool places. After a while you get some lunch and were sitting in your car at the park.

"Hey Jerebear, what's up with our work?" You ask out of the blue.

"Huh?" Jeremy asks as he jerks his head over at you.

"It's just….I don't know. Feels like something is being hidden from me." You say looking around the park. Jeremy just sits there silently.

After a moment of silence.

"It's just a kids place." He tells you.

"Then why does it feel like I'm the only one who is lost. Like everyone is hiding something from me. Everyone is shocked at how the Toys act around me. Do they really only do this with me? And if so why only me…what happens at night? Are ya'll in danger? I want to know…I…I'm sorry Jerebear. I didn't mean to bombard you with questions. I guess I'm just a worry wart." You say closing your eyes and letting out a long sigh.

"No it's ok, I can't say a lot or answer you, I made a promise, but I can say that you have something that Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie like and yes you're the only guard that they act that way around." Jeremy tells you as he looks over at you.

"Who did you make the promise to?" You ask looking over at him.

"I cannot say, just know it's because we care." He says looking down. You nod at him in understanding as you turn to him.

"Thank you Jeremy for everything." You say placing your hands on his arm. His face flashes red and he looks away from you.

"It's no problem (y/n)." He tells you a blush covering his face.

"Anyway enough of all that sugary sweet stuff. I guess I should take you back to your car huh?" You say smiling at him.

"Yeah it's getting late." He smiles at you and you drive back to the pizzeria.

"Well Jerebear, we should hang out again sometime." You tell him as you park.

"I would like that." He says to you.

"You should come over on our next day off, and watch anime." You said as you smiled at him.

"Sure, let's do that!" He says excitedly as his eyes light up. You smile and look up at the doors and see Toy Bonnie looking at you, he looked so happy to see you.

"They really do like you huh?" Jeremy says as he looks at Bon.

"Yeah I guess they do." You say now looking back at Jeremy.

"Well I'll see you sometime (y/n)." Jeremy says and gets out.

"Yeah, see ya." You call to him. You watch him get in his car and drive off. You look back at the building and see Toy Freddy has joined Bon at the door. You laugh at them as you get out and go to the door.

"Ya'll want me to come in?" You ask knowing the answer. They both nod and stand back to let you in. You walk in and immediately are pulled into a double hug.

"Honeypot!" Toy Freddy yelled as he cuddled you.

"Doll face! "Toy Bonnie chimed in doing the same.

"Hi, ya'll." You say giggling as you get squished between the two Toys.

"You're never allowed to have another day off." Toy Bonnie whined out to you.

"We can't bear to not see your pretty face all day." Toy Freddy said as he hugs you tighter.

"Puns." You giggle to yourself with a huge smile.

"Well, what a nice surprise, my little pet is here." You hear a voice ring out. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie look over to the voice.

"Hi Vincent." You say as you look over at him. You feel the Toys grip on you tighten a bit.

"Huh?" You think looking at them both. There expression had changed into one of anger.

"Whoa, I have never seen this look." You think as you stare at them.

"What do you want?" Toy Freddy ask in a low growl.

"Hehe...I'm just saying hello to our little pet that's all." Vincent says leaning against the wall. You feel Toy Bonnie push you behind him, in a protective manner.

"Stay behind me Doll face." He tells you and you nod at him.

"They too know he's a snake in the grass." You tell yourself. You see Toy Freddy smile at Vincent.

"I'm sorry, but we are having time with her now. You can run along and play somewhere else." Toy Freddy says in a happy sing song tone but his eyes were dark.

"So selfish, Freddy. Keeping her all to yourself." Vincent says making a tick sound with his tongue. You feel like if you don't do something, things are going to get bad and cause a ruckus. You quickly step out from behind Toy Bonnie and move in front of Toy Freddy and put your hands up.

"Let's hold up and not fly off the handle or anything, I can talk to all ya'll." You say looking between both parties.

"Hehe...you're too sweet Pet." Vincent says walking up to you and leaning down to look into your (ec) eyes.

"That's going to get you into some trouble." He says in a dark tone and ruffles your hair as he walks off down the hall giving you a wave as you watch him disappear.

"What did he mean by that?" You think out loud before you felt someone grab your hand and pulling you to them.

"Please (y/n), be careful around that man." You look up at Toy Bonnie as his face held worry.

"Yes, do not place your trust in him." Toy Freddy adds with the same look.

"Aye, I won't." You tell them. You are fully aware that he is not to be trusted.

"Good now that's over with." You hear Toy Freddy say seductively, pulling you closer to him and his hands move to your side.

"Freddy! What are...There are children in here!" You yell at him and try to move back.

"I'm sure we can find a nice secluded area." Toy Bonnie whispered in your ear while putting his arms around your waist from behind.

"What has got in to ya'll?" You ask looking at the two male animatronics.

"Nothing, we just missed our alone time with you." They say in sync.

"Don't ya'll have a show to do?" You ask hoping that would distract them.

"Oh no! Toy Chica is going to be mad!" Toy Bonnie said looking at Toy Freddy.

"Oh yeah, Sorry honeypot got to go." Toy Freddy said while running off into the stage show area.

"Bye Doll face." Toy Bonnie yelled running after Toy Freddy. You shake your head at them as you turn and walk out to your car. The sun is setting and it was getting dark. You just look at the neon sky as you took a deep breath and got into your car and drove to your apartment. You got out and went up to your door and happened to look over to see Mike coming out of a door four apartments down. Your eyes widen, and he just stairs at you.

"Oh crap you live here?" You both say at the same time.

"Great now I have to look at your face and live near you." You say as you look away from him and cross your arms.

"Whatever bumpkin." He smirks at you crossing his arms.

"Damn Yankee." You growl out. He turns and goes back into his apartment and you go to yours and head inside. It's been a long day and you just want to sleep. You get some food and watch a bit of TV but soon head to your bed and lie down falling in to a deep sleep.


	7. Ch 7 Jealousy

Ch.7 Jealousy

It had been two weeks now and you feel like your fitting in at Freddy's. You didn't have to shadow anyone now and you get to work by yourself, but you still get to work with the others. Mike still being your least favorite to work with. He has lightened up on you, but only a bit. You have noticed that some of the waitresses have been doing things to you. Like running into you, trying to trip you, or just glaring at you. Sometimes you can see them snickering and pointing at you. You have a feeling that it has something to do with some of the guys. They tend to glare at you when you are around Mike, Scott or Vincent and you don't understand any of it.

"Who cares what they think. If they want to talk to them they should just do it." You mumble to yourself. You were just cleaning up one of the party rooms when one of the waitresses came up to you. She was a brunette, with too much makeup on.

"Hey (y/n), could you help me with something?" She asked you in a happy tone.

"Sure..." You said wearily as you look at her.

"Oh good, I need something from one of the rooms and I don't want to go alone." She tells you and you nod at her. Just because you don't like some of the girls didn't mean that you won't at least act like you get along with them at work. You follow her to one of the rooms labeled "Parts and Service".

"I've never been in this room." You think as she opens the door and turns to you.

"I don't like to go in here by myself. It creeps me out." She tells you. You could believe that, it looked creepy. You walk in and stop just in front of the door. It was very dark and you couldn't see a thing. Just then you feel her push you on in and slam the door shut.

"What the…?" You say spinning to the door. It was very dark and all you could see was the light coming from underneath the door itself.

"Hey let me out damn it!" You yell as you bang on the door before you hear several of the girls laughing.

"That's for taking all the attention for yourself." One of the girls yells at you.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any ones attention." You say not really knowing what they are talking about. You do talk to a lot of people but you work with them. You try to talk to everyone.

"Oh come on (y/n) you got everyone charmed. You've got Scott, Vincent, even Mike wrapped around your fingers. Even two of the animatronics can't keep away from you. You know that's weird right? We can't figure out why. It's not like you stand out really, you're short, you don't wear makeup, you're a nerd and let's face it you don't have the body." They said with a snicker. This hits you hard, but you don't acknowledge this to them.

"Well Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie do hang around me a lot, but I'm just a nice person to everyone, and Mike hates me." You say from behind the door.

"Whatever, you have some of the regulars coming just to see you. That stupid southern charm is annoying. The kids love you and the parents always say what a sweetheart you are. We hate it." One of them tells you.

"That's stupid, all ya'll got to do is be friendly to everyone even the ones who are upset." You try to reason with them.

"It's just easier to get you fired." You hear one of them say.

"Fired?" you say as your eyes widened.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to be in there. You just wait till someone finds you." You could hear them laughing. Soon you couldn't hear anything. You bang on the door again hoping someone could hear you, but you realized no one could. You step back, and start to feel the wall for a light switch. After a bit you finally find one and flipped it on. A dim light flickers on and you turn around and immediately back against the wall. You saw four more very tore up animatronics in the room with you. There was a bear, fox, bunny and chicken. The bunny and chicken looked the worst out of all four.

"Shit…..I want out of here now." You scream to yourself. You were breathing hard, and shaking. They were not moving so they must have been off, but that didn't help you at all. You get your phone out of your pocket and quickly look for Scott's number and when you find it you quickly hit the call button.

"Please pick up Scott." You say to no one as you eyed the animatronics.

"Hello?" You hear him pick up.

"Scott!" You yell out. You are so glad he picked up.

"(Y/n)? Why are you calling me? You are at work right?" He asks confused as why you're calling.

"Scott some of the girls locked me in the parts and service room. I can't get out, Scott I'm scared. I can see other animatronics in here." Your voice is now braking with fear as you look at them.

"What! Hold on I'm coming to get you out." You can hear fear in his voice. You hang up and dare not to move s you keep looking up at them.

"Ya'll look like you've seen better days." You say trying to calm yourself down.

"Bet ya'll wished you didn't have to be all cooped up in a room all the time. I feel bad for you." You say looking at them all while shaking in fear. Just then the door opens and you see Scott walk in. You quickly run to him and grab his shirt tightly. Your body is trembling as you hold on to him for dear life.

"Come on, we should get out of here. Let's go to the security room and you can tell me what happened." He said trying to comfort you. You nod your head and walk with him out of the room. He shuts the door and walks you to the security room. He lets you sit in one of the chairs and pulls the other one in front of you.

"Ok (y/n) what happened?" he asks you.

"One of the waitresses came up to me saying she needed something from that room and she didn't want to go by herself. I understand that. So I went with her. She opened the door and I went in, but only to the door. Well she pushed me and locked me in. Then I hear a few of them laughing. They said something about me taking all the attention. They said that I've got Mike, Vincent, and you wrapped around my fingers. Scott they wanted to get me fired over me being friends with ya'll. Why? What are they talking about? I work with you. I have to talk to you, to everyone. That's my job ain't it?" Your voice begins to choke up as Scott looks at you sadly.

"I'm just doing my job, Scott." You say looking down as tears prick the corners of your eyes. He leans over and pulls out what looks like a tablet. He pushes some buttons and was looking at something on the screen. You look up and watch him to see what he was doing.

"Yep, everything was recorded on the cameras." He says looking at you.

"What? Does that mean I can't be fired?" you say looking up at him.

"(y/n) I would never let you get fired over something as silly as this. I'll have a chat with the girls. I will let them know that this will not happen again." Scott tells you as he places a hand on your shoulder. You give him a huge smile as you wipe your eyes.

"Wait, does that mean the cameras record everything we do?" You ask as you remember that you played a game on your second day, and on the clock.

"Yes it does," he leans forward, looking straight in to your eyes.

"And I let that go this one time." He smirks at you as your face turns red.

"It will not happen again sir." You say giving him a salute and a cute smile.

"There's that smile everyone knows, and loves." He tells you grinning.

"Well I better get back to work." You tell him as you get up.

"Yeah, don't worry I've got everything under control (y/n)." He said to you. You nod and go back to work. The rest of the day the girls didn't bother you at all. You guessed Scott talked to them. It was the end of the day and you had just finished up cleaning when you see Scott come in.

"Hey, Scott." You say cheerfully.

"Hey, I came to find you. The boss man wants to see us before we leave." He tells you and your face pales. You really don't like when you get called by the boss.

"Don't worry its nothing bad." He laughs at your reaction. You let out a sigh and smile at him. You follow him to the boss's office, where he knocks on the door.

"Come in." You hear him say and Scott opens the door.

"Ah, good to see you (y/n)." The Boss man says.

"Aye, it's good to see you too." You say smiling.

"What was it you needed boss." Scott asks as the both of you take a seat.

"Yes, yes. Ok as you know Scott there is a huge birthday party coming up right?" He asks Scott and he nods.

"Well they want special decorations, but it will take too long to have it shipped here. So I want you and (y/n) to go and get them." He tells the both of you.

"Ok, we can do that sir. Where do we have to go get them?" Scott said to him as he looks over at you.

"Well that my boy is going to be fun, you see it's a state over. It will take a few days to get there and back. I only want you to go get them and I want (y/n) to go with you. Do you think you can do that?" He asked as he looks at the both of you.

"I can do it, what about you (y/n)?" Scott asked as he turns to you.

"Sure I can go." You tell them as you nod at Scott.

"Good, good. Meet me here early in the morning around 7:00A.M., and I'll get you all set up ok?" He said to the two of you. You both nod and walk out of the office as you let out a long sigh.

"Hehe...what was that?" Scott asks you with a grin.

"7A.M." you say giggling a bit.

"Well we better get going, 7 A.M. comes early." He said as he looks at you. You both clock out and you head home.

"Yay, road trip with Scott." You say out loud.

"Wait...road trip with just Scott." You say again now realizing what you were going to do.

"Great, I don't mind going with him but I can only imagine the hell I'm going to catch when those girls find out about this." You sigh out as you hurry home, eat, take a shower and head off to bed.

"7A.M. does indeed come early." You say slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Ch 8 Car rides

Ch. 8 Car rides

"Yep, 7 A.M. comes early." You say grumpily.

"Oh come on (y/n), it's not that bad." Scott said looking at you. You still had bed head, and a blank expression.

"Look you have a coffee, that should help right?" Scott said with a sigh.

"It's not coffee, it's a milkshake with caffeine in it." You said with a dry laugh.

"You know you're silly right?" He told you with a chuckle.

"Yes mom I do." You said sarcastically and he just laughs at you.

"Come on (y/n) lets go see the boss." Scott said walking into the pizzeria, with you right behind him. You see the boss standing in front of the show stage doors. He turns to see Scott and you walking up to him.

"Right on time as always Scott my boy, and Miss (y/n) good morning." He says with a smile and you give him a humpf sound.

"Not a morning person, huh?" He asks with a laugh.

"Nope." Is all you said as you stare blankly.

"Well anyways, Scott I want you to take the van and I'm going to let you use the pizzeria's card. I trust you will only use it for this trip. You won't have to pay for the hotel and your food. I've got you both covered." Boss man said to the both of you.

"You can trust me Boss." Scott said as you just nod not really listening to what was going on. You had something else on your mind and it was your bed. Just then you were lifted into the air and thrown over someone or somethings shoulder.

"What tha...?" you yell in surprise. Scott and the Boss look over at you. Toy Bonnie had you over his shoulder.

"I'm kidnapping Doll face for a bit. You can go about whatever you were doing." He says and smiles.

"Ok then BonBon. Just don't take her for too long." Boss said. Scott looked like he was about to say something when the Boss tugged him into the office.

"Bon Hun, please put me down I can walk." You said looking over your shoulder at him.

"Nope, I want to carry you." He says as he smiles at you.

"Bon I'm...too heavy to carry." You say sadly as you look down.

"I carry things 10 times heavier then you are." He says switching you, so he's carrying you bridal style. This shocks you and you try to get out of his arms.

"Just relax Doll face, I got you." He says in a soothing tone as he nuzzles you. You stop and just let him carry you. He takes you to the show stage; there you see Toy Freddy and Mangle.

"I didn't know she could move." You say looking at her.

"Hehe….yes she can move anywhere she wants." Toy Bonnie told you as he walks up on stage and puts you down. Toy Freddy pulls you into a hug.

"Honeypot." He says lovingly.

"Hi, Freddy." You say as you pat his arm. Mangle, crawls up to you. You have to admit that it was creepy but you leaned down to her. You reach out and pet her head and she leans into your hand.

"You are just so pretty." You tell her with a smile.

"We heard that you are going to go away for a few days." Toy Freddy said sadly as his ears drop down.

"Aaawww...too cute." You squeal to yourself as you look at him.

"Yeah Scott and I are going to pick up some party decorations, but it will take a few days to get there and back." You say standing back up.

"We want to go with you!" Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie said at the same time.

"I don't think the Boss man will let you." You say with a nervous laugh.

"But we'll be lonely without you." Toy Freddy whined out.

"And if we go with you, we could share the same bed." Toy Bonnie purred out, putting his hand around your waist.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all." Toy Freddy says in a seductive voice while placing his hand on your other side. Now you're in the middle of these two male animatronics and you look over at Mangle. She just tilts her head in amusement.

"You know (y/n)…." Toy Freddy began.

"We never did get that kiss we asked for." Toy Bonnie finished.

"Ah…" You didn't know what to say, so you pulled away and stand beside Mangle facing them.

"We think you should give us one before you leave." Toy Bonnie said.

"Yeah, that way we have something to hold on to until you get back." Toy Freddy added. You look at them, and smile.

"You really want one?" You ask looking at them.

"YES!" They say excitedly.

"Ok, I'll give you both one." You say looking at the ground.

"Yes!" They yell out together. You walk up to Toy Bonnie and kiss him on his cheek. Then you lean over and kiss Toy Freddy on his.

"There you go." You say smiling at them.

"Well it wasn't where we wanted." Toy Freddy said.

"But we still got our kiss." Toy Bonnie finished.

"(Y/n)?" You look over to see Scott walk in.

"In here Scott." He walks up and you see Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie jump off the stage and walk up to him. He freezes in place as he watches them walk over to him. Freddy goes to one side of Scott putting an arm around him and Bon go to the other doing the same. You see them telling Scott something but you couldn't hear what. You look over at Mangle as she looks up at you and smiles. You look back at Scott and see his face flush red as he laughs nervously. The Toys look at you and smile.

"Well (y/n) we should get going." Scott says looking away from you.

"Yeah, bye Mangle Hun." You say grinning at her. She nods her head at you as you get off the stage and walk up to Scott.

"Bye Doll face, be careful." Toy Bonnie tells you.

"Bye Honeypot and Scott remember what we said. We mean it." Toy Freddy says in a happy tone.

"Bye guys see you in a few days." You say leaving the room with Scott behind you.

"Hey Scott what did they tell you?" You ask as soon as you leave the room and Scott's face goes red again as he coughs.

"It was nothing (y/n). Don't worry about it." He tells you. You just look at him as you tilt your head at him. You both walk out the doors and over to a van, it had everyone on it and the name.

"Standard advertisement." You think to yourself.

"Just put your bag behind your seat." Scott tells you. You do as he said and then you get in the passenger seat and buckle up. Scott gets in and does the same.

"Ok are we ready?" He asks looking at you.

"I sure am!" You say excitedly. He smiles and starts the van, and pulls out of the parking lot. For the first several hours you both set in total quiet not saying a word. You were looking out the window, fascinated by the view. You don't get to go out much right now, so everything was new to you.

"You look like you're having fun (y/n)." Scott's voice breaks the silence.

"Hehe...yeah this is all new to me. I'm from way back in the country. My town is so small; if you blink you'd miss it." You say smiling at him.

"Were you scared to move here?" he asked, wanting to know about you.

"Oh my yes, but I was excited to. It was a huge step for me. Leaving everything that I have ever known behind." You say looking down at your hands. Scott looks at you with a frown.

"What about your family? What do they think?" he asked.

"My cousin understands better than anyone. She completely supports what I chose to do. Then my mom just wants me to be careful. It was hard but…..I just couldn't stay. I guess in a way I'm running away." You tell him opening up to him.

"May I ask what are you running from?" He asks wanting to help you anyway he can.

"Myself…the fact I don't feel like I belong there. I'm the black sheep and I stand out down there too. I was hoping that if I came here I could fit in, humpf…but Mike doesn't help there." You huff out as you push away some memories you had let slip into your mind while thinking.

"You know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." Scott says in a calming voice.

"Thank you Scott, on a brighter note my best friend found out I was moving and he told me to choke on a big horse's dick." You say with a laugh.

"Wow that's one hell of a way to send you off." He said with a chuckle.

"That's how I know he's my best friend." You say thinking of your friend.

"What about you Scott?" You ask wanting to know more about him.

"Not much to say. I visit my parents every other week. I've worked at Freddy's for a year before I got promoted to manager. I've been there 6 years now, and I'm really happy." He says with a smile on his face.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" You ask him now.

"Ah….no…..no I don't. I just never found the right girl. The ones I have dated all seemed the same to me. None of them stood out. So I'll just wait until that one girl comes along and stands out. What about you (y/n)? Anyone special in your life?" He asks in a nervous tone.

"Not anymore. He's nothing but an asshole." You say growling.

"Ok so I guess it was not good huh?" Scott chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, he cheated on me, and I don't forgive. I gave him everything, and he throws it away like it was nothing. I wished I could forget him, but I never will." You say gritting your teeth.

"Why can't you forget him?" Scott inquired.

"I gave him something I can never get back." You say looking out the window.

"Oh….Oooohhhh. I see, sorry." He said now getting it.

"Yeah, I made a stupid mistake, but I have come to terms with what I did. Just not what he did." You say closing your eyes and letting out a sigh.

"Are you looking for someone new?" He asks blushing.

"No, I'm just going to see how things go. If someone comes into my life that's great, but for now I don't want to go out and find anyone." You say leaning your elbow on the window seal.

"That's a good idea, besides you have to watch out, you've got two crazy animatronics after you." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Hehe...yeah, that's true." You say laughing.

"Anyways, it's getting dark I guess we better find a place to stay tonight huh?" Scott said.

"Yeah, I'm also hungry." You added happily. You found a small hotel, and a diner next to it, conveniently. Scott got a room for the night. It wasn't the best but hey it was something.

"I don't know what I want first, food or a shower." You say sighing out.

"Hey why don't you tell me what you want and I'll go get it that way you can get a shower." Scott tells you.

"Are you sure?" You ask looking at him.

"Yeah, its fine." He says smiling at you. You nod and tell him what you wanted. He leaves and you go take a shower. You get out and change into your sleepwear. It was a spaghetti strap top and pants, and your hair was still wet as you sat on the bed and waited for Scott to come back. About 10 minutes later, he came back.

"Alright, I'm ba….." Scott stops and just looks at you as his face went all red and you look at him confused.

"You ok Scott?" You ask him worried.

"A...Ah….yeah sorry it's just I've only seen you out of your uniform one other time." He said looking away.

"It's cool I haven't seen you at all. I'm sure it will hit me the same way. Now about my food?" you say smirking at him. He hands you, your food, and you both eat. Soon Scott went and took a shower too. You just watch T.V., when he came out you were shocked. He looked so different. His hair was down, and he was wearing blue sleepy pants and a white t-shirt. You had to admit he looked kind of hot like this and you turned your head.

"You ok (y/n)?" Scott asks looking over at you.

"Yeah, you do look different Scott." You said with a nerves giggle as he smiles at you.

"I guess we should get some sleep. We got to get going early." He tells you getting into his bed.

"Yeah yeah, dumb morning and stuff." You whined as you got in to your bed and the both of you fall into a nice sleep.


	9. Ch 9 Am I jealous!

Ch.9 Am I jealous?!

You were having a very nice dream and you were just about to get to the good parts when you heard your name being called and someone shaking you awake.

"N...no...Just 5 more minutes." You whined and rolled over.

"(y/n) come on we've got to go." You heard Scott whisper in your ear sweetly. You rolled back over and looked at him.

"You hate me Scott." You said looking at him.

"You know that is not true. Now go get dressed we've got to get going." He said with his hands on his hips. You stick your tongue out at him as you get up and head into the bathroom. When you get in there you look in the mirror. Your hair was everywhere and you looked like a train wreck. You flush with embarrassment, Scott saw you looking like a hot mess. You fix yourself and get dressed. You put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and come out of the bathroom.

"I'm somewhat ready." You tell him.

"Hehe, your fine, let's go grab something to eat and get going." He tells you. You walk outside and see it's still dark out. You glare at Scott, and he holds up his hands.

"How are we friends?" You ask glaring over at him.

"We are friends because I'm the first person you ever worked with." He smirked at you and you turn your head to hide the blush on your face.

"Anyways let's go." He said walking to the diner as you follow behind him. You walk into the diner, and waited to be seated. Soon a young blond girl comes over to the both of you.

"Well good morning there, how are you today?" She said smiling at Scott.

"We are just fine, and you?" He asks her while smiling back and you just watched.

"I'm doing fine now, how about you follow me and I'll get you seated. You both follow her to a booth and she hands you two menus.

"What can I get you to drink there handsome?" she said, smiling sweetly at Scott.

"Uh...coffee please." He answers.

"And you?" she said just looking at you.

"A water please." You said trying not to growl at her.

"Ok I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu." She said walking off as you glare at her retreating figure.

"Wow (y/n) what's with that look?" Scott asks you.

"It's nothing Scott, don't worry about it." You say looking back at him. He looks at you confused. Soon she comes bouncing back with your drinks.

"So do you know what you want there sweetie." She said looking at Scott.

"Yeah, I am what about you (y/n)?" he said looking at you.

"Yeah I'm ready." You say with your head leaning on your fist. She took both of your orders.

"Ok sweetie it will be ready soon." She said winking at Scott and for some reason that flew all over you. Your face grows red, and you glare at her again. Just then your eyes widen and you looked shocked.

"Am I getting jealous?" you ask yourself.

"Does this bimbo flirting with Scott really get to me?" You look at Scott who is raising a brow at you.

"Damn it, yes it does. Do I like Scott? I mean I do but do I like him?" You think more.

"No...Can't be, we are just friends. It's just she's acting like a bitch towards me." You tell yourself as you smile at Scott. She comes back with your food and places them in front of both of you.

"Enjoy handsome." She says batting her eyes. She walks away, and you stab your food with your fork and squint your eyes at her.

"Uh, (y/n) are you sure you are ok?" Scott asks as he looks at your hand stabbing your food.

"Yeah, just someone getting me all riled up that's all." You say through gritted teeth.

"Ok if you say so, but you know your food's already dead right?" He says with a chuckle.

"I think she wants more than just a tip." You say looking down at your food and poking it.

"Are you jealous of her?" Scott asks blushing a bit.

"No, she's just pissing in my corn flakes." You say growling.

"Hahaha, I've never heard that before." He says laughing at you.

"Hmpf…., I'm just not liking her attitude towards me. I mean I'm all for servers trying to get tips, but you can't just go for one gender. You have to be nice to all the customers, not just the good looking ones." You said taking a bite of your food.

"So you're saying I'm good looking?" Scott asks looking away from you with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, sure you are. I've seen a lot of good looking people up here. Mike would be if he wasn't such an asshole." You stated as you rant on and Scott just laughs at you. Soon you both finish and Scott goes to pay, with you right behind him. You cross your arms and look the other way as the bimbo rings you guys up.

"Have a wonderful day handsome." She said with a flirtatious smile and wink. You ball your hand into a fist, and let out a low growl.

"Damn it, this bitch is pissing me off." You think to yourself. Scott looks at you, and sees the fury in your eyes.

"Thank you we will." He tells her, and grabs your hand and pulls you to the doors. As soon as you were outside he lets you go and looks at you.

"Ok (y/n) let's not kill anyone." Scott says with a chuckle.

"I wasn't going to kill her. I was going to rearrange her face." You say looking at him. Your face, red in anger, as you both go over to the van and get in.

"Well we never have to see her again." He tells you, you just cross your arms and look at the floor in a huff.

"I know, it's just she was flirting so hard with you, and I didn't like it. I don't think it was professional. I mean, what if she did that in front of someone who was together. They would beat her ass. I was fixing too. Making me madder than an ol' wet hen…" you rambled on.

"Wow, your southern really comes out when you're mad." He says trying not to laugh at you.

"It's not funny Scott." You say trying not to laugh yourself.

"I knew I could get you to laugh." He says smiling at you.

"Damn it Scott I was trying to be mad." You say smiling at him.

"I like it when you are happy, it suits you better." He says blushing a bit.

"Oh Scott darlin' flattery will get you everywhere with me." You say smirking at him. For the next couple of hours everything was nice and soon you arrived at your destination.

"Well here we are, let's go get the stuff." Scott said to you as he looks at the building.

"Yep, I reckon so." You say as you both get out and go into the building. It had everything for ….well everything. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, just everything. Then you see it, the one thing that makes you happier than a kid in a candy store.

"Halloween!" You say, about to take off. Scott hears you and looks over and quickly grabs your arm.

"Hold up, we are not here for that (y/n)." He said.

"But Scott it's so shiny." You whine out as you try and go towards it.

"No, come on." He tells you, as he pushes you in front of him, and puts both of his hands on your shoulders.

"I thought you loved me." You say squinting your eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah keep walking." He says, his eyes closed and a blush covering his nose. You both go to the counter, and see a man standing there.

"Well hello there, how can we help you today?" He asked happily.

"We are here for a pick up." Scott says handing the man a slip of paper.

"Oh yes, Fazbear's. We have your placement ready. I'll have some of my men take it to your ride. Just give us a few minutes." He tells you.

"Great it's the van out front. You can't miss it." Scott says smiling. He nods and heads off to the back. You then feel Scott take your hand in to his and you look over at him surprised at his actions.

"I don't trust you not to run off." He smirks at you.

"Phff….you're no fun." You say looking away from him as a light blush covers your face. He leads you to the front doors, and out to the van. He lets go of your hand, and opens the back door. Soon, a few men came out with the boxes. As you watch them put all the boxes into the van, one of the men keeps looking over at you, and smiling. Before long all the boxes were in the van.

"Thank ya'll so much." You say smiling at them cutesy.

"No problem ma'am." The man said winking at you, and they all went back inside.

"You know (y/n); I think he wants more than just a tip." Scott crosses his arms leaning over and snickering at you.

"Haha...very funny Scott." You say looking at him and pushing him away playfully.

"Well come on we better get going. We have a long drive back." Scott says as he walks to the van. You follow right behind him. The both of you get in and begin to drive. You both talk a bit more, about random things, like your favorite colors and things like that.

"I guess we better get a room, it's getting dark." Scott tells you.

"You made that sound so dirty." You say with a giggle and he just looks at you.

"Don't be a Vincent." He said as he narrows his eyes at you. You just laugh at him. Again you find a small hotel and you pull in. He gets out and goes in. He had been in there for a bit now.

"I hope everything is alright?" You say out loud. Just then Scott comes out and you get out and go up to him.

"You ok Scott, you seem upset." You say worried now.

"No…it's nothing, come on lets go look at the room." He says as he gets his bags and you grab your things and follow him. When you get to the room, you find it to be a bit bigger then the last one, but you see it only has one bed and it didn't have a couch.

"Sorry (y/n) it's the only room they had left, and the next hotel is too far to drive to. I'll just sleep on the floor." You hear Scott say. You look at the floor, it's clean, but you wouldn't want to sleep there and neither should Scott. You look at him, he did look tired, and he has been driving all day.

"Hey Scott, uh…we can share the bed, it's big enough, and we are adults here. I know you won't try anything. I just don't want you to sleep on the floor." You say as you look up at him.

"What?!" Scott says shocked.

"Yeah, look it will be ok. We won't tell anyone, what happens in this room stays in this room. Do you really want to sleep on the hard floor? Who knows what's down there." You say smiling at him.

"No I don't want to sleep down there. Are….are you sure?" Scott asks looking at you.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's a big bed. It will be fine." You giggle at him.

"Ok then, I guess I should get us some food then huh? Can you handle a pizza?" He asks you.

"Sure, that's fine. I'm going to get in the shower." You said as you head to the bathroom.

"Ok, then." You hear him say. You took a nice long shower, then get out, change and go back into the room. You see Scott was lying on the bed, watching T.V. You go over and lie down beside him. He jumps a bit when you do this and you giggle at him.

"Hehe, it's just me." You say smiling at him.

"I know, it's just…" He begins but then a knock comes to the door.

"I'll get it." Scott jumps up and runs to the door. Soon he comes back with the pizza and the both of you eat and watched T.V.

"Well I guess its bed time now, Mister Gets up before the sun." You say teasing him and he chuckles at this.

"Yeah, well someone has to be the mom." He said jokingly as you both get into bed.

"Night Scott." You say snuggling into the bed.

"Night (y/n)." He says looking at you. You both fall into a nice deep sleep. You were having another good dream, when you feel something jolt you from your sleep. You slowly open your eyes to see Scott breathing hard and looking at the closed window. Just then you see the edge of the curtains light up, and you hear Scott whimper out.

"You ok Scott?" You ask in a hush tone as you lean up on your elbows.

"Ye…" just then a loud thunder clap was heard and Scott covers his head.

"Scott are you afraid of thunderstorms?" You say reaching out and touching his arm.

"It's silly for a grown man to be afraid of a storm, but yes…I am." He says sadly. Just then another thunder clap was heard and he again covers his head and begins to shake. You feel bad for him.

"Hey." You say in a soothing voice and he looks at you as you pull him back down and put your arms around him pulling him close to you. You can see his eyes open wide.

"(y/n), what?" He mutters out and you just smile at him.

"I'm helping you." You say sweetly.

"But…I'm….your..." He stutters out.

"Right now you're my friend, and you need this. So just relax and let me be here for you." You say sleepily. You can feel him relax and put his arm around your waist.

"Thank you." He says.

"Anytime, Scott." You say as you fall back to sleep. Scott looks at your sleeping face, it was calming and he slowly closes his eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Ch 10 Home

Ch. 10 Home

You hear the alarm go off and both Scott and you jump up. Scott leans over and turns it off.

"Holy cow, that scared the crap out of me." You said from the floor. Scott leans over to look at you.

"Haha….you ok there (y/n)?" he asks laughing at you.

"Yep, just making sure the floor is still here." You say closing your eyes and smiling up at him while patting the floor.

"Alright, come on we've better get going. We are almost done and back home." He said smiling at you. You go and change, and come back out. Scott is ready, and getting his bag. You do the same and you both go out to the van.

"Ok, let's go grab some food and hit the road." He said getting into the van.

"I don't want to hit the road it might hit back." You giggle out as you get in to the van also.

"Nice to see, that you are cheerful." Scott looks at you smiling as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I actually slept really good last night." You say stretching with a smile. Scott's face blushes red, at last night's memories.

"Yeah, I did to." His eyes looking at everything but you.

"So we are almost home. Kinda feels weird to me. It's my home now too, ain't it?" you say looking out the window.

"Ain't." Scott snickers out and you look at him glaring playfully.

"Scott don't be a Mike." You smile at him.

"Right, right. Anyways, yes it's your home now too." He tells you. You both grab some fast food, and head on down the road. Just like before you make small talk.

"So, Scott tell me what do you like in a girl?" You ask out of the blue.

"Ah….where did that come from?" He asks you nervously.

"Just came to my mind. I'm just curious that's all." You say, looking at him.

"Well, I like someone who is funny, sweet, kind, caring, and a little sassy. I like them to be themselves, not someone they are not." He thinks, and smiles to himself.

"Interesting." You say tapping your finger on your forehead.

"What about you, what do you want in a guy?" He asks.

"That is something that is hard for me. I really don't know. Funny is important, loyal, caring, and sweet. I like 'em to be a little bit dominant." You say not really sure what else you like.

"I see. That seems like a good start." Scott tells you.

"What is the first thing you notice in a girl?" You ask getting nervous, but really wanting to know.

"Believe it or not her face. I'm a sucker for a cute face. What about you?" He said, blushing.

"Eyes, I notice the eyes first. I think eyes are so stunning, they tell so much about people. Sometimes I get lost looking into people's eyes. The colors they all have, it's so amazing." You say lost in your own thoughts.

"Did you notice my eyes first?" He asks, blushing more now. Your eyes widen and you look at him and a small blush comes over your face.

"Actually I…noticed your smile first." You say looking the other way.

"Really?" He asks you.

"Yeah…it was… it is dazzling." You said covering your face with your hand. You look over at Scott and you could see his face get redder. For a few minutes there was an awkward silents.

"Uh….so how about some music?" Scott asks breaking the awkward silents that hung in the air.

"Yeah!" You say quickly and turn on the radio. You flip through the channels till you find a station that had some good music. You listened and began to sing softly. You never like to sing out loud but the song was one of your favorites. Soon you got a little louder, smiling as you sing the words. Scott just smiles, as he listens to you. You know you're not the best, you couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, but you sing because it makes you happy. Soon Scott joins in and for the rest of the ride you both just sing. After a few hours you see Freddy's appear in the distance. You smile, happy to be back home. You pull into Freddy's and head to the back where you see a few workers outside. You assume that they are on their breaks. Then you see Mike, and as soon as he sees you, if looks could kill.

"Great the asshole is out here." You say, glaring back at him.

"You and Mike don't get along very well do you?" Scott asks as he parks the van.

"Nope, if he wasn't such an asshole he would be kinda cool." You say as you get out of the van. Mike walks up, and stops right in front of you. His cold blue eyes stare down at you in anger. Then all of a sudden he smacks you in the back of the head.

"What the hell Mike?!" You yell at him as you rub the back of your head.

"Would you go in there and see them two Fazfuckers, they have been DRIVING me INSANE for the last two damn days." Mike growls at you.

"Fine, but you didn't have to smack me in the back of the head." You say walking past him, rubbing your head. You walk through the back doors and down the hall as you make your way to the show stage, and right when you walk through the doors, just like every other time you are in the middle of a blue and brown hug.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Two voices yell out, causing some people to look in your direction.

"I was gone for two days." You say just letting them nuzzle you.

"But Doll Face, it was like forever." Toy Bonnie said laying his head on yours.

"Yeah Honeypot, it was too long without your pretty face to light up the place." Toy Freddy whined cuddling your arm.

"We were afraid something would happen to you." They both said at the same time.

"You guys are too sweet, really, but nothing was going to happen. Also Scott was with me, so everything was fine." You say looking at the people who was watching the two animatronics and you.

"Oh, that's right. He didn't do anything, like try to hold your hand, or kiss you did he?" Toy Freddy asks you taking you by the shoulders. You cocked your head to the side.

"Why would he try to kiss me?" You asked confused.

"Good he didn't." Toy Bonnie said with a sigh.

"What the hell are they going on about?" You ask yourself.

"Oh lets go find the Boss and ask him BonBon." Toy Freddy said excitedly.

"Yes, let's go right now!" Toy Bonnie said just as excited.

"Don't leave the pizzeria, stay here!" They said looking at you, then running off to find the Boss. You watch them run out the doors.

"Guess you're proud of yourself (y/n)!" A voice said behind you and you turn around to see Toy Chica standing there.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" You ask her, not knowing what she's talking about.

"Those two are obsessed with you. You're all they talk about. I hate how Freddy says how wonderful, how pretty, and HOW special you are. It pisses me off." She said in a low growl, and her eyes go black. You stumble back and away from her.

"What do you mean? Do you like Freddy?" You ask her in a shaky voice. You see her cover her face and look the other way.

"It's none of your business. Just know I don't like you." She said as she turned and walked away.

"Damn I'm good at pissing people off lately, yay me." You say to yourself as you breathe out a sigh.

"Sounds like you're having fun there (y/n)." You look over to see Scott standing beside you.

"Just doing what I'm good at as of late." You tell him with a smile.

"Hehe...Well we should go find the Boss, he wants to see us." Scott tells you and you both walk out of the room. You follow Scott to the boss's office and you see his door was open so you both walk in.

"Hello there how was your trip?" The boss man says looking up at the two of you.

"It was fun." Scott said looking at you.

"Yes, it was something new for me." You added smiling.

"Good and you got our order?" He asked looking at Scott.

"Yes sir!" you both say in sync.

"Good, good this party is paying a lot so I want everything to be perfect. Anyways Scott, (y/n) you did me a huge favor and I thank you. Go ahead and take the rest of the day and tomorrow off. Rest up; the party's going to be in a few a days. It's going to be huge and you'll need the rest. Oh and (y/n) could you stay for an hour or so Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy really missed you. They basically busted my door down, and asked for some time with you. They were very demanding that I let them see you, so I told them sure." He said placing his hand on his head and sighing out loud.

"I…I guess I could." You say looking at Scott. Scott's face was really red and he looked upset now.

"I guess I better go find them." You say walking out of the office, as you try to find the two boys. You walk back to the Show Stage, and looked but they weren't there. So you went down to Kids Kove, and you saw Mangle so you walked up to her.

"Hey there Hun, I'm back. Hope you are having a good day. Looks like the kids played with you a little hard today huh?" You say looking around at her scattered parts. You reached out rubbing her head, and she makes a static like noise.

"Oh Hun, your voice box is broken. They should at least fix that." You say sadly as she leans into your hand.

"Have you seen Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy?" You ask her, but she shakes her head no.

"Oh, thank you anyways. Just hang in there Hun; hopefully everything will get better for you. I'll see you later." You say standing up and she nods at you. You walk out the door, and there you see the two Toys coming down the hall.

"Hey guys, boss said ya'll want to spend some time with me." You say smiling at them.

"Yes, we were looking for you." Toy Freddy said, running up to you and picking you up.

"Whoa now. I can walk." You yell at him as you wiggle around trying to get out of his arms.

"Nope BonBon got to carry you last time. Now it's my turn." He said rubbing his nose with yours. You can't help but giggle at him.

"I want nose kisses too." Toy Bonnie whined out. You leaned over and rubbed your nose with Toy Bonnie and he smiles at this. They take you to the arcade room. There were a few adults in there watching their kids playing the games. Toy Freddy puts you down and you sat in one of the chairs that the room had. Toy Freddy sat on one side of you and Toy Bonnie sat on the other. They both just cuddled up to you and asked you all sorts of questions for the next hour. They really seemed to want to know more about you. You somehow, through the time you've been here forgot your fear of them; they became more than just animatronics. Soon you told the two that you had to go, of course they whined and begged to go home with you.

"You know you can't go home with me." You told them smiling.

"Then we demand another kiss because you're going to be off tomorrow." They say in sync and you close your eyes and shake your head.

"You guys are so silly." You say placing a hand on your hip.

"On the lips too." Toy Freddy said happily and this shocked you.

"Haha, you guys don't have lips." You tell them.

"Fine muzzles, kiss please." Toy Bonnie says giving you big green pleading eyes.

"Uh…hhuummm...fine." You say looking at them as they jump for joy.

"But, not here, somewhere where it's just the three of us please." You said looking at them. The last thing you needed was the parents thinking you had a strange sexual thing for the Toys.

"Oh I know! Follow us Doll face." Toy Bonnie said as he took your hand.

"Yeah, we know the perfect place." Toy Freddy said taking your other hand. They pulled you down the hall and soon you were in the security room. Toy Freddy lets go of your hand and Toy Bonnie places his on your shoulders.

"This is so weird." You think as you lean in and kiss him.

"Yep, this is weird." You think. You're kissing a giant blue bunny on the mouth. You pull back and Toy Bonnie has a huge grin on his face.

"My turn!" Toy Freddy says and pushes Toy Bonnie out of the way. You do the same; you lean in and kiss him. You feel Toy Freddy's hands tighten on your shoulders and you could have sworn you heard a small moan slip from him. You pull back, and he looks like he has a dreamy look in his eyes. You cough, and look the other way.

"Well….I guess I better get going. I'll see you guys later." You said as you blush a little.

"Yeah, later Doll Face." You hear Toy Bonnie say seductively.

"Yeah, later Honeypot." Toy Freddy says in a dreamy voice. You wave and walk back down the hallway. You walk to your car and drive to your home. When you get there you park and slowly make your way to your door. You look up and see Mike leaning on the rails of the stairs. His arms crossed and looking down at you.

"Did you say something to the Fazfuckers?" He asked as his eyes bore in to you.

"Yes I did. They are happy now." You told him walking past him to your door.

"Good, they were going to cause me to burn that blasted building down. Never got so sick of whining in my life. Next time you run off with Scott take them with you!" He says glaring at you.

"I didn't run off with Scott, Mike. I went with him to pick something up for the boss man. You know I'm glad they drove you insane." You shoot back at him, and cross your arms as he growls at you.

"You're such a pain in the ass hillbilly." He says through gritted teeth.

"And you're an asshole. So we are even." You growl back. He just pushes past you as he goes to his apartment and you watch him go in. You sigh out and go into yours. You get some food and watch T.V. for a long time. Soon you find yourself not being able to fight sleep any more, and you made your way to your bed and flopped down. Sleep comes to you faster than you realized and sweet dreams were all yours tonight.


	11. Ch 11 Day Off

Ch. 11 Day Off

You slowly flutter your eyes open, and see the sun shining through the curtains. You look over at the clock, it reads 10:06 A.M. as you yawn and sit up. You hadn't expected to have the day off.

"What should I do today?" You thought for a few minutes when you get an idea and grab your phone. You wonder if Jeremy was off today.

"I wonder if I should call him. I don't want to get him into trouble if he is at work." You say out loud as you look at the phone in your hand. You were going to try. You find his number and hit dial as you nervously waited for him to pick up.

"Hello…?" His voice came on the other end.

"Hey Jeremy, I hope I'm not calling at a bad time." You say nervously.

"Hey (y/n)….no you're fine." You hear him say cheerfully.

"Oh good, uhm…are you off today?" You ask.

"Yeah, I'm off. Why, do you need something?" He asks you.

"No, I just wanted to know if maybe…you'd like to come over today and you know watch anime and stuff. You…don't h...h…have …to if you got other plans." You say stuttering over your words.

"That sounds great. I would really like that (y/n)." He said happily.

"Great, we can make it an all-day thing!" You say excitedly. You give him your address.

"You live near Mike then?" Jeremy asks you. "Yeah a lot closer then I'd like. He's like four rooms down from me." You say with a slight growl.

"Hehe….well I should be there soon." He tells you.

"Yeah see you soon." You say smiling. You both hang up and you get out of bed. You hurry and take a quick shower and find something nice to wear. You decided on something simple. You were running around your apartment trying to clean up and make sure everything was in its place. The first day you met Jeremy, you thought he was the sweetest thing. Then you got to know him better, and you developed a small crush on the boy. You want to actually spend a day with him, but it never happened until today.

"Damn I'm nervous." You tell yourself, as you breathe in and out trying to calm down. Just then you hear a knock on the door. You look over, and hurry to open it.

"Hey (y/n), how's it going?" Jeremy said smiling at you.

"Hey Jerebear, so glad you could come over!" You say and step to the side to let him in.

"Wow, look at all your stuff." He said as he walks into your home. You had anime, manga, and figurines everywhere.

"Yeah, I do have a lot. Hehe, so have you watched a lot of anime Jerebear?" you ask him.

"I have seen quite a few. How many have you seen?" He asked you excitedly.

"Oh my, I've seen so many. I love the older ones. I do watch a few main stream ones but the lesser known ones are the best." You tell him as you sit on your couch and he comes over and sits down beside you.

"Really, do you have any? Can we watch some?" Jeremy said as his eyes light up.

"Of course we can, that's why I asked you over." You tell him smiling. You start up one of the older anime's and sit beside him. Jeremy and you both watch episode after episode and you could see Jeremy really getting into it.

"Hey (y/n), I really like the girl in this one. She's so nice. Who do you like?" He says looking at you.

"I like the guy who has feelings for her. I think he's really sweet. He kinda reminds me of you with your shyness." You say blushing a bit and you can see his face blush a bit too.

"So you really like this anime huh?" You ask breaking the awkwardness.

"Yeah, it's really good, and I like the romance it has in it too. I know it's weird for a guy to like this kind of stuff, but I really do." He says looking away blushing more.

"I think its wonderful Jeremy. Not many guys admit to that, but I really like that you do." You say smiling at him. His mahogany colored eyes meet yours for a moment before you both look away.

"Oh this part is funny." You say looking at the T.V. and Jeremy looks over. You both watch some more, then a fluffy moment comes up. You absentmindedly lay your head on Jeremy's shoulder, as the scene that was on always got to you. Jeremy stiffens when he feels your head on his shoulder and you jump up realizing what you just did.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy I didn't…" You say looking down, as your face turns red.

"It's ok (y/n), ah…you…you can lay your head on me." He said looking away and blushing. You smile and lay your head back on his shoulder. You had to admit that you missed having someone in your life, to cuddle with and to watch things together. Jeremy relaxes more, and he looks down at you. He smiles and slowly puts his arm around your shoulder and you feel the butterflies in your stomach go crazy.

"I feel really comfortable with you Jere. Like I can trust you with anything." You say closing your eyes, and smiling.

"I feel the same (y/n)." He says smiling and looking at you. You were getting comfortable with Jeremy when you heard a knock at your door.

"Who could that be?" You ask looking towards the door. You sigh and get up, as much as you hated it. You look through the peephole to see who was knocking.

"Mike?" You say shocked as you open the door, and sure enough it was Mike.

"What do you want Yankee?" You ask frustrated.

"Whatever I want hillbilly." He said smirking at you and walking on in pushing you to the side.

"Hey I didn't say you could come in!" You yell at Mike.

"I also didn't ask." Mike said walking into your living room with you hot on his heels.

"Sup, Jere?" Mike asks with a wave.

"Hey….Mike." Jeremy says waving back at him. Mike plops down beside Jeremy.

"Hey I was sitting there asshole!" You yelled out as your face became red with anger.

"Oh trust me I know." Mike says, looking at you. He was pissing you off.

"Mike go home. Jeremy and I are trying to have a day together!" You growl out crossing you're arms and glaring at him.

"Phff… Why do you get MY best friend to yourself today? I want to hang with him to." He said looking at you with one eye open.

"What?!" you say shocked.

"Mike we were…." Jeremy began but Mike covers his mouth with his hand.

"Oh I invited a few people over. Just so you know." He says looking at the T.V.

"The hell Mike!" you yell out looking at him shocked.

"Oh come on hillbilly think of it as a party for you deciding to stay at Fazfucks for more than two days." He says crossing his legs and getting comfortable in your spot. By this time your fist is shaking and you're growling. All you wanted was a day with Jeremy. You then hear another knock on your door and you walk over and open it. There stood Fritz and Scott.

"Hey (y/n), Mike said you were having a party." Fritz said happily as your head just falls down.

"I guess I am now." You say waving them in.

"I'm going to kill Mike after this." You tell yourself. They walk in and you can hear everyone talking and just when you were about to shut the door, something stopped you.

"Huh?" you say looking at what stopped you.

"You know it's not nice to shut the door on someone right Pet?" A voice you know so well rings out.

"Oh no, Vincent?" You say quickly turning and looking at him. He smirks and walks in closing the door behind him. He begins to walk to the living room, but you grab his long ponytail pulling it, and he stops.

"Oh kinky, aren't we?" He purrs out.

"Who said you could come?" You ask in anger now and he smirks and before you knew it he pins you to the door.

"Oh I just invited myself. Everyone else was going so I wanted to come to your home also. I want to see inside my pets' home. I may be able to get into more than just your house." He purrs seductively. His lips are barely above yours and you can feel the heat from his face. His purple eyes locking with your (ec) ones as your breathing picks up. You won't lie, he was getting to you and your knees begin to buckle.

"Hehe, it seems that my pet likes it rough. I like that thought." He purred out as he moves to your neck and your breath hitches.

"(y/n), come on. We want to talk." You hear Fritz whine out.

"Oh well, maybe later we can finish this." Vincent smirks as he lets you go and walks into the living room. You stand there trying to recover.

"Damn it, I need a drink." You say out loud, and walk into the room with everyone else. Everyone was sitting down, as you sigh out. There was nowhere for you to sit. You go to your kitchen and get some glasses and drinks for everyone. You also grab something special, and you looked at it.

"Today's one of those days." You say looking at the clear liquid. You put it under your arm and carry out the drinks. You walk in and sit the stuff down.

"I've got ya'll some drinks. I also brought this." You say placing the clear liquid down on the table.

"What's that?" Mike said eyeing the jar.

"It's moonshine, and I don't mean that store bought shit ether. The real deal, today's one of those days and I'm going to drink it now. So Mike I'm going to be a nice person, just this once and ask, would you like some?" You say looking at him.

"Hmm… sure let's see what you've got hillbilly." He says with a cocky grin.

"Scott?" You ask looking at him.

"No thank you (y/n)." He says smiling at you.

"Vincent, want some?" You say looking at him.

"Hehe yeah, I want some." He says flashing a seductive smile at you.

"Not that kind." You say glaring at him.

"Hey! What about us?" Fritz asked looking at you.

"Fritz Hun, you and Jeremy are not old enough, and as your self-appointed sister, I can't let you drink. Also I have a feeling Jeremy doesn't drink." You say hands on your hips, eyes closed and smiling at them.

"Aaawww…." Fritz whines out.

"Well (y/n) is right we are not old enough and I don't drink even if I could." Jeremy says looking at Fritz. He just crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks. You mix the drinks and handed them to Mike and Vincent. You take your own and down it as quickly as you could.

"Damn, strong like I like it." You say grinning.

"Wow hillbilly didn't know you had it in you." Mike says drinking his drink.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Maybe instead of being an asshole you could have gotten to know me." You said looking at him and he just shrugs at you. You make another drink, and down it. After a few more drinks and talking you could feel the room start to spin. You were very tipsy and you giggle out, and smile at everyone.

"I ju…just….want ya'll…to know I love….you. Except you Mike…because... you're an asshole….and I ….love you...for that." You sputter out as you wobble a bit.

"Ok (y/n) I think you've had enough." Scott says taking your drink away.

"Aw, come on mom don't be like that." You say whining out and looking at him. He just smiles and pats your head.

"Go sit on the couch." Scott tells you.

"Fine but only cause you're cute." You say looking at him cutesy. His face flashes red and he looks away. You wobble over and sit down between Vincent and Jeremy. You lean over and cuddle on Jeremy's arm.

"Jerebear, have I ever…told you how….cute you are?" You say closing your eyes and snuggling his arm.

"Yeah, you have." Jeremy says blushing at your touch.

"Good cause…you are." You say squeezing him more. You were getting comfortable, when suddenly you were pulled back. Your head landing in someone's lap. "

"Huh?" You say looking up.

"Oh…hehehe hey Vincent." You say giggling.

"So tell me Pet, what do you think of me?" He asks running his fingers through your hair.

"I think you…are…a snake." You giggle at him.

"Hehe, I have something that is long like a snake." He says smirking at you and you give him a sultry smile.

"Maybe I can see it?" You say biting your bottom lip.

"Oh, I like where this is going." He says, licking his lips.

"Whoa, hold up Vincent." Jeremy chimes in as he pulls you to him and puts an arm around you. You put your arms around Jeremy and hug him. He jumps at this and looks down at you.

"Hey, why is everyone here. Don't ya'll have to work?" You ask, just now thinking of it.

"Fazfucks is closed for today. They are doing some work so here we are." Mike says, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, I see." You say, getting comfortable with Jeremy again. You feel warm and slowly close your eyes as Jeremy strokes your hair. That always did relax you and before you knew it you were fast asleep.


	12. Ch 12 Mysteries

Ch. 12 Mysteries

You jolt awake by someone banging on your door.

"What!" you yell out, looking around startled.

"Oh right, I passed out." You say placing your hand on your forehead and again banging is heard on your door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." You yell out as you go to the door and open it to find Mike.

"Good, you're up." He says looking at you.

"Now I am! What the hell Mike?" You say glaring at him.

"Jere, asked me to come see if you were ok. Also I don't want you to miss work. I don't want to have to pull your weight around." He says closing his eyes and huffing out.

"Right, work, damn. I'll have to thank Jerebear, and you…..Thanks." You say looking away from him.

"Whatever hillbilly." He says walking back to his apartment. You close your door and head to your bed room. You were thinking back to yesterday, trying to figure out when you passed out.

"When did I fall asleep….. Oh, shit." Your eyes widen.

"I fell asleep hugging up on Jere when he pulled me away from Vincent. Aaahhh….and I was flirting with Vincent too." You yell out pulling at your hair.

"Damn it… I hope Jeremy don't think less of me. How could I have let myself go like that? I'll apologize to Jeremy later." You say getting yourself ready for work. You get your things together and head to your car when you see Mike getting into his and drive off. You basically follow him to work as much as you hate it. You find a parking spot and get out going to the door where you meet Mike again. You both just glare at each other as the both of you walk in at the same time and when you enter you see the boss man standing there.

"Great." Mike growled out.

"What?" you say looking over at him.

"Whenever boss is waiting here, he has something he wants done." Mike said blankly. Just then you feel a hand on your shoulder, you look back to see the boss standing there. He has a hand on Mike's shoulder as well and a grin on his face.

"Just the two people I wanted to see." He smiles while squeezing your shoulder.

"Is something wrong boss?" You ask a little worried you may have done something wrong.

"Oh no my dear. It's just I need you to work night shift tomorrow with Mike here." He said patting Mikes shoulder.

"What! What about Jeremy?" Mike yelled out.

"He asked for the night off. Fritz can't do it, it's a school night. I need Scott and Vincent here tomorrow to help with the upcoming party. So that leaves (y/n) here." He said to Mike nodding towards you.

"Oh I see. I can do it...uh what time do I need to get here?" You ask smiling at him.

"That's my good employee. Be here around 11:00 P.M. You too Mike, I need you to show her the ropes." Mike just grunts out looking away from you.

"Good now off to work with you guys." The Boss man says walking to his office and you watch him go before turning to see Mike stomp off.

"Well I didn't want to work with you either asshole." You think to yourself.

"Oh (y/n), Scott was looking for you." Boss man said peeking his head out of the door.

"Oh, ok do you know where he is at?" you ask.

"He is somewhere, not really sure where. When you do find him tell him I'm leaving for today. He knows what to do." He says and goes back into his office. You just sigh out and go to clock in before going off to find Scott.

"Scott?" You call out as you looked in one of the rooms.

"Weird," you think to yourself as you walk down a hallway.

"Boss said he was working today." As you look into one of the dining areas, you notice that the overhead lights were off. Only the security lights running along the top of the walls were on. They were very dim and made a faint humming sound.

"Hello..." Still no reply.

"I have seen enough horror movies to know something is off," you say aloud, "like something is going to happen." You keep walking on down the hall. Still nothing.

"What is going on here...?" You notice one of the side halls was blocked off by a mess of junk...chairs, boxes, tables...all congested in the narrow path. At the very end you see a subtle glow coming from a room near the end of the hall. It was a soft ember of light and it felt as though it was drawing you in.

"No wonder he couldn't hear me," you think...not acknowledging the allure the light has over you, "he's back here in God's country." You make your way through the maze off reserved supplies, trying to be careful to not cause an avalanche. Closer to the doorway, you hear voices...familiar voices.

"Scott!" You happily think.

"Finally! But wait...who is he with?" Peeking around the threshold you are shocked to see Vincent. He has Scott backed against a side wall, one hand on the wall by his head, the other tracing the buttons of Scott's security shirt slowly down his chest...over his abdomen...to his belt. Wide eyed, you can feel your face flush with amusement.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...," is all your brain can muster as you fall back from the door, bumping a mop over that was resting in a metal pail. OH SHIT! The fall of the mop and bucket echoes throughout the hall.

"What was that?" You hear Scott ask, "Vincent...I mean, I told you..." Vincent hushes Scott with a touch of his finger to Scott's lips.

"Hold that thought, we've got a visitor," Vincent whispers low as he walks lightly away from Scott toward the doorway to the hall...to you. OH SHIT! Panic sets in. Why did you have to knock over that damn mop? (...things were just getting' good!) You turn to try and make your way through the landfill ahead, to get to a place of sanctuary...when you feel a firm grasp on your upper arm. OH SHIT!

"My, my..." Vincent says in a coy fashion as he turns you to face him, "what do we have here?"

"Um...I, uh, you see...that is...," you stammer, not knowing what to say...what to do.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to play?" He laughs as he pulls you into the room. Looking to Scott, your eyes meet. Shyly, he looks away to the floor. You pull your arm out of Vincent's grip.

"Look, I didn't mean," you begin to say.

"No, no," Vincent interrupts, "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to talk."

"Excuse me?!" You declare.

"Like hell you can..." Silence. Vincent grabs you by the chin, your face brought to his.

"(y/n)...," you like the sound of your name as it floats from his mouth...it sounds so...dirty. He traces your lower lip with his thumb causing it to tremble,

"Didn't I just tell you that you are not to talk." A feeling of want begins to build within you...a lustful desire. He grabs you by the arm again and walks you over to Scott.

"We really shouldn't," Scott begins to plea, "what you have been doing is inappropriate as it is...don't bring her into this mess."

"Oh, but Scott...it'll be fun! I see the way you look at her. The way you, long for her," Vincent teases back, "you want a piece of this just as much as I do." Scott's face was blood red, but gives Vincent a death glare. He walks past him and grabs you by the hand, dragging you out of the room. You look back at Vincent, as he lets out a chuckle. Scott takes you back through the narrow path. He leads you to Kids Kove, still dragging you by the hand. You wonder what they were talking about back there. You were letting your fangirl mind think of some really dirty things when you came to a stop. Scott turned to you and places his hands on your shoulders. He looks at you and drops his head.

"(y/n) I'm so so sorry about that. I didn't…." he began but you put your hand on his shoulder, making him look at you.

"Scott hunny, its ok." You say smiling at him.

"But what did Vincent mean about you longing for me?" Scott's face becomes blood red again.

"Don't…don't listen to him. He's trying to get under our skins. That's all." He blushes and looks away from you.

"Oh." You said a bit disappointed.

"Hey the boss man said that he was leaving for the day." You add before you forgot again.

"Oh, right he said something about that. Anyways could I ask a big favor of you?" He said putting his hands together.

"Sure thing darlin' whatcha need?" you say tilting your head and grinning at him. Scott coughs and looks away from you. His face flushed, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well you see, one of the janitors called out today, so we are short. Do you think you could help out? All you have to do is the same thing we do every day, just add wiping down tables." He says looking at you with those big light brown eyes of his.

"Hehe, of course Scott, I'll do whatever you need me to do." You say giggling at him.

"Thank you so much (y/n)!" he says giving you that dazzling smile of his.

"Everything you'll need is in the closet. Again thank you." He says as he walks out of the room. You shake your head and smile. You then head to the closet to get the things you will need. You walk into one of the smaller party rooms and there was some tables ready to be cleaned. You began to clean up the trash and left over food from the tables when you noticed an older lady sitting in the corner all alone. Now this wouldn't usually get your attention, but the look on her face is what made you notice her. It was sadness and enlightenment all mixed into one. You shook your head and went back to cleaning the tables. Soon most of the tables were cleaned and you looked up to see the lady was still there. You didn't see any kids go over to her. She just seemed so lonely. Your curiosity got the better of you by this time and you walk towards her. As you get closer to her, you hear a sigh escape her lips.

"Good day ma'am. How are you today?" You ask with a big smile and letting your accent come out. She looks up at you with a sad smile.

"I would be lying if I said I was doing fine." She said clasping her hands around her glass. Her eyes looking down at the table with that sad smile placed on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that darlin'." You say with your hand on your chest.

"Hmmm… you're not from around here are you dear?" She asked looking at you again.

"Hehe no, guess you could tell?' You say with a shy smile.

"Yes, but it's nice." She said smiling. You hear some children laughing behind you, and turn to see a happy family come walking into the room.

"It's been a long time since I could handle a child's laugh." She said, and you turned to her as your eyes widen with confusion.

"Hhhmmm…. You look shocked dear. I would be too if someone said that out of the blue." She said with that sad smile back on her face.

"I'm sure that you have a reason for saying something like that ma'am." You say in an understanding tone.

"Yes…..dear I do." She said closing her eyes. It looks like she was remembering something that brought back bittersweet memories. You didn't know what to say. You didn't want to cause her anymore grief.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…. mean to upset you." You say as your voice breaks a bit.

"No, you didn't dear. It's more like the place. Did you know this place is fairly new? There was an old location, but something terrible went down there. That's what hurts me the most." She said looking back at you.

"What happened?" You say, but slap your hands over your mouth. The question just slips out of your mouth before you realized what you did.

"Its….ok you would have not known what happened. I had the most wonderful little boy, he was everything to me. I would take him to the old place all the time. It's funny to think about, his name was Fredrick, and his favorite animatronic was Freddy. He would always get so excited to see him. He would have been eighteen this year." She had tears running down her face now.

"We were at one of his friend's birthday parties. There were so many kids there, laughing and playing. I should have watched him better." She said looking down, letting all the tears fall now. You listen, trying to keep your tears from falling down your own face.

"He and four of his friends just disappeared, into a back room, after someone took a golden suit. They never found any of the bodies. I don't know what happened to my little boy. It's been six years now, six long years. I've had a lot of help, and now I've come to say goodbye. I have come to terms, with the fact that my son is not coming back, and I must move on, as much as it hurts me." She says looking at you. Her face stained with tears as more falls from her eyes. You at this point, have let yours slip out. Empathy was always your weak point.

"I'm sorry dear; I didn't mean to dump all that on you. Look I've made you cry too." She said giving you that sad smile and standing up. You watch as she walks up to you. She takes your face in her hands and wipes away your tears with her thumbs, just like a mother would.

"Well I should get going; I've got a plane to catch soon. Please take care of the children here the best that you can, and thank you for letting me bare my heart to you." She says as she stands beside you.

"I'm so sorry." Is all you could say.

"It's ok dear. Take care of yourself." She says and walks out the door. You just stand there for a few minutes. You slowly look around and see that the tables were again dirty, as you walk to clean them up. You try and get yourself to think about other things as you clean up the tables. All day you cleaned up table after table. Soon you had everything looking good. You smile to yourself at the fact that you kept up with people all that day.

"I guess it's time to sweep the floors now. You go to grab the broom and dust pan and begin to sweep the rooms one by one. Soon you got to one of the party rooms that had been closed off for the rest of the day. You begin to sweep when you hear giggling coming down the hall. You turn to see the three girls that pushed you in the Parts and Service room a few days ago walk into the room where you were sweeping.

"Great just what I need a bunch of squawking hens." You think as you continue to sweep the floor.

"Oh look, girls. If it isn't the attention hog." You hear the blond girl named Brittney say.

"Hog is right. How can she get any ones attention is beyond me?" The brunette named Bridgette added. This hit you hard, and you tighten your grip on the broom handle.

"Phff…she's a bitch too, sweet talking Scott to get out of trouble." The lite brown hair girl named Jenifer stated. You stare at the wall, trying to ignore them and their insults. You can hear them take a seat in the room with you.

"Damn it! Why don't they go bother someone else?" You think to yourself, your knuckles white with how hard you are gripping the broom. You began to sweep the floor, trying to hurry to get out of there as fast as you can.

"Hey, cow! You missed a spot." You heard Brittney tell you. You turn to see her throw a shredded napkin on the floor. You had just swept that part as you shot her a glare, and she just smirked at you. Her friends giggled.

"Yeah, you suck at this." Jenifer said as she did the same as you let out a growl.

"Ooopppsss….." Bridgette said as she throws some balled up pieces of paper all over the floor.

"Better get that up. Don't want Scott getting mad at you." She purred out, resting her face on her hands.

"Can't kill, can't kill, can't kill." You chanted to yourself, and turned your back to them and begin to sweep the room again. Every time you'd get a little part done they would throw something on the floor. They were really getting on your last nerve. Just then you hear squeals, coming from behind you. You look over your shoulder and see that a young man had entered the room, and the three girls had gone up to him. You could see that he was taller then you, with very bright rosy cheeks. He had beautiful blue eyes and three little dots under them. He had chocolate brown hair with some caramel colored streaks. He had a light brown long sleeved shirt on and a brown vest over top of it. He wore dark brown pants and black shoes. He looked like he was wearing some Freddy ears along with the little top hat, you always see Freddy wearing.

"Huh…guess he got them at the prize Korner." You think to yourself. You have seen them there before, and you kinda wanted a pair for yourself. You turn back and began to sweep again.

"Maybe this guy can distract them long enough for me to sweep this damn floor." You think letting out a long sigh.

"Oh my you are quite handsome aren't you?" You hear Bridgette tell him.

"What's your name, hot stuff?" Jenifer asked him, with a giggle.

"Yeah, handsome what's your name?" Brittany said running a finger down the young man's arm.

"Hehe my name is Franklin." He says bowing to the three girls and all three let out a squeal as he did.

"My, what very pretty girls you all are." He said with a smile on his face. The three, giggle and covered their faces.

"Thank you handsome, do you want to sit with us?" Brittany asks fluttering her eyes at him.

"I would like to, but there is one lovely girl in here I would like to have one on one time with." He said, tilting his head to the side, giving them a dazzling smile.

"Feel sorry for you Franklin, if you want one on one with them bimbos." You say to yourself, as you finally get the floor cleaned up.

"Oh, really who would you like to talk to? I can entertain you for some time." Bridgette said, acting all sweet and rocking her body back and forth.

"Sorry, girls it's not you. Maybe some other time, we could talk?" He said walking away from them.

"What?!" they all three said in sync.

"What?! I'm the only other girl in here. No way is he talking about me?" You think to yourself. As soon as you thought this the man turned you around to face him.

"Hello there dear, how are you this fine day?" He asked you, his bright blue eyes locking onto your (ec) ones.

"Ah…I…um…I'm fine, and….you?" You stutter out, he was indeed very handsome.

"I'm perfect now that I get to see your beautiful face." He said taking his hand and gently stroking your cheek with it.

"What the hell, augh. Come on girls lets go." You hear Jenifer yell out as they all left you alone with Franklin.

"Hehe, good now that they have gone, we can talk in private." He says smiling at you.

"Do…do I know you?" You ask confused, as to how he seemed to act like he knew you.

"To a point you do, but hopefully we can get to know each other better over time." He said leaning closer to your face.

"Whoa hold your horses there buddy. That's a little too close for comfort." You say putting your hand up to stop him from coming any closer to you.

"Sorry, just got lost in your eyes dear. They are beautiful." Franklin says, with a dreamy look on his face.

"Wow, you're laying it on thick there, darlin'." You say giving him a nervous smile. Just then you hear a chime go off for the next show to start. You notice Franklin frown and look up.

"Sorry my dear but I must go, maybe next time we could get a little closer?" He looks at you with those big blue eyes.

"Uh,...ok?" you say still confused as to how he is acting. He leans over and gets closer to your ear.

"See you later, Honeypot." He whispers seductively. Your eyes widen as you look at him. He waves and heads out the door as you stand there for a moment and let those words sink in.

"Wait!" You yell as you run to the door after him, but he was gone.

"There is no way! That couldn't have been... Freddy? He's the only one who calls me that." You say looking down the empty hallway. You stood there for what seemed like hours when you snapped back to reality. You look at the clock and see it's almost time for you to go home. You head to the front and see Scott standing there with a few other employees. He looks over at you and smiles, as he walks up to you.

"Hey, I'm done cleaning, is there anything else I need to do?" You ask him smiling.

"Well no, go clock out and meet me in the office. There is something you need to do in there before you go." He said smiling at you.

"Alright give me a few." You say walking off to the time clock. After clocking out you came back and head to the office. You walk in to see a very tall lady, and she looked very snooty.

"Ah, I'm here." You say looking at Scott and the lady.

"Oh yes, this lovely lady is going to take your measurements, is that ok (y/n)?" Scott asks rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure that's fine. What are we taking my measurements for?" You ask as the lady walks up to you.

"Stand straight, shoulders back and head forward." She demanded of you. You did as you were told, even though you didn't like her attitude as she took your measurements.

"That is all thank you." She said writing it all down on her clipboard.

"Thank goodness she didn't say them out loud." You said to yourself.

"Ok, I'll see you later Scott." You tell him, looking at the lady confused.

"Yes, thank you (y/n) for everything today. See you later." Scott tells you as you walk out the office doors. You go to your car and head home. When you get home and flop down on your couch.

"What a day it has been." You say out loud. Soon you get up and take a shower, plop down in your bed, and fall into a nice deep sleep.


	13. Ch Sweet tea with a twist of LEMON

Fazbear's Southern Hospitality

Ch. Sweet tea with a twist of LEMON

-AS IN THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!—

This has adult situation, malexmale, and smut. If you are uncomfortable with this types of situation please do not read. MA18. If you are ok with this please come read what dirty things we came up for you.

"Scott?" You call out as you enter the doors of the pizzeria.

"Weird," you think to yourself as you walk down the main hall, "he said he was working today." As you make your way into the main dining area, you notice that the overhead lights were off. Only the security lights running along the top of the walls were on. They were very dim and made a faint humming sound.

"Hello..." Still no reply.

"I have seen enough horror movies to know something is off," you say aloud, "like something is going to happen." You make your way through the restaurant, searching in every room. Still nothing.

"What is going on here...?" As you round a corner that leads to the kitchen, you notice one of the side halls was blocked off by a mess of junk...chairs, boxes, tables...all congested in the narrow path. At the very end you see a subtle glow coming from a room near the end of the hall. It was a soft ember of light and it felt as though it was drawing you in.

"No wonder he couldn't hear me," you think...not acknowledging the allure the light has over you, "he's back here in God's country." You make your way through the maze off reserved supplies, trying to be careful to not cause an avalanche. Closer to the doorway, you hear voices...familiar voices.

"Scott!" You happily think,

"Finally! But wait...who is he with?" Peeking around the threshold you are shocked to see Vincent. He has Scott backed against a side wall, one hand on the wall by his head, the other tracing the buttons of Scott's security shirt slowly down his chest...over his abdomen...to his belt.

Wide eyed, you can feel your face flush with amusement.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...," is all your brain can muster as you fall back from the door, bumping a mop over that was resting in a metal pail. OH SHIT! The fall of the mop and bucket echoes throughout the hall.

"What was that?" You hear Scott ask, "Vincent...we...I mean, I told you..." Vincent hushes Scott with a touch of his finger to Scott's lips.

"Hold that thought, we've got a visitor," Vincent whispers low as he walks lightly away from Scott toward the doorway to the hall...to you. OH SHIT! Panic sets in. Why did you have to knock over that damn mop? (...things were just getting' good!) You turn to try and make your way through the landfill ahead, to get to a place of sanctuary...when you feel a firm grasp on your upper arm. OH SHIT!

"My, my..." Vincent coys as he turns you to face him, "what do we have here?"

"Um...I, uh, you see...that is...," you stammer, not knowing what to say...what to do.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to play," he laughs as he pulls you into the room. Their room. Looking to Scott, your eyes meet. Shyly, he looks away to the floor. You pull your arm out of Vincent's grip.

"Look, I didn't mean," you begin to say.

"No, no," Vincent interrupts, "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to talk. Not anymore."

"Excuse me?!" You declare, "Like hell you can..." Silence. Vincent grabs you by the chin, your face brought to his.

"(yn)...," you like the sound of your name as it floats from his mouth...it sounds so...dirty. He traces your lower lip with his thumb causing it to tremble, "didn't I just tell you that you are not to talk." A feeling of want begins to build within you...a lustful desire. He grabs you by the arm again and walks you over to Scott.

"We really shouldn't," Scott begins to plea, "what we have been doing is inappropriate as it is...don't bring her into this mess." **WHAT A MESS**

"Oh, but Scott...it'll be fun! I see the way you look at her. The way you, long for her," Vincent teases back, "you want a piece of this just as much as I do." With that, Vincent pushes you up against Scott. Your chest pressed up against his. You look up to him, but he is looking off to the side. You let out a quick gasp as Vincent slams his hands against the wall, one on either side of Scott's head. Your body pinned between theirs...your heart beating wildly..."oh HOLY shit...yes," your inner fangirl screams with delight.

Vincent removes one hand from the wall and places it on your hip. You feel him press his crotch firmly against your ass. Slowly, he begins to move himself in circular motions, pressing you into Scott. A low moan of pleasure hummed in your throat. Scott's breathe hitches as you get pressed into him with every move Vincent makes.

"You are enjoying yourself, Scott?" Vincent asks. In a seductive tone he adds,

"Wanna hear her moan again? Maybe louder this time..." He runs his hand across your lower back and up your spine. Even though you are hot with yearning, your body breaks out in goosebumps. Your breathing starts to deepen. Scott remains silent...a bit vacant. You want him to join in so bad...to look at you with the need you feel for him, the need for them.

You can feel Vincent's fingers looping the baby hairs at the back of your neck through his fingers. Then, an exhilarating pain runs the length of your body as he jerks your head back just a bit by your hair. A short, squeal of a scream escapes your lips...his face resting mere centimeters from your ear.

In a husky, seductive tone, Vincent whispers, "(yn), the only time you may speak...is to scream our name." With his eyes locked with Scott's, Vincent pulls your head back hard and manically begins to nip and suck the nape of your neck. His other hand now removed from the wall, pulling you into him by your waist.

With a huff and a moan,

"Ugh...mmm...Vincent!" you cry out, head floating. Forcefully, you grab onto the chest of Scott's shirt to keep your balance. Scott watches...you can see a glint in his eyes, feel his manhood begin to bulge against your inner thigh. YES!

"Come on Scott," Vincent says, "make her moan out your name. It's quite delicious." You look up at Scott, he looks down to you. It's there; you can feel the sexual tension beaming off him like warmth from a flame.

"Fuck it," Scott huffs as he grabs you by the back of the head, pulling you into a rough, wet kiss. His tongue forces its way into your mouth (not that he had to try too hard) and begins to dance against yours. Pulling his shirt to you, you return fire.

"That a boy," you hear Vincent chuckle out from behind you. Scott attentively moves his mouth away from yours and down the opposite side of your neck from where Vincent was. One hand pulling your head to the side, the other pressing you into him by the lower back.

"MMMM, Scott...," you hum out. Not being able to hold back anymore, you move your hands to the front of his shirt and rip it wide open. Buttons fly to the floor.

"Woah! She might be wanting this more than we do," Vincent smiles. Scott begins to undo your tie as you remove what's left of his shirt. Scott has a lean frame, fit...but not buff. You feel Vincent reach around your hips and quickly undo your belt, then unzipping your pants. With Scott having also unbuttoned your shirt, you turn to do the same with Vincent. Hae has a more defined muscular tone about him. You kick off your shoes as he shimmies down your pants. At this moment, they are both shirtless as you stand, still between them, dressed in just your silky black and pink underwear.

"Thank God I did laundry yesterday," you laugh to yourself, "I would die if I was wearing my granny panties!"

"Beautiful," Scott sighs out, admiring the glow of the light dance across your skin. You reach out with both hands and pull each boy to you by their belts. You turn to Vincent, bringing his face to meet yours. Playfully, you bite his lower lip and pull it a bit. You can see excitement dancing in his piercing eyes. With a hiss, he grabs you in and you kiss. From behind, you feel Scott's hands grab your waist, his tongue trace the back of your neck, around to the side, to your shoulder. All the while rubbing himself upon you. He lets out a low moan as he softly kisses your skin; goosebumps prickle down your side. You press yourself back against him and he lets out a huff of exhilarated air. Both you and Vincent smirk smugly at Scott's reaction. OH SHIT! This is happening. Vincent reaches up to your chest and begins to squeeze both of your breasts rhythmically, forcefully. Then he slips his hands beneath your bra, taking your nipples between his thumbs and pointer fingers; twisting, pulling and pinching. His fingers nimble as those of a thief picking a lock.

"Ugh..." You huff out in both pleasure and pain.

"Lift your arms," Scott whispers lowly. As you do so, Scott takes ahold of your bra and lifts it over your head tossing it to the side. Vincent stops and pushes you back a bit, admiring what he sees. You lay your head back on Scott's chest with one hand behind his neck, back arched slightly, giving them both a good look at your ample bosom. Vincent licks his lips in hunger for you; a hot, burning urge flushes Scott's face. As if being led by the same drive both Scott and Vincent lean in to kiss either side of your neck. You feel Scott's hands wandering from your belly to your chest. His hands now playing as Vincent had, only his touch is much different. His movements were less intentional, soft but firm...like he wanted to discover you as well as pleasure you. Vincent had his hands down the back of your skimpies grabbing your butt checks tightly. You bring a hand up to Scott's face and lead it to yours, kissing him softly. His hands fall to your panty line around your hips, following the curves of your abdomen. Vincent takes opportunity in your now free breasts and moves his mouth to your right one. He takes it in as much as he can and sucks deeply. Slowly he pulls away catching your nipple between his teeth. Simultaneously, Scott slips a finger between your labia, caressing your clitoris. OH SHIT! You can't take it anymore. The two of them having their way with you is making you want to explode with the anticipation for more. Your most primal instincts take charge as you push Vincent away from you...Scott stops wondering maybe you're having second thoughts. They both stare back at you a bit confused. You reach down, tracing your own fingers across your own panty line, giving them a little show. Their eyes brighten. With a little twist and a bow, you remove your panties and kick them to the other side of the room. Scotts face more red than you could imagine, a trickle of drool coming from the corner of Vincent's mouth.

Vincent perks up, "now this is a view a guy could get use to," he smirks elbowing Scott, looking you over. With a seductive wave and a sultry eye, you motion to the boys to come to you. Before you, they now stand side by side. You kneel and place a hand on the belts of both Scott and Vincent undoing the buckles. With a flip of the wrists, they come undone. They quickly take part and assist you in unbuttoning their pants and sliding them off along with their socks and shoes. Now sitting back on your crossed feet, you run your hands up their thighs, under the legs of their boxers.

"So...who's first?" You call slyly. You feel Scott's leg tremble with your light touch.

"Scott it is," you answer as you pull down his boxers. His cock stiff, but not fully erect. You run your tongue along the underneath of his cock to the tip, helping it stand to attention. He was longer than what you've seen before but average on girth. Weak kneed, Scott buckles forward.

"Now, don't think I have forgotten about you," you say with a twisted grin as pull Vincent's boxers to the floor. Your eyes wide when you see he is already willing to go. He isn't as long as Scott (but only by a bit) and is very thick.

"The best of both worlds," you say playfully, taking both of them by the base of the shaft. Scott inhales sharply, Vincent moans in satisfaction. You take the just the tip of Vincent's cock in your mouth as you firmly grasp and pump Scott's.

Vincent grabs you by the head and with a push, forces you to take all of him. OH SHIT! You swear he just shoved your tonsils down to your toes. You moan his name incoherently around his cock sending vibrations through his body.

"That's for talking," Vincent huffs in pleasure, giving you a few good thrusts. He lets go of your head allowing you to back off. As you pull back, you drag your teeth gently along his skin causing him to let out a sharp hiss, "ssssssshit (yn)." His body trembling. You bare an evilly, playful grin knowing you caused him such bliss. Turning to Scott, you in turn take him into your mouth. He too places his hand to your head, but doesn't thrust himself into you. Instead, he follows along with your bobs and nods as you suck and kiss him...pulling your hair in reply to certain spots you hit. Vincent can see the dreamy look in Scott's eyes as you drive him mad. He turns to Scott...licking his lips, teeth bare in a smirk. Vincent leans in and licks the length of Scott's neck.

"You taste as sweet as (yn)..." Vincent whispers. Scott closes his eyes tight and sighs out.

"Vincent...ugh, st...st..." Scott begins, trying to pull away.

"Shhhhh," Vincent hushes, bringing his lips to Scotts, every word brushing his lips with his...own breathing in his every breath, "don't fight me, Scott...I will win, I always do." As Vincent speaks, you take Scott with both hands, giving him a firm twist and pull along his shaft, flicking the tip of the head with your tongue.

"Fffffuuu...mmmmmmm," Scott moans out loudly. You make him come unhinged. His muscles aching for more. He grabs Vincent, locking his lips to his. Feverishly, he sucks and nips Vincent's lower lip and tongue in a frenzied mess. Vincent is shocked at first...Scott making such a move on him?!

"Damn, Scott..." Vincent husks with a wicked grin as they make out. You continue to work Scott over as you reach a hand to Vincent, beginning to play with him, too. Looking up at them, a pressure builds in your chest...a flush over your face. Only in your wildest of dreams would you have imagined what you were now a part of. With each pump, with each kiss...OH SHIT they are so damn hot...you feel yourself grow wetter. Scott backs out to catch his breath. They look down to you and move to sit with you. Vincent moving beside you pushes Scott to his back.

"How about we play together," Vincent winks. You and he attack Scott. Vincent wraps his tongue around the head of his penis and glides it into his mouth as you take a ball cupped in one hand, the other in your mouth. Rubbing and sucking; licking and nipping, Scott stretches his arms out, fingers spread wide pressing into the floor. Arching his back you can hear his breath hitch with pleasure. You then feel a hand glide up the inside of your leg and a finger slip inside you, and another. You look to Vincent, he is staring at you as he sucks Scott...fingering you. Scott sits up removing himself from Vincent and your grip.

"Your turn," he says laying you down. You find yourself spread on the floor, Scott at your head. Vincent taking his fingers from you and sitting between your legs begins to trail his tongue along your stomach...slowly downward. Small, electric chills following behind. He pushes your thighs forcefully as he buries his tongue flatly against what feels like every nerve ending in your body. Scott leans down and kisses you softly. But this time with more confidence...more passion. As his hands reach to massage your breasts, his tongue intertwines with yours. You have a hand placed on each of their heads, pulling their hair with every erotic motion. Oh my holy Shit...your inner thighs tremble as your breathing becomes more shallow and raspy. Suddenly, Vincent sits back. With a hand around each leg, he slides you to him.

"Sorry Scott," Vincent smirks, angling your hips to lift your butt just a bit off the floor, "I guess I'm getting greedy." You feel him...all of him. With a forceful thrust, he enters you. Your face winces in a silent scream. You look up at him, "Vincent..." You call sweetly.

"Yes, (yn)?" He replies. You sit up a bit on your elbows, lock your eyes with his and in a deeper, more sultry voice you demand, "Don't you dare be gentle with me." Fire flares in his eyes as his grip around your ass tightens.

"Uhg," Vincent huffs as he slowly slams into you over and over, "shit like that drives me mad." Each thrust makes you feel like your ovaries could burst. Falling back to the floor, your back arches and your toes curl in delight. Then he backs out to where his tip is just at the ridge of your G-spot.

"MMmmnnn, Vincent," you call.

"You look pretty damn good beneath me," he purrs as he rams into you again. Lost in the moment, both you and Vincent neglect to notice Scott's motions.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself," Scott's says smugly as he squats behind Vincent.

"Oh, I still am," Vincent says with another thrust causing you to squeak out a small sigh.

"Aw," coys Scott, "isn't that cute...but I think you could use a little help." Scott then grabs Vincent with one hand on the back of the head and pushes his face into your chest, his dick still inside you. Your eyes wide...oh shit...you've never seen Scott like this...it's freakin' hot!

"What the hell, Scott?" Vincent growls, but then his face turns to a blank stare as he feels Scott's hand grip onto his hair, his other hand on his hip...and his large erection slide down his back to his bare ass.

"Don't you know, Vincent? Payback's a REAL bitch!" he snarls entering Vincent from behind. Not of his own will but of Scott's might, Vincent hits deeper inside you, deep down to THAT spot. YOU SEE STARS.

"Son of a! MMMMMmy damn," you yell out. You can feel Vincent panting hot on your chest. Looking up to him, you see a look on his face that isn't what you have come to know. With one eye close and a harsh blush to his checks, he looks so vulnerable. Sweat beading across his forehead as Scott moved his hips in a tiny, almost unnoticeable circle. You couldn't help but smile. This face of innocence he had drove you wild. Glancing up at Scott, you notice a wicked grin across his face. You answer it too with the same sweet smile. Ever so slowly, Scott begins to pull out.

"Oh...oh...ugh,n,n,n,n,n...shhhh, I...ugh I can't..." Vincent pleas, but Scott relentlessly pulls to just almost out and rams him again. Vincent yells out as the sweat from his forehead falls to your body. You exhale with a puff of air as in turn, Vincent is thrust into you again. In a rhythmic pulse, Scott overtakes Vincent who lets out a whimper. You just can't take it...the hot mess Vincent has become is just so enticing that you lean up and suckle his neck, leaving a bright, red hickey. Then you work your way along his jawline to his mouth. His breath heavy as you reach your tongue in for a kiss, easily taking control. He returns the favor as you both make out in a rough manner. But Vincent suddenly bites his lip and turns his head.

"NO, no, no..." he cries out, "not now!" He buries his face between your breasts, "uuugh!" and wraps his arms around you. His body shakes with tiny convulsions; his skin breaks out in a cold sweat as you feel his cock pulsate deep inside you. Then with a low growl, he lays himself on top of you, breathing slowly and deeply, as Scott backs out to sit down and you rest your head to the floor.

After a few moments, Vincent sets himself up on one hand looking down to you and says, "Just...just damn," and with a huff, flops on his back to the floor next to you. Scott giggles a bit. Sitting up you look across to him, "now it's your turn, cowboy." You notice him stiffen up a bit as you crawl cat-like over the floor. He is in a seated position when you push him back onto his elbows. You straddle his waist and slowly lower yourself onto his very attentive member. The sensation you feel is amazing, and Scott must feel the same because he throws his head back with a low hiss as you reach the base of his staff, resting yourself on his lap.

"I hope you're ready for this rodeo," you smile, rocking your hips back and forth, gliding up and down Scott. He sits up and grabs your outer thighs, a look of hunger on his face...a hunger for you. You quicken your motions causing him to breathe in sharply.

"Aaaaugh," Scott hums, "you feel so good."

"Oh yeah," you smirk, "wait til' you, feel this." With him still secure inside you, you swing a leg over his head and turn your back to him. Placing your hands on his knees, you begin to bounce, as do your breasts. Vincent admires silently from far, watching the way they raise and fall...how soft and perky. The look on your face, he could tear you apart. As you perform you feel Scott begin to lift his hips with every fall you take. The added friction causes you both to speed up. Vincent no longer able to watch from the sidelines sits down in front of you.

"Time to finish you guys off," he gleams. He places two fingers downward with the tips pressing into the base of Scott's penis, just above his balls. The angle Vincent has his fingers in meets your clit. As you bounce, his fingers shoot lightning through your bones; Scott's dick hardens increasing the pressure inside you. A blazing inferno begins to build. You swear you can feel it in your toenails. It spreads like a wildfire up your legs...shit...across your thighs...oh shhhhhhit...you feel like you are going to burn alive. Your face contorts as your mouth gapes open with an,

"OH SHIT! Oh my God...you guys!" This feeling of euphoria takes over every cell of your body. Your abdomen hurts as you contract in orgasmic bliss. Scott with one last thrust reaches his arms around and your waist and squeezes tight. He bites into your side shoulder as he too reaches climax. You feel his cock react with each contraction you have. You throw your head back and scream out releasing everything inside you. Your soul swimming in a tide of ecstasy. With heavy huffs, you and Scott lie on the cold, tile floor. If feels so good against your embering skin as your head floats back to earth. Back to the secluded little room of the pizzeria...back to their room...no, OUR ROOM. Scott gently removes himself from you. Vincent lets out a small chuckle...he got you...both of you together, even better. Through ragged breaths Scott sighs,

"We...*huff*...we speak of this...*huff*... to NO one ...*huff*... EVER!" You all can't help but laugh, "agreed!" A light feeling has settled in the room as you all scramble around to locate your clothes. The alluring glow that was once there, faded like the air after a storm. What a storm it was. Once dressed, Scott, holding the front of his shirt closed where the buttons were missing, fixes his hat to his head and says, "Whelp, I am going to go check the security footage. The camera that is back here has been out for a while...but it doesn't hurt to double check...and find a spare uniform shirt."

"Until next time," Vincent winks as Scott makes his way out the door and down the hall, a casual bounce in his step.

"Next time," you chirp happily, Vincent looking to you.

"I can't wait," you add flirtatiously. He kisses you lightly on your forehead,

"I'll be counting the seconds." You both then head out the door, going your separate ways. A slight rose in your checks, you sigh and think to yourself, "oh shit...what a day."


	14. Ch 13 Nightshift

Ch. 13 Nightshift

You wake up very late in the afternoon. You look over at the clock and it reads 8:14 P.M.

"Damn, I don't want to get back into that bad habit again. Hopefully I won't have to do nightshift too often." You say to yourself as you roll out of bed and make your way down the hall. You enter the kitchen and begin to make something to eat.

"I should make something now so I won't have to when I get home." You say looking in your fridge. You pull out some chicken and began to cook. After eating some and putting the rest in the fridge, you look over at the clock and it is now 9:56P.M.

"I guess I should get going, but I really don't want to." You say looking down and sighing out. Working with Mike is going to suck. Why does he hate you so? What did you do to him in the first place? You slowly get your things together and head to your car. You drive to Freddy's and park. You are early, as you walk in you see Scott standing there. He has a worried look on his face, as he stares off into the distance. You slowly walk up to him and place your hand on his forearm. This makes him jump, and quickly look at you.

"(y/n)!" He yells looking at you with wide eyes .

"Yes, that's my name." You say grinning and giving him a giggle. Whenever you are around him, you always seem to be in a better mood. Scott looks around and then back at you nervously.

"Are you ok Scott? You look like….." Before you could finish your sentence, you were dragged off.

"Scott, where are you taking me?" You ask at his sudden actions. He didn't answer you. He just kept walking till you got to the security room where he pulls you in and turns you to face him. He was scaring you a little at this point.

"Sc…o...tt?" You stutter out looking up at him. Next thing you knew you were pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry (y/n). I tried to get you out of this, but I couldn't." He said hugging you tighter.

"Scott hun, it's ok… I'll be fine." You say hugging him back. He pulls back, hands on your shoulders as he looks down at you with worry in his lite brown eyes.

"Whatever Mike tells you to do, please do it. I don't want you to…" He trails off looking away from you.

"Scott, what happens on nightshift?" You say looking up at Scott. You feel fear rise up inside you, and you want to know what is going on. You remember what the marionette had said. Are you really going to be ok? Was it really just all empty threats? You were in deep thought when you felt a hand on your face. You look up to see Scott looking down at you. He gently rubs his thumb across your cheek and you blush slightly at his touch. It was soft and it made your mind calm down just like nothing had been there. You lean into his hand and he jerks it back as he looks away blushing now himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He says letting you go, and you just stare at him. You actually wanted him to touch you again, it was comforting to you.

"We need to get the flashlight from the Parts and Service room." He says trying to change the awkward atmosphere. Just then you hear footsteps coming down the hall. You both look over to see Mike walking into the room. He looks at you, then to Scott before he lets out a huff, and looks back at you. He looked pissed this time.

"Great...he's in a fantastic mood." You think to yourself.

"Oh, you're here early as well Mike?" Scott asked looking at him.

"Yeah, hurray for me." He huffed out looking at you.

"I can see you're in a wonderful mood tonight." You shot out as you glared at him.

"Oh, yeah let me tell you. I have to show a newbie how everything is run." He shot back at you and you narrow your eyes at him.

"I don't know what your deal is with me, but I would suggest that you get over it real quick." You had finally had enough of Mike.

"Whoa, guys lets calm down." Scott says holding out his hands at the both of you.

"My deal is that tonight is going to be a pain in the ass because I have to babysit some backwoods redneck." He growled out. That was it, the last straw, all the name calling and insults you finally snap. Your eyebrows furrowed, and bare your teeth in a low growl.

"You sorry sum bitch. Imma fixing to whoop your ass! You think you have the right to come up in hear and insult me just because I'm not from around here." The madder you got the thicker your accent did.

"I'm so damn sorry that someone pissed in your cornflakes. I don't know why you hate me so, but I do reckon you better get over it really fast cause whether you like it or not you have to work with me!" You finish and begin to walk down the hall, Mikes eyes wide at what just happened.

"Ah…wait (y/n) where are you…" Scott called out after you.

"I'm going to get the damn flashlight, and to cool off a bit." You said not even looking back at him. You walk to the Parts and Service room and when you get to the door you took a deep breath. It felt good to let Mike have that and with adrenaline still running through you, you swing open the door. You felt along the wall and flipped the light switch on. A dim light flickers on slowly lighting the room up. You turn to see the four old looking animatronics sitting on the floor. In the heat of the moment you had forgotten about them, and you let out a shaky breath. You scan the room looking for the light. You see it over by the bear, and slowly begin to walk over. You pick it up and look over at the broken down bear. You thought back to the conversation you had with the lady the other day. You look back at the bear, and in a low sweet voice you ask, "Are you the Freddy that lady was talking about?".

"I bet you are. I'm sorry all of ya'll are in this shape." You say looking at all of them. You were still terrified, but you reached out wanting to touch him. Your fingers barely touch his muzzle when your vision begins to fade in and out, and you close your eyes. You hear screaming, crying and laughter. You open your eyes, it was like you were looking through someone elses. You feel scared, dread, and a longing to get away. It over took your whole body. Everything was dark, but then you see something that makes your body freeze. A very wicked smile, it was so big, so...inhuman. Then the eyes, they were glowing red. You jump back, a small yelp escapes your lips as you try to get away, and that's when you snap back to the room. You look at your hands, they were shaking uncontrollably.

"What was that?" You ask out loud still in shock, when you heard the door open and you jerk your head toward the sound. Scott had just entered the room, and he looks over at you worried.

"Hey, did….did you find it?" He asked, looking at you.

"Yeah…got it….right here." You say showing him the light.

"Good, are ….you ok now?" He hastily asks as he looks away from you.

"Yeah, sorry about that….you can yell at me or whatever now. I lost my temper so…" You trailed off looking away from him.

"I'm not, but please try to get along with Mike. He knows what he is doing. He will make sure you know what to do, when to do it…everything. I don't want anything to happen to you….." He said looking at you with a blush under his eyes.

"Scott I'm scared, especially about what the marionette said." You say walking up to him as your eyes were looking down.

"Don't worry, (y/n) Mike will show you what you need to do. It will be alright, Mike has been doing this a long time now. Like I said just do whatever he tells you to." He gave you a worried smile. You look at him, and slowly nod your head.

"Come on; let's get back to the security room it's getting close to time for you to start." He said looking at his watch.

"Right, thank you Scott." You said looking at him. He smiles at you as you both walk back to the security room. As you walk in you see Mike sitting at the desk, he didn't look up from the tablet he had. You walk up, place the flashlight on the desk and look up at the clock. It was already 11:30 P.M.

"Wow, time passes by when you're pissed off." You think to yourself.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to head out." Scott said, and you turn to him as you give him a sad look. You really didn't want him to go. The air in here was already awkward as it is, but you knew he had to.

"I'll see you tomorrow, when I come in." He said smiling at you. He begins to walk off when you grab his hand. He looks at you as a blush creeps on to his face.

"Promise I'll see you tomorrow?" You ask looking up at him.

"Of course (y/n)." He said squeezing your hand. You let go and watch him walk down the hall. You turned to look at Mike who now was looking at you. You gritted your teeth because Scott was right. You had to do what HE told you. Especially if he knew how to keep the marionette away from coming anywhere near ya'll. Mike nods his head over to a chair that was beside him and you make your way over and sit down beside him. There was a large gap between the two of you. You look around nervously and you hear Mike huff out. Before you could look at him he grabs your chair and pulls you closer to him.

"I can't show you anything if you're that far away." He said looking at you and you look away from him, not sure how to respond to that.

"Here…" He said as he pushes something into your arms. You look down to see a purple bunny head and you look at him in confusion.

"When I tell you to put it on put it on. Your boyfriends here may not be as fun to be around after this." He said looking down at the tablet.

"What do you mean?" You ask with a shaky voice.

"It means don't let them catch you without the mask on. They play a sick twisted game, if they get you, you…never mind just do as I say." He huffed out.

"Mike, what happens here at night? No one will tell me." You ask as your voice is laced with fear. Just then you hear a chime and you look up at the sound.

"Get ready, hillbilly things are about to get real fun up in here." He says with a smirk on his face. He hands you something else, it looks like a small box with a crank on it.

"Just keep that thing cranked up, and everything will be just fine." He tells you flipping through something on the tablet. You look at the small box and crank the handle. You sit there; making sure the box was wound. You look back over to Mike and he is looking down at the tablet. You huff out, not really knowing what to do other than winding the box. You both sit there in complete silence for the first two hours. You were winding the box again when you heard a noise coming from the right vent.

"Huh?" You said looking over at the vent. It sounded like something was crawling through it. You hear Mike huff out and look over at the vent too.

"Did you wind the box?" Mike asked not looking away from the vent.

"Yes, what's going on? What was that noise?" You ask in a whisper.

"Just put your mask on. Whatever you do don't take off your mask until I say. He won't stay in here for long." He said as he puts his mask on. Your hands were shaking as you slip on the mask. It was kinda heavy and hot. Just then the lights began to flicker on and off, your breathing picks up, and you can feel your anxiety begining to flare up. You see Toy Bonnie appear in front of you. He doesn't look like he does in the day. He looks creepier now, what is going on? He just stands there not moving, looking right at you, his green eyes wide. The light stop flickering but Toy Bonnie remain where he was. He moves closer to you, as your body starts shaking now.

"How could you let him….them so close to you." You think as you watch him move closer to you. You watch in complete fear as you feel your mask being pulled off of your head. You could see Mike out of the corner of your eye watching in horror as everything was happening.

"Doll face?" Toy Bonnie asks as he looks at your terrified face.

"Bon?" You barely whisper out.

"What are you doing here? You're not part of this. I never wanted you to be a part of this." He said looking at you placing your mask down on the desk. He didn't look creepy now. He looked like how he did in the day. He reaches out to touch you, but you instinctively move away from him. He looks sad at this, but moves his hands to your face and gently places his hand on your cheek.

"I can't hurt you. Not you doll face." He said rubbing his thumb across your cheek. You inhale sharply as you see something else enter the room. Toy Bonnie looks behind him, to see Toy Freddy has enter the room.

"Honeypot? What are you doing here?" He said walking up to you guys.

"She's not supposed to be here." Toy Freddy said looking at you.

"Damn it…Bon come on we have to go talk to Marry." Toy Freddy said as he turns and heads down the hall.

"Doll, stay here, you'll be ok I swear to you, I won't let anything happen to you." He said looking at you, before running after Toy Freddy. Soon it was just Mike and you alone again. Mike takes his mask off, and turns to you wide eyed.

"That….that was not what I was expecting at all." He said, looking at your frozen form.

"Mike...Oh shit the music box." You say grabbing the box and winding it up. It was almost done playing the tune.

"Mike what the hell did they mean "Not a part of this."?" You asked looking him dead in the eyes.

"They play a game like hide and seek, we wear this mask so they see us as hiding and they leave but if you get caught without the mask on, they take you… to the back room and…you lose more than just the game." He tells you looking away from you now.

"But Bon took my mask off, what does that mean?" You asked.

"That I don't know. How did he know it was you? He didn't see you. I made sure you had it on before he got here, and he couldn't have heard you talking, what gave you away? Better yet what makes you so damn special as to them not wanting you to play this damn game?!" Mike says with anger building in his voice.

"I don't know, but I did what you said." You said looking away from him now. Just then you hear laughing. It sounds like a kid. You look around, confused and scared.

"Shit, mask now!" Mike tells you as he puts his on. You go to get yours but it's no longer where Toy Bonnie had put it.

"Mike It's gone." You stated now terrified.

"What?" He yelled out looking around. You look over at the vent and see a button that said light on it. You press it and it lit up the right vent.

"Mike!" You yell out.

"Huh? The hell...he's not supposed to be in that vent!" Mike yelled out. In the vent was that creepy little boy animatronic, Balloon Boy, and he has your mask.

"Give me that back!" You yell at the boy. He just laughs as he looks up at you and Mike gets up and goes over to the vent.

"Damn it you little shit, give it back before I kick your balloon loving ass." Mike tells the creepy little thing. He squats down in front of the vent, trying to get the mask back.

"Damn, pain in the ass…." He mutters under his breath.

"Aaahhh!" You scream out and Mike turns to see what was going on. The purple faceless rabbit had entered the room, and was looking at you. You were back against the wall, shaking and breathing hard. Mike got up and without a second thought took off his mask and threw it. It hit the rabbit knocking it to the side making it stumble on its feet. You were frozen in your place, not able to move, or do anything. Mike runs to you and grabs you pulling you to him.

"Fucking hell…" He curses under his breath. The rabbit regains its balance, looking back at the two of you. You lock eyes with the faceless rabbit's red ones, when you were pulled into a protective hug. You look up to see Mike had his arms around you.

"Damn it….I'm sorry (y/n). I didn't protect you like I promised myself I would." He said pulling you closer to him and you put your arms around him. Even though the situation at hand, you heard him. He said your name for the first time. You look back at the rabbit, its one arm reaching out to grab the both of you. You close your eyes waiting for it to grab you but instead you hear a staticky noise and a loud bang. The both of you look over to see Mangle on the desk in front of the two of you. She was snapping at the rabbit.

"Mangle?" You squeak out in disbelief.

"Sss…mi…mine...ss.s.s….don…..don't hurt…..sssss" She backs up and wraps herself around the two of you in a protective manner. The faceless rabbit lowers its arm and stairs at the three of you. You watch the seen before you, Mike is just as confused as you are at this time.

"Mangle! What the hell are you doing?" A familiar voice rings out and Toy Chica enters the room now, her hands on her hips as she stares Mangle down.

"And Mike why did you take off your mask? I don't want you to get stuffed, just that annoying thing there." She said pointing at you, with a frown on her face.

"C…sss…cheat. …" Mangle hisses out.

"What do you mean cheat?" Mike asks looking at Mangle.

"Huff, fine I got BB to take her mask, ok? I just wanted her to have a little fun that's all." Toy Chica said as her eyes went black with little white dots and a wicked smile. You hug Mike tighter as you look at her. She does not like you at all. Just then you hear music, it sounded like Pop goes the weasel. Mikes eyes got wide at the sound and you look around trying to find where it was coming from.

"The music box." Mike said looking down the dark hallway. He quickly grabs the flashlight and looks down the hall. Your eyes widen in fear, there at the end stood the marionette. His head cocked to the side, looking at you. Mike's hands were trembling at the sight of him and you hug Mike closer to you. He was terrified, and he drops the flashlight and the hall went dark again. You knew he was coming, you could hear the footsteps getting closer, and you bury your face in Mike's chest. Tears were pricking the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall as he got closer.

"My my you even got my sweet Mangle to be obsessed with you. What is it about you that makes them act this way? It pisses me off to no end. I want to end your life, the both of you, and get everything back to normal." You hear the Marionette's chilling voice ring out. You look over to see him walk into the room, or so you thought. Instead of the long thin puppet walking into the room, it was a young man. He was tall, thin, and ghostly pale. He had blackish purple hair that was long in the front and short in the back, and had white in the very front. He was wearing what looked like a trench coat that was black with white stripes at the sleeves. It had three large buttons on the front and was trimmed in white. He had black pants that also had white stripes on the legs. His face had the same red cheeks and purple stripes under his eyes, but his eyes now had white irises with black around them. He was standing in the doorway looking at both Mike and you. You stare in disbelief, he was the Marionette. You slowly let go of Mike and faced him.

"Why? Why end our lives? What reason do you have?" You ask him, wanting to know.

"WHY?! I want you to feel what I feel. My life was taken from me, he took it. He murdered me, and the others. We want revenge for what happened to us. Look at me; I'm stuck in this puppet body. You should have to feel the same as us….." He growled out.

"Who else are you talking about?" You ask looking him now in the eyes.

"Them." The Marionette said as he closed his eyes. You watch in horror as the other three animatronics now walk into the room. You could see them better now. They all looked horrible, they had definitely seen better days, than again right now you have too.

"What right do you have to take our lives then? Did Mike kill you? I know I didn't." You say. Your voice strong now.

"No it wasn't him….but still." He said as his intents stare never leaving you.

"Killing innocent people won't give back your lives. As a matter of fact killing us makes you just as bad as the one who took yours!" You yell out, angry at the situation that you find yourself in. Next thing you knew you were pushed against the wall with the Marionette's hands around your neck, and you trying to get away. Mike tries to run to you but Toy Chica grabs him from behind holding him in place.

"Damn it let go you over grown chicken!" He yells as he looks back at her.

"Be a good boy Mike and I won't let them hurt you….this time." She said with a wink.

"You, I've had enough of you. You have no right to talk to me about how wrong I am…." He growls out as his hands get tighter around your throat.

"STOP, don't hurt her please." You hear someone yell out. The Marionette turns to see who it was, his grip loosens a bit. Your vision was a bit blurry but you could see who enter the room.

"Franklin?" You choked out.

"Please, can't you see it? Is your hate so strong you can't see her light?" Franklin said looking at you. Beside him was another boy who had blue hair with lighter blue streaks that was spiked out everywhere. He had green eyes and the same dots under his eyes as Franklin. He had a dark blue vest on and a light blue undershirt, dark blue pants and a red bow-tie. His skin was a bit darker but had the same rosy cheeks. You could also see he had blue rabbit ears just like Toy Bonnie did.

"Shut up Toy Freddy, you don't get a say so in this." He growled out, glaring at Toy Freddy.

"I knew it was him. Is that Toy Bonnie beside him?" You think to yourself as the marionette turns back to you. You had just got your breath back.

"Shit…what do I do now?" You think as you try to get away again. Just when he was about to cut off your air again you see a hand placed on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" You hear Mike said very confused now. He was staring at the owner of the hand. You look at the person now. He looked kinda like Toy Freddy but at the same time so very different. He had very stern eyes that were a deeper blue. His hair was a darker brown and shaggier then Toy Freddy's. He had the dots under his eyes but he had a more serious look to him. His outfit was almost the same also just a darker shade of brown, his shirt sleeves were shorter, and he wore black fingerless gloves.

"Marry don't, she's right about what she said, and Toy Freddy is right about her light." The tall brunette said.

"Not you too Freddy?" The Marionette glared at him.

"Look at Chica, you tell me." He said moveing over to let him see. There behind him were three more people. A cute little short blonde girl was standing there; she was wearing a yellow dress with an apron that said "Let's Eat!" on it. Her skin was pale, and freckles lined underneath her eyes. She had violet colored eyes, which had a dark ring around them and she was crying.

"I don't want to be like him." She chokes out through the sobs. Next to her was a boy with dark red hair that was pulled into a pony tail. He had an eye patch that was flipped up to reveal his bright yellow eyes. One eye looked like it didn't open all the way. His outfit was red also, he had a long dark red jacket and a lighter red under shirt underneath it, it was ripped a bit and you could see scars on his stomach. He had a large black belt on, and ripped red pants. His right hand was replaced with a hook and his left hand had a black fingerless glove on. On his head he had what looked like red fox ears. He was patting the girls shoulder, looking at her in worry.

"Aye, I agree with the lass here." He said sadly as his ears dropped. On the other side of her was another young man. He had purple hair that was pulled into a small pony tail and purple bunny ears and his eyes were a magenta color. He had a purple vest on and a white undershirt and a red bow-tie on as well. His pants were a darker purple. He had his hand on her other shoulder, his ears were down and a sad look on his face also. He nods his head in agreement. The Marionette looked at everyone, and huffed out. He looks over at Mike. Toy Chica was still holding him, as Mike glared at The Marionette.

"Your friend there risked his life for you didn't he?" Marionette asked looking back at you.

"Yes, he did." You answered.

"Are you willing to risk yours for him?" Marionette ask looking you dead in the eyes.

"Yes." You say without hesitation. Mikes eyes widen at your answer, he didn't think you would say yes.

"Hmpf…..foolish answer, but brave. Fine. You four..." He said pointing to the Toys.

"Make sure that one doesn't do anything stupid. Freddy, bring her. I need to talk to her." Marionette said walking out of the room, with the other three following him.

"No, don't you dare go with them (y/n)." Mike yelled at you as he trys to get out of Toy Chica's grip, but you just smile at him.

"I'll be fine Mike." You tell him. The tall brunette turned, and looks down at you.

"Come then, Miss (y/n). It's best not to keep the Marionette waiting." Freddy said holding out his hand for you to take. You nod as you take his hand. A warm feeling shoots through your body as Freddy tightens his hand around yours, he could feel it too. He leads you down the hall, as Mike watches helplessly as you disappear into the darkness. He leads you to the Prize Korner, and as you walk in you see the four of them. The pretty blonde was still crying her eyes out, as everyone else looked at her sadly. You felt so bad for her, for all of them. You let go of Freddy's hand and walk up to the girl.

"Come on sweet pea don't cry anymore. It doesn't suit your pretty face." You say smiling at her. You take her face in your hands and wipe away her tears with your thumbs. Her eyes open wide and she places her hands on yours as you look at her in confusion.

"Your touch feels so nice, it doesn't hurt as bad." She says looking at you and everyone looks over at you now.

"It's true, I felt it. The pain seemed to fade, when I touched her." Freddy added looking at his hands.

"May I touch you then?" The purple bunny boy asked shyly. You looked at him, with a nod you reached out your hand. He gently takes it in his and brought it to his face, and placing it on his cheek. He smiles and nuzzles it closer.

"It does feel nice." He said, smiling at you. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turn to see the red head looking at you. You smile at him and reach over as you run your fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes, and lets out a small breath of air, as he leans into your touch. You then hear a cough and everyone looks over. The Marionette was leaning against his box, arms crossed and looking at you.

"Are, you all done now?" He huffed out.

"You should really let her touch you Marry." Freddy said walking up behind you, and placing his hands on your shoulders making you jump a bit. He turns his head, with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, it feels so nice." The blonde girl adds, she seemed so much happier now. He huffs out as he kicks himself off the box and walks up to you. You stare at him, he intimidates you still and you look down. "Well?!" He growls out holding his arm out. You jump at this, but slowly place your hand on his arm. He tenses up at your touch, but you feel him relax. He turns his head from you, looking at the wall.

"Whatever, it's just a little. Nothing to get all over joyed about." He said pulling his arm back.

"Ah….so what hap… happens now?" ^You stutter out.

"We make a deal. You work at night at least two nights out of the week, and we don't kill you." The Marionette said looking at you.

"Why? Just a few minutes ago you wanted to kill me." You say looking at him.

"Stupid girl…I do but, they seem to like you and I want them to be happy. So just be happy I don't kill you where you stand." He demanded.

"I'll do it, but I have my own request." you say giving him a stern look. "What?" he asks with a growl.

"Don't hurt ANY of the guards, even when I'm not here." You say hoping he wouldn't change his mind about not killing you. "Gggrrr….fine it's a deal then." He growled out, going to his box.

"I'm done with you, go bother someone else now." He said waving you off and shutting the lid.

"Come let's go back to the others. I'm sure Toy Freddy and Bonbon are pacing the floor by now. They like you a lot." Freddy said.

"By the way what are all ya'lls names?" You ask now realizing you only know Freddy's.

"I'm Chica." The blonde girl says smiling at you.

"I'm Bonnie, it's a pleasure (y/n)." He said giving you a bow.

"I be Foxy." The red head said waving his hook in a waving manner.

"It's nice to meet ya'll, again. Sorry about how ya'll are in that back room." You say looking down sadly.

"It's nothing to worry about dear, come let's get back." Freddy says walking towards the door.

"I love how you talk, it's really cute." Bonnie said taking your hand in his.

"Yeah, I want to hear you talk some more." Chica said taking your other hand.

"It be different like mine." Foxy said putting an arm around your neck from behind.

"Ah, hehehe I get that a lot around here." You say with a nervous laugh.

"Don't suffocate the poor girl. Let her go." Freddy said with his arms crossed looking at all of you with a stern look. They all let you go, and now follow Freddy back down the hall to the security room. As you get closer you hear Mike yelling.

"Damn it woman get off me!" You walk in to see a girl straddling Mike, and pinning his hands to the floor. She had wavy blonde hair with pink streaks, a yellow top with "Let's Party" on it. Her eyes were blue, and her skin was dark. She had bright pink shorts on and orange shoes. You watched in amusement at the little show. Just then you were pulled into a tight hug, but it wasn't who you thought it would be. No it was a very beautiful woman. She had short white hair, with pink in the front of her bangs and one long piece was pink also. She had white fox ears on top of her head and she had pale skin with the little dots under her eyes as well. She was wearing a pink one piece outfit with one stocking on her right leg. One of her eyes was a golden yellow and the other was black with a white dot. She looked like she had a second little head coming from her back, and it was looking at you.

"Mangle?" You question as you look up at her. She shook her head yes. "You are so beautiful. Just like I always knew you were." You say hugging her back. She nuzzles her cheek on the top of your head. You smile and let go of Mangle only to be tackled into another hug.

"Doll face!" "Honeypot!" Both Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie yell out squishing your face with theirs.

"Hi guys, ah…can ya'll let my face go." You say and they backed off as you rub your now sore cheeks.

"We are so glad you're ok." Bon said taking your face into his hands, and rubbing noses with you. He lets go and Toy Freddy does the same.

"I…ah….We don't know what we would have done if something happened to you." He said as he presses his forehead to yours and your face flushes red. It was one thing for their animatronic forms, but this was different.

"Ow" Both Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie yell out.

"You're embarrassing the poor girl idiots." Freddy said knocking them both on top of their heads. You look over to see that Mike is now looking over at you along with Toy Chica, who was giving you a nasty look. Just then a chime went off.

"Aaawww, its time already?" Chica whined out.

"Well I guess I'll see you later?" Bonnie said looking at you. You nod and smile at him.

"Good." Foxy said slyly grinning at you.

"Everyone, back to your places." Freddy said to everyone.

"Bye Honeypot I'll see you later." Toy Freddy said hugging you.

"Maybe it will be more private next time." Toy Bonnie whispers in your ear.

"Let's go guys." Freddy said looking at them sternly. Everyone began to walk out of the room. Freddy then stops and looks over at Mike who now was standing up and dusting himself off.

"You...Mike, you should really thank her. She made a deal with Marry. Tell the others that they don't have to worry about us trying to kill them now, all because of her." He said pointing over at you. Freddy looks over at you with a neutral expression.

"Till we meet again Miss (y/n)." He said bowing and walking down the hallway. You watch him walk away, then turn to see Mike glaring at you. You cringe, as his icy blue eyes bore into you.

"Damn what did I do now?" You think as you watch him get his things and he walks passed you not even saying a thing as he walks down the hall. You look down, not knowing what that was about. You go to get your things, and slowly make your way towards the front doors. As you got to the front you see a pair of familiar faces walking in.

"Scott, Vincent. Hey guys." You said getting there attention.

"(y/n), I'm so glad you're ok…..how did everything go?" Scott said walking up to you. You could tell he was eyeing you over to make sure you were alright.

"Ah,…..How can I put that into words…..it was interesting?" you question yourself at this point.

"Looks like our little pet is confused. Why would that be?" Vincent purrs out.

"Ah…." You tried to get out but then someone caught your attention.

"Ah, good you're here. Oh (y/n), good to see you made it through the nightshift. Hope it wasn't too hard for you." Boss man said smiling.

"No not at all, it was not what I expected but I think I could do it more. Maybe a night or two every week?" You said, looking at him smiling.

"You made a deal and you're going to keep it. For them." You think to yourself. Scott and Vincent look at you with their eyes wide.

"Oh, really…..sure I can let you do that." The Boss said, a little shocked as well.

"Good I'll see you later." You say waving and walking out the doors. "What…just happened?" Scott said confused. You walk to your car and get in. On the way home you had a lot to think about. What made you so special that killer animatronics didn't want to kill you? Why does your touch sooth them, what happened? You had a million questions running through your head. You get home an slowly make your way up to your apartment and as you get to the top of the stairs you see Mike standing there leaned up against your door, arms crossed looking down. You stop and look at him.

"Mike what are you doing?" You ask looking at him. He looks up, and moves over to you. You watch him confused as to why he is at your door. He grabs your keys and your wrist pulling you to your door.

"What the hell?" You asked him. He said nothing just unlocks your door and pulls you in. As you enter he throws your keys on the table, spins you around pinning your wrist to the wall, and looking you dead in the eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yells out staring you down.

"What?" You ask him not sure what he is getting at.

"You, why did you do it? Don't ever risk your life on someone who is as worthless as me!" He yelled out, staring you down.

"You maybe an asshole but I couldn't let them hurt you. Besides you were going to risk yours for me!" You yell back.

"That's not the point, you have people I don't! I've been a burden to my mom and my dad walked out on me when I was 5 years old. Do you know how it feels not to have a dad? To only have a mom, do everything she can to take care of you!" He yells as tears began to fall from his eyes, and his head falling onto your shoulder.

"Yes Mike I do. I know all too well." You say looking forward thinking about what he just said. He turns his head up to look at you, his eyes searching your face.

"My dad left before I was even born. It was just me, my mom, and my grandma for a long long time. I've never mat the man, all I know is I'm just like him. Did you think that down in the south we are all daddy's little girls? You seem to think a lot of things about us down there." Your voice never cracking once as you turn your head to look at him.

"I'm sorry (y/n), I shouldn't have done that. Your right, I do think a lot of things about the south, and about you, but I was wrong...maybe we can start over. Try this whole thing again. You're not a bad person and I never hated you, you just were something I wasn't use to." He said letting go of your wrist letting his hands fall to his side, his head still on your shoulder.

"I would actually like that Mike, and it's nice to hear you say my name." You say leaning your head on his and smiling.

"I'm still going to call you hillbilly, got to keep up my tough guy act, also don't ever tell anyone I broke down and cried in front of you." He said with a chuckle.

"I won't Mike as long as I can still call you Yankee." You say giggling back at him.

"Also Mike you're not worthless." You say looking at him. He leans up and wipes his eyes.

"Thanks (y/n) I sometimes feel that I am, but hearing you say I'm not makes me feel better." Mike said giving you a small smile.

"It's the truth Mike and I'm glad that we can start over again." You tell him sweetly.

"Well I guess I better get going, got to go and try to find some food. Not sure if I have anything to be honest." He said looking at the door.

"Hey I made some food earlier, for when I got home. I made a lot; maybe you could stay and chat with me a bit more. You know to redo everything?" You say looking at him with pleading eyes.

"You know I would like that, (y/n)." He said giving you a real smile. Your breath catches in your throat. He had a breath taking smile. Not one of his smirks or cocky grins. No, one that could light up a room, make any girls heart stop. You just stared at him.

"Yo, hillbilly what's up, you going to feed me or not?" He said heading to your kitchen. You shake your head and follow after him.

"Mike don't be a dick." You say smiling. You two ate and talked, turns out you both did have a lot in common, maybe not as much as you and Jeremy but still enough to become friends. You both talk for a couple of hours but soon sleep was knocking on both of your doors.

"Guess I better get home. Are we still going to play games later on this week?" He asks as you both walk to your door.

"Fuck yeah we are. I'll show you how it's done." You said smirking at him.

"Whatever hillbilly." He said ruffling your hair and giving you that smile again as he opens your door and steps out.

"Hey Mike." You say quickly.

"Yeah?"He asked as he looks back at you.

"You have a really nice smile and I like it. You should do it more often. It looks good on you." You say looking at him with a smile of your own.

"I…I'll try…hillbilly." He said blushing at your words.

"Later then." You say.

"Yeah later." He says as he walks down to his apartment. You close your door and head off to your room for some well-earned rest.


	15. Ch 14 Wake-up call

Ch. 14 Wake-up call

You were sitting on a park bench watching the clouds roll by; it was calm just sitting there as the wind blows back your hair. You smile to yourself as you take it all in, when you hear someone call out your name. You look over to see Jeremy walking up to you. "Hey (y/n), how are you today?" he ask giving you that sweet smile of his. "Jeremy, hey I'm fine, just taking in this wonderful day. Would you like to join me?" You ask hoping he would say yes.

"I would love to." He said sitting down beside you. You smile as you watch him; he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"It really is a nice day to day." He said moving a little closer to you.

"Hehe it is a whole lot better now." You say flirtatiously.

"It's always better when you're around." He said looking at you. You lean closer to him.

"Maybe we can make it better?" you ask seductively. Jeremy moves closer, your lips only centimeters a part, you could feel the heat from him…so close….

*RRRRIIIINNNGGGGG* your eyes shoot open to the sound of your phone ringing. You let out a growl as you grab your phone, to see who was calling. It was Scott, you like Scott you really do but you were going to hit him. You press the answer button.

"Scott hunny I love you but one of two things had better be happening 1. You are on fire and I'm the only one who can put you out or 2. They are half naked hot guys chanting my name and who are going to pamper me for the rest of my life. Which one is it?" you say quite annoyed. "Ah…I….*cough* I'm sorry (y/n) I know it's your day off, but the boss needs you to come here for just a bit. There is something he needs you for. He called Mike in to. I don't know which is scary Mike or you." Scott says.

"Aaahhhh, fine I'll be there soon." You huff out annoyed.

"Thanks (y/n)." Scott says and hangs up. You get up and head to your bathroom. You look at yourself in the mirror. You're a mass, your hair is everywhere, a tired look on your face, and then that is when you notice your neck. A dark bruise had appeared around it.

"Damn, Marry did a number on me." You say as you touch it. It was sore and you huff out as you fix your hair and try to wake up. You walk to your closet to find something that could cover your neck. You really didn't want to be question should anyone see it. You put on a tank top and find a button up shirt that had a collar so you could cover it up. Putting it on with some jeans you grab your things and head out the door. As you shut your door you see Mike walk up to you.

"Hey hillbilly, Scott call you too?" He asks in a sleepy tone.

"Yeap, this had better be good, I was having a really good dream." You say smiling at him.

"Tell me about it. I was too." He said smirking at you.

"Hey, since we are both going in...do you want to ride with me?" You ask him.

"Sure, I'd like that." He says with a yawn. You both get in your car and head to Freddy's. You both talked about everything. You were both laughing as you pull into the parking lot and park.

"No way really, that's hilarious." You say crying because you were laughing so hard.

"No, it happened." Mike tells you laughing just as hard. You both sit there and catch your breath before you both look over at the building to see three very confused faces looking back at you.

"Pphhhffff….hahaha look at their faces." Mike busts out laughing again.

"Hehehe….they don't know we are cool now." You say trying to catch your breath.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we're cool now." He says giving you that smile and getting out of your car.

"Damn it Mike." You think as your cheeks are now painted red. The both of you walk up to the three very confused people. You lock your arm with Mikes and give them a sweet smile. Scott, Vincent and Jeremy all just look at you dumbfounded.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mike asks with a wave.

"Uh…..What?!" Vincent asks looking between the both of you.

"Just yesterday you two were ready to rip each other a part and now you both are laughing, and riding in together?" Scott said tilting his head to the side.

"What happened last night?" Jeremy added, looking at you.

"Me and hillbilly here had a heart to heart after some things went down, but she's actually really cool and funny." He said smiling at you.

"You're not bad yourself Yankee. Mike is really awesome and funny too." You say smiling back.

"So basically you guys..." Jeremy began to say.

"We are friends now." Both Mike and you say at the same time.

"Oh...guys I have to talk to you later before we go, it's about last night. We…..I'll have to explain it to you later." He tells them.

"So what is this all about?" You ask everyone.

"Remember that lady from a few days ago? She's back to do something else. I'm not sure what." Scott informed you.

"Oh yeah, she's that snotty bitch right?" Mike said makeing a face.

"Yeah, I didn't like her attitude at all." You added with a face of your own.

"Yeah but she has something big planned. Just don't know what." Scott said looking off to the side. Just then your phone went off.

"Oh!" You said as your hand reached for your chest. You reach inside your shirt and pull out your phone from the left side of your bra. All the guys were looking at you now.

"Hehehe…what? I'm not the only one who does this." You say smiling at them. You let go of Mike's arm and answer your phone.

"Yellow?" You say.

"Hey sweetie!" A womans voice rings out.

"Hey mom what's up?" You say cheerfully.

"I wanted to see how my baby girl was doing." She said in a very happy tone.

"I'm fine, just chilling at work. I had to come in for something. Don't know what." You tell her looking at Scott. He turns his head away from you.

"You like your job don't you sweetie?" She asked happily.

"Yeah I do. I've made some cool friends, for Yankee's. Nah, these guys are awesome." You say with a laugh.

"Oh guys huh? Which one has your attention?" She asked you and you could feel her smirking through the phone.

"None of them! We are all just friends." You say, face palming yourself.

"Uh-huh. I know my little girl. Which one do I need to have a talk with?" You hear her giggling at you.

"Mom…." You began but someone grabbed your phone.

"What tha….?" You yell out, and look to see who took your phone.

"Hello, how are you today?" Vincent said seductively into your phone.

"Vincent! Damn it give me that back!" You yell at him, and try to get your phone back. He just puts his hand on your head and continues to talk to your mom.

"My name is Vincent, and I must say that your daughter is very interesting." He says with a smirk. Mike is laughing at the scene, Jeremy is looking on in worry, and Scott just glares at Vincent. You are still trying to get your phone back but every time you try to get it Vincent turns away from you. It looked like the two of you were dancing.

"Vincent give her back her phone!" Scott said as he glares at him but Vincent just ignores him.

"Oh really now, is that so?" Vincent says smirking at you.

"What did she say?!" You asked. You know your mom and she won't hold nothing back.

"Hehehe, please tell me more." He said as he walks off with your phone.

"Damn it." You mutter out and drop your head.

"I'll get it back for you." Scott tells you placing his hand on your shoulder. Mike is laughing hard now, and Jeremy is trying not to. You look up at Scott.

"Thanks Scott, you know Mike told me your nickname, right now it suits you." You say looking at him with a smile. His face goes red as he inhales sharply and Mike stops laughing.

"Please tell me it's not the one I'm thinking of?" Scott asked through gritted teeth.

"Phone guy." You say slowly. You then hear running from behind you, and turn to see that both Mike and Jeremy are gone.

"Please excuse me (y/n). I will see you later. Right now I have something to take care of." Scott says as he walks after Mike.

"Pay back Mike." You think to yourself with a giggle as you walk inside the pizzeria. It's not really busy today, a few families are there. You walk down to Kids Kove to see Mangle. You walk in and see that she's not as bad today. You were the only one in there as of now.

"Hey hun, how are you today?" You say as you look at her. She quickly looks up and smiles as you walk up to her. You watch her as she changes, her metal body changes to the beautiful woman of last night. You just watch, eyes wide not sure how to react to what you just saw.

"You can do that anytime?" You ask her amazed and she nods her head. You reach out and run your fingers through her hair and she leans into your touch.

"So I guess things are going to be different for everyone at night now huh? This makes me happy. I don't want anyone to get hurt or worse. I want to get to know all ya'll better. You have peeked my interest." You say smiling at her. She pulls you into a tight hug and nuzzles the top of your head happily.

"Guess that makes you happy too huh?" You ask giggling. She lets you go, and looks at the door. You can hear little feet running down the hall.

"The kids are coming." You say looking back at her as she changes back and looks at you.

"Sorry hun, I'll see you later." You say as you walk to the door. She nods her head at you with a smile. You walk back down the hall and pass the kids. You head to the show stage, as you enter you look up to see the Toys performing their act. You've never really paid attention to their show until now. It was very kiddish, and cheesy, but in a silly way very cute. You sat down at one of the tables and watch them. You know they all saw you, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy's eyes lit up when they saw you and Toy Chica just looked away. You shut your eyes and just listened to the song. You must have dozed off for a bit, because you wake to someone poking you. You look up to see Toy Bonnie, but he was in his human form.

"Bon?" You ask in a sleepy tone.

"Hey there Doll face. I'm glad to see you." He said smiling at you.

"Me too Bon. They called me in for something. I'm just waiting to see what." You tell him as you get up and stand in front of him.

"Where is Toy Freddy at?" You ask noticing he wasn't with Bon.

"Toy Chica is talking with him. So I came to see you." He says grinning at you.

"His human form is cute." You think to yourself as you look at him. Just then you see Scott walk in the room. He looks over and begins to walk over to the two of you. He stops in front of you and looks over at Bon.

"Hey there Scott, did you take care of whatever you needed to?" You say smirking at him.

"Yes, I did. Ah…who is your friend?" He asks looking at Toy Bonnie with a frown.

"Uh…..this is…how can I explain." You say rubbing the back of your head.

"I guess no one has told you yet?" Toy Bonnie said looking over at Scott as he puts an arm round your waist pulling you closer to him.

"I think Mike is going to let everyone know later on." You say trying to get out of Toy Bonnie's grasp.

"What is he going to tell us?" Scott questions now as he lifts his brow.

"You'll find out later Scott." He said looking at him from the corner of his eyes as he nuzzles your cheek with his nose. You see something flash in Scott's eyes. His face gets red and his eyebrows furrowed down as he looks at the two of you. You hear a small growl escape from Scott as he locks his lite brown eyes with wild green ones. You could feel the tension begin to build between the two.

"Ah, did you need me for something Scott?" You ask, trying to break the feeling.

"Yeah, they need you in the security room. She's ready for you now (y/n)." He gruffly said not breaking eye contact with Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie just smirks at him. He knows he is getting to Scott.

"Yeah? Alright then." You say looking at Scott.

"I'll see you later hun. Scott would you like to walk with me?" You say as you get out of Toy Bonnie's hold. You walk up to Scott as you lock your arm with his and head to the door.

"I'll see you later, Doll face." He said blowing you a kiss. You hear another small growl come from Scott. You've never seen him like this.

"What's gotten into him?" You think as you look at him. He breaks his focus on Bon and looks at you as he gives you a shy smile. The both of you walk to the security room, as you enter you see Toy Freddy standing there and the lady sitting in a chair in front of him with her back turned to you.

"Ok Miss Lockwood I've brought Miss (y/n)." He says very politely.

"Good, that's all for now. Come stand beside the bear." She said not even looking back. Scott gives you an "I'm sorry" look and walks away. You watch him leave then slowly walk over and stand beside Toy Freddy. He looked like he was shaking, as he looked at her. She had a clipboard in her hands and looked like she was drawing to you.

"What is she doing?" You ponder as you watched her.

"This lady makes me nervous Honeypot." Toy Freddy whispers to you.

"Yeah, me too." You whisper back.

"Stand straight and faces forward." She demands never looking up from her board. Both you and Toy Freddy freeze and do as she says. Toy Freddy grabs your hand and holds it.

"I think this chick is scarier then Marry." You think to yourself. You stood there for what felt like hours just watching her do whatever she was doing. Just then you see her stop, look at the board and then at you.

"Good I've got what I need." She said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Oh thank goodness she is done." You breathe out as you relax your body, but than you were pulled into a tight hug by a now human Toy Freddy.

"I don't like her Honeypot...she freaks me out, and I'm not human." Toy Freddy whines looking down the hall.

"I know buddy." You say patting his back.

"I'm so glad you were here with me…what is she doing? Why did she have us standing here? Not that I minded standing beside you. That part I liked a lot, but still…." He asked you as he lays his head on your shoulder.

"So Franklin, you're scared of her?" You say with a giggle as you play with his hair..

"Who the fuck is Franklin?" He said as he looks over at you.

"I do believe that you are. Remember?" You say giggling at him.

"Oh yeah, I told those girls that….hahaha. No I'm Freddy. I just didn't want them to say my name. I only want you to say it, it's so much sweeter coming from your beautiful lips." He said sweetly and you smile at him. He does have a way with words.

"Any ways I have not a clue, all I know is I got woke up to do this." You say with a huff.

"But I'm glad you came in…you should be here all the time, just so I can see you." He said, taking your face in his hands, and pulling you closer to his.

"Freddy…..what are….?" You try to say.

"I really want to know what you taste like." He said leaning into you, as you inhale sharply. Your mind shuts down; you don't know what to do. Do you want this, yes…no...maybe?

"Freddy..." You say placing your hands on his. His lips only inches away from yours. He was so close right now and you began to let your mind slip when you hear footsteps coming down the hall and Toy Freddy lets go of you as he backs up now. You both look over to see Toy Bonnie walking in.

"Hey, guys." He says with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bon, did the freaky lady make you stand and look at her too?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Not yet, she's with Toy Chica and that Brittney girl right now. I think I'm next. I don't want to go in there with her." He whined out.

"I'm sorry Bon. I really want to know what she is doing?" You say, placing your finger on your forehead.

"Me too, but Freddy some of your little fans are asking for you." Toy Bonnie said with a smile.

"Oh, I have been gone for a bit. Better go see my loyal fans." He says one hand on his chest and the other high in the air. You just laugh at him.

"Until later my sweet Honeypot." He says taking your hand and kissing it. You smile at him, and watch as he walks away.

"And now…" Toy Bonnie said pulling you closer.

"Where were we before, mean old Scott interrupted us." He said seductively.

"I don't think Scott's that old." You say with a nervous laugh.

"He's too old for you, me on the other hand." He said purring at you.

"Bon, he's not that much older than me and on top of that I'm not looking for a boyfriend…..yet." You tell him looking the other way.

"Then I still have a chance later on. I just have to seduce you, right?" He said smirking at you. You just smile and move away from him, and go and sit at the chair behind the desk. He walks over and sits on the desk, looking at you.

"I'm not hearing a...nnnooo." He said picking up a pen and fiddling with it.

"Bon, you're silly." You say, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm going to keep on until you want me." He said giving you a smug look.

"Keep trying if it makes you happy." You say with a smirk. He grins at you, and then drops the pen in the floor.

"Ooopppsss, clumsy me, be a dear and get that." He said with a hand on his cheek and acting all innocent. You give him a "really" look, but get down to get the pen that has rolled under the desk. You are on your hands and knees looking for it.

"Why I'm I doing this it's just a pen." You think looking for it, but the artist in you won't let a pen stay in the floor. You find it, back up and sit on your crossed feet.

"Here…" You began to say but are pushed to the floor again. Bon is now straddling your waist, one hand pinning yours above your head and leaning over you.

"What the hell." You say eyes wide, staring at him.

"You shouldn't tease me like that, Doll face. You do know you drive me crazy right?" He coos at you, as his other hand undoes the top button of your shirt.

"Bon, don't…." You plea as you turn your head away from him. He just continues and undoes the second on, then the third, but then he stops and gently touches your neck.

"I hate the fact that Marry did this to you. I hate it more that I didn't do something to stop him." He said looking at you with sad eyes. You look back up at him.

"It's ok, I provoked him. I should have known it would have happen." You say closing your eyes and leaning your head back. You feel Bon move a bit, and before you knew it he was kissing your neck. You squeak out, shocked at the sudden action.

"What are you…?" You breathe out.

"I'm kissing it and making it better. Remember, I told you that I would be your nurse." He said as he runs his tongue along your neck. You feel your face flush, and your breathing becomes heavy.

"Damn it, Bon." You mutter out looking at him, as he smirks. He knows what he's doing to you.

"Bon where are you?" Toy Chica's voice rings out. He stops and with a huff leans up and looks over the desk.

"Yes, I'm." He calls out to her.

"Hey that lady wants you now. What are you doing?" She asked looking at him peering from behind the desk.

"Oh, I'm just fixing something, could you tell her I'll be there in a moment." He said smiling at her.

"Fine, but hurry I don't like to be around her." She huffed out and walked away.

"We are always getting interrupted, especially when it's getting good. I guess I better go." He said looking down at you.

"Thank you Toy Chica this one time…." You think to yourself. He was really getting to you.

"But first…." He said leaning down and roughly kissing you. You didn't see that coming, it was so rough but passionate at the same time. You let out a small moan, as he pulls back and licks his lips.

"Hehe… I get the first kiss and you taste as sweet as I imagined you would. Now I have to go, I hope to get to do that more." He said as he gets off of you, and walks away. You just lay there, preceding what just happened, he kissed you. You touched your lips, and stare at the ceiling.

"That damn rabbit." You mutter out, between Toy Freddy and Bon, your body reacted to them. It had been awhile since you've had anyone show you that kind of attention. You stay like that for a few more seconds before getting up. Your body trembling a bit, but soon you got yourself under control and fix your shirt. You walk back down the hall and to the front doors.

"I wonder if Mike is ready?" You think looking around for him but you were tackled in a hug by someone. It was so fast, all you could see was blonde hair as arms wrap around your waist.

"Big Sis!" a familiar voice calls out as you both fall to the floor.

"Chica?" You ask shocked to see her. She was nuzzling her face in your breast and your face went red, as she squeezed tighter.

"They are so soft!" She giggles out.

"Ple...please..s..top…stop." You stutter out, looking at her with one eye closed and face blood red now. Then she was pulled off of you, and placed down away from you.

"Hmpf…what did I just get done saying?" You hear another familiar voice. You lean up on your elbows and look at what was going on. There stood all the old animatronics in their human forms. Your eyes widen, as you stare at them.

"What?" You finally managed to get out.

"Sorry about that my dear (y/n). She was really happy about getting to see you again." Freddy said as he offered his hand to you. You take it and he helps you to your feet.

"It's no problem. I get tackled a lot around here, but why are you guys here? I thought….." You begin looking at all of them.

"Oh, Miss (y/n) I see you've mat our newest waiters and waitress.

"Huh?" You say turning to see the boss man walking up to you.

"Yes, these guys are going to be working here now. They really wanted to work here." He said placing a hand on your shoulder, and leans closer to you.

"They have taking quite a shine to you, and after last night I agreed to let them help during the day. That way they can be closer to you. You got something, and it makes them behave. I'm still going to have you work night-shift some nights. You're doing better than I thought." He whispers to you, and your eyes cut towards him.

"He knew this whole time about everything?" You thought, as you look at him.

"Now then, go ahead and have a chat. You'll be seeing a lot of them." Boss man said giving you a mischievous grin and walking to his office. You watch him, thinking about what he said. He knew everything and was willing to put your friends in danger. How could he! This made you mad, but if you could keep your new friends safe you are willing to do whatever it took.

"Whatcha thinking about cutie?" Someone said as they poked your cheek. You turned to see Bonnie.

"It's nothing, just lost in thought…hehehe." You say giveing a nerves laugh.

"So you guys are going to work here now. How…is that going to work?" You ask wondering.

"Just like anyone else really." Freddy said crossing his arms, looking at you with his neutral expression. You're not sure whether he likes you or not.

"We mostly did it to be closer to ye lass." Foxy said on the other side of you now leaning his arm on your shoulder.

"And now we get to see you all the time!" Chica squealed as she again hugged you tightly and buried her face in your chest.

"What is this? Molest (y/n) day?" You think to yourself as you inhale at how strong she is. Foxy and Bonnie watches with amusement in their eyes at the show that was going on. You hear Freddy huff out and walk over to you.

"Chica really, you're going to suffocate the poor girl if you keep doing that." He said and pulled her off of you. You take a big breath of air, as she whined.

"But she's so soft, and squishy Freddy. I just want to touch her all over." Chica said looking at you with big violet eyes.

"You should let her touch (y/n)." Bonnie said looking excited.

"Aye let her." Foxy added nodding his head. Freddy just gave them a cold glare and shook his head at them.

"Come my dear (y/n), let us go and get you some air." Freddy said offering his hand to you. You slowly take it, and he pulls you to him.

"Aaawww, but we didn't get a lot of time with her." Bonnie said looking down as his ears dropped.

"Aye, Freddy. Tis not fair." Foxy said, looking at you.

"And I'm not done touching." Chica whined out as she looks at you.

"I do believe that it is her day off, and she is here because of something the Boss wanted. She needs to spend it elsewhere besides here. You can see her tomorrow, but for now I will see her out." He said as he looked at them.

"He is such a gentlemen." You say to yourself, with idolization.

"Now my dear I do believe you had Mike with you. I'm sure he will be out soon, but for now let's get you some air." He said and leads you to the door, and opens it for you. You smile at him as you walk outside and take a big breath of air.

"I'm sorry about my friends, they can be quite ecstatic." He said looking over at you.

"Its fine hun. That's what makes them fun to be around." You say looking over at the tall brunette. He gives a small smile at your answer.

"They are right about your accent my dear. I find it quite cute, among other things." He said, looking the other way. You tilted your head at him.

"Maybe he does like you." You think to yourself.

"Anyways my dear, I should get back before they get too excited about being able to run around. Till tomorrow." He said, taking your hand and giving you a small bow. You watch him walk back into the pizzeria.

"Wow, I've never met anyone quite like him." You think, awestruck. You sat out there for a few minutes, when you see Mike, Jeremy, and Scott come out. You get up and walk up to them.

"Hey, are you done now Mike?" You ask him.

"Yeah, I'm done. Damn that chick is scary." He said narrowing his eyes.

"(y/n) is what Mike said true?" Jeremy said, looking at you with worry in his eyes.

"About….last night?" You asked a little confused.

"Yeah, Mike told us what you did. I don't know what to say." Scott said looking at you, concern in his eyes.

"Yes, it's all true. Everyone is safe as long as I work night-shift sometimes, but there is a lot more to everything, but I'm not sure I could tell ya'll right now. Just know, I will have my hands full, but if I can protect ya'll I will do it every time." You say with determination in your voice and all three of them looking at you with wide eyes.

"Ah…. (y/n) you'd do all that for us?" Jeremy ask walking up to you, his mahogany eyes looking into your (ec) ones.

"Yes, Jeremy I would. Ya'll are like family, and where I come from we take care of one another." You say smiling at all of them. They all look away from you, with blushes on their faces.

"Thank you (y/n)." Scott says looking back at you.

"Oh, did you get my phone back?" You ask remembering Vincent took it.

"Yeah, here." He said pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to you.

"Thanks, no telling what Vincent and my mom talked about. My mom is well…very open with everything." You say with a giggle.

"Anyways are you ready to head home?" Mike said walking up to you.

"Yeah, I'm ready." You say.

"Tomorrow is going to be that big party so be ready ok." Scott said.

"Ah, I forgot about that." You whined out.

"Anyways, I'll see ya'll later. Take care ok?" You tell them.

"Bye guys." Jeremy says waving at you.

"Later." Scott said looking at you. You get in your car and Mike gets in on the other side.

"I'm so glad to be going home, I need real food." You say laughing.

"Tell me about that one." Mike said laughing with you. As you drive home, you two talked more and you invited him to come play a few games for a bit. When you get there you park and head to your apartment.

"Just make yourself at home Yankee." You tell him as you take off your top shirt. You were glad to have it off. You hated having to ware anything around your neck. You were stretching when you feel an arm go around your waist pulling you back into a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry (y/n)." Mike said leaning his head on your shoulder, his hand reaches up and gently touches your neck.

"I didn't try harder to help you. You got this because I was weak." He said sadly. You could feel him began to tremble as he ran his fingers across your neck.

"Mike, this was not your fault. I did what I did on my own, and if I had to do it all over again I would do the same thing." You say sweetly and reach up to touch his hand.

"You are something else hillbilly. I won't let anything ever happened to you again, after all that's what friends are for." He says leaning his head closer to yours.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for." You say smiling at this.

"Hey do you think maybe… you could feed me again? You're a great cook and I haven't had a lot of real food in sometime….I'll make it up to you later." He said almost shyly.

"Hehehe…yes Mike I'll make you some southern cooking." You say laughing at him.

"You're the best." He said letting you go and smiling at you.

"Come on Yankee, I'll make you my specialty." You say heading to your kitchen.

"Is it that potato salad that Jeremy was telling me about?" He ask following after you.

"He was talking about that? Wow, and to think he didn't want to try it, but yes and my meatloaf. Trust me, it's good." You say getting everything ready.

"I will eat anything you make right now." He says leaning in the door-frame given you his smile. After you eat, you both play games for a while.

"You know Mike...hitting me with that lightning bolt won't get you laid anytime soon." You say sarcastically as you play Mario Kart.

"Whatever I could go out and get any girl right now if I wanted." He said sarcastically right back.

"Your right, Toy Chica wants you something bad." You say smirking and leaning with your controller.

"Yeah, that's not going to ever happen. What about you? Both Fazfuckers want you." He said as he tries to hit you with a red shell.

"Pppffff…well they are called "Toys" after all." You say blocking him with a banana.

"Damn…and your crazy hillbilly." He chuckles at you.

"Been told that more than once." You say as you both cross the finish line. Mike won, but you were close behind.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that to keep up with me." He said smirking at you.

"I'll show you next time." You say giving him your own smirk. He looks at you, a small blush showing under his eyes as he looks away from you with a cough.

"I guess I better get going, got to get some sleep. That party is tomorrow and it's big." He said standing up and you follow his actions.

"Yeah, it's going to be a long day." You say crossing your arms and closing your eyes.

"See you later hillbilly." He said as he ruffles your hair as he passes you. You watch as he leaves, you put everything up, lock your door, and head to your bathroom. You take a long hot shower and soon you make it to your bed. You lie down and think about everything that happened today, one in particular thought comes to mind.

"Damn it Bon…." You mutter out, your body reacting again to the memory. You growl out, you know what you are going to have to do.

"I'm so glad I live alone." You say as you begin to fix your problem.


	16. Ch 15 Party-Time!

Ch.15 Party-Time!

You wake still very sleepy after everything that happened yesterday but, somehow drag yourself out of bed, and get yourself ready for work. You grab your things, and head out the door. You get in your car and drive to work, when get there you head inside to see everyone getting ready for the day as you head to the time clock and clock in.

"Damn, I'm so not ready for today." You say to yourself. You turn around and come face to face with Vincent. You jump back with a yelp, and bring your arms up. "Damn it Vincent don't do that!" You yell out at him. "Hehehe, I like that I can scare you like that pet. It makes me happy." He chuckles and moves to stand beside you.

"But are you ready for today? It's going to be fun." He said cooing at you.

"To be honest with you I'm nerves. I'm not a big fan of large crowds." You say looking at him.

"You know if you get to bad we could always go to the closet." He said smirking at you.

"You wouldn't know what to do with Me." you say with your hands on your hips giving him a smirk of your own.

"Mmmm…sassy today, but I can think of several things I could do to you." He said moving his arm around your back and tries to move his hand to your side. "Touch me there, and I will rip out your pretty eyes and ware them as a neckless." You say smiling but your eyes were dead serious.

"Oh damn (yn) nice one." He said backing up and raising his hands in the air.

"But the boss wants to meet us in the break room, so I came to get you." He said.

"Ok then let's go." You say walking passed him.

"I love when you walk in front of me." He cooed out at you.

"Looking is all you're going to get to do Vincent." You said looking back. You both walk into the break room to see everyone there. "Hey ya'll." You say as you enter.

"Hey, (yn) it's been awhile." Fritz said excitedly as he runs up to you.

"Hey, it has been awhile, how have you been?" You say ruffing his hair. He smiles at you with his bright green. You look back up at everyone; they are sitting at the table. You go over and sit down beside Mike, Fritz sits beside you. "Are all ya'll working today?" you ask looking at everyone.

"Yeah, it's a really big party, so boss needs everyone here today." Mike said as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. "Wait did someone work night shrift last night and who is going to work it tonight?" You asked worrying about everyone. "No one worked last night, and I don't think anyone is going to tonight either." Vincent informs you.

"Really?" You asked confused.

"Boss told me everything will fine for two nights as long as you work the tomorrow night." Scott said looking at you.

"Oh, I see ok. I can't wait it should be fun!" You say, with a smile.

"WHAT! (yn) night shift isn't fun… and it's…" Fritz begins to say in a panic. "Huh? Oh I guess they didn't tell you hun?" you say placing your hand on his shoulder trying to get him to calm down.

"Tell me what?" he asked tilling his head.

"I made a deal with the Marionette as long as I work a few nights you guys don't have to worry about them trying to kill you." You say smiling at him. He looks at you in disbelief. "Really, you did that…..how?" he began but the boss man walked in.

"Ok everyone as you know todays going to be very busy so you'll be all over today so help each other out. Now, the party starts in about an hour, so I want each one of you to take a room for now and give it a good wipe down. We want it to shine." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Like that could ever happen." Mike whisper to you.

"Ok go choose a room and get to it." Boss man said as he walked out the door. "Ok who want what room?" Scott asked looking around at everyone. You think for a moment before answering.

"I'll take the Prize Room." You say quickly. Everyone now looking at you in surprise.

"You sure about that hillbilly?" Mike asks worry in his voice about you going in there.

"Yes, I'm sure." You say grinning at him. Everyone else gives you two strange looks.

"Ok guess (yn) gets the Prize Room." Scott says as you get up to leave. You grab some rags and make your way to the room. It's still made you feel uneasy to be in the room, but you chose this for your own reasons. You take a deep breath and look over at the Marionettes box. You slowly walk up to it and reach out; you hesitate but knock on the top of the box. You watch as the top opens slowly and the Marionette rise out. You look up at him, as your body trembles. He stares down at you with his hollow eyes.

"What do you want girl?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I…I….wanted to…ask a few….questions….if its ok?" you stutter out. You rub your arm as you look away from him.

"You know curiosity killed the cat?" he said as he climbed out of his box. "Aye, but…"you are still looking way from him. He is now in front of you, you could feel his eyes on you. "Well ask, but look at me when doing so." He demands at you. You look up at him; he is in his human form. This makes you feel a little bit better.

"I was wondering how you guys have human forms?" you asks timidly.

"The two idiots wanted them. They pestered for days about it. So to shut them up I gave them what they wanted. Figured the others would soon want them as well …so I give them forms as well." He said crossing his arms. "Oh, how can you do that?" you ask.

"You don't need to know. They are thing in this world that can't be explained, and things in the other world that don't need to be." He said looking over at you.

"So….?" You question.

"So don't be a meddling kid." He said as he locked eyes with you.

"I understand." You say looking away from him. "What is it that all of them see in me? They said something about a light?" You say looking back at him.

"Phff…you have to ask them yourself. I don't know what they are talking about." He said as he looks away from you with a grunt.

"I see, sorry." You say, knowing he wouldn't give you an answer.

"Anything else you want to poke your nose into?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. I should get to cleaning." You said quickly and turn to walk away.

"You think you can just ask all those questions and not pay for them?" He said in an almost amused tone.

"Huh?" You say looking back at him.

"My answers are not free. You have to give something in return girl." He growled out.

"Ah...wh…what do you want?" You asked nervously.

"Touch me!" He demanded and you were shocked by this.

"I thought that…..you said…." You began to ask him.

"Shut up and just do it. I don't like to be kept waiting." He growled at you.

"I'm…sorry." You say as you move closer to him, and placed your hands on his shoulders. Your eyes looked everywhere but him. He moves his hands to your arms, slowly over your shoulders and finally to your neck. You begin to panic as he places his hands on both sides of it.

"Stupid girl I'm not going to do anything." He said in a low voice. You relax just a bit at his words as you look up at him. You move your hands to his neck, but take your thumbs and gently rub his lower jaw. He closes his eyes and you just watch him. You know that he likes your touch. He breathes out and lets you go as he backs up away from you. You let him go and let your arms drop to your side.

"I'm done with you. Go do whatever you were going to do." He said as he goes back to his box.

"Right, thank you Marry." You say giving him a small smile. He just looks back at you and goes back into his box. You breathe out and begin to wipe the room down. After a while you stand back and look over everything.

"Yeah, that looks better." You say with a smile on your face and hands on your hips.

"Hey!" You hear someone call you. You turn around and see Jeremy walking up to you.

"Hey, Jerebear, you done too?" You ask smiling at him.

"Yeah, I…I came to check on you. Mike….he told me what happened the other night. Are you alright…how's your neck?" He asked worried.

"I was hoping Mike wouldn't say anything about that. I'm fine Jere; my neck is not that bad. The bruising is almost gone." You say rubbing the side of your neck.

"Still please be careful (yn). I don't want anything to happen to you." He said with a blush across his face.

"I will. I just wanted to protect ya'll, but I will be careful." You say with a gentle smile.

"Hey Jeremy, (yn)! The boss wants us to come to the front." You hear Fritz's voice as he enters the room.

"Oh, ok guess we better go." You say turning to Jeremy.

"Yeah todays going to be a nightmare." He said placing his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, but we'll make it through hun." You say happily. You all walk to the front, and see Scott, Mike, and Vincent standing there waiting for you.

"What's going on?" You ask as you walk up to them.

"I don't know something….." Fritz began to say but the door flew open hitting him in the face.

"Ooooowwww!" Fritz yelled as he fell on the floor.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." A voice rings out. Chica's head peeks out from around the door to see who she hit.

"Didn't mean to do that ha-ha…." She giggled out then looks up to see you.

"Big sis…!" She cheers happily.

"Hey sweet pea." You say waving at her. Before you knew it she had you in a tight hug, with her face buried in your chest. You let out a yelp as she did so as everyone is watching the two of you.

"Are you alright sis?" Chica asked as she looked up at you.

"Yeah...I'm fine." You say with a weary smile.

"Damn they are sore. It must be getting about that time." You think to yourself. She smiles and rubs her face in your chest again.

"Oh…yeah. I like this show." Vincent said with a smirk as he watched you two.

"Ah are you going to do this every time you see me?" you ask your face getting red.

"Yep every time. You are just so soft and squishy, and Freddy's not here to stop me." She giggles out and hugs you tighter.

"Uh...who are you?" Fritz asked as he rubs his now sore face.

"Oh, yeah….ah..." You began.

"That's Chica." Mike finished for you.

"Wait what?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Chica as in Chica the animatronic?" Scott asks looking at the blonde. "Yeap, somehow they have human forms." Mike said as he looks over at the two of you.

"Yeah, this is what I meant the other day by my hands will be full." You say with a sigh.

"I don't understand any of this." Jeremy said looking at Chica as she hums with content as she squeezes you tighter and again you yelp out.

"Chica didn't we just go over this already?" A voice calls out. Everyone turns to see Freddy entering the room, Bonnie and Foxy behind him. He walks over to the two of you and pulls her off of you. Your hands immediately go to your breast and cover them as they are very sore now. "Damn it." Chica mutters out.

"Language." Freddy scolds her.

"Thank you Freddy." You say with a relieved sigh.

"It's no problem my dear." He tells you. Everyone but Mike is just dumbfounded by everything right now.

"So, he's Freddy?" Scott asked pointing at the tall brunette.

"Yes, he is Freddy." You say smiling.

"And the two that were behind him are Bonnie and Foxy." Mike said pointing to the other two and they both waved at everyone.

"What I don't understand is why you are running around in the day time?" Mike asked his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Boss man said we could work, so we are." Bonnie said happily.

"That and we wanted to be closer to the lass there." Foxy added looking at you. "Yes she is very special and we want to be around her. I want to touch her all the time but Freddy won't let me!" Chica whined out and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Yes she is special and no I won't let you." Freddy said closing his eyes and face palms. Everyone is still processing everything. "Well…I….guess we…..are working together now?" Jeremy asks nervously.

"Yeap, we are." Bonnie says as he walks up to you. He bends down and looks you dead in the eyes.

"And I really look forward to working with you cutie." He says with a wild smirk as he pokes the tip of your nose.

"Hehe…you've got pretty eyes." You say with a nervous giggle.

"Glad you like them." He said with a flirtatious smile. You notice Scott's face turn red and his eyes cut to Bonnie.

"Do you want to rip his out too?" Vincent asked crossing his arms and looking at you.

"Nope just yours." You say with a wicked smile. He just smirks at you.

"Well we must be getting to our places." Freddy said as he begins to walk away.

"Until later my dear." He said looking at you.

"Bye" Everyone said and followed Freddy.

"Ah... Fritz you ok?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fritz sighed out rubbing his forehead.

"Hey Fritz, looks like Chica..."A doors" you." You say with a giggle and everyone looks at you.

"What?" You say with a shrug.

"Did you just make a pun?" Vincent asks you.

"Yes, yes I did." You say with a huge grin.

"Oh, hell yeah hillbilly!" Mike yells out and everyone else groans.

"You like puns to?" You ask Mike happily.

"And cheesy jokes." He added.

"Oh yeah, my Yankee." You say holding out your fist. He laughs and bumps his fist with yours.

"Great now there are two of them." Jeremy huffs out.

"Anyways we should get ready ourselves. (yn) there is a box in the security room on the desk; could you run and get it for me?" Scott asks you.

"Yeah sure no problem my Tallest." You say giveing him a salute and running off.

"My Tallest?" Scott asked giving you a confused look.

"I'm so glad we're friends now." Mike said laughing. You make your way to the security room and see the box on the desk.

"That must be it." You say walking over to it.

"Hello." You hear a voice from behind you. You turn to see a young boy about 15 standing at the door frame. He had blue eyes, brown hair, fair skin and rosy cheeks. He wore blue and pink striped shirt with dark blue jeans on. He also had a hat that was the same as his shirt and had a propeller on top.

"Let me guess? Your Balloon Boy." You say turning to face him.

"Wow...smart and pretty. How did you know?" He said smiling.

"It was a lucky guess." You say sarcastically.

"Yes I'm Balloon Boy but you can call me B.B. for short. I just wanted to apologize for the other night. Toy Chica said if I took your mask she would show me some big balloons." He said with a smirk.

"Are just about all you guys perverts? I swear Freddy and Marry are the only two that haven't said something dirty to me. " You shake your head at him.

"Don't let Freddy fool you he is just as bad as the rest." B.B. said with his hands on his hips.

"Well anyways its fine kid. Don't worry about the other night, its water under the bridge." You say walking up to him.

"I'm not a kid!" He yelled out.

"Hehe….you are to me. What are you like 15 or so?" You say ruffling his hair in front.

"I can show you just how much of an adult I am." He grins at you with a glint in his eye.

"No thank you." You say smiling and walking back over and retrieving the box.

"I'll see you later kid." You say walking passed him.

"I'm not a kid!" He yelled out again as he turned to face you. You give him a wave and head back to Scott. You find him at the front waiting on you.

"Here you are Scott." You say handing him the box.

"Thanks (yn)." Scott says smiling at you.

"It was no problem." You say.

"Well get ready because it's about to get fun in here." He said looking at the doors. You take a deep breath and prepare yourself for what was about to come. It had been hours and people were everywhere. You so far have had a kid drop cake on your shirt, kicked, hit, tripped and ran over. It was time for your break and you wanted nothing more than to be by yourself at this point, but the break room had people in it and outside was no better.

"I just want to be alone for 5 minutes." You whined out. Then you thought of something.

"The closet!" It was a stupid idea and Vincent came up with it, but hey why not? You somehow made your way there, and opened the door darting in and closing it behind you.

"Damn...too many people." You said out loud.

"(yn)?" You heard someone ask. You turn to see Jeremy sitting in the floor.

"Jere? What are you doing in here?" You asked feeling silly now.

"Hiding, this was the only place that was people free." He huffed out.

"Yeah, that's why I came in here, but if you want me to go I'll find somewhere else. I know it's really small in here." You say looking around the closet. It was a tiny closet barely big enough for one much less two.

"No…no its fine. I don't mind...if it's…you." He said looking away with a slight blush. You smile relieved you didn't have to find another place. You take a seat in front of him.

"Crazy today huh?" You ask smiling at him.

"Yeah, I hate when there are big parties like today. I always get ran over." He said rubbing his arm.

"Tell me about it. Not big on crowds either." You say with a huff.

"Right…" He said looking at you now.

"Hey we should hang out again sometime. I really like the last time, well hopefully without everyone else." You say happily.

"Even though you and Mike are buddies now?" He said crossing his arms and smirking at you. You feel your face flush.

"Damn it! Even works with him." You think to yourself.

"Yeah, but we haven't hung out just the two of us. I've actually hung out with Mike more in the last two days then I have with you since I've started here." You said with a small giggle.

"You two have really bonded in just two days." He said with a huffy tone and face slightly red.

"Huh? Well kind of. He and I have some things in common and well I'm a sucker for anyone who praises my cooking." You say rubbing the back of your head with a grin.

"So you've cooked for him too?" He asked looking at you intently.

"Yes, he came over yesterday to play some games, and he asked me to cook for him, so I did." You say looking at Jeremy confused at all the questions he was asking. His arms were crossed and his face was redder then before.

"Is everything ok Jerebear? You seem kinda upset." You say tilting your head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said arms still crossed and looking off to the side.

"I'm sorry if I said something to upset you Jere." You say sadly looking down at the floor. Jeremy's eyes widen and he quickly moves over to you.

"No no no…..I'm sorry (yn). It's just been a long day. Please don't be sad, I'm not upset I promise you." He said smiling as he takes your hands. You look up at him with a frown on your face. He sits on his knees and pulls you into a hug. This shocks you a bit but you hug him back.

"Ok Jerebear." You say as he pulls back and looks at you with a smile.

"Guess I better get back out there." He said looking at the door.

"Yeah, but its madness out there." You say now sitting on your knees. As you were about to get up the door swings open knocking you forward and into Jeremy. Your arms catch yourself befor you completely fall onto him. You inhale sharply as pain shoots through your wrist.

"Hhhmmm…" You huff out.

"Oh (yn)…are you ok?" Jeremy asks worried about you.

"Yeah." You say looking down at him. His eyes were wide as he looks up at you and a hard blush covers his face. You turn your head to see who opened the door.

"Oh sure you'll go in the closet with him, but not me. I see how much I'm loved." Vincent said looking down at the two of you.

"Damn it Vincent, you asshat." You growl out.

"Oh, were you doing bad things in here. I want to join the party." He cooed out at you.

"We wasn't doing anything but talking." Jeremy whimpers out. His face now red at Vincent's words.

"From where I stand it looks like something was going to happen although I do like the view." He said smirking and crossing his arms.

"You knocked me into him when you open the door!" You yell out and sit up looking at Vincent.

"If you say so Pet. Maybe next time it could be me on top of you though." He seductively purrs at you.

"I'm going to rip out your small intestines and play jump rope with them." You say glaring up at him.

"Sounds fun, it will be a date." He said smiling at you.

"Ah….I'm….going to go now." Jeremy said standing up, his poor face red as it could get. He quickly leaves the room leaving you and Vincent now.

"Just the two of us now Pet." He purrs at you.

"What do you need asshat?" You say sitting on the floor still looking at him.

"I came to get a rag, some little brat drop cake on the floor." He growled out as he looks away from you.

"But, now I think I'll just play with you." He said giving you a wide grin. You huff out and throw a rag at his face.

"There we played. Go away now." You say waving him off and standing up.

"Oh so mean today, wonder if I should spank you for that sassy attitude you have." He said walking up to you now.

"You'd like that too much." You say crossing your arms.

"Maybe, I know you would." He said placing his hand on the wall beside your head and leaning closer to you.

"You're in my bubble." You say glaring at him.

"I want to be in more than just that." He said as his face gets closer to yours.

"Are you going to harass me every time we meet?" You asked looking him in the eyes, stopping him from coming closer to you.

"Yes, you made it a challenge. I'll have you falling for me, and I always get what I want." He purred out.

"Vincent?" You hear Jenifer call out.

"Oh look Vincent, the brown hair bimbo is calling for you. Better go to her." You give him a wicked smile.

"Are you jealous Pet?" He smirks at you.

"Phff…Please you wish I was. It seems you like them to be rode hard and put up wet." You say tilting your head and smirking at him now.

"She would be fun for a quickie, but you…..still basically new. Your mother was a very interesting person to talk too you know? She told me you've only ever been with one person. Six months together, and how little he had to do with you. The things I could do to you. I could have you screaming my name. Could have you doing it right now, no one would hear over the noise out there." He said grabbing you by the chin, his lips barely above yours. You shutter involuntarily, and your breathing deepens. You are against the wall, as his body presses against yours.

"She also said if you're anything like her, you can get very loud. Wonder how loud I can make you get?" He whispers.

"St…stop….Vin…cent." You whimper out.

"Mmmm…Say my name again." He said in a husky voice.

"Vincent where are you?" Jenifer's annoying voice rang out. This quickly snapped you back to your senses.

"You better go to your girlfriend. She might die without you." You say getting control of yourself and pushing him away from you. He smiles wickedly at you and backs up.

"Hehehe….later then Pet." He coos at you.

"One more thing Vincent." You say as he turns to you.

"I will never fall for you that easily and whatever my mom said...you might as well forget it." You say giving him a stern look.

"Whatever you say….(yn)." He chuckles and walks out of the closet. You huff out in annoyance at what just happened.

"Damn it (yn), don't let him close to you. No matter how much you may like it or how fucking good he looks doing it." You mentally were kicking yourself. You finally get yourself under control and head back to work.


	17. Ch 16 Honey Bee

Ch. 16 Honey Bee

The rest of the day you swear was worse than the first part. You ran yourself ragged trying to keep up with everything, then finally it came to an end. Oh happy day, it ended. You had found Fritz sitting at a table in one of the smaller party rooms, and the both of you were leaning back to back. You both were exhausted from today's events.

"Hey Fritz." You call to him.

"Yeah (yn)?" he answers as he looks back at you.

"My body hurts." You say leaning your head back onto his.

"Mine too… so glad it is over." He said turning to you now.

"I'm going to get sick the next time one of these comes up, you with me?" he says laughing.

"Yes, I'm going to come down with the "FuckthisshitI'mout" flu." You say laughing with him.

"Your funny (yn)." He said looking at you, eyes half closed. He was tired but looked so cute.

"Aaawww!" You squeal at him and pull him into a hug. You nuzzle your cheek on the top of his head as you coo at him.

"What the…?" He asked at your sudden move.

"I couldn't help it, you're just too cute Fritz." You squeal out.

"Hehehe…ok I'm cute." He laughs out and hugs you back. Just then you hear someone enter the room. You both look over to see Toy Freddy as he enters the room and looks at you two.

"Oh hey Freddy what's up?" You ask looking at him but not letting go of Fritz. He looks at you before looking back at Fritz then back to you, and then he walks over to the two of you and pulls you apart. He looks over at Fritz.

"No, bad Fritz…..she's mine." He said pulling you to him.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Freddy hunny what are you talking about?" You asked looking at him.

"You're mine and I only want to be the one you hug." He said rubbing his nose with yours as he changes to his human form.

"Freddy I've hugged a lot of people. Whatcha going to do when I do decide to get a boyfriend?" You ask looking up at him.

"Huh? That's a silly question." He says nuzzling you.

"How so?" Fritz ask as he watches the two of you.

"Because I'm her boyfriend." He said smiling and cuddling you.

"WHAT?" Both you and Fritz yell out.

"Yeap, I'm her boyfriend. I've decided." He said smiling as he continues nuzzling you.

"You can't just decide to be my boyfriend. Don't I get a say so in all this." You ask him.

"You do….as long as it's yes." He said hugging you tighter.

"Ah Freddy that's…..that's not how it works." Fritz tells him.

"Huh? Fritz are you jealous that you can't have her?" He asked looking at Fritz.

"What…no….it's just that…..ah…." Fritz tries to explain to him.

"Freddy hunny, as much as I love you….I'm not looking for anyone right now so…" You say looking at him. Freddy's eyes light up and a huge smile appears on his face.

"You said you love me." Freddy said as he pulls you closer to him.

"Yes I did, but it….." You began but Freddy stops you by pressing his finger to your lips.

"You said you love me. I love you too honeypot." He said as his eyes close and a smile appeared on his face. Fritz just watches the two of you before you hear a large crowd of people talking from down the hall.

"What's going on down there?" Fritz ask as he turns and looks at the door.

"Oh I don't know, but that's not important now." Freddy said moving his hands to your side.

"We should go and see what is going on." You say looking over at Fritz.

"Yeah, we should." Fritz said as he gets up and walks out the door. You begin to follow him but Freddy stops you.

"Please wait, give me just a few more minutes with you. I don't get to see you a lot." He said as he held onto your hand. You look back at him, his eyes pleaded for you to stay.

"Aaahhh…fine but only because you said please, and the fact your flipping cute looking at me like that." You said as you mumble the last part. He grins as he pulls you to him again.

"You know Bon was bragging about what you two did yesterday." He whispers to you.

"Uh….what did we do again?" You say nervously knowing what he was talking about.

"You know, it's not fair. I was the first to see you. I should have been the first to kiss you too." He said, his blue eyes looking into your (ec) ones.

"Ahh….I wasn't ….he I mean…" You stutter out trying to tell him it was unexpected.

"It doesn't matter now." He said as his arms wrap around your waist.

"It doesn't? I didn't plan on him kissing me. I told him the same thing I told you. I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet, then some things happened and then he was kissing me…." You ramble out.

"Honeypot?" Freddy asked causing you to look at him.

"Yeah?" you say quickly.

"You're cute when you ramble." He said as he moves his hand to your cheek.

"Freddy?" You questioned as he pulls your face closer to his as your eyes widen. His lips press against yours in a soft and gentle kiss full of passion before he slowly pulls back looking at you.

"You always save the best for last right?" He said pulling away from your frozen body.

"Come on honeypot lets go see what is up." He said cheerfully and runs out the door. You touch your lips and breathe out.

"I've been kissed, twice now." You say grabbing your hair.

"And damn it, I can't help but like it." You mutter to yourself. You sigh out and head to see what the noise was about. You walk into the main room to see the other employees gathered in a circle. Some were talking, others were squealing.

"What is going on?" You think trying to see what they were all excited about, but can't. You look around and see Mike leaning against the wall so you make your way over to him.

"Hey Yankee what's going on?" You ask him.

"Our newest employees seem to be a big hit." He said looking over at you.

"Oh, I see." You say looking back at the crowd.

"Yeah, I don't care. I just want to get out of here. Today was a pain in the ass." He huffs out.

"Yeah, my whole body is sore. I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Guess I'll just pick something up on the way home. I really don't feel like cooking tonight." You say rubbing the back of your head.

"Hehehe….Aw, here I was going to ask you to feed me again." He said jokingly.

"Hehe….I didn't take your ass to raise." You said smiling at him.

"Ah, never hurts to try." He said giving you a shrug.

"Well the days just about over. Just have to clean up and then we are homebound right?" You ask looking back at him.

"Yeah, just got to clean up." He said sounding tired. You go and lean on the wall beside him, and look at the crowd.

"This place is something else, I'll tell ya. There is nothing like this back home. I almost quit the first day." You laugh thinking back.

"Why?" Mike said as he looked over at you.

"I have always been terrified of dolls, dummies, mannequins, and animatronics. The fact they look or act real chilled me to the core. Then these guys' show up and I don't know what to think anymore. I forget sometimes that they are not human and that alone should scare me, but it doesn't. If anything I love them. I know ya'll don't feel the same, but I can't help it." You say with a small smile on your face as you look at the floor.

"Hmpf…you are weird hillbilly. If I could quit I would but right now a job is a job." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, although I have to say I'd miss you." You say looking back at him.

"Really, (yn)? Don't know how you could miss me, but….thanks." He said as his eyes widen in shock.

"I really would Mike." You said smiling at him.

"Well I guess I should find a room and get to cleaning it." You say as you push off the wall.

"Hey, (yn)?" Mike called to you and you turn and looked at him.

"Jere and I were going to hang out after work, you know do the same thing you were. You know grab...something wo...uld you like to come too? I could get yours. You know to pay you back for you cooking for me." He said rubbing the back of his neck as a small blush appears under his eyes as he looks at the floor.

"Sure I'd like that." You say giving him a smile.

"Ok I…guess I will see you later." He said and you nod as you began to walk down the hall, but stop. That feeling of being watched comes over you and you look around, but see no one.

"Why do I keep feeling this way?" You think to yourself as you rub your arm and head on down the hall. You decide to take one of the smaller rooms this time, but as you walk in you see how bad it really was. It looked like a tornado went through the room. You let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long night as you begin to clean up.

"Did they even get it into their mouths?" You question out loud as you wipe up cake that was everywhere. You were trying to get some candy off the table now, but it was on there good. You try to scrub harder, but when you did a jolt of pain shot through your wrist. You yelp out as you grab your wrist.

"Damn." You mutter under your breath and squeeze your wrist when you feel an arm slide around your waist pulling you back. You look to your side to see who it was.

"Bonnie?" You ask looking at the purple haired boy.

"Looks like you hurt yourself cutie." He said as he touched your wrist.

"Hehe, yeah….looks like I'm going to have to cut it off." You say jokingly.

"I don't know, we may be able to fix it. Just needs a little love." He said as he pulls your hand closer and looks at it.

"Hehe….maybe. Nah, I'm fine hun. I just hit it too hard earlier that's all." You say closing your eyes and smiling. You feel him rub circles around the bottom part of your wrist.

"So how did you hurt yourself?" He asked you.

"Ah….I was talking with Jere when Vincent hit me with the door and I fell forward, but caught myself." You tell him and a small growl comes from him.

"Anywhos ….I need to get this room cleaned. I want to get home my body hurts and I would like to get some sleep." You said as you pull away from him.

"Maybe I could give you a back rub. I know I could make you feel better." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"How about you help me clean instead?" You ask looking back at him.

"Not as fun, but fine." He said giving you a shrug as he began to help you. Before long the room was cleaned and looking good.

"There all done. Thanks Bonnie for your help." You say turning to him.

"Anything I can do to help you cutie." He said with a wink.

"Ah….can I ask you something?" You ask nervously.

"Sure, ask away." Bonnie said walking up to you.

"I was wondering what do ya'll see in me? I tried to ask Marry, but I might as well have asked the walls. I would have gotten a better answer." You say slightly annoyed.

"Hehe….sounds like him." Bonnie chuckled.

"But how can I put this. You have this light and it's really bright. It starts out white, but as it spreads out it turns into so many different colors. It has to be one of the most beautiful things we have ever seen. It makes us happy, and the pain goes away." He tells you with his eyes half closed and looking at you. You just look at him not sure what to say.

"What happened to you?" You ask him. This snaps him back, and he looks away from you.

"I can't remember a lot. Just I was scared and there was laughing. I was in pain, and it was cold. I remember his eyes. Those damned eyes. They were red as they looked at me and that wicked evil smile that he wore. Those two things I will NEVER forget." He growled out, his hand in a fist as he looked down at the floor. You reach out and touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to bring up something like that. Please forgive me." You say apologetic giving him a small bow.

"No it's fine. It's nice to get that off my chest." He said looking at you with a smile.

"Anyways now that this room is done I guess we need to go see where else needs to be cleaned." You say sweetly to him.

"Ah, we could do that or we could stay here and get to know each other better." Bonnie said giving you a sly smirk and you look over at him.

"As much fun as that sounds I would like to go home and get some sleep. Besides I work tomorrow night so we can talk then." You say as you stretched with a yawn.

"Then I look forward to tomorrow night." He said happily.

"Come on lets go help the others." You say walking towards the door with Bonnie right behind you. You finally get the place clean and back into order.

"Thank you all for today. Hopefully we will have more days like today." Boss man said giving everyone a big smile.

"Yeah, yeah can we go now?" You hear Mike mutter under his breath. You smile at him, but hope he's right. You want to get out of here also.

"Now go home and I will see you all tomorrow." The boss man said cheerfully. Every one begins to head to the door as you look over at Mike.

"You ready hillbilly?" He asked you.

"Yeap, but where is Jeremy?" You asked looking around for him.

"Knowing him he already bolted out the door and is waiting on us." Mike said looking at nothing in particular.

"I don't blame him. Wished I had thought of it." You say smiling as you look around. The room was almost empty of the people now and you both began to walk to the door, but someone grabs your hand causes you to stop. You turn to see all the older animatronics standing there in their human forms, and smiling at you.

"What do you Fazfuckers want?" Mike said in an irritated tone.

"That's not nice Mike." Chica whined out with a sad look on her face.

"And language." Freddy scolded him.

"Whatever." Mike huffed out.

"Mike go ahead and find Jere. I'll meet you out side in just a few minutes ok?" You say looking at him.

"Fine but don't stay too long." He said as he walks out the door and you turn back and smile at all of them.

"So how was your first day?" You asked.

"It was great. We didn't have to stay in that stuffy old room." Chica chirped happily.

"Ya' it be great but I think it be too many females followed me around." Foxy said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"I'll have to agree with Foxy on that. The older females were all flirting and trying to give us their numbers." Freddy said with a scowl on his face.

"Well at least you didn't get old men." Chica said looking at Freddy as her face turns red.

"Hehehe….Well ya'll are very good looking. So it would be only natural for all ya'll to get hit on." You say with a giggle. Bonnie and Foxy both smile at each other as they walk over as one stands on either side of you.

"So we are good looking huh?" Bonnie says as he pokes your cheek and you turn your head to face him.

"Yeah, you are." You say looking at him.

"So lass, Which one of us be th' best looking?" Foxy asked you. You turn your head, now looking at Foxy.

"Ah…..I think all ya'll look good." You say now a little flustered.

"Aaawww….your face is really cute." Chica giggled out. Freddy has his hand over his face as he looks away from you. Bonnie puts his arm around your neck and Foxy's goes around your shoulders, as they get closer to you.

"Ah, come on lassie, you can tell us." Foxy said giving you a sly grin.

"Yeah, we won't get mad." Bonnie said looking at you with a wild spark in his eyes.

"Ah….." You say more flustered now. Just then all of you feel an angry aura from behind you. You all turn to see Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy standing behind you, their eyes blacked out and staring at Foxy and Bonnie.

"Hey…guys." You stutter out with a nervous smile. Toy Bonnie places a hand on Bonnie shoulder and Toy Freddy on Foxy's.

"Hey, there guys. I see your having a little chat with OUR lovely little (yn)." Toy Bonnie said in a low growl.

"Yes that's fine and all, but we must ask you NOT to TOUCH her." Toy Freddy growled out also.

"When did we start listening to you guys?" Bonnie shoots back at them, as he lets go of you.

"Aye, we be doing what we want." Foxy yelled back letting go also. You take this opportunity to move over to Chica and Freddy. The four of them begin to bicker at one another over, all the things you. You just face palm as you watch them.

"Stupid idiots, never fight over someone." You mutter out.

"Miss (yn), as much as I would love for you to stay, I think this would be the best time to leave. I think it's going to get messy and I would much rather you not be here." Freddy said looking at you.

"Please don't let them kill each other." You say looking up at the brunette. He nods at you, and offers his hand.

"Here let me walk you to your car." He said with a small smile. You take his hand and you both walk to the door.

"Bye big sis." Chica says to you as she waves happily and you wave back at her. Freddy opens the door for you and you step out into the night air. You see Mike and Jeremy standing next to Mike's car waiting on you. Both you and Freddy walk up to them. You could see Jeremy getting nervous as you both approach them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take so long." You apologize to the both of them.

"It's….no…no problem… (yn)." Jeremy stuttered out as he watches Freddy wearily.

"Are you ready to go now?" Mike asked a little irritated.

"Yes, again sorry." You say hoping he wasn't too mad at you.

"Please be safe my dear, I don't want anything to happened to you." Freddy said, as he gently touches your shoulder.

"I will Freddy." You say giving him a smile. He nods and heads back to the restaurant.

"He still makes me very nervous." Jeremy said as he walks up to you.

"I'm sorry; he was walking me to my car." You say looking back at the restaurant.

"Its fine, are you ready to go?" Mike asked as he looks over at you.

"Yeah, where are we going?" You asked.

"Just follow me. The place we are going is really good. Oh and Scotts coming to. He's already there." Mike told you and you smile at the thought of Scott coming along also.

"Yay, my tallest is coming too." You giggle out. Jeremy looks at you funny and Mike bust out loud laughing. Everyone then gets into their cars and you follow them to a small diner. You park and see Scott waiting on all of you as you all get out.

"Hey about time you show up." He said jokingly.

"Sorry it was my fault. Freddy and the others wanted to talk." You say rubbing the back of your head. Scott looks at you with worry in his eyes. "Please be careful around them." He said looking away from you.

"I will." You say.

"We can chat inside. You know...where the food is." Mike said as he walks passed you and into the building.

"Right." You say following in after him. You all get seated and order what you want and chat while you eat.

"Hey (yn) how's your wrist doing? I know you hurt it earlier today." Jeremy asked as you all talked.

"Huh? Oh, its fine just a little sore now." You say smiling at him.

"How did you hurt your wrist?" Mike questions you.

"Ah funny story that one. " You say looking at Jeremy whose face was red at the thought of what happened.

"I was helping Jere, when I tripped and caught myself. It's nothing I'll be fine." You told them as Jeremy looks at you.

"Thank you". He mouths to you.

"Has Vincent been bothering you any?" Scott ask.

"No, not really." You say closing your eyes and leaning back in the seat.

"What was up with him asking about you wanting to rip out Bonnies eyes?" Jeremy ask looking at you.

"Hehe…Vincent was trying to get all touchy feely on me so I told him if he did touch me I was going to rip his pretty eyes out and ware them as a neckless." You giggle out and Scott looks over at you quickly.

"You think Vincent has pretty eyes?" He questions you now.

"Yeah, I think he does. He's not a bad looking guy. He's just….over flirtatious." You say as you lean on your hand and think. Scott head drops to the table with a thud.

"Damn it." He mutters out.

"You ok Scott?" you ask as you touch his shoulder.

"Yeah, somewhat." He huffs out. Mike and Jeremy chuckle at Scott and you tilt your head as you look at him.

"Why is he acting so funny?" You think to yourself.

"Anyways I guess it's about time to go. Got to work tomorrow." Mike said as he stretches.

"Oh (yn) you are working with me tomorrow night." Jeremy said looking up at you.

"Yay, we can talk about anime and stuff." You say excitedly.

"Can't wait." He tells you with a smile. Just like Mike promised he bought your food and everyone else payed for theirs and you headed to your car.

"I'll see you later Jere and thanks Mike." You tell them as they leave.

"I'll see you later too Scott." You say turning to him.

"Yeah, be careful...ok?" He says as he looks at you.

"You too." You say opening your car door.

"And Scott." You call to him and he looks over at you.

"I think you have pretty eyes also." You say grinning at him as his face lights up. You get in your car and drive home. You take a shower and watch some TV for a long while, before you head off to bed. You get under your covers and get nice and comfy. You are looking at your window as the light from outside softly illuminates your room. As you begin to drift off you see a shadow standing in front of your window. You jump up and look around but don't see anything.

"I guess…I'm seeing things." You say out loud as you rub your eyes.

"No, you are bless by my glorious visage." A voice rings out in your room. You look around now for the stranger in your room, when you spot someone at the end of your bed. Your eyes go wide as you look at him and before you knew it he is on top of you with his hand over your mouth.

"You should not scream. You scream the neighbors hear, the police come, I disappear, and people think you're crazy and we would not want that." The man said waving the other hand in the air.

"Now I am going to remove my hand, but no yelling or screaming ok?" He said with a smile. You nod at him as he moves his hand. You look up at him, it's hard to see in the dim light, but you can see he has long dirty blonde hair that is pulled back, a tattered suit on that looks almost gold, a small top hat and looks like one ear poking out the top of his head, and the other side is just wires. His skin is pale with three dots under his eyes, but his eyes, they are black with little white dots that are looking right at you.

"Who…are you?" You question him.

"Hehehe….why I'm The Golden Freddy, but you my dear can call me Goldie." He said grinning at you.

"There's another one of ya'll running around?" You asked looking at him.

"Oh, what a shame' the others did not mention me. How cruel of them." He said putting his arm on his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

"No, they didn't." You say leaning up on your elbows now.

"Well now you get to bask in my glorious presence." He said looking back at you.

"Yeah, sure glorious presence. How the hell did you get into my house and why?" You ask irritated.

"Please do not mistake me for those lesser thespian animatronics. I am a professional actor. The world is my stage, and your room is my trailer." He said as he smirks at you.

"What?" You look at him now very confused.

"To put it simply I believe you can set us free Honeybee." He said as he plops down beside you. His hands behind his head and legs crossed.

"The hell?" You say as you look over at him.

"Indeed, you have something, and I for one think you can set us free." He said looking at you with one eye open.

"Maybe I can free you guys." You say thinking about it. You're lost in thought when you feel him roll over and put his arm around you pulling you closer to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" You ask annoyed and shocked.

"It is called spooning my dear."He said cuddling up to you. You are very annoyed now and you push him out of the bed.

"Get out!" You say pointing to the door.

"I simply wished to spark the fires of passion between us." He said cooing at you as he looks over the edge of the bed.

"The only thing you're about to spark is my fist to your face." You say in an angry tone.

"That would be wonderful as well." He smirks at you.

"Just get out!" you say flustered as you cross your arms.

"Very well. Until next time Honeybee." He said as he disappears.

"Fuck me." You mutter out.

"Perhaps another time." You hear him as his chuckle fades.

"I'm going to kill him." You yell out. You fall back unto your bed and try to get some sleep. After sometime, you drift off into a deep slumber.


	18. Ch 17 Sucker Punch

Ch. 17 Sucker Punch

You had woken up a few hours ago, after what had happened last night you didn't sleep good at all on top of that Mother Nature came calling.

"How wonderful." You mutter to yourself as you gather your things together and prepare to go to work. You decided that you were going to take your laptop, and had put some shows on it that you thought that the animatronics would like. You hurry out your door and to your car as raindrops begin to fall. As you pulled in to work the rain was really coming down. You quickly grab your things and head to the doors as fast as you could. You unlock the doors and get inside as you locked them behind you. You are completely soaked now and the cold air now hits you. You walk down the hallway and clock in. As you make your way to the security room you hear laughing coming from within. You enter to see Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy surrounding a very petrified Jeremy.

"Hey, ya'll." You say as you wrap your arms around yourself. Everyone now looks up at you.

"Oh no Doll Face, you're completely soaked." Toy Bonnie said as he runs up to you with worry on his face.

"You have to be freezing honeypot." Toy Freddy said walking up beside him.

"Yeah…not…going to lie…. I'm pretty….cold… right now." You say between chattering teeth.

"Uh , (yn) would you like my jacket?" Jeremy asked as he walks up to you now.

"I'll be...fine…Jerebear I don't want…to get ….it wet…" You said as you shivered.

"I think you should take off that wet shirt cutie." Bonnie said as he gave you a sultry smirk.

"Bonnie!" Freddy yelled out as he looks over at him.

"Maybe Bonnie is right Freddy." You say as you think about what he said.

"What?!" Everyone yelled out looking at you.

"Just until my shirt dries, then I can use Jerebear's jacket and not get it wet." You say with a sweet smile. Jeremy's face went blood red, as he looks at you.

"Hmmm….that be fine with me." Foxy purrs out as he gives you a sly grin.

"Foxy!" Freddy now yells at him as you begin to unbutton your shirt and

everyone's eyes lock on to you.

"(yn)!" Jeremy yells out and covers his face looking away from you. "Hahaha….What? I've got a shirt on underneath this one. You really think I would just give everyone here a show?" You said laughing at their facial expressions.

"Aw… way to get a guy's hopes up Doll face." Toy Bonnie whined giving you a sad look.

"Sorry to disappoint ya'll." You say slipping your shirt off and hanging it up.

"Ah…let me get my jacket for you." Jeremy said quickly going back over to the desk. You smiled, then grab a hold of Toy Freddy as you cuddle up to him. He was shocked at first but then wrapped you in a hug.

"Mmmm…much better." You cooed out cuddling Toy Freddy's arm.

"I wanna hug too." Toy Bonnie said as he hugs you from behind.

"You guys are so warm." You hummed out feeling your body getting warmer now. Jeremy walks back to you and hands you his jacket.

"Here you go (yn)." He said. You let go of Toy Freddy and Bon lets go of you. You put it on and were surprised that it fit.

"I like them to be a bit bigger them me." He said shyly as he rubs the back of his head.

"Thank you Jere." You said with a smile. Just then Chica, Mangle, Toy Chica, and BB walked into the room.

"Big Sis! I'm so happy to see you." Chica chirped happily as she glomps you and nuzzling her face in your chest.

"Eeekkk….I'm…..glad to…see you too." You say patting her head. Mangle walks over to the two of you and pulls Chica off of you, then nuzzles the top of your head. You smile and pull her into a tight hug.

"I missed you too hun." You say sweetly. You hear Toy Chica huff out and walk over to the desk, BB following right behind her. You look over at Jeremy and could tell that he was still very terrified.

"So now what?" Toy Chica said in an annoyed tone.

"We could always play hide-in-seek. I'll hide with honeypot and you guys look for us everywhere but the kitchen." Toy Freddy said as he slipped his arm around your waist.

"Idiot." Freddy mutters out and places his hand on his face.

"Actually I brought my laptop with me. I thought that maybe we could watch anime. I have picked out some I think ya'll would like." You said as you slipped out of Toy Freddy's grip and getting your bag. You walk over to the desk and placing your laptop down.

"That sounds like fun." BB said excitedly as he watched you set up everything.

"Do ya'll think Marry would like to join us?" You asked looking around at everyone.

"I doubt it." Toy Chica said as she crossed her arms and glared at you.

"But it never hurts to ask." Freddy said as he sits on the edge of the desk and watches you carefully.

"I'll go see, but I'll go ahead and start an episode. I think Foxy will like this one." You said smiling at him as he gives you a toothy grin.

"I want to go with Doll face." Bon whined out grabbing onto your arm. "Me too." Toy Freddy said grabbing the other.

"No you two are staying here." Freddy said glaring at the two younger animatronics.

"Since when do we listen to you old man." Toy Freddy said as he gives Freddy a smug look.

"Yeah, we do what we want to do." Bon said smirking at Freddy.

"Old man…?" Freddy asked giving Toy Freddy a death glare. You watch as the three begin to argue with each other. You walk over to Jeremy, who you could see was shaking.

"Hey you want to come with me?" You asked as you walk up to him.

"Yes!" He said quickly and grabs your arm. You look around and see Toy Freddy, Bon, and Freddy were still arguing with each other and the others were watching your laptop.

"They will be fine, come on Jerebear lets go." You say looking at the poor boy. He nods at you and you both walk out, and towards the prize room. As you approach the room you feel Jeremy pull at your arm and you stop and look at him.

"Is it ok if...I wait out here? He still freaks me out." He said looking at you with fear in his eyes.

"Of course hun. I won't be long." You tell him, as you walk into the room. You make your way to the box and softly knock on the top of it. Just like before the top opens up and Marry rises out.

"Hello Marry." You say giving him a shy smile.

"What do you want girl? Want to ask more stupid questions?" He huffs out annoyed.

"Ah…no I wanted to see if you wanted to join our shindig? I brought my laptop to watch some anime on." You asked looking up at him.

"Should you really be watching cartoons on company time?" He asked as he crosses his arms and glaring at you. You cringe at him calling anime "cartoons" but decided not to correct him.

"I just thought that they would like it. They are here all the time and I know it has to get boring. I figured that it would be fun for them." You say with a smile.

"It is nice to see you are thinking about them girl." He said walking up to you as he changes his form.

"Aye, I was. I was thinking of you too. That's why I came to see if you wanted to join us." You said looking at the floor and fiddling with your fingers. Marry's eyes widen just a bit at you. You had come to ask him to join you?

"After I told you that I didn't like you, and tried to kill you. You still ask me if I want to join you?" He asked crossing his arms and looking at you.

"Yes I am." You say looking at him now.

"You really are a foolish girl, but I will indeed join you." He said with a smug grin. You were surprised that he said yes, but a huge grin covers your face.

"Alright, I also put some shows on there that you might like too." You said happily.

"You are a very strange girl." He told you as he followed you out of the room. When you walked out you see Jeremy leaned against the wall. He jumped up at your presents and starts to walk to you, but stops when he sees Marry appear behind you.

"I see the small one came as well." Marry's deep voice rumbles off the walls. Jeremy's body begins to tremble as Marry's hollowed eyes lock on to his.

"Marry is going to join us." You say walking up to the boy.

"Th…at…that's gr…great." He stutters out as he gets closer to you.

"Hhhmmm… I see I still strike fear into you at least….good." Marry says almost happily. Jeremy whimpers out and grabs your arm.

"Well let's go. We don't have all night to stand here." Marry said as he walks passed the two of you.

"Right, let's go Jere." You say sweetly to him. He nods but you could see his body still trembling. You take his hand in yours and give him a smile.

"Don't worry Jerebear. I'm here with you." You say as you both walk back to the security room. You enter to see everyone engrossed in the show.

"They be the weirdest pirates I ever seen." Foxy said, but his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Do you like it?" you ask him as you let go of Jeremy's hand.

"Aye, I do." He said with a grin.

"I see you got Marry to join us. Good job." Bonnie said as he looks over at Marry.

"Indeed I did. I too get board of always being in that box." He said eyeing your laptop.

"Anyways….let's get this shindig going." You say smiling at everyone and you hear giggling.

"Shindig." Chica giggles out. You all watch one show after another. They really seemed to enjoy it and themselves which made you happy but soon it was almost 6 A.M.

"Awwww…, but I wanna watch more." Chica whined out.

"I know but we only got 20 minutes left." You told her as you began to put your things up. Then you remember your shirt.

"I'm sure it's dry by now." You think as you walk over and get it down. You take off Jeremy's jacket and walk over to him.

"Thanks Jerebear for letting me use this." You said as you handed it back to him.

"It was no problem (yn)." He said smiling at you.

"I just wished I could have seen a little more of you in a little less." Bonnie cooed at you and you just glare at him.

"I bet you look wonderful Doll face." Bon added as he eyed you.

"I can promise you that she does indeed look wonderful in so much less." A voice rings out. Everyone looks over and sitting on the edge of the desk was Golden Freddy. You hear Jeremy whimper out and hide behind you.

"Oh look the reject is here." Marry said annoyed by the golden bear.

"Oh my...so mean of you, but we all know they bring me out when everyone else fails to entertain the masses." He chuckled out as his eyes shoot towards Marry.

"Wait….what do you mean by you know she looks wonderful in less?" Freddy asked as he crossed his arms and looks at his counterpart. Goldie smirks at Freddy before he looks at you.

"Because I have seen her in nothing." He said closing his eyes with a grin.

"YOU WHAT?!" You yell out looking at the golden bear.

"I have seen you in all your wonderful glory. I must say I really enjoyed your solo performance you gave me the other night." He said giving you a wicked smile and wink.

"Oh no." You think looking at him shocked.

"Aaahhh you do remember honeybee." He chuckled out at your expression.

"Solo performance?" Jeremy asked confused now as he looks over at you.

"Mangle cover Jeremy's ears." You said not taking your eyes off Goldie.

"Wait what?" Jeremy begins, but Mangle does what you ask of her. "Embarrassed? You should not be. You should be proud my dear. The way your fingers moved across your skin, the way your whole body trembled, it was fantastic. Oh and the way your voice bounced off every wall, the way your breathing deepened as you got more excited, but my favorite part were the moans that came out of your very mouth. Like angels passing their critique on my very mind! Too bad the lot of you will never get to experience the show." He chuckled out as he looks around the room.

"I will however have to demand an encore my dear, very soon if it is too your liking." He mused as he smirks at you. Everyone's face was red, all but Jeremy's, and some jaws had dropped to the floor at the thought of you. You had your face down, your hair in front of your eyes, and your hand in a tight fist as tears pricked your eyes. You slowly walk up to the golden bear, and stop in front of him.

"Hehehe…..What's the matter my dear honeybee? Did I say something wrong? Are you going to run and hide now?" He asked looking at you in amusement.

"No." You growl out before you raise your fist up and sucker punch him right in the jaw. He falls from the desk and unto the floor as pure unadulterated rage covers your face as you glare at him.

"Whoa." You hear someone say. Goldie looks up at you holding his jaw with his hand before he pops it back into place.

"I must say, I did not see that one coming." He said as he rubs his jaw. "You….How dare you watch something that was between my bed, my walls, and me." You growl darkly.

"I think the air in here just got colder." Toy Bonnie said looking around.

"I be afraid right now Goldie. She be a demon." Foxy said just a little afraid as his eyes lock onto you.

"There is no need to be that way my dear, but I must say you have one hell of a punch." He said with a chuckle. You walk over to him and quickly straddle him, as you grab his jacket pulling him closer to you. Your (ec) eyes locking onto his white pin point ones.

"I'm going to slowly dismantle you." You growl out as your grip tightens.

"Please do, honeybee. I'll let you be my leading lady any day." He purred out licking his lips and you grit your teeth as your anger grows.

"But unfortunately that will have to be another day. Until we meet again my sweet honeybee." He cooed before vanishing before your eyes. "Gggrrr…that…damned…fucker….." You hiss out as you sit there. Jeremy now pulls away from Mangle and walks over to you.

"(yn), you ok? What just happened?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to destroy that fucking bear." You growl darkly as you look at Jeremy.

"Just calm down there lassie." Foxy said moving his hands up and down.

"I must say girl, you have impressed me tonight." Marry said as he walks over to you. You snap your head over to look at him, as your anger fades into surprise at Marry's words.

"What?" You asked shocked.

"The Golden moron is a huge pain for us. He is always over dramatic about things, and gets on everyone's nerves. He likes to mess with everyone; by getting in the way. Most of us wanted to hit him but didn't for one reason or another, but you did." He said leaning down and looking at you.

"You hit him and that alone impresses me. Do not get the idea, that I now like you. I don't. You just made me hate you less now." He said in a neutral tone.

"Remind me not to piss you off honeypot." Toy Freddy said walking up to you now.

"Sorry about all that…" You mutter out as the embarrassment now hit's you.

"Mmmm…" Chica hummed out as she threw her arms around your neck, and the both of you fell to the floor.

"I really liked you before, but now…I love you." She grinned as she buried her face into your chest again.

"Aaahhh…." You yell out as you shut your eyes. She was quickly pulled off of you by Freddy.

"Chica really, I'm going to put a shock collar on you if you don't stop that." He huffed out.

"I spend more time in the floor then I do standing in this place." You say as Mangle offers her hand to you.

"Thanks hun." You say as she helps you up. As you stand you hear a chime go off.

"Alright everyone back to your places." Marry said as he walks out of the room, but looks back at you for a moment before walking down the dark hallway.

"Aaawww…" Bon whined as he holds your arm.

"Time goes to fast." Toy Freddy said looking at you.

"We'll see you later cutie." Bonnie said smiling at you.

"Aye, we will." Foxy added as they walked out. Toy Chica just glares as she walks out followed by BB who waves at you. Mangle nuzzles your head and you turn to her.

"Later hun, remember keep your head high." You say hugging her as she nods and leaves also.

"I'll see you later honeypot." Toy Freddy said as he quickly kisses your cheek and runs out of the room.

"Hey." You yell not expecting that.

"Not fair." Bon yells out looking at you before kissing your other cheek and running after Toy Freddy.

"Later sis." Chica said happily before she left.

"Are you alright my dear?" Freddy asked standing beside you now.

"Yeah, you hit him pretty hard." Jeremy said as he stood on your other side. You look at your hand, the adrenaline has now worn off as the pain settles in.

"Yeah, it hurts, but I'll live." You say closing your eyes and huffing out. You feel someone take your hand into theirs and you open your eyes to see Freddy. He was gently touching your now reddening hand.

"It looks bad, but I don't think you broke it. His jaw definitely, but not your hand." He said looking at you.

"You should still put a wrap or something on it." Jeremy chimed in.

"I agree with Jeremy." Freddy said as his blue eyes looked into your (ec) ones.

"Aye, I will guys." You told them.

"Good please do my dear. Now I must be going. I shall see you later." Freddy said as he kissed your hand gently. Your face flushed a bit, but you smiled at him. He smiles back and walks out of the room.

"We better get going too (yn)." Jeremy said touching your arm.

"Right." You nod at him. You both walk down the hall when you see the boss man walking up to you.

"Good morning (yn), Jeremy." He said with a smile.

"Hello." The both of you said together.

"(yn), could you stay over for a while today? Fritz has a half a day at school and will be here at 12. I really need you to help out Vincent till he gets here." Boss man asked and Jeremy looks at you with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I can do it." You say with a sigh.

"Good thank you." He said and walked away.

"Are you going to be ok (yn)?" Jeremy asked as he looks at your hand.

"Yeah, it's just for a bit. I'll just take something for the pain." You say holding your hand with your other.

"Alright I'll see you later then." He said as he clocked out and left. You breathe out and lean against the wall and close your eyes. You were tired but some more hours would be great.

"Hey there pet." Vincent's voice purrs out.

"Hey Vincent." You say looking at him. He had his shirt over his shoulder and just a tank top on. You had to admit he looked hot like this right now.

"Looks like it's going to be the two of us for a bit." He said with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, looks like it." You say closing your eyes again and sighing out.

"Come on pet. I'm not that bad to work with am I?" He said leaning his arm on the wall above your head and looking down at you.

"Vincent hunny, please not to day. I'm really tired." You say as you place your hand on his upper arm. You hear him inhale sharply and this makes you look at him quickly. Something catches your attention immediately. His eyes, they usually have this serpent like look to them, but now they were bright and shining. They were beautiful. You tilt your head at him in amazement. He then closed his eyes and when he opened them they had the serpent look back.

"What was that?" You think to yourself.

"Alright (yn), for today I will let you off the hook, but only for…today." He said in a tone you've never heard him use.

"You ok Vincent?" You asked him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He said with a wave as he walked away. To your surprise you are worried about him.

"He ain't acting himself today." You think to yourself. You shake it off and begin your opening duties. A little after 12 Fritz comes in and the two of you chat for a bit before you head to the time clock. As you clock out you look over at the bulletin board.

"Huh, Fritz's birthday is next month. We should throw a party." You think with a smile as you walk down the hallway. You tell everyone bye before leaving and driving home. When you arrive you see Mike come out of his apartment and over to you.

"Hey hillbilly." He said stopping in front of you.

"Hey Yankee what is up?" You asked giving him a sleepy smile.

"Jere text me earlier today about you. It seems like you are quite the firecracker." He chuckles out as he crosses his arms.

"Huh? Oh, you mean about me sucker punching an animatronic in the face." You say looking at him.

"Yeah he wanted me to check on you to see if you were ok." Mike said looking at your hand.

"Yeah it hurts, but I'm fine really." You say lifting your now bruised hand to show him.

"Damn hillbilly. I would have loved to been there to see that show." He said in amusement.

"I really hope I don't have to do it again cause….damn it hurt like hell." You say with a laugh.

"Yeah, I rather you not hurt yourself again (yn)." He said giving you that breath taking smile.

"I'll try not to Mike." You say looking away from him with a blush.

"So how bad is your hand?" He asked looking at you.

"I can move it, it doesn't hurt as bad as it did. I took some pain medication a little while ago. Why?" You ask him.

"Wanna have some fun?" He said smirking at you.

"Your place or mine?" You say grinning at him.

"Mine." He said motioning his head at his place. You both walk over to his place and he lets you inside. It was built just like your apartment, but he had less furnishing then you did.

"Its not the best, but its mine." He said walking up beside you.

"Ah, it doesn't matter as long as you like it and are happy." You say happily.

"I am, but now…are you ready?" He grins at you.

"Let's do it." You smirk and a few hours later.

"Damn (yn)….you can really smash and with a hurt hand." He grunts out looking at you.

"You bet your sweet ass I can…." You huff out as you concentrate.

"Oh no…damn it." He mutters out and drops his head.

"That's right…I'm on top. Dark Pit is my home boy." You cheer in victory.

"Looks like I'm going to have to try harder to keep up with you." He said stretching out.

"Keep trying Yankee you may kick my ass one day.'' You say with a yawn.

"You better go get some sleep (yn). I'm sure you have had one hell of a day." He said getting up and walking you to the door.

"Yeah later Mike." You say with a tired smile.

"Later (yn)." Mike called to you. You walk back to your apartment, and go inside. As you enter your living room you look up to find a shirtless Golden Freddy lying on your couch, his pants undone just enough to see the top of his boxer's and smirking at you.

"What the hell are you doing in my house again?" You growl out at him. "There is my leading lady. I have been awaiting your arrival." He coos at you.

"Get out!" You demand and point to your door.

"I do not wish to leave just yet my dear. I have been thinking about what you did to me earlier. That punch you gave me ignited my circuits. No one has ever done that before and I absolutely, love it. So as a reward I will give you the glorious pleasure of sleeping with me." He said gesturing to himself with a smug smile on his face.

*THUMP*

Your shoe hits him right in the face.

"The hell I'd sleep with you…you fucker." You growl out at him. "Mmmm…you set my very essence on fire." He sighed out looking at you dreamily.

"I really am not in the mood to put up with you right now….get out of here." You hiss out at him as you narrow your eyes.

"Oh, maybe I could give you a full body massage to let out all that built up stress you have." He said walking up to you as his fingers wiggle.

"Back off golden boy!" You growl and hold up your other shoe.

"Fine then my dear. I'll be a good actor for now." He said as he backs up.

"I am going to take a shower now and if I even think you are peeking on me I will find you and rip you into tiny pieces." You say your voice very menacing as you glare at Goldie.

"Oh the shivers I get from you, but I promise I will not look at my leading lady." He bows and vanishes just like he did before. You huff out and make your way to the bathroom. You were jumpy, but didn't sense that he was watching you so you took a long hot shower. After today you really needed it. When you got out you looked over at the steamed up mirror to find Goldie had left you a message on it.

"I was a good little bear and did not look at you. Until next time my leading lady XOXOX Goldie."

"I'm going to make his fucking head into a lamp." You say as your fist is shaking in pure anger. Soon you calm yourself down and get something to eat before you lie down and get some much deserved sleep.


	19. Ch 18 Thunderstorm

Ch. 18 Thunderstorm

You and Jeremy had just got off work and you again brought your laptop for everyone. All night long you guys watch anime and talked. Foxy was really getting into the anime you had picked out for him. "Aaawww…doll face you're going to be off for two days. That's too long for me." Toy Bonnie whined out as he hugged your arm.

"Yes I do get days off hun." You say smiling at him.

"I still think you should take us home with you honeypot." Toy Freddy said as he cuddled your other arm.

"Maybe one day." You said with a sigh.

"Oh oh… I want to come too." Chica said happily as she jumped up and down.

"Let's all go to (yn)'s house." Bonnie shouted happily.

"Hold up. I said maybe ya'll." You said as you looked at them.

"Anyways be careful my dear and we shall see you in two days." Freddy said as he held the door open for you.

"Yeah, ya'll take care too, bye." You say waving as you walk out. Jeremy was leaning against the wall waiting on you.

"You ready Jerebear?" you ask him.

"Yep I'll follow you." He said kicking off the wall. You were going to let him borrow some of your anime so he was coming over for a bit. You get home and the both of you head to your apartment.

"Ok Jerebear, what would you like to watch?" You say walking over to your shelf.

"Anything really and please don't just give me the kiddy stuff." He said as he watches you.

"I don't know Jere. I've got some mature stuff in here. I don't know if you can handle it." You say as you walk back over to him with a few anime's in hand.

"Come on (yn), don't be mean. I can handle anything you've got." He said his face slightly red.

"Hehehe….I'm only teasing you Jere. You know I love ya." You giggle out as you ruffle his hair. He blushes at you and looks away. "Anyways…..thanks. I'll bring these back." He said now flustered.

"No problem hun. I hope you enjoy them. I put a special one in there." You say smirking at him.

"Ok…hehehe….I'll talk to you later (yn)." He smiles at you, and leaves.

"You know, I do not like him flirting with you honeybee." Goldie's voice rings out behind you. You spin around and glare at him.

"Why are you here you annoying fucker?" you yell out at him.

"I am almost always here my dear. Ever since I laid my eyes on you I have almost always been near you.

"He said grinning at you now.

"Well stop it and go away." You demanded as you cross your arms.

"You are so cute when you are mad." He cooed at you.

"Shut up, and Jeremy was not flirting with me, he was borrowing some anime." You say with a huff.

"That is not what I saw. Maybe I should stuff him into a suit. That way he cannot look at you with love in his eyes." Goldie said as he looks at you. "You can't…I made a deal with Marry that no one would get hurt or killed." You say growling at him.

"Ah…yes well you see honeybee that deal does not apply to me." He chuckles out as he moves closer to you.

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"I do not do what that puppet tells me too. He is too uptight and absolutely no fun what so ever." He said.

"But I thought he gave you this form." You say looking at him.

"No that rag doll is not the only one who can do these kinds of things." He told you.

"What happened to you? You don't act like the others do." You ask curiosity getting the better of you.

"Well let's just say my death was…. accidental." he said now right in front of you.

"I'm sorry Goldie…but still don't you dare lay a finger on Jerebear, or any of the others." You say as you narrow your eyes at him.

"How are you going to stop me? After all….It's me." He said smugly as he leans down looking you dead in the eyes. He was right. What could you do?

"You know honeybee we could always make a deal." He purred out.

"It really depends on what kind of deal you have in mind." You say crossing your arms and glaring at him.

"Hehe….how about this, you let me stay here whenever I wish. No get out, or leave and I do not make anyone the newest star at Freddy's. How about it Honeybee?" He said leaning forward, hands behind his back and a sly smirk played on his lips. You huff out, you hated that idea with every bone in your body, but if it was to keep your friends safe. "….Fine, it's a deal." You say holding out your hand.

"Deal, but how about we seal this with our bodies instead of just our hands?" he said seductively as he pulls your body closer to his. His face was getting closer to yours as he moves his hand up grabbing one of your breast and giving it a good squeeze. With your other hand, you punch him square in the face. He lets go as he stumbles back, blood, oil, or whatever it was now leaking from his mouth.

"Even your other hand can throw a punch just as hard, but it is really not fair. You let the others cuddle and kiss you, why not me?" He asked looking at you with big sad eyes.

"Because the others don't peek in on me naked or watch me do things. They also have not tried groping me when they please." You growl in a low voice at him.

"Oh my dear but they feel so soft and nice. I can see why Chica likes to cuddle you the way she does." He coos out at you.

"I hate you so much." You huff out in anger.

"Well I love you, and in due time you will love me too, but I must be going now my dear honeybee. Till I see your beautiful face again." He said with a bow and vanished. You just glare at the spot that he was in, before you sigh out and head off to bed. Sometime later you wake up. It was still early around 7 or so, and you could not go back to sleep. You lie there and stare at the ceiling before an idea hits you.

"I can go to the book store." You say jolting up. You quickly get up, change and fix your hair. You grab your things and head out. When you arrived at the store you walk in and your eyes light up at the shelves filled with books. You walk up and down the aisles, as you try to look at everything all at once. You find the area you were looking for and were scanning over a book you had picked out when you notice someone come over and stand beside you. You look up to see

"Scott?" You say turning to him.

"(yn)?" he asks looking over at you.

"Hey, how are you?" you ask cheerfully, happy to see him.

"Fine, how are you?" he asked now turning to face you.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to get out for a while. I'm always at work or home." You say smiling at him.

"Yeah me too. I just got off and didn't want to go straight home, so here I am." He said looking at the book he was holding.

"I always pictured you as a reader." You say shyly.

"Hehe…yeah glad to know you like books as well." He said smiling.

"Yep I do. I'm thinking about buying this one." You say holding up the book in your hand.

"Oh, you draw?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you." You say with a giggle.

"Maybe I could see some of your art one day?" he asked with a slight blush.

"Sure I'm not the best but I think I am good." You say putting your hands together and looking at him. Your face lit up with excitement. He was about to say something when a loud thunder clap rings out over the store. Scott's eyes widen as you both look up.

"Oh, I guess a storm is coming." You say as you look back at Scott. He looks around nervously. Just then your phone went off, and you reach into your pocket and get it.

"It's ok Scott; let us see how bad this is going to be." You say as you look at your phone and touch his arm for comfort.

"Yeah…" he mutters out. You had a storm warning on your phone; it must be going to be bad if you are getting this.

"It's going to be…..wow all night and into the early morning. Thunder, lighting, heavy rain, strong winds….damn. We might want to head home before it really gets bad." You say as you look over at the now terrified Scott.

"I…might….ju…just stay here for a bit longer." He stutters out. You both look up as another clap of thunder rings out. You can see Scott trembling and look down at the floor.

"Hey why don't you come over to my place for a bit? We could chat and you don't have to be by yourself." You say giving him a smile.

"Are…you sure (yn)? I don't want to impose on you." He asked looking at you.

"Nah you won't be. Come on lets go before it gets really bad." You say as you both head to the front to buy your book.

"Right….thanks." he said with a shy smile on his face. As you both head to your cars, it begins to rain. You both get to your place, and it was pouring down by the time you get there. You both get out quickly and head to your door. You open the door and hurry inside. You both were soaked as you enter.

"Damn it is really coming down now ain't it?" You said as you look over as Scott.

"Yep, it's getting bad out there." He said looking over at your wet form.

"Hey you want me to put your clothes in the dryer?" You ask him as he gives you a funny look.

"I know I have something you could ware until they get dry." You say turning to him.

"I'm not sure how well I'd look in girls clothes (yn)." He said.

"Hahahaha….now I'm picturing you in a red dress." You giggle out. "Don't be thinking of that." He whined out with a blush over his face.

"Too late, but I do have boys clothes Scott. I like how some of them fit better than girls, plus I like how they look. It doesn't mean I don't have my cute things. Although…" you say looking at him seductively.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in something cute." you give him a sly smirk.

"No (yn), stop being a Vincent." He said glaring at you.

"Hehehe….but seriously I think you should change." You say.

"Fine you right." He huffed out as he closes his eyes.

"Good, I'll go get them and you can change." You say happy you won the argument with him. You head to your bedroom and get the clothes and return to him.

"Here you go. The bathroom is the first door on the left." you say handing him the clothes and walking past him happily.

"Thanks (yn)." He said walking to your bathroom. After a few minutes he comes back out and hands you his clothes. You smile at him slyly.

"What's up with that look?" he asks looking at you questionably.

"I was picturing you as a girl." You say grinning at him.

"What?" he yelled out.

"Oh yes, long brown hair, slightly shorter, nice curvy body, a softer feminine face but I would keep your facial features. Oh your name can be Scarlet and your best friend is Vivian." You say putting your hands together as your face lights up.

"(yn) what are you talking about and who is Vivian?" He said looking at you.

"Just something I came up with while you were changing, and Vivian is how I picture Vincent as a female." You giggle out as you walk past Scott.

"You are something else." He sighs out but smiles at you.

"So I am told, anyways I've got the news on so we can see about this storm. I'm going to change and put these in the dryer." You say walking to your laundry room. You change and put Scott's clothes in the dryer and head back to the living room. As you do another loud clap rings out, and Scott whimpers out. You walk over to him and place your hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry…" he said as he looks up at you.

"It's fine hun, but what did they say?" You ask sitting down beside him.

"Ah…it will not end until sometime tomorrow." He said looking down.

"Yeah I thought as much." You say turning and looking out your window. The rain was coming down so hard you couldn't see anything.

"It's piss pouring the rain out there." You say looking back at Scott. He tries to hold back a chuckle. He turns and looks out the window now.

"It's going to be a pain trying to get home." He said with a sigh.

"You should stay here." You say looking at him.

"What….no I don't want to be…a bother." He said looking at you shocked. "You won't be a bother. You can't see your hand in front of your face out there. I'd be worried about you driving in this. If it lights up any it will be late in the morning. I'd rather you be safe than sorry." You say taking his hand in a motherly way.

"Fine, I'll stay." He said as he gives you a small smile.

"Good now I'll fix us some dinner and later I'll show you my art." You say getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"You don't have to feed me….I'm already." He began but you cut him off.

"Scott darlin' are you hungry?" you ask peeking your head around the corner.

"Ah…yes." He said shyly. "Ok then just sit there and be pretty." You tell him and go to the kitchen.

"Yes mom." You hear him say. You smile as you begin to make something for the two of you. As you were cooking you were listening to the rain outside and thinking of anything and everything when you feel arms wrap around your waist.

"Ain't you learned yet not to touch me?" you growled out as you close your eyes. "I cannot help it. You are like the finest silk and I must touch you." Goldie said as his hand grabs your breast.

"Remove your hand or I'll remove it for you." You say holding up a knife.

"So fiery, I really do love that about you." He purrs out and removes his hand.

"What do you want fucker?" you ask trying to push him away from you. "Is the phone guy going to stay and if he is...he is not allowed too." Goldie said looking at you.

"Yes he is staying and you can't tell me what to do." You say as you stir the food.

"This is true, but I can keep an eye on. You are my leading lady." He purrs out.

"Fuck off Goldie." You say glaring at him.

"Mmmm….I do like how you say my name." he said as he cuddles you. You smack him with the back of your hand.

"Ooowwww…. Oh how I love it." He said rubbing his nose.

"(yn), are you ok in there?" Scott calls out from the living room.

"Yes just got a small problem, but I'm taking care of it." You yell as you push Goldie away from you.

"He is not going to sleep with you is he?" Goldie asks glaring in the direction of the living room.

"That's none of your business." You growl out.

"Oh, but it is my dear. You are my leading lady, and you can only sleep with me." He said smugly.

"I ain't sleeping with you." You say through gritted teeth.

"You say that my dear, but you will one day." He chuckled out and disappeared.

"Fucker." You mutter out and finish cooking. You get two plates ready and drinks as you head back to the living room to see Scott invested in a show.

"Here we are. It's not fancy but it's good." You say giving him a plate.

"(yn) I could have helped you." He said as he took his plate.

"You are a guest so you shouldn't have to." You said cheerfully. He smiles at you and the two of you ate. After you get done eating the both of you talked for a long time, sharing stories, laughing, and having a good time with one another. You showed him some of your art, which he loved and after a bit you both decide to turn in for the night. You get him a blanket and a pillow and hand them to him.

"Here you go Scott and you have the best bed in the house. I love to take naps here." You say with a giggle.

"Thanks (yn)." Scott said as he lies down.

"It's no big deal. If you need me just come get me. Night Scott." You say as you head down the hall to your room.

"Night (yn)." Scott tells you. You lie down, and fall asleep.

*BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMM*

A very loud thunder clap rings out as you jolt up and look around your room. You were somewhat scared, but you recovered quickly. Then you hear running coming from the hallway and someone dive bombing your bed and quickly grabbing a hold of you. You were shocked at first, but then you give a gentle smile at who it was. You run your finger through his hair affectionately, knowing he was frighten. You hear him inhale sharply and let go of you moving back at the realization at what he has done.

"I…I'm so so…sorry. I didn't…mean to. I…it was…loud and…" He stuttered out as he covered his blood red face. You smile at him and lean over pulling him to you as you wrap your arms around him protectively.

"Scott it's ok. I understand I know you are scared of storms. I'm here, just relax." You say in a sweet tone as you continue to stroke his hair. Another thunder clap rings out and he hugs you tighter. After a few minutes he lets you go and looks away from you.

"I…should go back." He said quietly.

"Hey, just stay in here with me. I don't like to be by myself when I'm scared neither should you." You say sweetly. He looks at you now.

"(yn)…I…." He began.

"Just like the last time. This will only be between me and you." You say lying back down; Scott sighs out but lies down beside you.

"You know (yn)….you'd make a great mother." Scott said looking at you. It was your turn to blush.

"Tha…thanks." You stutter out. After a few minutes the both of you fall asleep.

You wake up early and get up to see about how the weather was. It was a light rain now. You go to the dryer and get Scott's clothes and put them on the bed for Scott when he got up. You then decide to make some breakfast for the two of you. As you get done you see Scott come into the kitchen.

"Good morning Scott." You say giving him a bright smile. He stops and just stairs at you, his face slightly red now.

"You ok?" you asked worried for him.

"Yeah…I'm fine (yn)." he mutters out, his eyes still locked on to you.

"Good, I thought I'd fix us some breakfast. I hope you like it." You say taking a seat at the table.

"You didn't have to do that." He said sitting down beside you.

"I know, but I wanted to. You're my friend and I look out for my friends." You say looking at him. He just smiles at you as you both begin to eat. After breakfast you walk him to the door.

"You know, I'm not going to be there to play mom today right. You have to be an adult and take care of yourself." You say jokingly.

"Don't tease me (yn)." he said embarrassed.

"I'm only doing it because I think it's cute. I mean I've dreamed about men running down my hall and jumping into my bed, but I didn't imagine that's how it was going to happen." You say laughing now. His face becomes blood red as he gives a nervous chuckle. He coughs and looks at you with a serious expression.

"All joking aside, I really appreciate what you did for me last night and….also I think you'd make a wonderful wife." He said as he pulls you into a hug and gently kisses your forehead. He then quickly turns and leaves, as you stand there dumbfounded at what just happened. A light fuzzy feeling comes over you as you let what happen sink in.

"I am definitely going to stuff him into a suit." Goldie said as he appeared behind you.

"You made a deal with me not to stuff anyone into anything." You say and head over to the couch.

"Right right." He said waving his hand at you.

"You did lie to me. He did sleep with you." Goldie said in an annoyed tone.

"I never said he wouldn't. I said it was none of your business. On top of that I can do whatever I want." You said glaring at him.

"But it hurts me so. You and I belong together. It is our destiny." He said as he dramatically threw his arm over his face.

"You're an idiot." You say shaking your head at him.

"What I am is perfection; however you my dear honeybee are what I am trying to win. My prize and I always win." He cooed out as he pulls you to him. You let out a growl as you try to move away.

"How about you give me an encore of the other night's performance. I really wish to see it again." He purred out as he squeezes your butt. Your eyes narrow as you again punch him in the jaw. You felt the pain shoot threw your hand again. He let's go as his hand goes over to his jaw.

"There, just like last time….you're going to cause me to break my hand on your face." You yell at him, as you hold your hand.

"Mmmm…. I never get tired of that fiery spirit you have, but please do not hurt yourself honeybee. We can always find new ways of getting me aroused." He said seductively.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" you ask dumbfounded by him.

"In so many ways my dear. I will let you do anything you want to do to me. You are the director after all." He said bowing to you. "Aaaagggg…you are a giant pain in the ass. Just get…." You began.

"Tsk tsk tsk….Cannot say that. We made a deal remember." He purred waving a finger at you.

"Damn it….Ok then get over yonder and lie down somewhere away from me." You growl and point over to the other side of the room.

"Such funny words you speak. I do wish to hear more." He coos at you.

"You give me such a headache." You say rubbing your temples now.

"It is your body telling you to kiss me." He said pointing at his lips.

"I give up!" you yell and throw your hands up.

"Hehehe…so you going to kiss me now?" he asked looking at you.

"No!" you say throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine then, I shall wait. Until next time my dear Honeybee." He said and vanished. You sigh out and began to clean up. After you finish cleaning you relax for the rest of the day. You then you eat, shower, and lie down. As you lie there your phone goes off. You reach over to see who it was. It was a text from Jeremy.

"What the hell (yn)?"

"What is it Jerebear?"

"I watched one of your anime's. I didn't know it was one of those..."

"Lol I told you I had the mature stuff and you didn't want the kiddie shows. You liked it didn't you?"

"Yes…..but…."

"Love you Jere, night."

"I….I love you too (yn)."

You giggle to yourself as you put your phone down on the table beside your bed. Your eyes get heavy, and before you know it you fall into a deep sleep


	20. Ch 19 Alone time

Ch. 19 Alone time

It had been a few weeks now and you had become closer to everyone. You looked forward to working nights as you had gotten to know each animatronic a whole lot better. Like Freddy, he actually likes rock music. He gets really pumped up when one comes on that he really likes. He winds up singing to you, just to get you to smile or giggle for him. He has a really nice voice that suits him to a "T". Bonnie is a total dork in every way. He always finds cheesy jokes or puns to share with you after he found out you like them. Both you and he enjoy watching shows on how things are made together; it's your bonding time you could say. Foxy is a complete romantic at heart. He looks rough on the outside but he does whatever he can to make your face to flush red. He pulls out the cheesy lines that always works on you. Chica is mischievous, she is always pranking everyone. This includes you, but you know she does it because she likes everyone. Whenever she gets a chance though, no matter how small, she will tackle you, and bury her face in your chest. Then there is Marry. He likes fast pace music of any kind. He says it doesn't put him to sleep. You had put a lot of fast paced music on your phone just for him. He doesn't show it, but he likes that you did that for him. Toy Chica still dislikes you, but lets you do her nails, and talk about "certain someone's" who she likes a lot. She won't tell you who they are, but you have a few guesses. She tells you about how they are in love with you. This usually winds up with her getting mad and stomping off in a rage. B.B. is just like any 15 year old boy; he likes games, and girls. You found out he likes Toy Chica, and that's why he follows her around all the time. You just smile as he talks about how pretty she is. You see him as a younger brother that you often coo over before the night is over. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy are just plain obsessed with you and everything you do, no matter how many times you tell them not to be. They are a lot alike in some ways, but Toy Freddy is a little more shy compared to Toy Bonnie but if one is up to something the other is right behind him. Mangle just watches everyone and observes what they are doing. She likes to cuddle you whenever she can. To you she seems more like a mother figure than anything else. Then there is the Golden moron, Goldie. As much as you hate to admit it, you find yourself enjoying his company. Somehow the jerk can make you laugh at his over dramatic antics. He is way too touchy-feely with you whenever he sees you, in which you wind up hitting him, but he is kind of sweet in his own way. Every day he leaves chocolates around just for you to find. There has been something that has been bothering you lately now, Vincent. You're not sure what it is, but you notice every time you are near him, it just seems like something happens to him. He still messes with you, and gets you all flustered but it was somehow different. It bothered you but mostly you were worried about him.

"Why am I worried about him? It's not as if we are close or anything." You said as you talked with Fritz.

"You're just a sweet caring person (yn)." Fritz said as you both cleaned up.

"I guess so. What should I do? Should I talk to him or just wait to see if it is just me?" You ask as you look over at him.

"Do whatever you think is best." He said walking over to you.

"You're right. Thanks hun." You say sweetly to the younger male.

"Any time (yn)." he said smiling at you. You both walk down the hall to the main room where the Toys were doing their performance. Fritz waved at you as he left. You wave at him and turn to see the others doing their duties as the kids ran around laughing and playing. You smile at them when you look up to see Foxy walking up to you.

"Hey there lass." He said giving you a toothy grin.

"Hey Foxy, how are you today?" you ask him.

"I be good, although that blonde girl must have something in her eye. She keeps blinking a lot at me." He said tilting his head at you.

"Hahaha….you're so cute Foxy." You giggle out.

"I be cute to ye' lass?" he asked looking at you.

"Yes…I believe that she is flirting with you hun." You tell him as he looks back at her.

"Oh, I see….she be not my type. She likes to talk too much." He said as he crosses his arms looking back at you now.

"I don't talk to her. She really doesn't like me." You tell him.

"Why? Ye' be a sweetheart." He said putting his arm around your neck.

"That's one reason why she doesn't like me. The other….is the way I look." You mutter out.

"What be wrong with the way ye' look?" He questions you.

"I don't act like her, wear the clothes she does, and I'm not the right size for her either. I'm just not pretty enough for her to be friends with." You say looking away from him.

"Ye' be pretty to me, what does any of the stuff matter anyways. You be a sweet girl, and that's all that should matter. Plus ye' got a sweet booty too. Ol' captain really likes that part." He said smirking at you.

"You're really sweet Foxy….and thanks for the booty complement." You say smiling at him.

"Aye, I be only sweet to you." He whispers in your ear.

"You say that, but I know better." You giggle at him. You then see another family walk in and hear Foxy sigh out.

"Best be getting back to work. Let's be doing this again lass." He said letting you go.

"Aye my captain." You say making him blush a bit at that. He walks away and you continue what you were doing. For the rest of the day you would catch Vincent looking your way, which was not uncommon for him to do, but it felt off somehow. Soon the day came to an end and you finished your duties and went to tell everyone bye.

"No….doll face, don't leave me. I get lonely without you here." Bon whined out as he hugs you.

"I'm sorry hun. I'll be back tomorrow." You say hugging him back.

"But that takes forever Honeypot." Toy Freddy said hugging you now.

"It's not that bad. It will be tomorrow before you know it." You say now hugging him too.

"Come on guys let her go." Freddy told them as he pulls Toy Freddy away from you and pulls you to him.

"Not fair Freddy! We don't get enough time with her." Bon growled out at the older male.

"Yeah, why do you get her? We saw her first." Yelled Toy Freddy as he stared at Freddy.

"You two are morons, and she needs to rest. She's not like us." He said glaring at the two toys.

"As much as I would love to have her here tonight Freddy is right. She needs rest." Bonnie said now walking up beside you.

"I still think we should go home with you." Chica said wrapping her arms around you waist and cuddling you.

"Sorry guys. I can't do that." You told them.

"Come on cutie, we'll be good." Bonnie said smirking at you.

"Aye we could be your "security guards" for tonight." Foxy added with his own smirk.

"You guys…." You began.

"No, you guys leave her alone." Marry's voice rang out as everyone turned to him.

"Marry?" you asked. "Everyone leave. I wish to speak with her alone." He said crossing his arms and looking at you.

"But…." Toy Freddy said before Marry shot him a death glare.

"Come on, let Marry talk to her." Freddy told them as he waved them out. They all whined out as they left.

"Thank you Freddy." Marry said, his eyes never leaving you. Freddy nodded as he walks out leaving you with Marry.

"Is everything alright Marry?" You ask looking at him.

"Yes….I just wanted to thank you for including me in you "shindigs", and for …letting me use your phone." He said looking away from you, as a slight blush now covers his nose in embarrassment.

"It's no problem." You say smiling at him.

"Hmpf…..but I still don't like you." He huffed out.

"I know, but I have come to like you." You say walking up to him now. He looks at you quickly in surprise before huffing out annoyed.

"Aaaggrr….. Whatever, you shouldn't like me. I still can kill you, you know." He growled out, but it didn't seem as threatening now.

"But you won't because of them right?" You say smiling at him.

"Right….for them." He grunted out looking away from you and crossing his arms again.

"Marry." You called, as he looks back at you. You now place your hands on his cheeks and gently stroke his skin with your thumbs. He furrowed his brows but closes his eyes and lets you continue what you are doing. His hands move to yours, as he breathes out a sigh.

"You've gotten braver girl, touching me without my consent." He huffed out, as he opened his eyes to look at you.

"Aye, but are you going to stop me?" you ask him.

"No, just….." he said though gritted teeth.

"You….I don't know what to think of you." He said letting his hands drop to his side. You let him go and step back smiling brightly at him.

"You should get home girl…and…be safe." He said as he walks away from you. You sigh to yourself with a smile and walked out to your car. You drive home, park and head to your apartment. You get to your door and start to go inside when you hear a familiar voice come from behind you. You turn to see...

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" You asked surprised to see him.

"Why coming to see my pet of course." He said as he walks past you and into your home.

"Hey wait!" You call after him.

"Yes?" he asked looking over his shoulder at you as his serpent eyes locking onto your (ec) eyes.

"I must be careful around him. Something is very off." You think.

"You can't just barge in. What if I had plans or something?" You say looking at him.

"You didn't, but you do now. You have had a day with everyone else, and now it is my turn pet." He said smirking at you.

"Ah….well that's….damn it." You huff out in defeat.

"Hahahaha." He chuckled out at you.

"Fine come on in and have a seat. I'll get us some drinks." You say waving him in.

"Maybe we could drink some of that Moonshine again. Finish what we started talking about that one day." He purrs out at you.

"No…asshat." You said heading to the kitchen. As you enter the kitchen you quietly call out.

"Goldie, are you here?" you call out quietly.

"I am always here my dear." A whisper purrs into your ear.

"Eek….don't do that." You whisper-yell at him. He just chuckles at you.

"Is there something my honeybee needs?" He asked leaning towards you.

"Well….yes. Vincent is here, and I….want you….to keep an eye on…me." You huff out as you cross your arms and a blush of embarrassment covers your face.

"Hhhmmm…. Are you planning on doing something with him? Because I told you, you can only do something with me honeybee." He said as his white pin point eyes lock onto your (ec) ones.

"No! I'm not…..but I'm here alone and I'm not sure if I can trust him just yet. Please Goldie, if I need you I'll call out for you." You say looking away from him.

"Oh honeybee, you are just too cute. I will always come when you call my name. After all we are destined to be together." He chuckles at you.

"Right destined…just be near." You say as you get two drinks ready.

"Tell me my dear. Do I get a reward for being your hero today?" He asked smirking at you. You look at him questionably.

"A kiss is what I want." He said pointing to his lips. You glare at him, before a wicked smile covers your face.

"Sure, I'll give you a kiss." You cooed out.

"Really? Oh I cannot wait. I am sure it shall be the sweetest." He muses happily.

"Oh it shall be." You say smirking at him as you get the drinks and head back to your living room.

"Here you are ass….I mean Vincent." You said giving him a glass.

"You should relax pet. I'm not going to bite…unless you want me too." He smirked at you.

"No, Vincent and that's one reason why I can't relax around you." You say sitting down beside him.

"Hehehe… you are just so much fun to mess with. I really love the flustered look on your face. It gets to me." He said as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Why did I let you in?" you ask looking at him.

"Because you wanted me to be here. If you didn't you would have sent me on my way. I get to you too. Don't deny it pet." He purred out as he leaned over to you.

"I wished I had a dollar for every time someone told me something like that." You said as you rub your tipples.

"Looks like you need some TLC." He chuckled and pulls you to him. Before you knew it he had your back against his chest.

"What the hell!" You yell out as you try to move away.

"Relax pet. I promise I won't do anything." He said as he played with your hair. You huff out and stop as you let him continue what he was doing. You begin to relax now, damn him for knowing one of your week points, thanks mom.

"How many girls do you do this with before you make your move?" You asked as you look up at him.

"None, you are the only one I have done this with." He said looking down at you.

"Right, I'm so special. You're trying to butter me up. It won't get you any closer to me Vincent." You say as you absentmindedly lean your head back on to his chest.

"I'm telling the truth on this one. Do I really look like the type of guy who would do this with anyone else?" He asked you as he continues to play with your hair.

"Guess not….but still... don't think you can win me over by doing this." You tell him as your eyes flutter shut.

"(yn), just so you know, you are special. You can…do something…that no one…else can." He said sweetly as he places his hand on your head. You are shocked by this. He has never shown this type of behavior towards you. You turn now, your chest on his, as he leans back on your couch looking at you. Your hands move to his arms, to balance yourself as you look at him.

"Vincent what…" You stop as you look at him. His eyes were bright and shining just like before. They are absolutely beautiful.

"…aaahhh..." you try to say but nothing came out.

"Did I leave you speechless pet?" He asked as he brushed some of your hair back affectionately. You let out a small breath of a moan as he did.

"Mmmm…I like that sound. Wonder what else I can get out of those beautiful lips of yours?" He purred as he runs his thumb across your bottom lip. You close your eyes and take a deep breath.

"Are you that desperate Vincent?" You ask looking back at him now.

"How so?" He asks with a smirk on his lips.

"I know better. I'm not beautiful or special. You are stringing words together to sweet talk me. Why don't you go tell Jenifer those pretty words? I'm sure she would eat them up." You tell him.

"Hum…so pretty words won't work on you huh?" He hummed out.

"Yes, I don't know why you are after me. Look at me; I'm not the type of girl guys like you want. I'm chunky, short, flawed, a geek and I'm definitely not special. The only time I stand out is when I talk. I'm everything most guys hate. What do you really want from me?" You ask getting upset and your grip on his arm tightens.

"I might just really like you. You have pushed me away so many times. You do not fall for my charms, follow me around trying to get my attention, or hang on to my every word. You can also make hi…." He stops and looks away from you.

"You may not believe me, but you are special." He said looking back at you now.

"Right Vincent." You say turning your head away from him.

"Hehehe….well I always want what I can't have. I want you, you push me away, and I want you more. It's that simple." He said smirking.

"That sounds right." You huff out. He chuckles out and quickly flips you to where you are now underneath him. His body now presses against yours and one hand pinning yours to the arm of the couch.

"Vincent?!" You yell out in surprise.

"I will have you in some way (yn)." He said in a husky voice as his free hand moves to your cheek. You growl out as you look at him.

"I think you are cute. I want to know how sweet you taste." He whispers as he leans up and looks you in the eyes.

"Hate to disappoint, but I'm not sweet." You tell him.

"Oh, but I'm sure that you are. I bet every part of your body is." He said as he moves his hand down to your neck, and your breathing picks up. You hear him chuckle out as he trails a finger down the middle of your chest, then to your side. You inhale sharply as you try to gain control of yourself.

"You're enjoying this aren't you (yn)? I can feel your heart beat going wild now. You want more don't you? Go ahead, moan for me." He said in a low husky tone.

"No…." You think as a small moan escapes your lips non the less. "Hehehe….What a wonderful sound. I made you do that. I want to hear more." He whispers as he leaned in, his lips barely glazing yours. "Vinc…ent…st...o..p…" You mutter out. Your mind is saying one thing but your body is saying another.

"Hhhiiissss …." Vincent hisses out and he leans up. You look up at him quickly. His eyes were shut tightly and his hand was on his head.

"Are you alright?" You ask as you touch his arm. He jumps back at this.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said now opening his eyes.

"His serpent eyes are back." You think.

"I've got to go. It's been…fun." He said as he got up. You notice him grabbing his arm, like he was hurting.

"Vincent wait!" You call to him. He stops and looks at you over his shoulder.

"What is going on? Are you hurt?" you ask worried for him.

"Hum….be careful pet. Curiosity killed the cat." He said as he walked out. As you watch him, something catches your eye. Where he was holding his arm you could see deep red marks now.

"Vincent." You mutter as he leaves. You sit there looking at your door. "Something is not right." You think to yourself.

"You know he was getting a little too close for my comfort honeybee." Goldie said as he appeared sitting beside you on the couch.

"Mine too, but damn it he's so good at it." You whined out.

"I can be so much better then him. I can show you right now if you want me too?" Goldie said as he puts his arm around your neck and lays his hand on your breast.

"Do you always have to touch places you know you shouldn't?"You say as you pinch the skin on his hand till he moved it.

"My hands have a backstage pass anywhere you're concerned…" He said grinning at you.

"Then maybe I should hire a bouncer. Anyways I've got to go look up something." You say as you get up and head to your room.

"Oh, Honeybee!" Goldie called out.

"What fucker?" you say as you stop.

"You promised me something." He said appearing in front of you now.

"Oh right kisses." You say smiling at him.

"That's right." He mused smugly at you.

"Alright, close your eyes and get ready." You say seductively. He beams brightly as he closes his eyes and leans forward. His lips slightly parted as he waited for you. You reach into your pocket, pull out a small piece of chocolate and quickly open it. You place the chocolate to his lips and push it between them.

"Hum?" He hums out and opens his eyes.

"There you go. Just as I promised I gave you a kiss." You say and walk past him.

"That was not a kiss." He huffed out.

"Oh but it was. You never said what kind of kiss you wanted." You laughed out.

"You, madam, think you are clever." He said crossing his arms and looking at you.

"I have to be with you around." You say as you walk into your room. You pull out your laptop and begin your research. Hours pass and you have found a bit of information but not much else. You stretch as you get up and head to your kitchen. You make you some dinner and watch T.V. for a while before heading to the bathroom for a shower. The hot water felt good on your skin and helped focus your mind on Vincent. You know something is up, but it couldn't really be what you are thinking could it? And if it is, what can you do to help? You let out a frustrated sigh at the whole thing. You turn off the water and get out grabbing a towel and began to dry off. As you do, you look over at the mirror and again a message is written there.

"You did not tell me not to look this time. You are just as glorious as ever. Next time I may just join you. Love Goldie.

"GOLDIE! I'M GOING TO MELT YOU DOWN AND MAKE A FUCKING GUN RACK OUT OF YOU!" You yell out furious at him.

"Love you too Honeybee." His voice calls out.

"Get out here and let me kick your ass." You growl out looking around for him. You only hear his laugh as it fades away.

"Fucking asshole." You mutter out as your body shakes in anger. You calm yourself down somehow and now flop down on your bed as the day's event are pushed to the back of your mind, and before you knew it you were fast asleep.


	21. Ch 20 Bad-Day

Ch. 20 Bad-Day

The morning light shines through your window as your eyes flutter open and you let out a small moan as you stretch out. You wiggle around getting nice and comfy under your blankets as you close your eyes again and you snuggle closer to the warmth you are feeling.

"This feels so nice. I don't want to get up." You think sleepily. As you begin to drift off again you feel something, or more like someone place an arm around you and pull you closer to them.

"What the hell!" you yell jolting up and looking over beside you. Your eyes narrow together as you now know who it is.

"Good morning honeybee." Goldie purrs out sweetly.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" You yell out at him.

"You looked cold my dear, so I simply wanted to share my warmth with you." He said gesturing to himself. You notice he didn't have his shirt on, and your eyes travel down his chest, and to his abdomen.

"Boy you better have something on underneath them covers." You say pointing at him.

"Would you like to find out? I would not mind a little touchy-feely from you." He said pulling the blanket down just a bit so you can see the V line of his hips. You just glare at him now.

"By the way your skin feels so very nice." He hummed out as he reaches over and touches your exposed skin. You growl out and punch him in his stomach.

"Ooofff….." He huffs out in pain.

"Stop touching me you jerk!" You yell out.

"Damn…I love you." He huffs out.

"Get out of my bed!" you demand, " and don't let me find you back in it or…." You hiss out.

"Or what honeybee? Will you hit me, smack me, or maybe beat me? Oh oh oh….I know you can spank me like the bad little bear I am." He purred out as he sits up on his knees and puts his wrist together. As he did the blanket comes off of him, and as your eyes travel down you can see that he is indeed not waring anything. Your eyes widen and your face turns red as you look back up at him.

"Hehehe…like what you see honeybee?" He asked seductively as he leans closer to you.

"You want to touch maybe? I am sure that after your last show your hands are amazing." He said now crawling over to you, as he leans over you and his face getting closer to yours. "Maybe we can do more than just touch? I heard you moan for him before, why waste your breath on a stage hand like him, when you can entertain a star like me? I mean he reads tabloids for heaven's sake." He said smirking at you.

"You got 2 seconds to back up and get out of my room before I rip "it" off." You growl out as you narrow your eyes at him.

"Aaahhh….damn that fiery spirit of yours. It sets my circuits on fire every time I see it. Hehehe….but I know you will not rip off anything. You are curious to know how well I can perform." He purred out as his eyes look into your brown ones.

"Just get out of here, you crazy pervert." You yell out as you push him off your bed and unto the floor.

"Should I remind you that, you are embarrassed by a naked animatronic bear? So my dear, who is the crazy one?" He grinned at you as he peeks over the bed.

"You make me crazy, aaarrrggg…." You yell out and hit him with a pillow.

"I know you want me…" He purred out and winked at you. You let out a growl as you get up. Flustered and furious you head to the kitchen to get a drink, and try to calm down.

"Aaaggggrrr…. Fucking bear." You mutter out as you take a drink. RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! You look over at your phone, as it goes off.

"Now what?" You groan out and pick it up to see who it was.

"Really, Scott?" You ask out loud.

"Hello?" You say as you answer it.

"Hey….(y/n)…." Scott stutters out.

"Scott, please tell me that you are not calling me to come in, and if you are you had better be on fire and I'm the only one who can put you out." You say frustrated.

"You know I love you right?" He nervously chuckled out.

"Damn it. Ok what for now?" You sigh out.

"Well the boss is having a meeting and it has something to do with that lady. He needs everyone to come in today. It's some big news from what he has told me." Scott tells you.

"I forgot about her. Fine, I'll be there soon." You huff out.

"Thanks (y/n). I promise I'll make it up to you." He said happily and hangs up.

"You better. I swear I'm going to start calling him phone guy. Calling me in on my days off…" You rant to yourself as you get your things together and head out.

"First Goldie, now this? I have a feeling today is going to be a bad day." You tell yourself as you drive. As you pull into the parking lot just about every parking spot was taken.

"Damn it...aaaaggggrrrrr…" You growl out. You finally find an open spot, way in the back. Now you had to walk, which wasn't a big deal normally, but it was sprinkling rain now and it was cold. You had a thin jacket on, but it was not keeping the cold at bay.

"It's just not my day today." You whine out as you make your way to the restaurant. As soon as you enter the doors, you are almost knocked over by some kids running past you.

"Whoa…" You say as you catch your balance. The place was a mad house, people were everywhere.

"Boss wants to have a meeting now?" You think as you make your way towards the break room looking for Scott. As you approach, you can hear what sounds like an argument.

"Just….st…" You heard but couldn't make out the rest. You open the door to see Mike and Vincent standing there looking at each other. Mike looked pissed off and Vincent had a smug look on his face. For whatever reason, Mike had his shirt unbuttoned letting his chest and stomach show and Vincent just plain had his off. You're not going to lie; you were ogling the two males standing in front of you.

"Vincent you're such an asshole." Mike yelled out walking closer to the purple haired man.

"Are you going to stop me?" Vincent asked smirking at Mike. Mike balls his fist up and glares deathly at Vincent.

"Hey! Ya'll going to throw down?" You ask making the two males stop and look over at you. You then give them a seductive smile now as you bite your lip, "or are ya'll going to throw down?" You purr out.

"No…no (y/n), stop it. I know what you are thinking." Mike growls out and points his finger at you.

"Mmmm…do tell what is she thinking?" Vincent asked looking at you now curious.

"There is no way in hell THAT would ever happen!" Mike yelled glaring at you now.

"Phff…fine, besides I ship you with Jeremy anyways." You say closing the door behind you as you walk away from the two.

"The hell is wrong with you hillbilly!?" You hear Mike yell from behind the door. You just giggle to yourself now as you make your way to the show stage trying to find Scott. As you walk in you can see the older animatronics running around trying to do their jobs.

"They all look like chickens with their heads cut off." You say to yourself. Just then, someone ran into you. You look up to see Foxy.

"I be so sorry lass." He said giving you a sad look. You smile at him; he then looks down at your shirt.

"Oh no…(y/n)…I." He began to say, but grabs your hand and pulls you behind the show stage.

"I didn't even know this was back here." You say looking around.

"Aye, but we better be fixing this first." He said as he presses a napkin against your stomach.

"Huh? Oh, did I get a cut?" You ask as you look down at what he is doing.

"I didn't feel anything." You say looking at him.

"I…be so sorry less…." Foxy began before he throws his arms around you and hugs you tightly.

"I ripped ye shirt." He cried out.

"It's no big deal hun. It's just a shirt." You say patting his head affectionately.

"And I hurt you." He added as he buried his head in the crook of your neck.

"It's fine; I didn't feel a thing really." You tell him.

"But lass..." He cried. You place your hands on both of his cheeks, red like tears pricking his eyes as he looks at you.

"Oh sweet pea don't cry." You say sweetly and pull him down to you as you gently kiss his forehead.

"I'm fine. It was an accident. No big deal, these things happen." You say running your fingers through his red hair. He looks at you as he leans into your touch.

"There now, all better." You say giving him a bright smile.

"Aye, thank ye'." He said with a shy smile on his face.

"Good, now you better get back out there, and be careful." You say. He nods and goes back to work. You sigh out and zip up your jacket and head out still trying to find Scott. You wonder around but have no luck in finding him. You make your way to the security room only to find that it is empty.

"I'll just chill here for a moment." You think as you sit down and try to relax as best you could. You sat there for a bit when you hear footsteps coming from the hall. You look up to see Scott walk in.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." He said smiling at you.

"Funny, I've been all over hell and half of Georgia looking for you." You say leaning your head on your hand. He laughs at you now.

"Hahaha….Well now that I've found you, follow me to one of the party rooms." He said motioning for you to follow.

"Alright, but this had better be good. I wanted to stay home today." You whined out as you walk up to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"It is fine, but only because I like you." You grin at him. You see a light blush cover his face, as he leads you to the party room. As you enter the room you see Mike, Jeremy, and Vincent sitting down.

"Hey ya'll." You say waving at them.

"Hey hillbilly." Mike said.

"Hey (y/n)." Jeremy said giving you a smile. Vincent just smirks at you.

"Is Fritz not here?" You ask.

"No, I'll have to fill him in on ever thing later." Scott told you.

"Ah good, I wanted to talk about something without him around." You say looking at everyone.

"What would that be (y/n)?" Jeremy asked you.

"Well his birthday is coming up soon and I would like to throw him a party. Just us, you know." You say taking a seat now.

"That sounds cool but how will we be able to do that?" Mike asked you.

"Well we will figure that out later." You say smiling.

"Well in the mean time we just wait till the boss comes and gets us." Scott tells all of you. While you waited you played around on your phone, and plopped a chocolate sucker that Goldie had giving you earlier that week. As you were flipping through some pictures you hear Vincent chuckle out.

"You know pet, I've got something for you to suck on." He purred out at you.

"I don't like grape flavored things." You say cutting your eyes at him.

"Oooohhhh…." Mike yelled out. Scott and Jeremy chuckled at you.

"Come on, it will last longer than that sucker you have." He mused. You just keep scrolling as you pay no mind to him.

"She is blocking you out Vincent." Jeremy said.

"She must be thinking of how it must taste, and how good it has to be." He said looking at you.

"Huh? I'm sorry I don't listen when little girls talk." You said not looking up from your phone. You hear snickering and Vincent growl out in annoyance. Just then the boss man walks in.

"Good, everyone's here. We've finally got all the customers out, so come on to the show stage so we can get this meeting underway." He said and walks out of the room. Everyone follows him to the show stage now. When you enter everyone who works at Freddy's was there.

"I wonder what this is all about." You asked Scott.

"I'm still not sure myself (y/n)." He tells you. You look around to see all the animatronics, in human form, come up to you.

"Doll face! Honeypot!" Both Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie say as they pull you into a tight hug.

"Hey guys." You say smiling at them. You can see Brittney, Jenifer, and Bridgette giving you evil glares.

"Still sore over Toy Freddy's rejection I see." You think to yourself.

"Good evening everyone." Boss man's voice booms out, getting everyone's attention.

"You must be wondering why I've called you all in for a meeting. I'm sure you have seen the Lovely Ms. Lockwood around our establishment a lot lately." He gestured towards the lady you have seen before.

"Ms. Lockwood, here has big plans for us. Would you like to fill everyone in?" He asked her as she stands up and looks over the crowd.

"Yes, as you know I have been around here a few times now. My teenage twin boys are planning on having their birthday party here. Yes here, something about it being so stupid that it is cool, but instead of animatronics they have selected 4 girls to represent the mascots. So I have made special outfits for this party. I have also made outfits for everyone else also. Now I shall call out names and you can come up and get your uniform." She said in a demanding voice. You look over at Scott now.

"What? Is that why she was here? Wait...Scott….." you say looking over at Toy Freddy.

"No that can't be right….that is just silly." You think to yourself. You stand there for a long while as she calls out names. Only a few people now have not been called up.

"Alright, Miss Brittney Allan please come up, you shall be playing Toy Chica." Ms. Lockwood said as the blonde girl giggles and walks up to her.

"Alright follow my assistant." She said pointing to another girl. Brittney nodded and left.

"Now Miss. Bridgette Taylor shall play Toy Bonnie." She said as Bridgette walks up and is handed her outfit and is led out by another assistant.

"Aaawww…. I don't want her to play me." Toy Bonnie whined out.

"Ok Toy Foxy shall be played by, Miss. Lexi Orion." You watch as a young girl walked up. She had just started not too long ago. You and she had become good friends right away. She was from Alabama, and the two of you would talk in thick southern accents just to mess with people.

"Hey cutie they haven't called your name yet." Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh no…." You say as it hit you.

"I….I can't…" You stutter out.

"And our main star as Toy Freddy is Miss. (y/n) (yln)." She said looking over at you.

"What…the…fuck?" You think dumbfounded.

"Come on, we must see how the outfit fits." She said bluntly. You slowly make your way to the front. It felt like everyone was watching you now as you walk up to her.

"Good now follow me." She said as she walked off. You look behind you and see your friends smiling at you. You take a breath of air and follow after her. You both walk to the girl's bathroom where the other girls were now. They all had their outfits on and looked amazing. You were sure that there was no way you would look half as good as they did.

"All right, go put this on, and when you come out they will fix the rest. Then we will see what we need to fix on it." She told you.

"Ah…are you sure my name was on there to play Freddy?" You asked shyly.

"Yes my boys picked you out for this part. Your accent made them laugh, and they thought you matched the character perfectly. Now go." She said looking down at you. You nod and go change. All that she had handed you was a black bra and panty set with a garter belt and thigh high white stockings.

"Please tell me this ain't all I'm going to wear." You whine to yourself. As soon as you put on the items you come back out, and it was just Ms. Lockwood and her 2 assistants.

"Ok ladies get her ready. I'm going to see about the other girls." She said as she walked out of the room. Before you knew what was happening the ladies grab you and began putting clothes on you. They were tugging, pulling, and snapping things everywhere. You swore they had shifted your organs a few times.

"There, come out when you are ready." One of them said as they left you all alone now.

"Damn this feels so uncomfortable." You say as you turn to look in the mirror. When you did your eyes widen in disbelief at what you saw. You had a dark and lite brown corset top on with 3 black buttons in the front, and cut low in the back. The back bottom had a long tail coat and a puffy brown tail like Freddy's. The corset pushed up your breast, making them look bigger now and showed a lot of skin. It had draping sleeves that showed off your shoulders. Around your neck was a white collar with a black bow tie, and elbow length black gloves with white cufflinks. You had dark brown shorts on with 4 black buttons on them, the white stockings, and brown and dark brown knee high boots on. On top of your head you had a small black top hat on but instead of a red ribbon, it was pink, and of course two brown bear ears. You just stare at yourself in the mirror.

"Is this…me?" You asked yourself.

"I…can't do this." You shake your head and back up.

"Are you alright my dear?" You hear Freddy call out to you.

"No…I can't do this. I have to tell her I can't." You cry out.

"Why I'm sure you look fine." BonBon tells you.

"No…I look…. I don't look as good as the other girls do. I have to tell her." You say getting upset now.

"Come on honeypot." Toy Freddy called out. You felt like you looked terrible. Everything was too tight, and your chunkier parts showed more, and too much skin was showing.

"(y/n) I'm sure you look fine." Mike said.

"No…." You say crying a bit now. You hear someone huff out and footsteps. You turn to see Freddy walk in. He stops and stares at you. Your face flushes red as you shy away trying to cover yourself.

"I know….I look…ugly." You say looking at the floor.

"My dear ugly is not the word I would use." He said. This makes your heart sink more.

"I would use the word breathtaking." He said walking up to you now.

"What?" you ask as you look up at him. He grins at you as he picks you up.

"Hey no…wait…put me down!" You yell out as you try and get away from him. He only holds you tighter now.

"Please my dear trust me on this. You are absolutely stunning." He tells you. You stop and just look up at him as he walks back out to the others. He lets you down now and you look at everyone. No one said a word, they just looked you over. You try and cover yourself again, as you become embarrassed at everyone looking at you.

"Wow, you make a really sexy Freddy big sis." Chica said as she eyed you over.

"Ah…thanks I guess. I feel like it shows too much. Like I should say, Welcome to Freddy's how may I serve you?" You said leaning forward with one hand on your hip and the other on your chest. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie spun around and cover their faces as they fall to their knees. Everyone else's face turns red and a few of them cough as they look away.

"Ah…did I do something….wrong?" You asked looking at everyone worried.

"No….no…" Scott said as he pulls at his collar.

"I just…wouldn't do….that though." Jeremy said as he covers his eyes.

"I don't plan on it. Do I really look that bad?" You ask getting upset now.

"Oh my dear no, if anything my sweet honeybee, you are seducing them." Goldie's voice rings out behind you as he grabs your chest.

"Eeekkk….." You squeal out and turn hitting him in the face.

"Fucking stop doing that damn it!" You yell at him.

"Hehehe….there is the (y/n) we know and love." He chuckles out as he looks up at you. You sigh out as you look down at yourself.

"Why did they choose me?" I don't understand. They could have had any girl in here to play this part. So why me?" You ask as you cover your blushing face.

"They obviously think we are meant for one another." Toy Freddy said taking your hands in his.

"Ah….ok I guess?" You say looking at him questionably.

"Good you have it on." Ms. Lockwood called out making everyone look over.

"Hhhmmm…. Let's see." She mutters as she places her hand on her chin and looks you up and down. You really wanted to shy away from her stare.

"Come let us line you up with the others." She said and walked out of the room. You followed as everyone else stayed behind. When you walk in you see the other girls there, Ms. Lockwood motioned for you to stand with them. Brittany and Bridgette are mocking you with their eyes as you walk past them. Lexi gives you a warm smile as you go stand beside her.

"All right let's see….the chicken's bust needs to be made smaller, it is too lose fitting." She said as Brittany gave her a shocked look.

"The rabbit needs the legs to be let out some." She noted and Bridgette huffed out.

"The fox's skirt needs to be made shorter." She said looking at Lexi.

"If it gets any shorter, ya'll are going to see my teeth." Lexi said as she pulled it down.

"And I believe the bear's bust should be brought lower." She said looking at you now.

"How about we don't and say we did." You said as you cover your chest with your hands. She glares at Lexi and you.

"Fine I will leave your outfits alone." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Hmmpppfff… well at least I can make this outfit look good." Brittany said as she looks at you.

"Yeah, I know I look good unlike some people around here." Bridgette said as her eyes shot at Lexi and you.

"Should I tell em that I've seen possums in dresses look better than they do?" Lexi leans over and whispers to you.

"Pppffff….." You try to hide your laughter. They glare at the two of you. Just then you see Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie walk into the room.

"Oh look Brittany, Franklin is here." Bridgette cooed out.

"Yes, and who is your handsome friend?" Brittany asks as she licked her lips.

"Bon…my name is Bon." BonBon said in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh is there something wrong there handsome?" Brittany asked as she leans closer to BonBon.

"He's just upset." Toy Freddy said placing a hand on Toy Bonnies shoulder.

"Oh you poor thing, you know we could cheer you up." Bridgette purred out at him.

"No…..not you or her." BonBon growled out. They were taken back by this.

"I've never seen him act like this." You think as you walk up to him.

"Hun, are you ok?" you ask him sweetly.

"What makes you think he will tell you?" Brittany huffed out as she crosses her arms.

"He will because he is my friend." You say looking back at them. BonBon just lays his head on your shoulder and pulls you into a hug.

"I hate that they are letting her represent me. She is going to make me look bad." He mutters into your shoulder.

"BonBon…. You shouldn't let that upset you. No one is going to think less of you because she is playing you. She can never replace you." You whisper to him as you hug him tightly.

"I think you would be a better choice." He said cuddling you.

"I'm sorry hun. I don't even want to be a part of this. Why they decided I should be Freddy is beyond me." You say as you stroke his hair.

"Ha, only you could play the fat bear." Brittany laughed out.

"Hey! Don't say that about Freddy!" You snap your head at them and growl out as you glare at the two girls.

"What, are you seriously defending a robot?" Bridgette asked looking at you.

"We knew that you were a weirdo but now we know you're a creep also. What, are you going to tell us you love the stupid things too?" Brittany added as she pointed at you with a smug grin on her face.

"Whatever, call me a weirdo and a creep, at least I'm not ashamed to be myself." You say looking over at Freddy.

"Pppffff… your such a loser, come on Brit let's get out of here." Bridgette said as she walks out of the room and Brittany right behind her.

"Wow, (y/n) you are so cool." Lexi said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks." You tell her with your own smile. You see one of Ms. Lockwood's assistants walk into the room.

"Miss. Lexi can you come with me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lexi said nodding and followed the lady out of the room.

"Honeypot?" Toy Freddy's voice chimed out.

"Hum?" You hum out and look over at him as you let go of Toy Bonnie now.

"Thank you….for standing up for me." He said looking at you with a blush that covered his nose and cheeks.

"She had no right to say that about you. Say what you want about me, but leave my friends out of it." You say with a growl as you close your eyes.

"Doll face you are amazing." BonBon said as he places his hands on your cheeks. You open your eyes and smile at him sweetly.

"You know...it is just us in here now right?" Toy Freddy purred out as he places his hands on your hips. You turn your head to him.

"Yes, and you dressed like this is making it hard to resist you." BonBon cooed out as his hands wrap around your waist.

"Ah….guys?" you stutter nervously.

"I think you should let her "fix" your top." BonBon said as he leans closer to you.

"We could help take it off for you." Toy Freddy whispers into your ear.

"Mmmm…aaahhh." You absentmindedly moan out. You feel Bonbon run a finger up your exposed back slowly and Toy Freddy gently kisses the shell of your ear.

"Damn….ah." You think as your body shutters at what they are doing. Just then you hear someone clear their throat and all of you look over.

"Are you enjoying my Honeybee?" Goldie asked in a very low growl.

"Of course we are, after all she is ours." Toy Freddy purred out as he leans his head closer to you.

"Indeed, we saw her first." BonBon cooed out pulling you closer to him.

"You may have seen her first but I have been in her bed before you." He said grinning smugly at them. The two toys look at you now.

"The fucker did that on his own; it was a surprise to me too. I didn't want him in there." You say in a huff.

"Just so you guys know her skin feels wonderful." Goldie purred out adding fuel to the fire. They both turn and glare at Goldie as they let you go.

"Keep your hands off of her. She is mine!" Toy Freddy growled out.

"No…she's mine." BonBon yelled out.

"Please we all know she is in love with me. She is mine." Goldie chuckles out.

"HEY!" you yell out making all three of them look at you.

"I don't belong to anyone but myself." You growl out as you stomp your foot and point to yourself.

"Hehehe….Honeybee." Goldie purred out.

"What?" you asked annoyed.

"Make them jiggle again." He said smirking as he points to your chest. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie faces are lit up as they stare at you.

"Aaaaagggggggrrrrrrr!" You yell and walk out of the room.

"Fucking golden idiot." You mutter to yourself as you walk down the hall.

"Golden Idol dear!" You hear faintly behind you.

"Seems like the golden moron is causing you problems girl." Marry's voice rings out.

"Marry?" You say stopping and looking over your shoulder.

"Yeah he is, in so many ways." You sigh out.

"I see." He said looking at you.

"By the way why are you dressed as the annoying bear?" He questions you now and walking up to you.

"It's a long story, birthday party, and teenage boys. I really don't know Marry." You say crossing your arms.

"Hhhmmm…..you are showing a lot of skin around the chest area." He said staring at you.

"I know….." You say as your face heats up and you close your eyes.

"It's distracting." He said in a low voice. You open one eye to see him looking at you with a slight blush over his already red cheeks. You drop your arms and try to cover yourself now.

"Sorry, not my call." You tell him as you look away embarrassed.

"Hum….anyways follow me girl." He demands you. You just nod and follow him down the darken hallway. He leads you to a small room with large lockers and a few tables.

"I've never noticed this room before." You think as you look around.

"Where are….." You stop when you see a slumped over golden rabbit in the corner.

"Please…please tell me that there is no more of you guys I have to meet?" You whine out.

"No this one is empty….for now." He said looking at the rabbit. Your eyes widen in fear.

"And before you ask, it's not for you." He said turning to you now and you let out a sigh.

"I do need something from you though." He said walking up to you.

"What do you need?" You ask looking up at him.

"Blood." He says bluntly.

"Ah….blood?" You ask tilting your head at him.

"Yes that's what I need." He said looking over at the rabbit.

"Ok, how much do you need, because I need most of it." You say with a chuckle.

"I need just a little. Give me your hand." He said holding out his hand for you to take. You place your hand in his and he takes your finger as he looks at you.

"Are you ready girl?" He asked.

"Sure, let's do this." You say shrugging your shoulders. You watch him as he cuts your finger, a small pool of blood forms now. You wince a bit at the small sting that you feel but nothing more.

"You are not going to complain about how this hurts?" He asked.

"I've done worst hitting my toe on a rock. This is nothing." You say as you smile at him. He smiles back as he pulls you over to the rabbit. He takes your finger and begins to draw something on the head. You watch as he makes a symbol, it glows for a moment then fades away.

"What was that for?" You ask him.

"He will come back. He always does." Marry said looking down at the rabbit.

"We have a place for him. This shall be his tomb and your blood is the sealant. He will never know peace." Marry smiled wickedly.

"How is my blood a sealant?" You asked looking at him.

"There is something about you, our pain, and our rage, all of it. You can calm us. That being said I know you can cause him great pain, you can hurt him as much as he did us." He said turning to you again.

"I see…." You say.

"Now one more thing, I have a gift for you." He said taking your hand and dropping what looked like a black string into your palm.

"Put this on any one door you wish. This will keep the golden reject out of that room." He said with a sly grin.

"I would suggest the room he seems to enjoy the most." He said amused by the thought of pissing Goldie off.

"Ah sweet. Now what is it you want in return for this lovely gift?" You ask him.

"You are a clever girl." He grinned at you.

"I think you know what I want. I just want…a bit more…." He told you. You tilt your head at him as he walks up to you. He places his arms around your waist and lays his head in the crook of your neck. You stiffen at his actions, but soon relax as you wrap your arms around his neck and hold him close.

"I lied to you, you know. I do feel the pain fade when you are near or touching me." He confessed to you.

"I know, but it's ok as long as you like it." You tell him as you play with his hair.

"You are something I can't quite understand, but I have grown quite attached to you. I can't hate you anymore, hell I can't even dislike you now. How did you manage to do that?" He asked holding you tighter.

"I'm quite the charmer it seems, but I didn't do anything, you just had to open up. All I did was listen when you needed me too." You say cuddling him now.

"Thank you…..(y/n)." He said looking up at you now. "Marry you said my name." you giggle at him.

"Don't get use to it girl." He said hiding his face in your neck.

"Love you too Marry." You say patting his back.

"Just get out of here Ms. Fazbear." He said as he pushes you out the door playfully. You find Ms. Lockwood and finally change back to your normal clothes.

"Oh…yes I feel so much better now." You purr out.

"Aaawww… I be hoping ye stay in that outfit a bit longer." Foxy said with a toothy grin.

"I agree, it looked so damn good on you cutie." Bonnie added with a wink.

"I admit, you do make a very cute Freddy." Freddy said crossing his arms and smiling at you.

"Oh I just wanted to hug you so badly, but Freddy wouldn't let me." Chica whined out. You just giggle at her.

"Well thanks guys." You say smiling at them.

"Honeypot, can we come home with you now?" Toy Freddy asked with big sad blue eyes.

"Yeah, please please please." BonBon begged with the same sad look.

"Ya'll know I can't. I wished I could but…." You told the two.

"Aaawww…" they whined out.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." You said as you hugged them.

"Alright…fine." BonBon told you.

"Hey lass could you bring your laptop. I really be wanting to see more of that show." Foxy begged.

"Sure I'll bring it." You say smiling at him. You say good bye to everyone and make your way to the front door as you do you look over to see Vincent staring you down. His eyes held so much malice as he looked at you that a shiver went down your spine.

"What the hell was that about?" You think as you walk out the doors. You make your way home and walk into your apartment when you remember Marry's gift.

"The bathroom, definitely." You smile to yourself. You wrap the string around the door knob and call out.

"Goldie where are you?" You call out sweetly.

"You called my dear?" Goldie answered behind you.

"Hehehe….I did." You giggle at him.

"Oh, you seem very happy my dear. Why is that?" He asked leaning forward with his hands behind his back.

"No reason, just wanted to let you know I plan on taking a bath tonight. A nice long soak, and maybe…something more." You say seductively as you bit the tip of your finger. You see Goldie's face lite up with excitement and a smirk crosses his lips.

"Really now?" He cooed out looking you up and down. You walk up to him and place your hands on his chest as you lean up closer to his ear; you press your breast against his chest and bit your lip.

"Un-huh, and just so you know...my voice echoing off the walls in there, just sounds amazing." You purr out and let a sly smile cover your face. You feel him shutter under your hands, and a small moan escape his lips. You back up and turn your back to him as you take your shirt off now and let it drop to the floor. You can hear him try and catch his breath.

"I bet that it will be an Oscar winning performance." He purred out. You walk over to your bathroom door and open it.

"I'm sure it will be, too bad you won't get to see it Goldie." You purred out looking behind you as you walk in, and shut the door behind you. You lock the door and wait for him to realize what you said.

"Wait what?!" He yells out.

"Sure hope Marry's right about this." You think as you wait to see what will happen, a few minutes pass and you feel the door handle jiggle now.

"This is not fair Honeybee. You can't just tease me like that and not let me see. What did you do? Wait….Marry…did he give you something?" He growled out from behind the door.

"It was a gift, and I do believe that I like it. Have fun Goldie, I know I will." You cooed out. You hear him growl out.

"Damn it Marry!" He yells out as you laugh and begin to undress with a smirk on your face.

"There is a special place in hell for you my dear, teasing me like that and not letting me watch." He yelled out from the other side of the door. You just laugh as you sink into your tub. You did as you told him you would; the thought of pissing him off greatly pleased you. Soon you get out and make your way to your bedroom; Goldie was nowhere in sight. You jump on your bed now feeling clean and satisfied as you get under your blankets and fall into a wonderful sleep.


	22. Ch21 Out-fit

Ch. 21 Out-fit

You had just arrived at work and were walking through the door when you see Scott coming up to you.

"Hey (y/n). I've been waiting on you." He said as he stops in front of you.

"Oookkk, did I do something?" you ask worried now.

"Huh? Oh no, it's I didn't get to tell you a few things yesterday before you left." He said smiling at you.

"Oh, sorry about that hun." You say rubbing the back of your head and grinning up at him.

"It's…no problem, but the party is in two weeks….and she…wants you to be….here...at 7 A.M. the day of the party." He said wincing at you, with a nervous smile.

"She hates me doesn't she?" you whine out.

"Ah, no…." he said patting your shoulder.

"First she makes me play as Toy Freddy, and then she is going to make me come in at 7A.M. Not to mention that outfit I have to ware, it's so revealing." You cry out. Scott's face becomes red at the mention of your outfit.

"I thought…you looked really…ho….nice…you looked nice in it." He stutters out and looks away from you as his face gets redder.

"I felt uncomfortable in it. I couldn't have looked as good as the other girls did. Why did they pick me? Can't someone else do it?" You ask looking at Scott hoping he had an answer. "Sorry, everyone is stuck in their part, even me." He sighed out.

"What am I supposed to do?" You ask looking at him sadly.

"Not sure. She is going to fill everyone in, in a couple of days." Scott tells you.

"I see, Scott I don't think I can do this." You say looking at the floor.

"You can (y/n). I know you can, you'll do fine trust me." He said giving you his dazzling smile. You sigh out and look up at him.

"Thank you Scott." You said to him with a cute smile.

"Oh yeah…. Next week we are going to shut down for two days. She has special people coming in to do some decorations, and the boss is going to do some repairs. So we will be off, maybe we can have Fritz's party then." He tells you.

"That would be great." You say happily.

"We'll work on the details later; right now we should get to work." He told you.

"Right, I'll see you later then." You call out as you head off to the time clock. After clocking in, you see the boss man walking up to you.

"Ah Miss (y/n), it's so good to see your smiling face. How is our main star of Freddy's today?" He asked smiling at you.

"I'm far from a star boss." You tell him.

"Oh but you are. Just imagine it, if this party goes off without a hitch we will be back on the maps." He chuckles out.

"Boss I can see the dollar signs in your eyes." You tell him.

"Not to mention, the older crowds. They will want to come to see our cute new mascots." He smiles wickedly.

"No, no, no…I don't even want to do this one, much less another." You tell him as you wave your hands in front of you.

"Hahaha… Don't worry my dear girl; you'll be a big hit. That southern charm you have plus your cute outfit will win them over in no time." He laughs out and roughly pats your back.

"I can see that outfit's going to be the bane of my existence." You say with a blank expression on your face.

"Anyways, do you think you could help Freddy clean up the parts and service room today. We need to store some things in there for a few days." He asked you.

"Yeah, sure I can do that." you tell him.

"That's my good employee. He is already in there just go see what he needs help with." Boss man told you as he walked away. You make your way to the parts and service room and as you walk in you see Freddy moving some boxes around.

"Hello Freddy." You call out to him.

"Good day my dear. Have you come to help me?" He asked turning to you.

"Yes I have." You say smiling at him. He smiles back and walks over to you.

"Looks like I get some alone time with you today." He said now in front of you.

"Yes, I guess you do. Where would you like me to start?" You ask looking up at the tall brunette. "Anywhere really, we just need some room to put a few things in here." He said walking back over to whatever he was doing before.

"Alright I'll start over here." You say walking over and begin to clean up. A calm quiet fills the room, as the two of you work.

"I remember when you first came in here." Freddy broke the silent of the room.

"Yeah...I was terrified then." You say thinking back as you worked.

"I know, but even then you were stunning." He said as he moved some boxes out of the way.

"Hehe…well thank you Freddy." You giggle at him.

"I really thought after that day, I would never see you again." He told you as he looks back at you.

"But here I came, busting in the room like a madman. Mike really had pissed me off that night." You say looking back at Freddy now.

"I'm glad he did. Remind me to thank him for that." He smiled at you.

"I remember when you first talked to me also. It was like you knew I was listening. Then you touched me. (y/n), I haven't felt so much happiness in years, all I ever felt was pain. That's when I realized you...were so very special. I knew why Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, even Mangle loved you." He said as he walked up to you. You remember the vision you had when you touched him that day.

"Freddy?" you asked.

"Yes my dear?" He asked looking at you.

"When I touched you that day…I saw something." You told him as you looked into his eyes.

"The vision. That was my memories of that night. I wanted you to see. I'm sorry I forced that on you. I just wanted someone to know." He said as he looked down at the floor sadly. You walk up to him and place your hands on his shoulders.

"It's ok; you needed to let someone know. If you ever need me, I'm here. All you have to do is tell me. I will listen." You say as you move your hands to his cheeks.

"I'm so very glad I met you. You have no idea what you have done for us…what you've done for me." Freddy said as he put his arms around your waist pulling you to him. He lays his forehead on yours. "Thank you." He whispers out.

"You're welcome hun." You say hugging him now. You both stay like this for a few moments longer before he lets you go.

"Well enough of the sweet stuff. I guess we better get back to work." He said as he goes back to what he was doing.

"Right." You agree, as the two of you get back to work. Soon you both had the room cleaned and organized.

"Thank you for the help my dear." Freddy said as he stood beside you looking at the room.

"It was my pleasure." You tell him.

"So tell me, how do you feel about this upcoming party?" He asked looking at you.

"Hhhhmmmffff….I wished they had found someone else to play Toy Freddy. I don't like to be the center of attention and I don't like that outfit. It shows way too much for my liking. I feel exposed. I have never been one to show that much skin." You say crossing your arms and looking down.

"I thought you looked breath-taking my dear. That outfit fit your body perfectly, and I think it showed just enough skin to tantalize anyone. I was very happy with what I saw." He said giving you a smirk. You quickly turn your head from him as your face lights up red.

"I'm glad everyone else likes it because I don't." You say as you try and get your blush under control. "I do, I can't wait to see you in it again." He said as he leaned down smiling at you.

"Freddy?" You say as you look back at him now.

"I will not lie, I liked what I saw. You were a temptation for me." He said in a husky voice.

"Your fluster face, the cute way you were standing, the way your words stutter off your tongue. It took everything in me not to drag you off." He said pulling you closer to him by your tie. Your breathing deepens as you look into his blue eyes. His free hand now moving to your waist as he leaned closer to you. "Your touch feels amazing, but I want to know how your lips would feel. Would your kiss be astonishing, breathtaking, sensational, or phenomenal? Maybe all of them at once?" he whispers as he leans in, his lips barely glazing yours. Your eyes widen as you wait. Your hands move to his shoulders and your heart begins to beat wildly. Do you want this? Your eyes flutter shut now. There is something about him that you really liked, something that drew you to him. He demands your attention, and right now he had all of it. So close, so very close…

"Hey (y/n)! Where are you?" You hear someone yell out; Freddy let out a low growl and lets you go as he backs up. You look over at the door to see Mike walk in. "There you are hillbilly." He said walking up to you and Freddy.

"Hey Mike." You say quietly looking away from him. Freddy just glares at him and crosses his arms. "There is a small party that just popped up, so I need your help." He said. "Alright….I'll see you later Freddy." You said looking at Freddy, your face still flustered.

"Yes, later my dear." He said looking at you. You nod and follow Mike to one of the smaller rooms. "Thanks (y/n), we are shorthanded for this. It was supposed to be a slow day but then this happened." Mike told you.

"It's cool, I'm here to help." You say giving him a grin. You both wind up helping the cooks with bringing out the cakes and food. For a small party it was very busy. The both of you were running around trying to keep things in some sort of order, but failing miserably. Soon it came to an end and the two of you were trying to clean up. "I hate surprise parties." Mike huffed out.

"Oh, and here I was going to throw you one Yankee." You giggle out at him. "Please don't." He chuckles out.

"It seems that we are about to have a huge party soon. I'm going to hate cleaning that one up." You whine out looking around at the room.

"Tell me about that one. Hehehe… and lucky you, you get to be the main Fazfucker." He said looking back at you.

"Please don't remind me." You say rubbing your forehead.

"Hahaha…..I must say you make a really cute version of Toy Freddy. I can't see anyone else pulling off that look as well as you did." Mike told you, with a smirk. "That outfit, I swear." You huff out. You had a tray of uneaten cupcakes in your hands when you turn around quickly. When you did you ran right into Mike, both of you fell to the floor and cupcakes went everywhere. You look over and try your best not to laugh at the sight of Mike. He was covered in a few of the small cakes. "I'm…hahaha…so hahaha…sorry Mike." You snicker out as you covered your mouth.

"Un-huh…you don't seem very sorry." He said looking at you.

"That's why I'm sorry." You say as you sit on your knees now as you laugh harder. You hear him chuckle at you.

"Hey (y/n)." He cooed out grinning now.

"Yeah?" You say now catching your breath. He grabs your wrist and pulls you forward to him, as he did he smashes half a cupcake into your mouth. "Payback." He snickered out. You look down at the sweet treat now all over your mouth, as the sweetness seeps between your lips and onto your tongue.

"Mmmm….it's good." You say as you lick some of the frosting off your mouth. "To bad you didn't get any." You gleam at him. He gives you a wicked smile now.

"Really now (y/n), I don't get any?" He cooed out as he places a hand on your shoulder and leans up. He pulls you closer and licks some frosting from the corner of your mouth. You are shocked by his actions as your eyes open wide and you look at him. "Mmmm…you're right, it was good. Now, how about you clean up this sticky mess while I run away?" He said getting up quickly and running out the door. You just sit there and process what he just did, when it hits you.

"WAIT MIKE!" YOU DICK!" you yell out.

"He did that to get out of helping me clean this up." You tell yourself. You huff out but get up and begin to clean the sticky mess. After a while you finally get the sticky mess cleaned up, and were putting the cleaning supplies up when you feel someone hug you from behind.

"Why hello, my dear BonBon." You said, not even looking back at him. "How did you know it was me?" BonBon asked as he laid his head on your shoulder.

"You hug me tighter then Toy Freddy does, Goldie would have groped me, Bonnie and Foxy hug me around my neck and shoulders, Chica hugs me from the front, and Mangle nozzles the top of my head when she hugs me. I have figured ya'll out now." You say smiling at him.

"You're so smart…hehehe." He grins at you.

"So is there something you need darlin'?" you asked turning your head to him. "Foxy wants to ask you something, so he asked me to find you." He told you as he let you go.

"Oh where is he at?" you ask Toy Bonnie.

"I'll take you to him in a moment. Right now you are all mine." He purred out, leaning closer to you. "Bon hun...I'm on the clock." You tell him as you pull away from him.

"I'll handle Boss man if he says anything." Bon tells you as he again pulls you to him wrapping his arms around your waist.

"You guys just love to cuddle, don't you?" you say letting him do what he wants.

"Only with you, doll face. I would never do this with anyone else." He said rubbing his nose with yours.

"Hhhmmm…I feel special then." You giggle out.

"You have no idea, but I've been thinking about you in that sexy outfit." He cooed out.

"That outfit…." You think bitterly.

"I really want to see you in it again. Maybe we can find it and I can help you put it on." He purred out, pulling back a bit and looking down at you.

"No, and no." You tell him. "Oh come on doll face. I would behave." He said leaning closer to your face. "Ha, you behave Bon, that's cute." You say squeezing his cheeks together.

"What? I would. I wouldn't eye you up and down, and I would definitely not try and touch you." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm sure you would be a good little bunny. Now would you be a dear and take me to Foxy." You cooed out as you trace your finger slowly up his chest and underneath his chin. You see him shiver at your action.

"Ye…yeah…" He mutters out.

"There's my good boy." You say grinning at him. He just nods at you and takes your hand as he leads you to Foxy. When you arrive you see Foxy, Freddy, and Toy Freddy standing around talking as you guys walk in. "Honeypot!" Toy Freddy yelled out as he ran up to you pulling you into a tight hug.

"Hey there…" you grunt out.

"Whoa there, buddy. You're hugging her a little too tight." Bonnie said pulling Toy Freddy off of you. "Sorry, I just really miss you." Toy Freddy said looking at you sadly.

"It's ok, but I'm here a lot hun. You can't miss me that much, can you?" You ask smiling at him.

"But I do…Mike and the others are not as fun as you are….not to mention you're way cuter." He said holding your hand. "You guys…." You sighed out. "Hey hillbilly." Mike calls out for you.

"I'm in here Mike." You call back. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie make a small growling noise as Mike enters the room.

"Hey (y/n), boss wants to see us." He tells you.

"Oh, ok give me a minute and we'll go." You say smiling at him.

"Alright, I can wait." He tells you with his breath taking smile. You turn quickly to Foxy and cough as you cover your blushing face.

"You wanted to ask me something Foxy?" You ask looking at the red head. "Aye, I be wanting…to know if…I…."He stutters out as he looks at you.

"Go on darlin'." You encourage him.

"He wants to know if he can borrow your laptop." Freddy said.

"Hehe…sure you can borrow it, just take good care of it ok?" you say smiling at him.

"Oh thank ye lass." He said happily. You pull out your laptop from your bag and hand it to him.

"Now I can watch my show." Foxy cheered with a huge grin on his face.

"Me too…." Bonnie said. "Well I get to watch mine first." Foxy told him as he holds your laptop to his chest.

"No I want to watch mine first." Bonnie told him. "No…I asked her if I could borrow it so I get to watch it first!" Foxy yelled out.

"I actually asked her but…" Freddy said watching the two.

"You suck Foxy." Bonnie told Foxy as he glared at him. Foxy just stick's out his tongue, and takes off running down the hall. "Hey!" Bonnie yelled out running after him.

"I might have made a mistake, letting them borrow my laptop." You squeak out.

"Don't worry Doll face we will make sure they don't break it." Toy Bonnie said giving you a salute.

"Yep, we won't let them break it." Toy Freddy said doing the same thing, and the two of them ran out the door after the others. You turn to Freddy now.

"Make sure you get to watch something too, and please don't let them break my laptop. I trust you with it." You say looking up at the tall brunette with pleading eyes.

"You have my word, and I do intend on watching something. I have found a show that has my attention." He tells you with a smirk.

"How the hell are you going to keep the 4 fuckers from breaking anything?" Mike asked crossing his arms and looking at Freddy.

"Simple, I'm one hell of an animatronic." He mused out.

"Till next time my dear." He said taking your hand and with a bow kisses the top, before letting it go and walking out of the room. "He's a hell of a something." Mike said now turning to you.

"Hillbilly?" He asked looking at you funny. Your cheeks were red and your eyes were practically sparkling as you try and not squeal out after him. Your inner fan-girl was going nuts at just that phrase.

"I want to be his master so bad right now." You sigh out dreamily.

"I have no idea what just happened, and I don't think I want to." Mike said looking at you.

"Anyways… you said the boss wanted to see us?" You ask now getting ahold of yourself.

"About that….I just made that up. I wanted to get you out of here as quickly as I could." He said looking away from you. "Aaawww...ain't that sweet of you." You coo at him. "Oh, don't think it is free. You have to pay." He smirked at you.

"Un-huh, well what's the damage?" You ask grinning at him.

"Smash time, all out." He said as he raises his fist into the air.

"My place and you're on." You say matching him. "Good, loser cooks me dinner." He grins at you. "As if you are going to win." You smirk.

"We'll see hillbilly." He mused out. You both clock out and drive home, and as soon as you both get to your apartment it was on, hardcore. One round after another until a winner was proclaimed.

"I must say Mike, you have gotten much better." You tell him.

"I have, but still not enough to beat you." He said looking over at you. "Like hell, you almost got me." You said putting your controller down.

"Yeah but I didn't, so I guess you don't have to cook for me." He chuckled out.

"Hehehe….how about this, I make something as a 2nd place prize." You say sweetly.

"Oh no that would be wrong…..that potato salad and whatever you've got up your sleeves will be fine." He said as he stretches out on your couch with his hands behind his head and closes his eyes.

"Just make yourself at home buddy." You chuckle at him.

"Can do….now about that food?" He mused out. You get up and walk over to him.

"Ok Mr. Schmidt, would you kindly, help me out." You ask sweetly as you lean forward with your hands on your knees. He looks at you with one eye open. "Did you really just use that phrase against me? I thought I was a guest?" He asked still looking up at you.

"No…. a guest is a person who is invited to visit the home of another. You come over now and make yourself at home….you are a best friend now, and therefore get to help with dinner." You coo at him. "Aaawww….you care hillbilly." He smirked.

"Yep, now get in the kitchen." You smile as you point to the kitchen. He smiles, as he gets up. You show him how to make everything, and after you guys eat and clean up you wind up talking about everything under the sun. Mike was sitting on the couch with your head in his lap as you guys talk.

"So Jeremy has been busy lately huh?" You ask.

"Yeah, he has a lot on his plate right now, so he hasn't had time to hang out. I…really miss…hanging with him." Mike told you.

"I'm sure after he gets everything under control he'll need some bro time with you. I'm sure he misses hanging with you too." You say looking up at Mike.

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong I really love hanging out with you too (y/n)." He smiled sweetly at you.

"You like to hang out with me because I feed you." You laughed out.

"Well that and you are kind of cool." He said.

"Bitch I'm awesome, but you're cool too." You say closing your eyes.

"Hey (y/n)….I'm sorry about…how I treated you when we first met. I was an ass…" He said looking down at you.

"I forgive you Mike. I was an ass also." You say opening your eyes and looking at him. His face was slightly red now. "Anyways, you seem to be fitting in here nicely." He said.

"Yeah, but they are things back home I miss badly." You sigh out, and lay your arm over your eyes.

"Like what?" He asked you. "Hehe…the sound of crickets in an open field at night, the sound of rain on a tin roof during a thunder storm, and the way the air smells back home. It's so different here then it is there. I miss the sight of trees everywhere, and the way they seem to calm everything around them. I miss the small country stores, open fields, back roads you drive just to clear your mind, but the thing I miss the most…is being able to see all the stars in the night sky. The lights around here block them out, so I can't see them now." You say sadly. "We really do come from two different worlds. Maybe… one day I could visit your hometown, and see all of that for myself." Mike said smiling down at you.

"That would be nice Mike. I would love to show you everything." You smile back at him. He softly brushes back your hair and a lite blush covers your face as a calm quiet falls on the room.

"I've never noticed before, but you have really pretty eyes (y/n)." Mike said looking at you.

"Thanks….I really….like your eyes….too." You say shyly as you look away from him.

"Now that I have noticed, you are really cute. No wonder the Fazfuckers are after you." He said giving you that breathtaking smile of his. You can feel your face getting hot. "Ah…tha…thanks." You stutter out as you cover your now blood red face. He moves his hands to yours and pulls your hands away.

"What's the matter hillbilly? Did I embarrass you?" He teased as he held your hands in place. "No…." you tell him as your face gets hotter. Just then Mike looks up and his face changes to one of shock and fear.

"Huh?" you ask and look over. There in your floor sat a golden bear all slumped over, eyes blacked out, head tilted over to the right, and jaw opened wide.

"(y/n)….." Mike mutters out. You huff out and sit up. "Goldie, don't be an asshole." You say as you glare at the bear and cross your arms and legs. Mike looks at you quickly. "You're not freaking out about him being in your home?!" Mike asked looking at you shocked. "Why would she be? After all she has to let me stay here." Goldie said now right in front of Mike. "AAAHHH…" he screams out and jumps back.

"What do you want fucker?" you asked annoyed at him.

"Making sure nothing was going to happen between you two." He said looking at Mike.

"(y/n) what is he doing here?" Mike asked not taking his eyes off Goldie.

"I stay here; after all we are going to get married." He said proudly as he closes his eyes and puts a hand on his chest.

"The hell we are!" you yell out and kick his feet out from under him. He falls to the floor with a loud thud. "I had to make a deal with him. The one with Marry didn't extend to this fucker. So to protect ya'll I made a deal to let him stay here whenever he wants." You tell Mike as you glare at Goldie.

"I see….you again risked your life for us." Mike said looking away from you. "She did not risk her life for you. I would never hurt her, just you." Goldie told him.

"No you won't, you like being here way too much to break our deal." You huff out and close your eyes. "You are right honeybee. I love you too much to break our deal, but DO NOT make her make that cute face for you. That is only for me, stage hand." Goldie said as he plops down between the two of you. You see Mike tents up.

"Besides," He said as he pulls you closer to him.

"I would never dream of making my future bride mad at me for hurting you." He cooed out as he lifts your face up and leans closer to you.

"You make me mad as it is!" you yell out and punch him in the face. He lets you go and, rubs his jaw now. "Ooofff…love you too." He huffs out.

"Go to the bedroom or something." You demand and point down the hall. "Are we…?" he asks as his face lights up.

"No, but I can't tell you to leave now can I?" You say annoyed at him.

"Fine, but only because it is you honeybee." He pouted and disappeared.

"He makes me so damn mad….sorry Mike are you ok?" you ask looking over at Mike.

"I fucking love you hillbilly. You just sucker punched a Fazfucker in the face, and then demanded him to go like a boss. How cool are you?" He asked clearly excited by the event that just happened.

"Ah…ain't you bothered by him being in my house anymore?" You question him now.

"Well yeah, but he seemed to be more in love with you then anything….so…" Mike said looking away from you.

"Yeah, so he says, but I can handle him." You tell him with a grin.

"Anyways I better get going." Mike said getting up.

"Yeah, it's late." You said getting up also, as the two of you walked to your door. As you open your door a gust of cold wind hits you in the face.

"Wow, I did not expect that." You say as you shiver.

"Hehehe they said it was going to be cold tonight." Mike chuckled at you.

"I should learn to watch the news, but I'll see you later Yankee." You say smiling at him.

"Later hillbilly." He said as he gave you that smile as he walked away. You blush a bit as you close your door. You stand there now realizing how cold it really was.

"Well this sucks, I don't want to turn my heat on. I'll get to hot, but it's cold….I know I'll take a hot shower then b-line it to my bed after." You tell yourself now. You take a hot shower and as soon as you dry off you hurry to your room and quickly get into bed.

"So…cold….maybe I should have…turned on my…heat after all." You stutter out as you shiver and try to get warm.

"My poor sweet honeybee, should I warm you up?" Goldie purred out, now lying beside you.

"What did I say about being in my bed?" you asked him.

"You are the one who told me to go to your room." He smirked at you.

"I didn't say get in my bed." You retorted.

"Then please do whatever you want to do to me. I am at your command." He whispers into your ear seductively. You were too cold and tired for this right now so you just give in.

"Fine! Ground rules, no groping, no grabbing, no trying to kiss me, none of that. The only thing you are allowed to do is put your arm around my waist. Got it?" you growl out.

"Oh that will be good enough for me." He cooed out.

"Sssshhh….space-heaters don't talk." You say closing your eyes.

"And lose the shirt….I don't like the way it feels." You demand as you snuggle into your covers.

"As you wish honeybee." He purred out. You feel him get up and after a few moments the bed shifts as he gets closer to you.

"Remember…" you mutter. "I do." He said as he puts his arm a crossed your waist. You move closer to him, he was warm and you hate to admit it but you liked it. You cuddle your head underneath his chin and put your arm around him now.

"Hhhmmm…." He grunts out.

"What?" you ask cuddling closer now. "Nothing….honey…bee." he stutters out.

"Good….I don't…want to hurt…you." You mutter sleepily.

"Trust me….you're not." He whispers as he strokes your hair.

"Mmmm…. good that makes…me …happy…. night Goldie." You mutter out.

"Sweet dreams honeybee." He cooed as you drift off.


	23. Ch 22 Sleepover

Ch. 22 Sleepover

"Ok, so I've made a list of everything I will need to make the food." You say happily as you look over at Scott.

"Wow! That's a lot of stuff. Are you going to be able to make all that?" He asked as he looked over the list.

"I hope so. It will take some time but it's for Fritz and I'm going to try." You say smiling back at him. You were working tonight with Scott and the two of you had been working on Fritz's birthday party. Luckily for you, you had brought your laptop and everyone was engrossed in their shows leaving Scott and you to plan out everything.

"Ah…maybe I could come over and help you." Scott offered looking over with a smile.

"That would be great! I could definitely use the help." You cheered happily. "Just tell me what I need to do and I'm on it." He laughed.

"You're the absolute best Scott." You beamed at him with a huge grin on your face as you take both his hands in yours. Scott's face blushes at the contact of your hands with his.

"You ok hun? Your face is really red." You asked him worried.

"I….I'm fine…(y/n). It's…just hot in…he…here that's all." He stutters out as he looks at you.

"Really? I think it's kinda cold myself. I hope you're not getting sick." You asked as you reach over and place a hand on his forehead. His face becomes redder now.

"You don't feel hot. Maybe it's just me." You say as you pull back your hand now.

"A…ah….anyways….I'll come over tomorrow and help you anyway I can. I'll even bring you, what was it, a milkshake with caffeine in it." He chuckles out.

"White chocolate please." You smile at him.

"Alright, that sounds good." He said as he looks away from you still blushing. You look down at your watch now.

"Oh, it's almost time to go." You say looking back up at Scott now.

"Yeah, it is. It's nice that time goes by so fast now." Scott said looking at his watch.

"It's because I'm awesome." You giggle as you place a hand on your chest and close your eyes with a huge grin on your face.

"Sure, we'll go with that." He chuckles at your antics. You get up from your seat and walk over to everyone.

"Alright guys, its time." You tell everyone.

"Nnnnoooo…just one more lass please." Foxy begged as he hugs your leg and looks up at you with his big pleading yellow eyes.

"I know hun. It's getting really good but it's almost time for me to go." You tell him as you pat his head affectionately.

"But big sis, you're not going to be here for two days….we are going to be lonely." Chica said as she glomps you and nuzzles her face into your chest. Her violet eyes looking up at you sadly and a frown on her face.

"Yeah we are going to be so bored without you Doll face." Toy Bonnie cried out as he hugged your arm.

"Oh I know! Take us home with you." Toy Freddy yelled excitedly as he hugged your other arm now.

"Guys…" you began to say.

"Good idea." You hear the Boss man's voice ring out in the room.

"What?!" Everyone yelled out at once.

"Sure take them home with you. We need to do some things around here and they would just be put in the back room anyways. Let them go and get some fresh air. It will be fine as long as you are with them." Boss man said grinning at you. Scott's face turns to one of shock and fear as he walks up to the Boss.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Scott tells him as worry laced his voice.

"Nonsense Scott my boy. She's got this." Boss man said giving Scott a hard slap on the back and a loud laugh.

"Really!?Oh, I can't wait." Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy cheered out as they jump around. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Mangle smiled as they watched the others jump around. B.B. looked at Marry who as looking at you and Toy Chica looked pissed off as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"How are they going to get there? Her car can't fit all of them." Scott tells the boss.

"You can take the van, then just come back and get your car." He tells Scott. "This is going to be so much fun." Chica giggled out as she again hugged you.

"I…guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" you say looking at how happy most of them were.

"Doll face! We are going to have so much fun." Toy Bonnie cheered as he joins in the hug.

"I get to see your house." Toy Freddy said happily as he also hugged you.

"I still think this is a very bad idea." You hear Scott mutter from behind you.

"What makes you think I'M going to go?" Toy Chica asked glaring at you.

"Mike lives 4 apartments down from me." You say with a wicked grin.

"What are we waiting for lets go." She said quickly changing her tune.

"Everyone to the front doors." Bonnie yelled as he pointed to the front. (y/n) my girl. Take good care of them." Boss man said as he walks off now. You nod as you watch him walk off.

"Hurry Honeypot…." Toy Freddy smiled as he looked at you.

"Yes, yes." Toy Bonnie said cuddling you. Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy run out of the room, and everyone else followed but Freddy. You sigh out as you watch them disappear down the hall.

"(y/n), my dear." Freddy called in a calming tone.

"Yes?" you asked turning to him. He puts an arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him. His other hand takes you by the chin between his forefinger and thumb. His eyes half lidded as he leans in. Your eyes widen as his lips press against yours. You don't know what to do at first, but slowly begin to move your lips with his. Freddy slowly pulls away, but gently bites your bottom lip as he does. A very small moan escapes your lips. Freddy grins at you.

"I have wanted to do that for a while now. You taste just how I imagined you would." He said to you as he licks his lips. He then looks back at Scott with a wicked grin.

"Your move phone guy." He said smugly before letting you go and leaving the room. You watch him as he leaves before turning to Scott. You were taken back by what you saw. Scott looked furious, like he was ready to kill.

"Is he mad over what Freddy did?" you wonder as you watch him walk up to you.

"Sc…o…tt?" you stutter out as you shy away.

"(y/n) let me stay with you." He said in a low demanding tone. You have never heard him like this before. It frightened you but it was also really sexy at the same time. Your eyes go wide when you realize what you just thought but quickly shake the thought from your mind.

"Yeah….alright if you want too." You stutter out and look away from him. You then look back at him, a lite blush painting your cheeks.

"Are…are you ok? I mean…..ah…I know things….well got …awkward …." You mutter out.

"I'm fine. I just don't think you should be there alone with him...I mean...them. That is all." He growls out between gritted teeth.

"I'm sure I will be fine, but if you want to stay I'm fine with it." You tell him.

"Good." He huffs out.

"Scott." You say walking over to him and placing your hand on his arm as you look up at him. He looks down at you, as his face softens now.

"Thank you for worrying about me. You are a really good guy, and one of my closest friends.

"You say as you wrap your arms around his waist and hug him tightly. Scott's face blushes bright red as he returns the hug.

"You're mine too (y/n). I just…..want to make sure you are safe." He said as he hides his face from you.

"Damn it Freddy." Scott mutters out.

"You say something Scott?" you ask looking up at him.

"No….it's nothing. We better get going before they lose their minds." Scott huffed out.

"Right! Just let me go get something I forgot. I will meet you up front. You tell him. He nods at you as you walk down the hall. You make your way to the employees lounge to grab what you needed and then walk back into the hall. You turn the corner when you see Vincent at the other end. He looks up and his eyes narrow when he sees you.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" You think as you watch him walk. He walks up and stops right beside you as his eyes cut to you.

"Vincent?" you say quietly.

"You're cramping my style. I'm tired of chasing you." He growled out at you before he walked off leaving you standing there stunned and hurt by what he just said. You turn and watch him turn the corner.

"Did I do something to him?" You think as your face fell and you clutch your hand to your chest. You slowly make your way to the front now as you think about what Vincent had said to you. You stop just before you get there; you take a deep breath and put a smile on your face. You didn't want anyone to know anything was wrong. You walk on up to see everyone ready to go.

"Alright guys are we ready?" You ask cheerfully.

"Yes! I can't wait." Toy Bonnie yelled happily.

"Let's go let's go." Chica sings excitedly.

"Oh I don't know what to do with myself." Toy Freddy said too excited to know what to do.

"Are you sure about this (y/n)?" Scott asked you as he places a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah, besides I can't break their hearts. Look at them, they are so happy. Trust me Scott everything will be fine." You say smiling up at him. He lets out a shaky breath but nods at you all the same.

"Ok everybody let's get in the van." Scott said with a sigh. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Chica were the first out the door, followed by everyone else.

"I guess I'll see you there." You tell him.

"Yeah….after I come back for my car I'm going to head to my place to get a few things. Then I swear I'll hurry back as fast as I can." He said placing both hands on your shoulders now and looking into your eyes.

"Ok, but be careful. Don't speed and don't fly around curves." You tell him.

"Yes mom." He said with a shy smile. You nod and the both of you head to your house. As soon as you get there everyone gets out and Scott leaves.

"Ok everybody this way." You tell them and head up the stairs.

"I want to go to Mike's house." Toy Chica demands as she walks up the stairs.

"Yes well…..I don't think he is home." You lied as you smile at her.

"Not sure if he wants to see you at his door Chi hun." You think to yourself. You get to your door and open it letting everyone step inside your small apartment.

"Here we are." You say walking in behind them.

"Wow your house is cute." Chica said looking around.

"It definitely screams out (y/n) in here." Freddy said as he walks over to your shelves and looks at your figures.

"Thanks I tried to make it "me" in here." You say as your face becomes slightly red as you grin at him.

"We love your house Doll face." Toy Bonnie cheered out.

"Now we can cuddle you all day. No boss, no Scott, no other people I can't remember names to." Toy Freddy cooed out and pulled you to him.

"Ah…. How about I put something on for ya'll to watch while I change?" You say quickly.

"Oh but we can help." Toy Bonnie said huskily into your ear.

"Yeah it wouldn't bother us at all." Toy Freddy says looking at you with a seductive look on his face.

"I be thinking most of us would like to help you." Foxy purred out.

"We could also help you relax." Bonnie cooed out giving you the same seductive look.

"I'll do whatever I can to make my big sister happy." Chica purred out as she grabs you tightly and cuddles her face into your chest. You look over at Marry, Mangle, and Freddy now. Mangle is watching with amusement on her face, but Freddy and Marry are giving you the same seductive look. You then look at Toy Chica and B.B. but they are on your laptop and not paying you any attention.

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into?" You mentally scream to yourself as you close your eyes and let out a nervous laugh. You feel someone; pull Chica off of you now. You open your eyes to see who it was.

"Sorry but I will be the only one to help her do anything." Goldie said grinning as he stands between you and the others.

"You can't tell us what to do." Chica yelled out glaring at him.

"Indeed who gives you the right to claim her?" Marry asked annoyed as he narrows his eyes at Goldie.

"What right do you? You tried to kill her ragdoll. Besides…." He cooed now as he walks behind you and places his arm around your waist, and the other hand pulling at the collar of your shirt. He trails his tongue up your neck and a shiver runs down your spine.

"There now, I have marked her as mine." Goldie said smugly. Everyone glares darkly at Goldie now. You feel the hostility in the room grow. You move away from Goldie now and hold up your hands to both him and the others.

"Stop all of you. I've already said I don't belong to anyone but me. Goldie I have forgiven Marry for everything and I don't need help changing. So I'm going to put on something and ya'll are going to behave, and as for you….." You growl out and grab Goldie's ear and yank him down to you as you look him in the eyes.

"Quit antagonizing everyone!" You yell as you glare at him.

"Sorry (y/n)." Everyone said.

"Perish the thought honeybee. I am just protective of things that are mine." Goldie said with a hand on his chest, and leaning over to you.

"Goldie….I'm not an object. You don't own me." You say crossing your arms and sighing out.

"Anyways here I'll put on Foxy's show. I'll be back after I change." You say putting the show on the T.V. while everyone took a seat. You walk to your room and grab an outfit before going to the bathroom. You lean over the sink, your head down as you take a deep breath.

"I still have to go out and get some stuff for the party. Won't Fritz be surprised to see them?" You say out loud as you lean your head back.

"(y/n)?" Marry's voice called out. You turn to see him standing behind you.

"Good thing I wasn't naked yet." You mused out as you cross your arms and lean back on the sink.

"I wouldn't have come in here if I thought you were." Marry said looking at you and you give him a sweet smile.

"What's up Marry? Talk to me." You say knowing something was on his mind.

"Do you….do you mean it? Do you forgive me for everything I have done to you?" He asked, his white eyes looking into your brown ones.

"Yes Marry I do. You were angry, in pain, and scared. People do things they would never do when something like that happens. I can't hold that against you." You say.

"You are an amazing person girl. I'm so glad Freddy stopped me that night." He said as he places his hands on both sides of you and leans on the edge of the sink now. His body presses against yours as you look up at him.

"I've been thinking a lot about everything. I'm still angry about what happened to the others and me, but you have helped me calm down. For that I'm thankful." He whispered as he leans his head on yours affectionately. You close your eyes and smile at him. You never would have imagined that he would ever show you this side of him. Going from dead set on killing you to showing love and affection. It's quite amazing. Just then you hear singing from the other side of the door. You chuckle out and look up at Marry.

"Does Goldie know you're in here?" You whisper.

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Marry grins at you. Marry backs up and you walk over to the door. When you open it there is Goldie grinning at you.

"Do you need something?" You ask as you look at him.

"Yes, I need you to come out here and be with me instead of in there with the killer ragdoll." He mused out as he held out his hand to you.

"I don't want to kill her reject." Marry sighed out.

"Goldie go lay down somewhere. I'm fine with Marry." You huffed out.

"But I must save you. I just cannot get to you honeybee." He said looking at you sadly.

"I don't need saving fucker." You growl out. Marry smiled wickedly as he walks up behind you.

"Well to bad reject. She seems to be happy here with me." He mused out as he slides one arm around your waist and moves his hand under your chin.

"Marry?" You asked confused at his sudden actions. He leans over to your ear.

"Just play along girl." He purrs quietly. This sends chills down your spine at the way he said it.

"You jealous reject?" Marry chuckled out as he moves his hand down to your neck. You see a tinge of disapproval cross Goldie's face.

"Unhand her you cur." He said calmly as his eyes lock on to Marry's. Marry moves his hand up your side slowly as he watches Goldie in amusement at his discomfort.

"Maybe I want hands on." He cooed out as his hand wraps around your neck and squeezes it just a little. His other hand slides under your shirt and glides his fingers along the skin. You shut your eyes as goose bumps form on your skin.

"Aaahhhh…." You whimper out. You were enjoying this, his movements, his voice, his touch. He was getting to you.

"Ma...rry…" You moan out.

"See that reject. She moaned my name. Hehe….I do believe I like it. I want to hear her again. Maybe I should mark her as well." He said with a chuckle as he moves your head a bit to the side exposing more of your neck. He leans closer now; you can feel his lips brush against your skin, and your breath quickens as you wait.

"I must insist that you do not do that." Goldie said as a wicked smirk covers his face.

"Make me." Marry taunts him. Goldie makes a quick step forward but gets knocked back.

"Huh?" You hum out. Nothing touched him.

"I told you it would keep him out." Marry whispered to you.

"Indeed it does." You giggle out. Goldie now straightens up and looks over at Marry.

"You know ragdoll I have to thank you for giving her that gift. Shall I give it to you now?" Goldie grins bearing his teeth at him.

"Hehehe come and get me." Marry said playfully as he moves away from you and disappears. Goldie looks over at you.

"I will make you moan my name honeybee." He said as his white pin point eyes locks on to your brown ones before he vanishes also. You just sigh out and close your door. You change and fix yourself up a bit. When you get done you open your door only to find Scott about to knock.

"Hey." You say with a wave.

"Hi." He said with a nervous grin.

"Glad to see that you're alright." You smile at him.

"The same goes for you. I was….really worried about you." He said as he turns his head from you.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just got a lot to do and little time to do it in." You chuckle out.

"Well I'm here so…" He stated as you both walk down your small hall when you hear a high pitched scream and someone tackles you to the ground and straddles you.

"What tha…..Foxy?" You question as you lean up on your elbows at the red head. Scott's face paled at what just happened.

"I'm the only Foxy pirate around here lassie, just so ye know." He yelled out as he waved his hooked hand behind him and his yellow eyes blazing. You look at him for a moment before you understand what he is talking about.

"Hehehe….yes Foxy you're the only one around here." You giggle at him.

"And I be the only one you love right?" He asked as his eyes twinkled at you.

"Of all the Foxy's in the world you are the one I love the most." You say beaming up at him.

"I love you too lass." He yelled as he again tackled you into a tight hug as his tail wagged.

"Oh….so…so cute." You squeal out and hug him back. You then hear someone walk through your front door.

"Holy…dude Scott was right." You hear Mike's voice ring out.

"All of them are here." Jeremy's voice came next.

"MIKE!" Toy Chica squealed out as she tackled him now.

"Is it football practice around here? Everyone is getting tackled." You chuckle out.

"Lass I just now be noticing your outfit." Foxy said as he gets off of you now.

"It be like his off my show." He said giving you his toothy grin.

"What is he talking about?" Scott asked you. You look down at your clothes. You were wearing a white shirt, a red vest, and blue jeans.

"I guess I am kind of wearing something like him." You say.

"I like it." Foxy said gleaming at you as he helped you up.

"WILL SOMEONE GET THIS OVERGROWN CHICKEN OFF ME?!" Mike yelled out as he tried to get Toy Chica off of him.

"(y/n)…help." Jeremy pleaded as he looked at you helplessly. You chuckle and go to help Mike. After some sweet talking you manage to convince Toy Chica to let go of Mike.

"So the boss man told you to take them home with you?" Mike asked with a blank stare as Toy Chica hugs his arm.

"Pretty much." You tell him and Jeremy.

"And I'm going to stay with her tonight also. I was going to come over tomorrow but well…."Scott said looking over at everyone.

"Oh Mike….you should stay too. I'm sure that (y/n) wouldn't mind. Would you (y/n)?" Toy Chica demanded as her eyes narrowed at you and become blacked out with white pin point pupils.

"No…not happening." Mike growled out as he glared at her.

"But Mike…." Toy Chica pouted as she looked at him.

"If it was just (y/n) and the guys yes I would stay, but as long as you Fazfuckers are here no." Mike growled and his brows snapped together as he glared at her.

"Hmpf…. You love her more than me." Toy Chica whined out as she crossed her arms and scrunched up her face.

"Of course I love her more then you. She hasn't tried to kill me." Mike pointed out to her.

"I wasn't trying to kill you...just other stuff." She purred out and batted her lashes at him.

"NO! That's even worse." He yelled out as he squinted his eyes.

"Oh but Mike if you don't…" She said as she leans up to his ear. She whispers something to him and the color drained out of his face. He huffs out.

"Fucking fine…..(y/n) can I stay too." He asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure…?" you question as you wonder what she said to him. You look at Jeremy now; he looks just as confused as you.

"You wanna stay too Jerebear?" You asked him.

"I….ah….well…." He stuttered out looking down at the floor.

"Might as well, everyone else is staying." Mike huffed out.

"Where…is everyone going to sleep?" he asked.

"I get to sleep with Doll face! Honeypot! bed." Both Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy yelled out together.

"No I am." They yell out at each other.

"No one is sleeping in my bed, but me." You tell them as you place your hand on your forehead.

"The guys can sleep in my room. I've got stuff to put on the floor for you. You guys can stay in here." You tell them.

"Are you sure about this (y/n)?" Jeremy asked you.

"Yeah, its fine but I still have to go to the store for something's." You say.

"Oh I want to go." Toy Bonnie said excitedly.

"Take me too." Chica cried as she bounced up and down.

"No we are staying here." Freddy said to them.

"Ah (y/n)…I need to…get a gift for Fritz. Can I come with you?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Of course you can Jerebear." You say smiling at him.

"Aaawww no fair." Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Chica all whined out.

"Freddy? Scott? Can I talk to you in private?" You asked looking at the two males. They both nod and follow you to your bedroom and you shut the door.

"I trust the two of you to watch things while I'm gone. Don't let them get over excited and stuff. Also don't let Toy Chica...well... you know and if it does not on my bed." You say looking at them.

"(y/n)!" Scott yelled out and covered his face.

"What? I'm just saying." You chuckle out. Freddy grins as he walks up to you and takes your hand.

"As you wish, my master." He smirked up at you and with a bow, he kisses your hand. You feel your whole face light up and your inner fan-girl go crazy.

"Damn it Freddy." You think as you try to get yourself under control. Scott crosses his arms and glares over at Freddy.

"Ah…th…thank you." You mutter out as you look away from him.

"I'll make sure nothing happens." Scott tells you. Freddy just smirks as he looks over at Scott.

"Alright I'll be back soon." You say as you walk over to your door and open it. You walk back to your living room and look at everyone.

"Alright everyone I'll be back soon. Please be good." You plead with everyone.

"We will." Bonnie said smiling at you.

"Ready Jerebear?" You ask.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said as he walks up to you. You both leave your apartment and head to your car and head off.

"So where do you need to go Jere?" You ask him as you drive.

"Ah…I lied about that. I just wanted to spend some time with….you." He mutters out shyly, as he turned away for you. His cheeks painted red.

"Aaawww….. Jerebear, you are just too cute." You coo at him as you see his face get redder. "Don't…don't say that." He stutters out.

"Why? It's true." You say.

"I don't want to be cute. I feel like a kid when people call me cute." He confesses to you.

"Oh Jere….There is nothing wrong with being cute." You tell him.

"Yeah, but I'm a boy, and it gets to me sometimes. I just want to be…I don't know...more." He said as he fiddles with his fingers.

"Jeremy…." You sigh out and change lanes.

"(y/n) what are you doing?" He began before you spoke.

"Going to the park, it seems you need someone to talk too and I don't think Mike is the one." You tell him as you pull into a parking spot. When you park you turn to him. He looks at you with a blush under his eyes.

"What's going on Jerebear? You know you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone what we talk about. This is just between you and me." You say as you lean back in your seat. Jeremy sighs out and leans his head back.

"I don't know where to begin. I have so much going on and I feel overwhelmed by it all. I guess being called cute just hit me wrong." He admitted as his mahogany eyes look at you.

"I'm sorry Jerebear. I know how it feels. I think you are a sweet, caring, thoughtful, charming, and smart guy." You say as you look over at him.

"But that's not what girls want in a guy. They want big, strong, handsome ones. Not small, weak cute ones." He said sadly looking at you.

"Yes that's what girls want, not women. As you get older you realize none of that matters. I mean I was like that once. I wanted a hot boyfriend, but let's face it I'm not what they want. I mean just look at me. I'm not much in the looks department but I do have qualities some men will like. Just like I like your qualities, and one day when you least expect it someone will enter your life and they won't care if you are small, thin, chunky, weak, handsome, strong or any of that. All they will see is you, not your flaws, but you. A smart, loving, sweet, caring guy who can take their breath away." You say looking at him as you take his hands. He looks at you, his eyes wide and a blush covers his face.

"You like my qualities?" He asked you.

"Yes Jeremy I do. I like you." You say giving him a sweet smile.

"I…I like you…too (y/n)…and for the record I think you are really pretty. So don't look down on yourself... please." He said as he looks down at the floor.

"Th...Thank you Jerebear." Your face is now painted red.

"No thank you. I really needed someone to talk too." He said now giving you his sweet smile.

"Jeremy, please don't ever change." You say squeezing his hands.

"Ah… I won't." He tells you. You both just sit and talk for a while before heading to the store and getting what you needed. When you get home you are greeted at the door by Mangle. She smiles happily at you.

"Hi hun." You say smiling at her. She helps you take the bags to the kitchen. Everyone else was watching T.V and poor Mike had a scowl on his face as Toy Chica cuddled up to him. Scott got up and walked to you.

"Glad your back." He said.

"Yeah me too, but now it's time to start. Jere you can go watch anime with the others. Scott and I have everything now.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, go relax." You say smiling at him. Scott and you go to your kitchen and get everything started. As you were cooking, Scott was peeling potatoes when you hear him hiss out.

"Ooowwww…." You look over at him.

"You ok?" you ask worried.

"I just cut myself." He said as he holds his hand up. You see a small cut on his hand and it was bleeding now.

"Come on Scott. I've got some bandages in the bathroom." You say as you walk past him.

"Sorry (y/n)." He said as he followed you.

"It's ok Scott. I'm just glad it is a small cut." You say smiling back at him. You get your med-kit down and get out what you needed as Scott washes his hands. You put some alcohol on the cut and he hisses out.

"It stings." He whines out.

"You'll be alright." You tell him as you clean the cut.

"Wow, I feel the love." He chuckled out.

"It will make you tougher." You say looking at him with a grin.

"Thanks (y/n)." He said looking away from you.

"It's no problem hun. I'll finish everything." You say as you clean your hands and walk back to your kitchen.

"I can finish." He protested.

"It's fine, besides the juice will just make your bandage fall off." You say looking back at him.

"Hhhmmm….fine. I'll just keep you company." He said.

"That would be nice." You say smiling at him. You finish up and make something for everyone before you watch T.V. Soon it was bedtime and you get everyone ready.

"If ya'll need me you know where I'm at." You tell the others.

"Goodnight." Bonnie and Foxy tell you.

"We will see you tomorrow my dear." Freddy said.

"Night doll face." Toy Bonnie said looking at you.

"Sweet dreams honeypot." Toy Freddy cooed at you. You smile at them as you head to your room. When you walk in both Jeremy and Mike are already fast asleep, but Scott was reading. He looks up at you as you walk in. You shut your door and maneuver over to your bed, crawl into it and look at Scott.

"Everything ok?" He asked looking up at you.

"Yeah, just ready for some sleep." You say with a tired smile.

"Yeah you tend to be grumpy when you wake up." He chuckled out.

"Yeah I am, love you though." You giggle out.

"Ah…lo...love you too." He stutters out.

"Goodnight." You mutter out.

"Yeah, night." He said as he turned off your light. You were having a sweet dream when you are awoken buy a presents in your bed. You slowly open your eyes expecting Goldie but no a pair of glowing blue eyes are looking at you.

"Huh?...Fre…ddy?" you mutter out sleepily.

"Hello honeypot." Toy Freddy whispered to you. You now lean up on your arm as you rub your eyes.

"We didn't mean to wake you." You turn your head to meet a pair of green glowing eyes.

"Bon? Is everything alright?" You asked quickly.

"Sssshhh….calm down Doll face we don't want to wake everyone." Bon said as he presses a finger to your lips.

"Aaawww I wished my eyes could glow." You say looking at them.

"Trust us; you can light up any dark room." They say in sync. You give them a shy smile.

"Anyways…did you need something?" You whisper.

"No we just wanted to sleep with you." Bon said as he puts an arm around you.

"It's not fair that Goldie has got to sleep here. It's our turn now." Freddy purred out as he lays his hand on your hip. Your face flushes as the two males press their bodies closer to yours.

"We have been waiting for this moment." Toy Freddy purred as he kisses down the side of your neck.

"And we are not going to waste it." Bon cooed as he kisses down the other side of your neck.

"Hhhmmm… guys." You whimper out.

"Hehehe….. Better not get too loud Doll face." Bon whispers as his fingers travel up your side.

"Yeah, this is our private time with you." Toy Freddy said in a husky voice.

"Damn it…..control yourself…(y/n)." You mentally scream to yourself and failing miserably. Toy Freddy's hands move to your cheeks now as he leans in and kisses you. It was powerful and fiery. Your eyes widen as he pulls back slowly and a dreamy look is on his face. Before you could speak Bon turns your head to him as he too leans in for a kiss. His was raw and untamed. You are thrown off by them.

"Hehehe…. Lovely honeypot." Toy Freddy purred out.

"Indeed it was." Toy Bonnie cooed out as he puts an arm around your waist and snuggles to your back. Toy Freddy puts his arm under yours and a cross your side and cuddles closer to you. You let out a shaky breath as the two hug you. You place a hand on Toy Freddy's chest.

"I forget sometimes that they are not human." You think sadly as you look at him. There is no heartbeat just a faint humming sound and small vibrations can be felt.

"What does it make me?" You think as you lay your arm on Toy Freddy now.

"Knowing I'm attracted to them." You ask yourself.


	24. Conversation between Scott and Freddy

The conversation between Scott and Freddy that lead up to Freddy kissing you.

"Worried are we?" Freddy asked Scott standing beside him now.

"Of course I am. You guys can kill us whenever you want. She may have made a deal with you guys, but you can break it at any time." He said glaring at Freddy.

"Trust my word, that we will never harm her. She means too much to us, and because she cares for you, we will not harm any of you," Freddy said looking at Scott

"But that's not what I meant by "worried." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh? Then what do you mean?" Scott questions him.

"It's clear to me; you have some kind of feelings for (yn). You do whatever you can to make sure she is happy." Freddy said looking back at you now.

"I do that with any employee." Scott protested as he crosses his arms. "You did everything in your power to get her out of working nightshift. You were going to pull a 22 hour shift just for her." Freddy gleamed looking back at Scott. Scott's eyes widened at Freddy's words.

"I…I would….I mean…I just didn't…think she was ready that's all." Scott stutters out, as he looks down at the floor and a slight blush now under his eyes.

"Ok how about the fact you have let her get away with things you wouldn't let the others get away with." Freddy said as he rubbed his chin.

"I gave her a warning." Scott retorted as he fidgeted.

"What about the fact that you let her actually hug you. You never let anyone else do that." Freddy asked now circling Scott as he eyed him.

"She…she was scared and I just…wanted to comfort her." He said as he stiffened and watched Freddy. "Hehehe…Ok I've also heard that she can talk you into anything easily." Freddy said now standing behind Scott.

"She only talked me into a few things, and one of them was because it was storming bad outside." Scott said now as he tugged at his shirt collar and his face gets redder by the minute. Freddy places his hands on his shoulders and leans down to his ear. "I've heard you myself sighing out after her, or how your face gets flustered after she touches you." Freddy chuckled out as his blue eyes cut to Scott now. Scott took in a sharp breath as he tries to calm himself.

"It's…it's just…I'm not…use to anybody getting close to me. She….she's young and alone and I just want to help her out. That's all." Scott said as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms as he huffs out.

"Well then I must have been mistaking. Then you should not mind if I do this then." Freddy said walking over to you.

"(yn), my dear." Freddy called in a calming tone. "Yes?" you asked turning to him.


	25. The name of the game is: Silence (Lemon)

The name of the game is: Silence

 _AS IN THIS IS A LEMONCHAPTER...YOUHAVEBEENWARNED!—_

 _This has adult situation, malexfemale, and smut. If you are uncomfortable with this types of situation please do not read. MA18. If you are ok with this please come read what dirty things we came up for you._

The name of the game is: Silence

AS IN THIS IS A LEMONCHAPTER...YOUHAVEBEENWARNED!—

This has adult situation, malexfemale, and smut. If you are uncomfortable with this types of situation please do not read. MA18. If you are ok with this please come read what dirty things we came up for you.

You were having a sweet dream when you are awoken by a presence in your bed. You slowly open your eyes expecting Goldie to be there, but no a pair of glowing blue eyes are looking at you.

"Huh?...Fre..Fre…ddy?" You mutter out sleepily.

"Hello honeypot." Toy Freddy whispered to you. You now lean up on your arm as you rub your eyes.

"We didn't mean to wake you." You turn your head and now meet a pair of green glowing eyes.

"Bon? Is everything alright?" You asked jolting up quickly.

"Sssshhh….calm down Doll face we don't want to wake anyone." Bon whispers as he presses a finger to your lips. (You wonder how their eyes haven't awake anyone already as they glow ever brightly.)

"Aaawww I wished my eyes could glow." You say looking at them.

"Trust us; you can light up the darkest of rooms." They say in sync. You give them a shy smile.

"Anyways…did you need something?" you whisper.

"No we just wanted to sleep with you." Bon said as he puts an arm around you.

"It's not fair that Goldie has gotten to sleep here. It's our turn now." Toy Freddy purred out as he lays his hand on your hip. Your face flushes as the two males press their bodies closer to yours.

"We have been waiting for this moment." Toy Freddy purred as he kisses down the side of your neck.

"And we are not going to waste it." Bon coos as he kisses down the other side. "Uuhhhmmm… guys." You whimper out.

"Hehehe….. Better not get too loud Doll face." Bon whispers as his fingers travel up your side.

"Yeah, this is our private time with you." Toy Freddy said in a husky voice.

"Damn it….control yourself (yn)." You mentally scream to yourself and fail miserably. Toy Freddy's hands move to your cheeks now as he leans in and kisses you. It was powerful and fierce. Your eyes widen as he pulls back slowly and a dreamy look is on his face. Before you could speak Bon turns your head to him as he too leans in for a kiss. His was raw and untamed. You hear Toy Freddy chuckle out as he slides down to the bottom of the bed. He crawls under your covers now as you watch him confused at what he was doing. You look over at Toy Bonnie now as he gives you a sly smirk. You were about to ask what they were doing when you feel Toy Freddy's hands on your ankles and Toy Bonnie's fingers travel over your abdomen and underneath your shirt pulling it up, exposing your bare chest.

"Oh such a naughty girl you are Doll face. It's like you knew something was going to happen." Toy Bonnie growled into your ear. You trembled at their touch. Toy Bonnie's green eyes look at you as your face flushes and you bite your lip. Toy Freddy slowly begins to kiss up your legs, nibbling here and there as he slowly crawls up his breath teasing you every step of the way. At the same time Toy Bonnie's hands roam over your side leaving your skin smoldering. The both of them are moving at the same pace. Your breath quickens and a small moan escapes your lips. Toy Bonnie's hand was right under your left breast, as he leans over to your ear.

"Careful Doll face, the name of this game is silence. Better not get too loud." He purred seductively as he briefly nibbles on your ear toying with your lobe. Toy Freddy is now at your upper thigh as his tongue slowly caresses the inner thigh and his hand rubs the other.

"Mmmm…." You hum out as you bite your bottom lip trying not to moan out. Toy Bonnie's fingers roam from the bottom of your breast up to your nipple. He rolls it between his fingers as he trails his tongue along your neck. You took in a sharp breath as your fingers intertwine in Toy Freddy's hair as your other hand grabs Toy Bonnie's arm.

"This…is…n…not...fair." You whimper out as your body quivers at their actions.

"We mean to not play fair". It's so sexy to see you like this. To see you struggle to keep quiet and in control of yourself and failing miserably at it." Toy Freddy said his voice husky now as he rubs both hands up your thighs.

"Now remember...stay quiet. We don't want to get caught." Toy Bonnie huffed out in a low sexy voice. His hands are now massaging your breasts slowly and greedily. Your back arches off the bed as one hand quickly covers your mouth. A muffled moan comes from you as you tighten your grip on Toy Freddy's hair. Toy Bonnie chuckles out as he kisses your neck.

"Why…are you…doing this?" You pant out, your face completely flustered, as you wiggle around as the two males touch and kiss your body.

"We finally get to come home with you and we are not wasting it." Toy Freddy purred out as he gently bites at your thigh. Toy Bonnie runs his fingers up your neck, under your chin, and slowly across your bottom lip. You part your lips slightly as you breathe out a raspy sigh. He pushes two fingers between your lips and you automatically press your tongue against his fingertips and gently begin to suck on them.

"Hehe…such a bad girl Doll face." Toy Bonnie purred in your ear. Toy Freddy maneuvers your hips up a bit and slowly removes your shorts along with your panties. He uncovers himself and his glowing blue eyes show hunger as he looks up at your flustered face.

"You know honeypot, tonight you are our "toy" right?" He softly purred out.

"So just relax and let us play with you." Toy Bonnie eagerly huffs out. When he said this, both boys bit down on your sensitive spots. Toy Bonnie was at the crook of your neck and Toy Freddy was at your lower mound. You let out a muffled scream of pleasure as Toy Bonnie's fingers pushed further into your mouth.

"Your muffled screams are so intoxicating." Toy Bonnie said in a deep sultry voice. His hand gives your breast a squeeze as he begins to kiss down your neck, across your collar bone, ever so slowly down to your other mound. You feel him grin as he licks from the bottom to the perky nub. He kisses the harden nub before letting his hot tongue roll over it. At the same time Toy Freddy's fingers slips between your folds and swirls them around your little knot. Your body now succumbs to the pleasure they are giving you. A moan tries to escape but is muffed by Toy Bonnie. You roll your hips up trying to get more but Toy Freddy just pulls back teasing you as he looks up. Toy Bonnie's tongue circles your harden nub as your body trembles and your back arches off the bed, your hands now behind your head as you grab your pillow tightly. You pant out, one eye closed, and a dark blush covers your face as you look down at the two boys. You feel the cold air hit your wet warm core as Toy Freddy parts your lower petals. A moan bubbles from the back of your throat as you continue to suck on Toy Bonnie's fingers.

"I bet your lips would be amazing on other body parts." He said his voice deep and intoxicating.

"Bet she'd feel exquisite down here also." Toy Freddy said his voice husky and deep. Toy Bonnie leans up now his face getting closer to yours.

"Next time it will be just the three of us and we will find out how sensational you are, but for now you are our toy to play with." He said in a voice like satin.

"So let us break you." Toy Freddy said as his tongue gives you a lush lick on your bundle of nerves. Your breathing is heavy and wild now as you try to suppress a loud moan. You were letting yourself go, letting them take you over with every movement they made. You were becoming hungry for them, Desire driving you steadily to madness. Toy Bonnie removes his fingers now and a low growl leaves your lips. He smirks and kisses you again. His tongue intertwines with yours, his lips smoldering and intense. His hands explore your chest. Pulling and tracing his fingers over your nipples. He cups them as he toys and teases them. Both boys are driving you beyond comprehension as your body feels like it is going to explode. Toy Freddy's tongue teases your little ball of nerves as a spark of pleasure electrifies your whole body. You moan into Toy Bonnie's mouth as Toy Freddy rolls over your knot. His lips nibble, kisses and licks your sensitive bud. A fire consumes your body, as he ravishes you. Toy Bonnie pulls back from your heated kiss.

"So damn delicious. Hey you want to switch?" Toy Bonnie panted out as he looks back at Toy Freddy with a smirk.

"Indeed I do. I want to taste her lips too. She's exquisite down here." He purred out as he gives one last slow lick. You pant out as you bite your bottom lip and try to keep from letting out a scream of ecstasy. The two boys quickly but quietly switch with one another. Before you could say anything Toy Freddy captures your lips with his. His hands now squeezing your breast with more force then Toy Bonnie had. His fingers teasing and tormenting your buds. You mummer into his mouth wanting more. They have awakened something feral inside of you and it was magnificent. Toy Freddy pulls back and kisses along your jawline. Your skin was on fire where he had kissed. You bite your wrist trying to keep from screaming out. Toy Bonnie's tongue was just as glorious as Toy Freddy's. He mercilessly attacked your knot, his fingers glazing over your wet core before invading your entrance. Your eyes shut tight, the need, the want, the yearning, is overwhelming. Toy Freddy kisses down your neck, down the middle of your chest, to your mounds. His lips find your bud and claim it with his tongue. You were inflamed, molten lava felt like it flowed through your veins now. Your body writhes as they both overtake your every fiber. Toy Freddy leans back up to you and kisses you again, as your body trembles. You wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face in the crook of his neck. You were on the edge now, so very close. Your toes stretched out before curling.

"Ah…I…I'm…ummm…" You mutter into his neck and you hear him chuckle out. Toy Bonnie now assaults your inner walls. Your lower abdomen was scorching hot, as it knotted up. Toy Freddy runs his fingers through your hair as he held you. You grab his shirt tightly as you muffle your screams and moans of ecstasy. Toy Bonnie's lips find your little button and that was it, your body exploded into euphoria. You bite down on Toy Freddy's neck as your body is taken over by waves of overwhelming orgasms. Your whole body pulsates and trembles as you ride out each wave of ecstasy. You cling to Toy Freddy as you gasp for air and Toy Bonnie moves up beside you now. You let Toy Freddy go as your breathing regulates.

"You…guys...are...terrible." You exhaled as you look at the two of them.

"Well next time we'll let you scream all you want." Toy Bonnie purred into your ear.

"Yes we want to hear all of those sexy noises you make." Toy Freddy cooed into your other ear. You just inhale as you look at them.

"Next time huh?" You tease.

"Yeah, and they will be a lot of forceful stuffing going on the next time." They both say as they lay down on either side of you and cuddle you closer. You feel warm and relaxed now as you let your eyes flutter shut and you think of how you will make them keep their promise as you let sleep overtake you.


	26. An

I have put up a poll for a up coming ch. and I will like to know who should do something special. So please vote. :-D/

Pick-one-please on Quotev under PurplePhoenix


	27. Ch 23 Birth-Day

(The music playing in the background with Goldie is Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe-)

Ch. 23 Birth-Day

You groggily open your eyes as the light shines through your window. Today was the day, Fritz's party. You just pull the covers over your head and groan out.

"Just a little longer…won't hurt." You think as you close your eyes again. You begin to drift off again when you feel someone poke you gently. You pull the covers down and peek out to see who it was.

"Good morning cutie." Bonnie happily cooed at you.

"No…" is all you said as you rolled over only to be met with a pair of bright yellow eyes.

"Come on lass, it be time to get up." Foxy cooed out smiling at you.

"No." You said bluntly as you close your eyes and snuggle into your bed. The next thing you knew someone jumps on top of you.

"Ooofff…the hell?" you yell out in surprise.

"Wake up big sis." Chica giggles out as she hugs you.

"Aaahhh….I don't want too." You whine out.

"But we have to celebrate today." She chirped out happily.

"We can later." You moan out as you look at her. Chica gets off of you now and you again snuggle into your blankets.

"Nope, right now cutie." Bonnie chuckled out as he grabs you and pulls you out of bed.

"Bonnie…you're upsetting the natural balance of things." You cry out as you try and get back into bed.

"Oh lass, ye' be acting like Goldie right now." Foxy grinned at you playfully. You just look at him, your eyes narrow and your cheeks puff out.

"And you'll never be king of the pirates." You growl out.

"Oooohhhh…." Chica hums as she covers her mouth.

"Well that be mean there lassie." Foxy looks at you with a hand on his hip but a sly smirk crosses his face.

"Damn hillbilly, just burn the fucker why don't you." Mike said from your door. You look over at him. He has a bag of chips in hand as he leans on your doorframe and smiles at you.

"Are you eating my chips?" You asked.

"Nope." He said as he looks right at you and puts another chip into his mouth. You sight out in defeat and get back up.

"Fine ya'll win. I'm up." You say as you walk over to Mike who just pulled out another chip. You smile at him as you grab his wrist, pull it to you and quickly eat the chip.

"Hey! That was mine!" he yelled out.

"It's mine now loser." You giggle out as you walk out of your room. When you do you see Scott standing there with a drink in his hand. He looks at you with a lopsided grin.

"I have brought a gift to appease the demon." He chuckles out as he hands you the drink. You take the drink, and with a smile take a sip. (Yff) covers your tongue.

"Mmmm…the demon is appeased." You say grinning at him.

"Hahaha…that's good to know. Are you ready for today?" Scott questioned you.

"Yeah, just got to finish a few things and everything should be ready to go." You tell him as you stretch out. The both of you now head to your living room. As you enter you see everyone watching T.V.

"Wow I never thought I would see this." You say to Scott. Jeremy was actually sitting beside Freddy. The both of them were watching, what you assumed, to be Freddy's show.

"Oh, yeah I've got to go get something out of my car. I'll be right back." Scott tells you.

"Ok." You say as he walks away. You stand there for a moment when you feel someone hug you and nuzzle the top of your head.

"Good morning Mangle." You coo out as you turn and hug her. She smiles at you, her yellow eye shining brightly.

"Honeypot!" Toy Freddy said now standing behind you.

"Glad you're up Doll face." Toy Bonnie chimed out.

"Yeah, thanks to Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica." You sigh out.

"We wanted to wake you." Toy Bonnie began.

"But they beat us to it." Toy Freddy finished as they both cross their arms. "Hehehe….we can't help it if you are slow." Bonnie cooed out as he puts and arm around your neck.

"And ye' supposed to be the new and improved ones." Foxy chuckled out as he leans his arm on your shoulder. You see both the Toys narrow their eyes at the two older males.

"What did we say about touching our (Y/n)?" Toy Freddy growled out glaring at them. Bonnie grinned at him.

"To touch her as much as we like." Bonnie chuckles out as he rubs his cheek with yours.

"Aye, we be touching her all the time if we could." Foxy cooed as he takes your hand and laces his fingers with yours. The two Toys are now annoyed by the two older male's actions and begin to move closer to them. Mangle steps between the two parties now, as she looks at both of them. Her eye bore into the Toys, then turns and does the same to the older ones. Toy Freddy crosses his arms and looks away from her. "Fine!" Toy Bonnie huffs out as they walk over and sit down. "You be too scary sometimes lass." Foxy said looking away from her. Bonnie and Foxy let you go and walk passed Mangle and sit down also. "I don't know what you did hun but thank you." You say walking up to her. She smiles and hugs you as she nuzzles her head on top of yours.

"Hehehe….love you too but I need to go to the kitchen." You tell her as you hug her back. She nods and lets you go, and you then head to the kitchen. You enter the kitchen and see Marry and Goldie in there. The both of them look really ruffed up. Scratches were all over the both of them, their hair was messy and their clothes were tattered.

"What did you two do?" You ask before a sly smirk covers your face. The both of them now look up at you.

"What did you two do?" You ask now in a sultry voice as you bit your knuckle and looked at them.

"Hehehe…..not what you think honeybee." Goldie chuckles out.

"I swear girl, you and your messed up mind." Marry huffed out with his hands on his hips.

"Ya'll would be worried if I didn't ask that question. " You giggle out.

"This is true, but I will only do anything like that with you." Goldie purred out as he walks up to you.

"Yeah, I know Golden Boy only with me." You say as you wave your hand up and down at him.

"She still doesn't want you reject." Marry said with a smirk on his face.

"She will want me in due time, but it seems like you may be jealous ragdoll." Goldie taunted as he looks over his shoulder at Marry.

"Please, I have a far better chance than you do. She has better taste in men." Marry said grinning as he crosses his arms.

"At least I can sing and act on stage. I do not hide in a box all the time." Goldie smiled smugly as he places his hand on his chest.

"Hum…. I maybe in a box but they come and see me every day. Unlike you reject." Marry shot back glaring at Goldie.

"They do not need to. They call for me, when only the best is needed to entertain the masses." Goldie mused out. Marry growled out getting annoyed at Goldie.

"If ya'll are going to fight, take it out back. I ain't cleaning up after ya'll." You said as you walk past them and to the sink.

"Truly sorry honeybee. I shall behave now, just for you." Goldie cooed out with a smile.

"Sorry Girl." Marry said as he turns his head from you.

"Good, now back to what I came in here for." You said as you begin to get the things you needed. You bend down to grab a bowl from your bottom cabinet when you hear a whistle.

"I must say honeybee, I like the view." Goldie purred out.

"Why the hell are you looking?" You huffed out and closed your eyes.

"Oh I am doing more than just looking." He chuckled out as he rubs his hands together.

"What are...?" You began but a loud smack rang out and a sharp stinging is felt on your ass. You jerk up quickly and stand there a moment before you turn around. Goldie had a very satisfied look on his face and Marry just watches with amusement on his. You take a long deep calming breath of air before you spoke.

"I'm going to count to 3 and if you are still in my presents, I WILL END YOU." You say through gritted teeth.

"Oh you are so fierce and dangerous." Goldie purred out as he looked at you.

"1..." You began to count.

"You are so radiant when you are livid." He said leaning closer to you.

"2..." You glare at him and ball your fist up.

"That primal look in your eyes is glorious." He said as he backs up a bit.

"3..." you growl out as you grab for him.

"Hehehe...got to be faster than that honeybee." He laughed as he runs out of the kitchen with you right on his heels.

"I'm going to kill you." You yell out as you chase him to the living room. As you both run in everyone looks up at you to see what is going on.

"That would be funny honeybee but I am already dead." He chuckles out as he runs from you.

"Then I'm going to kill you again." You yell out as you try to get him. He stops and turns to you.

"Love you." He coos and boops you on the nose before he disappears. You just glare at the spot he was just in.

"Get back here you fucker!" You growl out as you shake your fist.

"(Y/n) dear what's going on?" Freddy asked as he walks up to you.

"Why don't you ask her butt that?" Marry said now standing beside you with his arms behind his head.

"Her butt?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Reject did quite the number on it with his hand." Marry said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Foxy all yelled out.

"I be done claiming ye' booty as mine." Foxy yelled out pointing to your backside.

"Are we claiming body parts now?" you ask with a blank expression as you rub your still stinging cheek.

"How dare he….." Toy Freddy growled out shaking his fist.

"Touch her." Toy Bonnie finished doing the same.

"Oh big sis are you alright?" Chica asked as she hugs you and looks up.

"Yeah, it just really stings that's all." You sigh out and close your eyes.

"Hehehe… want me to kiss it and make it better?" Chica giggles out as she hugs you tighter.

"Yes!" Bonnie yells out.

"No!" You said glaring over at the purple bunny boy.

He smirks at you and Chica lets you go.

"I need a drink." You say as you walk to your kitchen. You pull out your moonshine, open it, and was about to take a drink when Mike walks in. You stop and look at him as he walks over to you, takes the drink, turns it up and downs it.

"Hey!" you say but he just holds up one finger at you as he continues to drink. You grab his fingers and smile at him.

"I'll let you get away with that only because I get that reference." You chuckle out. He finished and hands it back to you.

"Thanks hillbilly." He said giving you his smile. You turn your head to hide your blushing face as you take a drink now.

"So why did you need a drink?" You ask now getting your face under control.

"The over-grown chicken, she has followed me everywhere. I've just now gotten away from her." He huffed out.

"What about you?" He asked leaning on the sink and looking at you.

"The golden fucker, he slapped my ass then ran away." You said sighing out.

"Hum….. How hard?" Mike asked as he slightly looks back at your backside.

"Pretty fucking hard. Wonder if he left a mark?" You say chuckling a bit.

"Anyways, thanks for the drink." Mike said looking at you with a slight blush.

"Well your welcome Yankee." You smirk at him. You see his face get redder and turn away from you.

"Right hillbilly." He said. Just then Scott walks in.

"Hey, Fritz is on his way guys." Scott said looking at the two of you.

"Oh guess I better change and get the rest of this stuff done." You say quickly as you head out of the room. You grab an outfit and head to the bathroom. You change, comb your hair and head back to the kitchen to finish what you were trying to do. As you get everything done Bonnie runs into the kitchen.

"(Y/n)…(Y/n) Fritz is here." He said excitedly as he grabs you in a hug.

"Alright….excited much?" you asked giggling at the boy.

"Yes, it's been so long since we have had a party." He said nuzzling you.

"Ok hehehe…lets go get ready." You laugh at him. He grins at you and takes your hand pulling you into the living room.

"Jeremy and Mike went to meet him. Let's get ready." Bonnie told you.

"Alright, let's get ready." You say giggling at Bonnie.

Everyone gets ready and waits for Fritz and them to enter. Soon you hear Fritz, Jeremy, and Mike's voices ring out.

"Ok guys what is so important…?" Fritz asked walking into the living room.

"SURPRISE FRITZ! HAPPY BRITHDAY!" Everyone yelled out as soon as Fritz walked through the door. He jumps in surprise at the sudden yell. His green eyes look at everyone now.

"Holy cow….you guys scared me…." He said grabbing his chest and letting out a sigh.

"Sorry Fritz didn't mean to scare you." You say giggling at him. Everyone was smiling and laughing at his expression.

"Well I think that we through you off." Mike said smirking at Fritz.

"Yeah you did and wow, everyone is here." He said looking at everyone.

"Well not yet…Goldie where are you at?" You call out sweetly.

"I am here honeybee." Goldie purred out behind you.

"Now everyone is here." You say pointing with your thumb behind you. Fritz's eyes widen at the sudden apparent of Goldie. Goldie smirks at Fritz as he puts an arm around your shoulder.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." You say grinning at everyone. You turn and punch Goldie right in the jaw again and he falls to the floor.

"That's for earlier you stupid jerk." You yell as you look down at him. Marry walks up to Goldie and looks down at him.

"Was it worth it reject?" Marry asked him.

"Yes, yes it was worth it." He chuckles out and grins.

"Wow (Y/n) you…just hit him." Fritz said looking at you. You turn to him now.

"Yeah I do it a lot. He hasn't learned his lesson yet." You say rubbing your hand.

"Now let's get this party started." Chica said putting an arm around Fritz and pulling him closer and the other hand raised high in the air.

"Yes, Fritz I have something for you." You say as you walk over behind him and put your hands over his eyes. You lead him to the kitchen where you had everything out for him to see. You move your hands and smile.

"Wow, you made all this?" He said as his eyes light up at everything.

"Yeah, I know how much you liked my cooking so I made all kinds of things just for you. Even though it's a few days off from your actual birthday, we still wanted to give you a party." You say placing your arms around his neck and hugging him.

"You're the absolutely best ever (Y/n)." He said turning and hugging you tightly.

"Ok enough of the sweet stuff. I'm going to eat now." Mike said walking past the both of you as he grabs a plate.

"I believe Fritz should go first Mike." You say laughing at him.

"Nah, he can wait." Mike said as he digs in. You giggle out and tell Fritz to go ahead and get him a plate also. Soon everyone else came and ate. After you finished you put on some music to play softly in the background as Fritz opens his gifts from everybody. The animatronic had all made him homemade cards as gifts. He was surprised they made him anything, but was happy they did. You got him a sleep ware set, and he loved it. After the gifts everyone chatted and somehow it turned into a game of "Tell a secret". It was Mikes turn and he was being a pain about it.

"Come on Mike don't be a stubborn mule and tell us." You say looking at Mike.

"Gggrrr….fine…I...like….flsuenkitekn…." He mutters out as he crosses his arms.

"What was that lad? Me ears didn't pick that up." Foxy chuckled out as he looks over at Mike.

"I like fluffy kittens ok." He growled out and hides his face.

"Aaaawwww….so cute." Toy Chica chirps as she tackles him into a hug.

"Hush it! This better never leave this room understand?" Mike growled out as he pushes Toy Chica off of him.

"I think it's cute Mike." You say smiling at him.

"Whatever hillbilly." He said looking away from you with an embarrassing blush on his face.

"Your turn Jere." Mike said looking over at Jeremy.

"Ah...I...can." Jeremy stutters out looking down at the floor.

"Come on Jeremy, tell us." Bonnie said excitedly as he looked at Jeremy.

"I can...sing." He blurted out but quickly covers his mouth.

"Really? I would like to hear you one day." Toy Freddy said smiling at the boy.

"Ah...maybe one day. Uh Fritz what about you?" Jeremy asks looking over at Fritz.

"I can dance and I mean dance." He said proudly.

"Awesome can you show me sometime?" Chica asked as she puts her hands together and smiles at him.

"Sure I'll show you later." he grinned at her.

"Ok Scott let's hear what you're hiding." Fritz said smirking over at the dark haired man. He takes a deep breath and crosses his arms.

"Alright, do you guys know I have a tongue ring?" He asked looking at everyone. Everybody, including you, had shocked looks on their faces.

"No fucking way!" Freddy yelled out as he looked at Scott. This made everyone look at Freddy.

"Yeah I do. I wasn't always the well behaved, obedient person I am today. I was wild back then." He said laughing at everyone.

"Show me." You absent -mindly purred out leaning closer to Scott. He looks at you now as his face becomes bright red at how you said "show me".

"Yeah prove it." Mike said looking at him. Scott sighs out but smirks as he sticks his tongue out revealing a little silver tongue ring.

"Oh my..." Toy Chica said her head to the left in shock. Everyone just stares at Scott in disbelief.

"Wow that's...so cool." You say smiling at Scott.

"I can't believe you guys haven't ever noticed." Scott said smirking at everyone.

"I can't believe you keep that in." Mike said pointing at Scott.

"I like my tongue ring Mike." Scott said looking at him. Mike just shakes his head.

"Alright (Y/n) tell us something about you." Scott said as he looked at you smiling shyly.

"Uh, ok let me think..." You say as you think about what you could say.

"I can tell you a lot about my honeybee." Goldie said now sitting beside you.

"Don't you dare!" You growl out but he just gives you a sly grin.

"Her favorite color is (fc), her favorite show is (fs), and her favorite food is (ff).

She's 1/8 Native American and her body is a fantasy. She has wonderful curves, and her skin is like the finest silk. I've seen all of her and just the other day too. Hehehe...and as for the carpet...humpf!" You quickly push him to the floor with your hand covering his mouth.

"Excuse us for a moment. I have to talk with loud mouth here." You say looking back at everyone. Some of them have bright red blushes covering their faces as others just looked at you. You quickly get up and drag Goldie to your bedroom shutting the door behind you. You then slam him against the wall and hold him there.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Don't be telling them about what I look like naked!" You yell out at him.

"But honeybee they deserve to at least imagine your glorious body." Goldie said smirking at you.

"No they don't! No one does unless I want them too. So shut your whore mouth." You say in a low growl as you pull his face closer to yours.

"Tell me honeybee how are you going to stop me?" He purred out as he places his hands on your sides. You knew asking him was not an option. You knew him too well. You'd have to make another deal with him. You narrow your eyes at him before you huff out.

"I'll make a deal with you." You say looking up at him.

"Oooo...what do you have to offer me honeybee?" He asked smirking at you.

"I'll...give you...a kiss." You say looking away from him as an embarrassing blush covers your face.

"What kind? I know you, you are sly and clever. You will try to give me chocolate again. "He said as his pin point eyes bore in to you.

"I mean...a real one." You say letting go of him and backing up as you look at the floor. He looks at you with a wide satisfied grin.

"Hehe...I accept this deal." He chuckles out as he walks up to you. He takes you by the chin as he places the other hand on your side pulling your body closer as he leans in to you. His lips just above yours. You let out a shaky breath of air as you close your eyes and wait but he just chuckles out and lets you go. You hum out and open your eyes looking at him confused.

"Hehehe...why so confused my dear?" Goldie chuckled out.

"I...I thought..." You stutter out as you look at him. You were actually disappointed that he pulled away but tried not to show it.

"A good actor always knows when it is the perfect time to kiss their fair beauty." He purred out as he smiles at you.

"And I will find the perfect moment." He said as he walks past you and back to the others as you stand there.

"Damn...I must admit he is good." You tell yourself as you walk back to the others. You see everyone was chatting again when Scott comes over to you and gives you a nervous smile.

"Can I talk to you for a moment (Y/n)?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah what's up?" You say looking at him.

"Ah...lets go somewhere quieter please." He said looking over at the others. You just nod confused but walk back to your room. As soon as you enter he shuts the door and sighs out.

"The boss just called me. He needs us to come to work tomorrow after noon. Ms. Lockwood wants pictures taking of you and the others for posters for this party." He said as he looks at you. Your eye begins to twitch as you look at him.

"Why do they hate me Scott?" You cry out as you plop your head onto his chest and grab his shirt. You hear him inhale sharply and stiffen up.

"I...I'm sure...she doesn't...hate you." Scott mutters out as he patted your back gently.

"I don't want to go in. I'm there enough as it is. I wanted to go out tomorrow. "You whined as you looked up at him.

"Ah...*cough*...how...about I come...and get you. I...we could go out to eat or something." Scott stutters out looking away from you as his face becomes blood red.

"That sounds fun. Let's do that." You grin at him and he gives you a gentle smile.

"Of course now we get to tell the others they have to go back tonight." Scott said as he looks at the door.

"Yeah well good luck with that." You say giggling as you let him go.

"Aw, come on (Y/n) back me up." He chuckles as he walks to the door and you just laugh and follow him. When it was time to go, Scott somehow talked you into telling them that they had to return to the restaurant and as you figured they whined about it, but said they would go back just for you.

"You should come with us Doll face." Toy Bonnie said as he hugged your arm.

"Yeah it'd be like a sleep over at our place." Toy Freddy told you as he hugged your other arm.

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon." You said smiling at them.

"But big sis...that's too long." Chica pouted out as she hugs you from the front and buries her face into your chest.

"I think Mike should come over too. I wouldn't mind at all." Toy Chica purred out cuddling up to Mike.

"No!" He said as he pushed her away.

"Oh so mean." She whined out.

"Thank you my dear for letting us stay with you. It was nice to be able to leave the pizzeria." Freddy said smiling at you.

"Your welcome. Ah...maybe ya'll can stay with me again." You say shyly as Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Chica lets you go.

"I would really like that lass." Foxy said now beside you and he puts an arm around your neck.

"Maybe next time it could be just us two." Bonnie purred out as he wraps and arm around your waist.

"Aye lass, I be liking the thought of just us two also." Foxy cooed out giving you a seductive look. You look between the two before you felt the dark aura again. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie give Foxy and Bonnie death glares.

"Hehehe...till next time cutie." Bonnie smirked as he lets you go.

"Aye, next time lass." Foxy said with his sly grin. The two let you go and walked away.

"Bye big sis. I'll see you later." Chica chirped happily as she ran after the others.

"Later my dear." Freddy said as he kissed your hand and walked away. Toy Chica just nods her head at you and BB waved as they left too. Mangle hugs you before she follows Toy Chica.

"We'll be counting down the hours till we see you again Doll face." Toy Bonnie said as he rubbed his nose with yours.

"Yeah and we can't wait to do this again." Toy Freddy said as he done the same.

"I can't wait either." You say smiling at them. They slowly walk out looking so sad.

"Those two are something else." Marry said now beside you.

"But the same can be said about you." He chuckled out as he looks over at you.

"Hehehe...so I've been told." You giggle out.

"I would like to come back over also. It's nice to get out of the pizzeria but we can only do it with you." Marry said.

"Only me? Why is that?" You ask him.

"We have attached ourselves to only you. We cannot leave the restaurant any other way but with you." He said turning to you.

"Attached to me?" You ask listening carefully to him now.

"Yes, you and your light. We are drawn to it and when you're not there we...tend to stay wherever your essence is strongest. When we have your laptop we can feel it on it. The longer you have had something the stronger your essence is and in turn the longer it helps with the pain." Marry said looking away from you as a light blush covers his face. He was opening himself up to you and you smile at this.

"Wait here Marry." You say and quickly go to your bedroom, grab something and head back.

"Here take this. I have had them since I was little. They should help ya'll out." You say handing him some plastic bracelets. He takes them and looks at you with wide eyes.

"You...you are the best thing to ever happen to us. This will help out more then you'll ever know." He said looking at you and holding the bracelets close to him. His eyes showed more then he could express.

"Thank you." He said looking at the ground.

"It's no problem dear. I will always try to help you anyway I can." You say as you pull him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you back.

"I guess I better join the others now. I'll see you tomorrow girl." He said as he lets you go and walks away. Scott comes in as he left and walks up to you.

"Thanks (Y/n). I owe you big time for this." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh I plan on making you pay." You laugh out at him. "Well I'll be here to get you tomorrow around 12, ok? See you later (Y/n)." He said smiling at you before leaving.

"Guess we should get going to." Mike said standing behind you. You turn to see Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz there.

"I can see you won't be hungry there Mike." You say looking at Mike, who has a large plate of food.

"Yeah I didn't plan on it." He smirked at you.

"Mike you could have at least asked her first." Jeremy said looking at Mike.

"It's fine. I'm just glad ya'll liked it." You said.

"Yes thank you for today (Y/n). I didn't have a clue you were going to do this and everyone was here. Well except for Vincent." Fritz said happily.

"Yeah...Vincent..." you muttered out looking away from them.

"Something wrong (Y/n)?" Jeremy asked placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Oh no sorry just thinking." You say as you smile at them.

"Alright then...we'll be seeing you." Jeremy said as he walks to your door. You follow telling them bye one more time before they leave. You shut the door and turn around only to come face to face with Goldie.

"Aaahhhh...damn it don't do that!" You yell out at him.

"Hehehe...and here I thought you didn't like me." He chuckled out as he leans closer to you.

"What are you talking about?" You ask crossing your arms.

"Listen." He whispered to you. You look at him but soon heard a song playing softly in the background. Your face turns red with embarrassment as you look away.

"I...I just...like this song ok." You stutter out, your eyes look back at him hoping he believed you.

"Un-hum...honeybee." he cooed as he places both hands on your sides, pulling you closer and slowly begins to sway back and forth. You look up at him as your face grows darker and place your hands on his shoulders as he looks into your eyes.

"You didn't have to say my name….Ignite my circuits and start a flame, but you did." He sung the words as he guided you along as you danced. You were amazed at how well he actually could sing.

"How….do you know the words?" You ask as he smiles at you.

"I went through your phone my dear." He said smirking at you. You turn your head from him….how the hell is he getting to you like this.

"Why the hell are you going through my phone?" You ask annoyed at him for doing that.

"Because you are mine, like I said." He said smugly.

"Why do you keep saying that? I don't belong to anyone." You tell him as you close your eyes. He chuckles out as he leans closer to your ear.

"You are the only one to have EVER made me feel any sexual desire. So I want you…I need you honeybee." He purred out, his voice low and husky. Your body begins to tremble as his hot breath hits the shell of your ear.

"Mmmm…." You hum out as you bite your lip. Goldie grins now knowing he was getting to you. He takes you by the chin and makes you look at him. Your face now covered in red as you look at him. He leans in and slowly presses his lips to yours. You shut your eyes as you felt a shock go all through your body at his kiss and your grip on him tightens. He deepens the kiss as his fingers comb through your hair, pressing you closer. He slowly pulls back and smiles at you. You open your eyes and look at him; you can't believe how good that felt, with him of all people.

"Better go get some sleep honeybee. You have a big day tomorrow." He cooed as he lets you go.

"Ye…yeah…big day." You stutter out as you look at him before you walk to your bedroom, when you enter you shut the door and lean against it. So many feelings are running through your mind. His kiss was amazing but, between every kiss you've had, Goldie just now and the feelings that are popping up for one certain guy. You're a mess of emotions and, you're not sure what to do. You go over to your bed and crawl in, you lay there thinking about the one certain person that has been on your mind a lot lately.

"What am I going to do? I wasn't looking for anyone and now you're on my mind." You say out loud as you cover your eyes and sigh out softly. Soon you fall into a deep sleep.

Steam Powered Giraffe owns Honeybee


	28. Ch 24 Pictures Part 1

Ch. 24 Pictures Part 1

You wake up to the sound of your phone ringing, and you groggily reach over and pick it up.

"He…hello?" You answer still half asleep.

"Hello, (y/n). I'm on my way to get you." Scott said happily over the phone.

"A...ah…how are you so cheerful right now?" You ask rising up and rubbing your eyes.

"I'm….just really happy that's all." He chuckled out.

"Right….*yawn*…..anyways I'm going to jump in the shower. Just come on in when you get here…*yawn*… I'll be done soon." You say yawning as you go and unlock your door.

"You might not want to jump in (y/n). You will hurt yourself." Scott said laughing at you.

"Hahahaha….smartass." You giggle out.

"Might be, but I got you to laugh for me." He said happily.

"Yeah, well I'll see you soon." You say smiling to yourself.

"Yep, see you soon." Scott said as you both hang up. You go and grab your clothes and head to the bathroom. You take a nice hot shower, get out, change, and fix your hair. As soon as you're done you walk to the living room to find Scott waiting on you.

"Hey Scott." You say smiling at him.

"Hey (y/n). You ready to go?" He asked giving you a huge smile.

"Kind of." You say looking at the floor.

"Come on, it will be fun. You're with me." He tells you sweetly.

"Hehehe….Fine just let me grab my things and we can get going." You say giggling at him as you grab your things and the both of you go to his car, and head off.

"So (y/n), what are you in the mood for? It will be my treat." Scott said as he drives.

"You don't have to do that hun. I can get it myself." You say looking over at him.

"No, I insist. Let's say it's payback for yesterday. Anything that you want to eat, I'll get it for you." He said with a grin.

"Well if that's the case. I want a steak and baked potato." You say giggling at him.

"Uh…..let's rephrase that. Anything you want with in my budget." He said laughing.

"Hehehe…. Let's just get something simple, and….can we….go somewhere, where it's just the two of us?" You ask shyly and look over to see Scott's face turn red.

"Yeah…yeah sure (y/n). Whatever you want to do." He stuttered out. You both go and get something and he drives you to a little secluded spot for the two of you. You both just sat and ate in his car quietly for a while.

"Thanks for helping me out yesterday." Scott said looking over at you now.

"It was no problem. Anytime you need me just let me know." You said smiling at him.

"I…I will." He said blushing a bit at you.

"You ok Scott? You've been getting really red a lot as of late. It's really worrying me." You say leaning over to him and he gets redder now, as he looks at you.

"I...I'm fine…really. Don't worry." He said turning from you now. You just look at him as you reach over and touch his hand. You can see his face get even redder.

"Scott please take care of yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you. I worry about you, more now." You say as worry laced your voice.

"I'm fine (y/n), I swear to you. If anything happens you'll be the first to know, alright." He said taking your hands in his as he looks at you.

"Hhuummm…..alright I believe you." You sigh out looking down. He lets you go and leans back in his seat.

"So, did they give you a hard time when you took them back?" You asked him as you lean back in to your seat also.

"No, just a whole lot of whining from them. Man they sure do love you." Scott huffed out and crossed his arms.

"You seem upset by that." You say looking over at him.

"No….it's just…never mind." Scott said looking out the window.

"Sorry….I didn't mean to upset you." You said looking away from him.

"I'm not upset...no need to apologize. I can see why they love you…uh…I mean….ah…I mean…." He stutters out as his face again turns bright red.

"Hehehe….I know I'm loveable." You said chuckling and he looks at you as he sighs out and gives a smile.

"I've noticed Vincent hasn't been talking to you lately." He said.

"Yeah….he's been avoiding me as of late. I don't know what I did but in a way I miss him flirting with me." You say sadly as you look out the window.

"Humpf….you shouldn't be sad at all. I wished I was as lucky as you." Scott huffed out annoyed.

"Why? What is he doing to you?" You ask looking over at him quickly.

"He's been too flirtatious as of late." He growled out.

"With the other girls?" You asked crossing your arms.

"With me." He huffed out closing his eyes. Immediately you went in to fan-girl mode and pictures of Scott and Vincent popped into your mind. Your face turns red and you begin to giggle.

"Why haven't I been around when that happens? It's not fair….I have to imagine the two of you." You whine out as Scott looks at you both shocked and annoyed.

"(y/n), what the hell? Don't be thinking of that!" He yelled out.

"But I can't help it. It's my weakness." You said looking at him pouting and Scott scrunched up his face at you.

"Gggrrr….How would you like it if I said I fantasize about Chica and you together?" He huffed out looking at you as his brows knitted together. You just take as sip of your drink as you look straight at him.

"Who is the dominant one?" You ask giving him a sly grin and his face gets blood red as his eyes widened.

"(Y/N)!" He yells out covering his face.

"What?" You say giggling.

"You are the one who said you fantasize about us. So who do you think moans louder?" You ask giving him a seductive look.

"I don't fantasize about Chica….I was using it as an example." Scott said as his voice trembles.

"So you only fantasize about me?" You ask slyly now.

"Uh…ah…I…your making this very awkward." He mutters out as he hides his scarlet face in his hands.

"Hahahaha….sorry Scott. I just like to see you get all flustered." You laugh as he glares at you now.

"You are a demon!" He huffed out glaring at you.

"You are right, but you wouldn't have me any other way." You say smiling at him.

"Hhhmmm…you're right, but still." He sighed out closing his eyes.

"So you have a tongue ring….do you have any others besides that one?" You ask trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, a few. This one is small and no one notices it. It also helps that I keep my tongue in my mouth too." He stated as he looks at you shyly.

"Well you did throw me off, but I really do like it." You say grinning at him before an evil smirk covers your face.

"Bet your tongue is fun in other ways." You purr out teasing him and again his face becomes blood red as he looks at you.

"(Y/N)! I'm going to make you walk to Freddy's if you don't stop doing that!" He threatened you.

"You wouldn't do that. You like me too much, besides I keep you entertained don't I?" You giggle out and playfully push him.

"Right entertained, you're something alright." He chuckles out as he pushes you back as the both of you laugh. You enjoyed this time with him. He is a charming, funny, and smart guy who was always looking out for you. He is one of your closest friends and you were so thankful he was in your life.

"Thank you Scott." You said looking at him.

"Huh? For what?" He asked confused.

"For everything that you have done for me. For looking out for me, helping me, and for being there when I need you. I'm so very glad you're in my life." You say smiling at him as a light blush covers your face.

"(y/n)…uh….you're welcome. I'm glad you and I met. I think you are something that this place needed." Scott said looking down with a small smile on his face.

"Alright enough with all of that stuff….I guess we should head back to Freddy's now huh?" You say giggling at him.

"Yeah, guess we should." He said to you. You look over at him now with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried now.

"Nothing…just not looking forward to this. I don't like my photos being taken. I feel like I always….look awful in them." You say sadly as you sigh out.

"No I'm positive you'll look beautiful." Scott said looking at you sweetly.

"Thank you Scott. You're the best." You say looking over at him.

"I mean it (y/n). Don't put yourself down so much. You are nowhere near as bad as you think you are." He said placing a hand on your shoulder as you look at him and a blush creeps onto your face.

"Th….thank you." You stutter out.

"Well let's get going now. It's about that time anyways." He said smiling at you. You nod at him as he starts his car and the two of you head to Freddy's. It was late in the afternoon when you arrived. You park and head inside the building and as soon as you do Brittney and Bridgette run up to Scott.

"Scott, there you are. We have been wondering where you were." Bridgette cooed at him before the both of them glared over at you.

"Oh, I picked up (y/n), we…." He began to say before you spoke up.

"We had some work related things to discuss." You said crossing your arms as you glare back at them. Scott looks at you quickly before he understood why you said that.

"Hhhuuummmpppffff….well now you're here maybe after work we could hang out together?" Brittney purred out as he flutters her eyes at him. You can feel your blood begin to boil as you watch the two girls.

"I…uh…don't think…." Scott said nervously as he looked at them.

"Come on Scott, you went with her." Bridgette said pointing over at you.

"It was work related." You said with a growl. Yes, it was a lie but you didn't want a confrontation right now.

"Whatever." They both said as they stared you down. Just then Lexi walked in.

"Howdy, everybody." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Lex, how have you been?" You ask happy to see her.

"I've been fine. Do ya'll know what's going on? They didn't tell me a darn thing." She asked looking over at Scott as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"They want the main stars to have photos taken for the party." Bridgette huffed out glaring at Lexi.

"Brittney and I are going to rock this….too bad for you guys." Brittney said smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You growl out narrowing your eyes at her.

"(y/n), Brittney, that's enough." Scott said sternly looking at the two of you.

"Fine." You huff out as you crossed your arms.

"Alright Scott, I'll do it for you." Brittney cooed out looking at him as she played with her hair.

"Let's go see if Ms. Lockwood is here." Scott said as he walks passed you. You all follow him and quickly see the Boss talking to Ms. Lockwood. They both look over to see you guys walking up to them.

"Ah, Scott my boy glad to see you, and our lovely stars. Are all of you ready to be the new faces of Freddy's for a while?" He chuckled out as he looks at all of you.

"Good you are all here, come let's not waste any time. Let's get you ready for the photoshoot." Ms. Lockwood demanded.

"You're in charge Scott. Make sure everything goes fantastic. Do whatever Ms. Lockwood wants. Got it?" The Boss said as he walks off.

"Alright, I've got all of your outfits ready to go. I'm going to make sure that they fit you exactly the way I want….Perfectly. You, Freddy your outfit is in the Boss's office. Get the basic outfit on and I will be in there soon. The rest of you follow me." She said bluntly as she walks off and the others follow her.

"I'll see you soon (y/n)." Scott said before walking after the others. You sigh out and enter the boss's office. You shut the door behind you and walk up to the desk to see your outfit lying on it.

"Damn it….Goldie's going to be watching me ain't he?" You sigh out knowing he would be somewhere ready to watch you.

"Not today girl." Marry's voice rings out behind you. You turn to see him standing behind you with a smirk on his face and you could feel your face begin to heat up.

"Uh…you are going to keep him out for me?" You ask shyly.

"Indeed I am. So go ahead, I have you covered." He said as he turned his back to you. You feel nervous that he was in the room with you but you smile at the fact that he wasn't looking. You began to change and after you get everything on you try to snap the straps to the stockings. You had gotten the front together but you were having trouble with the back. You growl out in frustration as you lean forward on the desk. That's when you feel hands on your shoulders and you look back to see Marry there. His hands slowly move up and across the back of your neck, down the middle of your back, and slowly to your sides. He caresses you gently as his hands follow the curves of your sides. He presses his body against yours and you let out a small breath of air and you drop your head as he does this. You feel your body burning as he softly touches you. He gets down on his knees as his hands move from the top of your thighs slowly down to the back and a small moan flows from your mouth as he touches you. Your body trembles at every movement he was making now. He rubs your leg before snapping the strap to your stocking and doing the same for the other side. He gets back up and again lets his hands follow the curvature of your body as he leans his body in, pressing you against the desk. You bite your bottom lip trying to keep from moaning out.

"You know girl. I have become _**very**_ attached to you. You invade my dreams now. At first I was livid that I was even dreaming about you, but now…I look forward to them." He purred into your ear, his breath hitting the shell.

"Mmmmahhhh..." You moan out as your body trembles under him. You were loving this, the things he was doing, his touch, and his voice, just everything. You couldn't help yourself. You lean down on the desk, your breathing now uneven and raspy as you try to gain control of yourself but cant.

"Say it…Say my name." He growled in your ear and pressed harder into you.

"M…Mar….Marry." You moan out as you look back at him. Your face is now completely red as you try and control your breathing.

"Hehehe…that's what I wanted to hear you say." He chuckles out with a smirk on his face. He then looks back at the door and slowly backs away from you.

"Better get yourself under control now girl. She will be back any minute now." Marry cooed at you before he disappears. You just look at the place he was at before leaning up on the desk.

"Damn you Marry…." You mutter out as you stand completely up. Your legs are wobbly, but you take a deep breath and force yourself to recover. Not long after you recover Ms. Lockwood returns with her assistants' right behind her. She walks up and looks down at you.

"Alright let's get her ready." She demands and her assistants both nod. Just like last time, you were pulled and tugged at, but soon the outfit was on. Ms. Lockwood just stared at you for a few moments before making a few quick adjustments.

"Perfect. Now come we must get the rest done for this shoot." She said walking out with her assistants close behind her. You let out a deep sigh and follow right behind them. You follow them to the security room where you see the others sitting and waiting for you. You see a few new faces there and she points to a chair and you quickly go over and take a seat.

"Alright ladies, get their hair ready. I trust you know how I want them to look." She said looking at the ladies now as they walk up to each one of you. The lady in front of you places her fingers on her chin and tilts her head at you.

"Got it." She said quickly and moved behind you. She begins to mess with your hair and you relax as she does whatever she was doing. It may have been about 30 minutes before she was done with you.

"And there we are. Take a look." She said handing you a mirror. Your hair was curled in a 1920's style and looks really good on you.

"Wow, I love this. It's so pretty." You said looking at yourself.

"Glad that you like it." She smiled at you. She was much nicer than her boss was. You look over at the others and you have to admit they looked good too. The new people now gather their things and begin to leave and Scott had decided to help them. Now it was just you and the other girls.

"Wow I look amazing!" Brittney squealed out looking at herself.

"We are going to blow everyone away." Bridgette said smugly. Lexi walks up to you as her long hair bounces behind her. She looked just like a classy pin up model to you. You felt a little off put by her, knowing you didn't look as good as she does.

"I love that look on you Lexi." You say looking at you in amazement.

"Thanks. I love your look too. You look so classy." She giggles happily at you.

"Pppffff….it will take more than that to make you two look as good as us." Bridgette scoffed out crossing her arms and glaring at you.

"Hey you're not as beautiful as you think you are. You may be smaller than us but your personality sucks." You say glaring back at them.

"Whatever we know we're beautiful, boys are always after us. Unlike you losers." Brittney laughed out.

"Oh I didn't realize this was a whoring competition. You two can win, we really don't want to enter that contest." Lexi shot back at them.

"You're just jealous of how much more beautiful we are then you." Brittney said smugly as she runs her hands up and down her body. You ball your hand into a fist and glare at them.

"What you are is nothing but bitches. Always putting others down to make yourself feel high and mighty. Go fuck yourselves." You growl out.

"Watch it, bumpkin. You can't always hide behind Scott you cow." Bridgette warned.

"Yeah, we don't know what you have on him to make him do what you want, but we can make both of your jobs a lot harder than it already is." Brittney growled out.

"So I would just keep your mouth shut you stupid backwoods hicks." Bridgette said pointing at you.

"Hey, leave Lexi out of this. Say or do whatever you want to me but not her." You say stepping in front of Lexi and narrowing your eyes at them.

"Why should we? Are you going to stop us? You going to get your useless robot friends to sing us a song about being nice to others? Hehehe…..only a brainless robot could find you attractive." Brittney said giggling out at you.

"That's it. I've had enough of you!" You growl out and walk up to them. The both of them look at you shocked as you ball your hand into a fist and raise it up ready to throw punches when someone grabs your wrist. You look back to see Scott looking at you.

"Scott she was about to hit us!" Bridgette cried out as she grabs Brittney.

"Yeah…Do something. You can't let her get away with that…" Brittney whined as she hugged Bridgette.

"Wait…" Lexi said looking at Scott. He just sighed out as he closes his eyes before he tightens his grip on you and begins to drag you out of the room and down the hall. He pulls you into the Parts and Service room and lets you go before he shuts the door and turns to you with a glare. You are looking off to the side, arms crossed and your face red with anger.

"Really (y/n)?" He huffed out looking at you.

"Yes, really." You growl out in anger.

"Damn it….you can't get into a fight with them." He said crossing his arms and glaring at you.

"So I should just let them continue to insult Lexi and me? I couldn't take it anymore. We might not be as skinny or as pretty as they are but that don't mean that they can keep putting us down." You say getting upset now.

"I can't let you get into trouble for hitting them." He said closing his eyes.

"I know I would get fired..." You growl out looking away from him.

"No...hhuummm...don't say anything but the boss will not fire you. You are a big asset to him, but you can get in to some bigger trouble that I can't get you out of." He sighed out looking at you with worry in his eyes.

"Right...you're right." You sigh out as you drop your hands to your sides.

"I'm...sorry Scott." You said dropping your head now.

"(y/n) I'm begging you please don't fight. I know what they say about you and I do talk to them about it. Just don't listen to them. Lexi and you are perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with you." He said looking at you. You look over at him and a slight blush forms under your eyes as you sigh out.

"It's hard sometimes to feel like there is nothing wrong. Every time I begin to feel better about myself and think maybe I could date again they keep reminding me of how I don't look like them and no one will want to be with me. I know what they say isn't true...it's just...I don't always feel like I'm good enough for anyone." You say sadly as you wrap your arms around yourself and look at the ground.

"Oh (y/n), that's not true. You are a very beautiful girl and I know they are guys out there who would love to be with you." Scott said smiling at you.

"I doubt it. Maybe they are right about only Freddy and them ever liking me." You say giving him a small sad smile.

"Damn it (y/n)..." He huffs out and begins to walk to you but his feet get tangled up in some cords and he begins to fall forward.

"Scott!" You yell as you run to catch him. You grab him, but you both fall to the floor. You moan out as you squeeze your eyes shut from the impact. You had both your arms around Scott as you open your eyes and look down at him.

"Are you ok?" You ask worried he hurt himself. Scott's face had landed right on the bare part of your chest. He gasps and tries to get off of you quickly but his hands slip out from under him on the slick floor. He catches himself this time but his face was only centimeters away from yours. His eyes widened and his face became a bright red at how close he was to you.

"I...I so…so sorry (y/n)…I...I" He stutters out looking at you mortified and you just begin to laugh at him now.

"Hahahaha...hey Scott, it looks like you fell for me." You laughed looking up at him. He pushes himself up on his hands and closes his eyes as a soft smile covers his face now. He chuckles out and opens his eyes half lidded as he looks down at you.

"I know now that I have." He said looking at you sweetly and you look up at him as your laugh dies down to a soft giggle.

"Well…we…we better get you back to the others….and if anyone asks; I gave you a strong lecturing." He said looking away blushing at you.

"Scott you did lecture me and I won't fight with them because you asked me too. I care for you so I will do as you ask." You said grinning up at him. His face was still red as he gets off of you and stands up. He offers his hand out to you and this time you take it as he pulls you up.

"Here let's get you dusted off. We don't want to get scolded about you getting your…uh….really nice outfit dirty." He said shyly and looks away from you.

"Yeah, we don't want that now do we….hehehe." You say giggling at him. He helps you dust yourself off and you both head back to the security room. When you get there you see Ms. Lockwood walking back and forth with an angary look on her face.

"Ms. Lockwood….uh is everything alright?" Scott asked very cautiously and she looks at him as her eyes narrow in anger.

"No! My make-up artist is stuck in traffic and will not be here anytime soon AND I cannot get all four girls ready in time for the shoot. I'm going to assume you have no idea how to apply make-up do you?" She growled out clearly livid.

"Ah…no I do not." He said rubbing the back of his neck and backing up a bit.

"Maybe I can be of assistance dear?" A voice rings out and everyone turns to see who had entered the room. Both Scott and you deadpan as Goldie walks into the room and right up to Ms. Lockwood. He looked like his suit was new, his top hat was neatly place in just the right spot and his blonde hair was combed back and pulled back nicely. You couldn't see his one ear or the wires on top of his head, and his eyes were a beautiful golden yellow.

"And who may you be?" She asked crossing her arms and looking at him.

"My name is Gold. D Roger and I can be of assistants to you." He chuckled out as he takes off his top hat and bows to her.

"Show off." You mutter under your breath as you watch him. You see her relax as she looks at the golden moron in front of her.

"Well Mr. Gold tell me, how good are you?" She asked clearly intrigued by him.

"Hehehe…Dear I'm a professional actor and if I could not do make-up I should not be in the spotlight." He mused at her giving her a dazzling smile and you see her cheeks light up but she quickly gets herself under control.

"Well Mr. Gold I have high expectations in what I want. Can you give me that?" She said looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Dear I would not give anything less. You are a Lady of high quality, and as such should only receive the best." He cooed out as he takes her hand and kisses the top as he looks up at her with a smirk on his lips. She looks at him sternly but you could see her cheeks light up again. She walked away from him quickly, heading over to her bag and pulls out a large kit. She walks back over and hands it to him.

"Alright Mr. Gold, as of now I'm in need of help so if you take two, I'll take the other two." She said looking away from him trying to hide her face.

"That sounds lovely dear. I promise I will only give you stunning results. The best for a high class Lady such as yourself demands." He cooed out smiling at her, again her cheeks light up. She closes her eyes and crosses her arms looking away from him.

"Ok, Mr. Gold choose your canvas then." She said looking at all of you.

"Alright…." He said looking straight at you with a grin. Brittney and Bridgette are both giggling and acting all cute as they look at Goldie. Obviously liking what they see. You just cross your arms and a small growl leaves your lips in anger.

"I shall take the pretty little fox and the very stunning bear." He purred out walking up to Lexi and you.

"Who would have guessed?" You mutter out looking at him as he walks up to you.

"Ggggrrrr….Why is it that you ALWAYS get the hottest guys?!" Brittney yelled out as she glares at you. Goldie looks back at her and with a sweet smile.

"She is a very sweet girl and people are drawn to her beautiful personality. The same goes for her friend here." Goldie said looking back at you with a smirk. You see both girls cross their arms and walk over to Ms. Lockwood.

"Come my lovely canvases let us go to the Bosses office. I need complete silence if I wish to make you a walking masterpiece." He cooed as he offers his arms to the both of you. Lexi takes one arm and you huff out but take the other. He leads you to the office and he shuts the door.

"Alright, let us start with the pretty fox." He said as he gets the kit ready. You see her smile and a blush covers her face at his complements.

"Thank you….hehehe." She giggles out happily. He smiles at her as he pulls the bosses chair up for her to sit in. She sits down and he begins to work. He was very careful as he applies color to her face, and when he finished you were shocked. He did a wonderful job. She had pink eyeshadow, pink lips that matched her perfectly, bright pink cheeks, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"There we are, tell me what do you think?" He said handing her a mirror and her eyes light up.

"Wow, I look amazing….you are very good at this." She cheered happily.

"Hehehe….such complements you give. Now be a dear and go back to Ms. Lockwood and show her. I'm sure she will approve of this." He said smiling at her.

"Yes I'm sure she will too. I'll see you when you get done (y/n)." Lexi said as she leaves. Goldie goes over and locks the door and looks back at you with an evil smirk now.

"Don't give me that look." You say crossing your arms and smiling at him.

"So…honeybee, did I see a bit of jealousy in your lovely eyes earlier?" He asked changing back to the way you know him to look.

"Phff…no and how did you do that?" You ask leaning on the desk now and he walks up to you.

"I let people see what I want them to see. I couldn't let them see me like this, so I changed my appearance. The down side is that I use a lot of my energy, so here I am same old me." He grins as he leans closer to you and you turn your head from him.

"And I do believe that I saw jealousy in your eyes when the two stagehands were flirting with me." He cooed taking your chin between his fingers and making you look at him.

"Hhhmmm….I was not…idiot…." You say cutting your eyes from him with a blush on your face.

"Right…now shall we make you a masterpiece my dear?" He asked smiling at you.

"You better not make me a clown or something." You said as you take a seat in the chair.

"I would never make you look like the Ragdoll." He cooed at you sweetly as he places a hand on his chest.

"And what is that supposed to mean Reject?" Marry's voice chimed out behind Goldie. You both look to see Marry standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at Goldie.

"Oh nothing, just I will not make her look like she would explode at the first rays of light. That's all." He grins at Marry.

"Fuck off reject." Marry growled and closed his eyes.

"Maybe later I will, but now let us get you all dolled up." He said as he begins to work on you. You sit there and let him apply the make-up on you, and after a bit he stood back and looked at you.

"There, almost perfect." He cooed out as he stepped back looking at you. You stand up and stretched out, sitting in the chair that long made you stiff. You look over at Marry and you see his eyes widen. Goldie walks behind you and places his hands on your shoulders.

"Stunning is she not Ragdoll?" Goldie said smugly as he steps back from you.

"How do I look?" You ask wanting to know how you looked. Marry hands you the mirror and you are speechless. You had dark brown eyeshadow on, pink lips that was just the right color, and your eyes was lined with black and made the (ec) stand out. You didn't know what to think, he had done an amazing job on you.

"Well honeybee? What do you think?" Goldie cooed out.

"I…I don't know what to say." You stutter out placing the mirror back on the desk. Marry walks over to you with his fingers on his chin as he looks at you.

"Hey, Reject you forgot the blush." Marry said, as he looks behind you with a smirk on his face.

"I said almost perfect." Goldie said with his hand on his chest as he looks at Marry.

"Hehehe….don't worry I can fix this." Marry chuckles out as he places a hand on your cheek. You look at him as your eyes widen and he leans closer to you. He closes his eyes as his lips presses against yours softly. Your heart pounds fast inside your chest as you slowly close your eyes and kiss him back. His lips move along with yours before he slowly pulls away and leaving your cheeks a deep scarlet red now.

"There now you look breath-taking like you should." He smiles sweetly at you. You look at him as your face gets redder by the minute, but your eyes look over at the mirror to see Goldie. His eyes were glowing white and his head was giving small but quick twitches.

"Hehehe….what's the matter Reject? Did I steal your girl? Like I said I have become _**very attached**_ to her. I wouldn't mind if she became mine." Marry cooed pulling you closer to him. You were speechless now by what he was saying. Goldie took a deep breath as he walks over to you and pulls you out of Marry's arms. He turns you to him and quickly places the blush on your cheeks.

"There perfect. Now be a sweetheart for me and take this back to Ms. Lockwood. I need to have a long, heart to heart with Ragdoll over here." Goldie purred out smiling at you but you could see on his face he was going to do more than just talk with Marry. You nod and walk over to the door, unlocking it and walking out of the room. As soon as you shut the door you hear a crash from behind it and you just shake your head as you walk back to the others now.


	29. Ch Playing Rough (Lemon)

Ch. Playing Rough (Lemon)

AS IN THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!—

This has adult situation, malexfemale, smut, some blood, choking, and rough playing. If you are uncomfortable with this types of situation please do not read. MA18. Please never do this with anyone that you do not fully trust, and always play it safe. If you are ok with this please come read what dirty things we came up for you. Quite a few request for this one so here it is.

"Damn it….Goldie's going to be watching me ain't he?" You sigh out knowing he would be somewhere ready to watch you.

"Not today girl." Marry's voice rings out behind you. You turn to see him standing behind you with a smirk on his face and you could feel your face begin to heat up.

"Uh…you are going to keep him out for me?" You ask shyly.

"Indeed I am. So go ahead, I have you covered." He said as he turned his back to you. You feel nervous that he was in the room with you but you smile at the fact that he wasn't looking. You began to change and after you get everything on you try to snap the straps to the stockings. You had gotten the front together but you were having trouble with the back. You growl out in frustration as you lean forward on the desk. That's when you feel hands on your shoulders and you look back to see Marry there. His hands slowly move up and across the back of your neck, down the middle of your back, and slowly to your sides. He caresses you gently as his hands follow the curves of your sides. He presses his body against yours and you let out a small breath of air and you drop your head as he does this. You feel your body burning as he softly touches you. He gets down on his knees as his hands move from the top of your thighs slowly down to the back and a small moan flows from your mouth as he touches you. Your body trembles at every movement he was making now. He rubs your leg before snapping the strap to your stocking and doing the same for the other side. He gets back up and again lets his hands follow the curvature of your body as he leans his body in, pressing you against the desk. You bite your bottom lip trying to keep from moaning out.

"You know girl. I have become very attached to you. You invade my dreams now. At first I was livid that I was even dreaming about you, but now…I look forward to them." He purred into your ear, his breath hitting the shell.

"Mmmmahhhh..." You moan out as your body trembles under him. You were loving this, the things he was doing, his touch, and his voice, just everything. You couldn't help yourself. You lean down on the desk, your breathing now uneven and raspy as you try to gain control of yourself but cant.

"Say it…Say my name." He growled in your ear and pressed harder into you.

"M…Mar….Marry." You moan out as you look back at him. Your face is now completely red as you try and control your breathing.

"Hehehe…that's what I wanted to hear you say." He chuckles out with a smirk on his face. You feel him move around behind you for a moment before he spoke again.

"I really want to hear more of your exotic sounds." He said as he leans back down on your body whispering into your ear. You look back at him and you could see he had removed his top. He had a very lean figure but was not bad looking in any way. You bury your face in your arms as a shiver goes down your back. You feel him lean in and run his hands from your hips up to the top of your back.

"You know it's a shame... You put all this on...just to have me take it off." He purred out smirking as you feel your bra strap loosen as he undoes it.

"Marry...what?" You say looking back at him as your face gets redder.

"I can't take it girl. You're right here in front of me dressed like that. I want you." He growled out as he runs his nails down your back and you moan out as you grab the edge of the desk.

"Now tell me. Are you going to stop me or do you want me too?" He asked in a deep husky voice. You bite your lip as that question rings in your head. Do you want him? That answer was easy.

"What about her? She'll be back soon." You pant out.

"Trust me. She's going to be busy for a while." He mused with a devilish grin on his face.

"Then you know my answer." You say laying your head on the desk.

"Hehehe...get ready girl because I'm not going easy on you." He growled in a deep voice and leans against you hard. You could feel his arousal press into you as his grip on your hips tightened.

"Hhuummm..." You hum out as you push yourself up and lean back into him.

"It seems like you want me as bad as I want you." He chuckles out as he moves a hand to your side, and up your back. He runs his fingers through your hair before grabbing some and yanking your head back.

"Aaahhhh...Ma...Marry." You yell out as your body trembles under him. He wraps his other arm around your waist and pulls you to him. He lets your hair go and moves his hand to the front of your neck and wraps it around it.

"It's funny; you have let me touch your neck several times now. I do believe that you like me doing this." He purred into your ear as he gently bites the lobe. Your breathing is now raspy and uneven as you hum out.

"Marry...you tease." You mummer out leaning your head back on his shoulder.

"Oh I haven't even begun to tease you yet." He chuckles out. He kisses the side of your neck and you feel the goosebumps form on your skin. His hand move down your body, to your hips and slides his fingers under your panty line. He pulls them down past your thighs and lets them fall to the floor. Now leaving you in only the garter belt and stockings. He caresses your hips as his fingers trace along your stomach and up to your breasts. He pinched and rolled the nipples between his fingers as you hiss out in pleasure. He was rough but you find yourself loving it. He then bites down on your neck and you could feel his sharp teeth break the skin, as it bleeds just a bit. He chuckles out as he slowly licks the wound and a pleasurable pain shoots through your body.

"Damn..." You huff out wanting more of what he was giving. He turns you around to face him.

"Oh, the things I'm going to do to you." He smirked as he pulled you closer to him. He chuckles out before his lips meet yours in a deep smothering kiss that sent your body into a frenzy that demanded more of him. His tongue now intertwines with yours as your body temperature rises. Your fingers run through his hair as he pushes you against the desk. He kisses down your chin, and to your neck where he nibbles and bites anywhere he could.

"Hhhhaaaaa..." You moan as you dig your nails in to his shoulder. His hand was playing with your breast roughly as he continued to attack your neck. You arch your back as he trailed his fingers up and down it. You moan into his ear as you feel him run his tongue along your collarbone.

"Damn girl those sounds are driving me crazy. I love the fact I'm the one making you moan like this. I'm going to make sure you scream for me. That's what I really want." He said as he looks up at your blushing face. He begins to kiss down again as he makes his way to one of your breasts. He wraps his lips around your nipple and sucks hard as a hiss escapes your mouth. He then let's go and rolls his tongue over your now sore nipple before he leans over doing the same to the other one.

"Marry...how are...are you this...g...good?" You stutter out as you dig your nails in his back. He hisses out but a grin is on his face at the pleasurable pain you are given him. He then leans up and with a hand in the middle of your chest pushes you back. You lean back on your elbows and look up at him as he looks you up and down now and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Please girl. This is a kids place and horny teens work here. Don't think for once the back room hasn't been used more than one time for different entertainment purposes." He purred out licking his lips.

"And I plan on entertaining you in much more fun ways." He chuckled out as he undoes his belt buckle and slowly takes off his pants. You watch him, as he slowly lets them drop to the floor and you blush and look away.

"No girl, look at me. We are not going to play those games today." He demands, and you look back at him.

"You want me like I want you. So don't you dare look away from me." He growls out but a smirk placed on his face.

"What makes you think you get to tell me what to do?" You huff out as you look up at him.

"Because you like me telling you what to do." He purred out as he lets his boxers drop now. He was bigger than you imagine he could be. He now spreads your legs and steps between them as he pulls you down just a bit. He grins at you as he moves one hand up pushing you all the way down and holds you there. You lay down as your body begins to burn with a yearning for him.

"Remember girl, I'm not going to be gentle with you." He growled out before slamming every inch of him into you all at once. Your eyes widen as an electrifying pain overtakes your body but it was pleasurable at the same time.

"Gggaaa….Marry….." You yell out as your back arches off the desk.

"Damn (yn)…..I didn't know you were going to feel this good." He grunted out as he drops his head down and digs his nails into your skin.

"Ma...rr...y…you….you are…." You pant out as you open one eye and look up at him. He grins at you, before he moves his hand up and around your neck as he slowly applies pressure against your throat. You inhale sharply and grab his arm.

"If it gets too much for you, just squeeze my arm and I will let you go. I don't want to hurt you. I just want it rough." He huffed out as you nod at him and close your eyes, trying to get use to his size. The fact he was dominating you was setting your body and mind on fire. It consumed your whole being as you let yourself submit to him. You enjoyed how rough he was and wanted to know how much rougher he could get. He buckles forward hitting deep inside and a yelp escaped your lips.

"I will have you screaming before long. I want to hear it. I want to know I'm the one doing it." He grunted out as he pulls back and slams into you again. You gasp as the pain shoots through your body and the pressure on your throat increases adding to the pleasure you are feeling. Your body trembles with every thrust he does, as he hits deeper inside of you. His other hand reaches up and grabs one of your breasts and roughly pulls, pinches, and squeezes the nipple. You could feel yourself get wetter in every move he made. His movements get faster as he drags his nails down your side and across your abdomen. He then moves to your lower petals letting his finger slip over your bundle of nerves and an intoxicating desire overtook your every fiber. Marry could see this and slowed his actions down. **_He_** wanted to torment you, and make you beg for more. **_He_** wanted to assault, invade, and ravish all of your body, mind and soul. He wanted you to completely succumb to him. **_HE_** wanted to break you and you were willing to let him do it. He moves slowly toying and torturing you, as he skims over your sensitive button. You begin to squirm as you arch your back and whimper out wanting him to move again.

"No, no girl. You don't get to call the shots. I do, and I am loving the sight of you restrained and under my command. You gasping and whimpering is delicious and I want more of it." He growled out as his hold on your throat gets a little tighter and he rams into you hard. You choke out a scream as you felt an unbelievable sensation hit your lower half and your head becomes frenzied.

"O…oh…f...uck…th…ere..." You gasp out as you grab the desk edge and buckle your hips up and Marry smirks as he pulls all the way out and slams into you again.

"Beg for me girl. Let me see you want me to penetrate you harder, rougher now. I want to see you hunger for me. You have driven me into madness; now let me see you long for me." He huffed out in a deep husky voice as he leans over and kisses you. He forces his tongue into your mouth and explores his new territory. He lets some of the pressure off of your neck, and you inhale sharply.

"Pl...Please…Marry….I…I need…" You moan out raising your hips up but he forces you down again.

"Marry what?" He purrs out smirking at you.

"Please…..I need you. I want you…..I'm at your command, do what you want to me." You cry out looking up at him, as your eyes lust over with need. He chuckles out as he places your legs over his shoulders and slams into you again. You scream out as his thick member rubs against your inner walls. A fiery bliss begins to build inside of you as he hits deep down, just gazing over your sweet spot. He gently kisses your legs as he wraps his arms around them making him go deeper. That's when he hits the spot, and a sensation of euphoria rushes over you. Your body is on fire as he hits the spot over again.

"Fu….ck…Mmmm…ah…Marry..." You hiss out as you cling to the desk edge. Marry grins at you as he lets your legs down and grabs both of your wrist and pins them to the desk top, holding you down as he assaults your lower half. You cry out in ecstasy as the smoldering fire consumes your whole body now.

"Marry…I….cant…." You whimper out as you begin to squirm under him. He holds you down, as he leans over and takes you into another heated kiss. His tongue entwines with yours as he claws at your sides leaving long red marks now. The feeling of pain intensifies the pleasure that is overtaking your body. He bites your bottom lip with a low growl as he speeds up.

"I'm…about at my limit…you are too much." He huffs out and a dark blush covers his face now. He hits your spot one more time and you lose it. Your body is overtaken by orgasmic bliss and it convulses, as wave after wave of blissful ecstasy washes over you as you hold on to him tightly. Your enter walls tighten around his member and he grunts out. He bites down on your neck as he hits his climax deep inside of your walls. His body trembles as he holds you close to him. After what seemed like hours he lets go and pushes himself up as he looks down at your blushing face.

"You are amazing gir…..(yn)." He said softly as he looks away from you.

"I can say the same for you Marry." You giggle out looking up at him. He slowly gets off of you and helps pull you up now. Your body is weak and you lean on the desk holding yourself up. Marry smirks at you as he wraps you into an intimate hug.

"It seems I made you week in the knees girl." He chuckles out as he holds you.

"You did more than that." You hum out as you feel the bite marks and scratches begin to sting now.

"I may have gotten a little more aggressive then I planned on." He said now embarrassed at what he had done.

"I really liked it though." You purred out as you lay your head on his chest.

"Then next time I may go a lot harder." He smirked out as he nuzzles his head on yours.

"I'll be looking forward to it." You coo out holding him tightly.


	30. Ch 25 Pictures Part 2

Ch. 25 Pictures Part 2

You make your way back to the security room now. When you enter you see finishing up Brittney's make-up, Bridgett was watching her and Lexi was leaned against the wall. You walk over next to her and Bridgette looks over at you. She is taken back but quickly regains herself as she stares daggers at the two of you.

"There now, perfect." Ms. Lockwood said as she finished Brittney up and turns to see Lexi and you. She walks over, reaches out with one hand and takes you by the chin. She turns your head one way then the other before she lets you go and does the same to Lexi.

"Mr. Gold indeed was true to his word. You both look fantastic. Well come we must not waste anymore time." She said as she walks out with all of you right behind her. She leads you to one of the smaller party rooms that had been closed off for this shoot. There was lights and equipment everywhere and in the middle against the wall was a small stage that looked just like the main one. You we're looking around when a very thin, tall man walks up to Ms. Lockwood.

"Ah darling so good to see you." He said as he kissed both sides of her face.

"It is always a pleasure dear." She said as she did the same. He then looks over at all of you.

"I must say dear your boys sure did pick the perfect girls for the parts." He said with a hand on his hip and the other on his chest.

"I know you'll give me amazing results." She said crossing her arms.

"And the make-up on these two...fantastic." He cooed looking at Lexi and you.

"Ah yes, a very intriguing man did theirs."She said as a light blush covers her cheeks.

"Oh he must be something if he can get a ice queen like you to blush." He chuckled out. As the two talked you realize you haven't seen Scott.

"Hey Lexi where is Scott?" You asked her.

"He went to go get drinks. Why?" She asked looking at you.

"I just didn't see him." You said.

"Hum...do you like him (y/n)?" She asked giggling at you.

"What?..no...I mean I like him." You shutter out as a light blush covers your face.

"Uh-huh...you do. Hehe I think he likes you too." She giggles out teasing you.

"No...we are just really good friends." You said as you look down at the floor.

"Whatever you say (y/n)." She said grinning at you.

"Alright ladies please get on the stage for me." The man said. You just look at Lexi and shrug as all of you walk onto the small stage.

"Ok lets see...I want the bunny here, then the bear, the chicken and finally the fox." He said pointing to each spot he wanted you in. You move to your spot and watch as the others did the same. You see him walk over and grab a box before he comes back over.

"Alright here take this." He said handing Bridgett a red guitar , a cupcake to Brittney, and a microphone to you.

"Good now, Bonnie, act like Toy Bonnie would." He said looking at her. She grins and mimics how Toy Bonnie does on stage.

"Very good now, Chica give me your sassy attitude." He said grinning at her. She smirks as she places a hand on her hip and holds the cupcake in the other.

"Yes...Foxy now I want to see the beautiful bad-ass lady of the raw sea." He said shaking his fist at her. She grins with both hands on her hips as she parted her feet, puffed out her chest, and stood straight up.

"Yes that's it...now Freddy, act like Toy Freddy does." He said crossing his arms.

"I dont think you want me to act like he really does." You think to yourself. You get a playful grin on your face as you put one fist into the air, your other fist straight down and drop your head as you close your eyes. Lexi giggles at you but Brittney and Bridgett scowl at you.

"You have wonderful taste in music ,but wrong Freddy." He chuckled out. You giggle as you smile big and hold out one hand in front of you and with the other hold the microphone close to your mouth.

"Yes that's perfect." He said as he goes over to his camera and begins to snap shots. He began to take multiple photos of all of you before he tells you to change your poses as he takes more pictures.

"Alright I just need Ms. Bonnie for a few moments then ." He said as you all moved off the stage and Brittney went over and stood beside the guy. You look over to see Scott walking in with drinks and he sits them on the table as you walk up and stand behind him now. He turns around, and his eyes fell on you. They widen as his face becomes red, and he grabs the front of his shirt as he turns around and leans against the wall. You panic now thinking that something has happened.

"Scott are you ok?" You ask as you hurry to his side.

"I'm...I'm fine...(y/n)." He sputtered out looking at you now as you frown at him.

"It's just...you took me by surprise." He said as he turns his blood red face away from you.

"I didn't mean to surprise you. I'm sorry Scott." You say looking down sadly.

"No...its not a bad thing." He said quickly.

"Huh?" You hum out confused.

"I was just overwhelm by...the way you look." He said pulling at his collar.

"Do you think I look bad?" You ask feeling self conscious.

"No...(y/n) you look amazing. You look more beautiful then I imagined...uh...I mean...not that I...uh." Scott stuttered out as he waved his hands in front of himself. You smile at him happy he liked it.

"Thank you Scott. Do you think the others will like it?" You ask him and you see his face become red with anger.

"I don't want them to see you." He growled out and crossed his arms.

"You don't want them seeing me?" You asked looking at him.

"Uh...I mean...never mind (y/n). It's nothing." He said looking away from you.

"Anyways...here. I got you your favorite." He said grabbing a cup and handing it to you.

"Thanks hun." You say sweetly as you take a sip.

"It's...nothing (y/n). I don't...mind." He stuttered out with a blush.

You two chat for a few moments before you were called up. You get back on stage and stand there now nervous as everyone looks at you.

"Alright Freddy...give me sexy." He said and you look at him funny.

"Ha...her do sexy." Bridgett laughed.

"Yeah it's going to take a lot to make "that" sexy." Brittney said laughing now. You drop your head, knowing they were right.

"Oh my that is nonsense. She can be just as sexy as anyone." You hear a voice you know well ring out.

"Ah, Mr. Gold." said turning to him now.

"So this is the man who has your attention." The man said looking at Goldie.

She just turns her head.

"May I help with our lovely Freddy?" Goldie asked smirking at the man.

"Indeed you may. I want to know what you can do. You did a fantastic job on their make-up." The man beamed now and Goldie smiled as he got on stage with you.

"Don't make me look like a stripper or something." You huffed out and closed your eyes.

"I would never Honeybee. You are my classy lady. All we need to do is give you the classy sexy look." He purred out as he began to move your body around.

He bent you forward a bit, with one hand on your knee and the other at your mouth. You see him smirk as he takes your fingers and puts them to your lips.

"Hehe...there we are. You are a tempting dish right now honeybee." He cooed as he steps back and gets off the stage.

"Very nice. I can see why ice queen here likes you." The man said looking over at Goldie.

"I do aim to please." Goldie chuckled as the man smiled and began to snap pictures of you. You could see Scott in the back just staring at you as his jaw dropped to the floor. After a few more pictures, Goldie changes your pose again. They did this a few more times before they were done.

"Alright...we are done. You can walk around for a bit while we get everything situated . We will find you when we are ready to take your outfits off." Ms. Lockwood said as she looked at the camera.

"Hey Brittney let's go show everyone how sexy we look." Bridgett smirked.

"Yeah they won't be able to keep their eyes off of us." Brittney grinned as they walked out.

"I'll be back. I have to make a phone call." Lexi told you and left.

"(y/n)...you looked amazing up there." Scott said now standing beside you. You smile as a blush covers your face.

"Of coarse she looked amazing. I was not going to make her look any less then." Goldie cooed out as he wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you closer to him as Scott glares at him.

"I'm...going to...uh go show the others." You stutter out as you slip out of Goldie's arm and quickly leave the room. You make your way down the hall when you see Vincent walking from the other end. You both catch each others eyes. You can see he is shocked for a moment before his eyes turn cold. You just look down and walk past him as you felt his cold stare following you. As soon as you turn the corner you lean against the wall. Why did it bother you so? Did you really like him that much? You take a deep breath and close your eyes. You know the answer to that as you push off the wall and head on to the main room. The day is winding down as only a few families were now there as you walked in. The Toys were off stage and playing with a few of the kids now and you giggle out as you watch them. After a bit the kids say goodbye and leave.

"Hehe...you guys are so cute." You say getting there attention now. All three Toys turn to you now as you smile at them.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie's mouths drop open at the sight of you and Toy Chica eyes widen.

"Holy...doll face...you look..." Toy Bonnie gasped out.

"Absolutely stunning." Toy Freddy said as they both looked at you. You blush as you looked down with a shy smile.

"Thank you." You said.

"Hupf...your not that great but you don't look bad either." Toy Chica said crossing her arms.

"Thank you Chi but I'm no where as pretty as you are." You say smiling at her. She blushes at you before she walks off with a small smile on her face.

"I think she is beginning to like me." You think.

"Wow...big sis you look amazing." You turn at the sound of Chica's voice only to be engulfed in a hug. She nuzzles her face between your breast and giggles out.

"Hey that is where I should be!" Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie both yelled out together. You sigh out and pat her head as Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy walks into the room. Freddy face palms and walks over to you.

"Chica really..." He said pulling her off of you.

"Nnnnnoooo...they felt so nice." She whined out trying to get back to you. You giggle out watching the two when you feel arms around your shoulders. Foxy was on one side and Bonnie was on the other.

"Damn cutie, you are looking good. Although I believe you'd look a lot better in less." He cooed into your ear and you look at him as he smirks at you.

"I be wanting to plunder ye' treasure sweetheart." Foxy purred seductively in your other ear as you now look over at him giving you a sly toothy grin.

"Uh...I...uh..." You stutter out not sure what to say when you hear someone cough. The three of you look over at Freddy.

"Sorry guys but..." Freddy smiled as he pulls you to him.

"No one will do anything to my dear (y/n)." He said pulling you closer.

"Besides...I want to wonder down your hall." He whispers in your ear as your face heats up. That was the first time Freddy has said anything like that to you.

"Don't be so surprised my dear. B.B. told you I was just as bad." He chuckled out.

You give him a nervous smile as you back away from him.

"Hahahahaha...uh..." You giggle out as you look away. You then feel someone hug you and nuzzle your head.

"Hi Mangle." You say smiling as she lets go. Just then you see Mike enter the room with Jeremy right beside him.

"All I'm saying is..." He stops as he sees you standing there. Both Mike and Jeremy just stare at you for a moment.

"Hey guys... do...do you like it?" You asked nervously.

"Wow (y/n)...you look amazing." Jeremy said as he walks up to you.

"Think you Jerbear." You say with a giggle as you look back at Mike now and he just keeps staring at you. His blue eyes locking onto your (ec) ones. You walk up to him worried he may not like it.

"Mike...do you like the way I look?" You ask him.

"Y...yes. You look so different." He said looking you up and down.

"Is that good or bad?" You asked as you fiddle with your fingers.

"It's a good thing." He said giving you his smile and you blush and cover your face.

"Uh...well I'd better go see if they are ready to take this off. I'll see you guys later." You say as you look down at yourself.

"We can always help you take it off honeypot." Toy Freddy cooed at you. You just shoot a glare at him.

"I'm good, thank you." You say as you walk back down the hall. You find Ms. Lockwood and again you find yourself in the bosses office.

"Your clothes are there. Just leave your outfit on the desk." She said shutting the door behind her.

"Well well...looks like I get to help you." Goldie cooed out behind you.

"Just help me undo the back then leave please." You say looking over your shoulder at him. He smirks as he walks up, slowly unzips the back and runs his hand down your spine.

"What have...I said about...t...touching?" You asked as your body trembled.

"You seem to like it honeybee." He smirked as he continues to gently touch your back.

"It's not what you think." You grunt out and close your eyes.

"Hahahahaha...if you say so honeybee. Now go ahead and change. I am sure you wish to get home." He said smiling at you.

"You just want to see me naked." You said looking over at him.

"I always want to see your glorious body, but I promise you I will not look." He purred out leaning close to you.

"I'm going to trust you on this Goldie." You say crossing your arms.

"I promise you." He smiled sweetly and vanished. You stand there a moment before changing into your clothes. You place your outfit on the table and head off to find Scott. You find him standing outside the security room.

"Hey Scott I'm ready to go whenever you are." You say walking up to him.

"Alright I've got just a few more things to do then I'll be ready. Just wait for me up front." He said smiling at you sweetly.

"Alright." You say as you head to the front. When you get there you close your eyes and lean against the wall waiting for him.

"Well well well...if it ain't my ex." A very familiar voice rings out. One you hoped you'd never hear again. Your eyes shoot open as you look over.

"T...Tim?" You shutter out.

"Hum...I heard you moved here."He said smirking at you.

"What...ar...are you doing here?" You stutter out as you stand straight now.

"I'm staying with a friend for awhile. Going to see how it works out for me."He said walking closer to you.

"...maybe we can enjoy each others company again?" He said smiling.

"No." You said as your brows knit together.

"(y/n), seeing you right now makes me realize I really miss you." He said sadly.

"You cheated on me with a friend of ours." You growled out.

"It was a mistake. I was wrong." He stated.

"You got her pregnant." You said glaring at him.

"Come on (y/n)..." He began before he stops as he looks behind you with slight fear on his face. You look at him confused before you see one brown hand on one shoulder and a blue one on the other.

"Hey guys." You say relieved they were there.

"Honeypot who is your...friend?" Toy Freddy asked as his cold blue eyes glares at Tim.

"Yeah...doll face please introduce us." Toy Bonnie said as his wild green eyes lock onto Tim's.

"He is someone from my past and that is where he is staying." You said closing your eyes.

"I thought you were afraid of animatronics?" He asked you as he looks at the two male standing behind you.

"I am, but these guys managed to steal their way into my heart." You said smiling as you crossed your arms.

"Aaaawwww, we love you too." Both the Toys said as they hug you.

"Ppff...you always were weird." He said looking at you and you hear them growl out at him.

"Anyways just think about giving us another try. I'll see you around babe." He said looking at you as he left.

"We don't like him doll face." Toy Bonnie told you.

"Neither do I." You said turning to them.

"Good...I didn't like the way he came on to you." Toy Freddy growled out.

"Don't worry he is not going to be in any part of my life." You said looking at them. You then see Mike walk into the room.

"Hey hillbilly, Scott asked me to take you home." He said walking up to you.

"Huh? He did?" You asked confused.

"Yeah they have him doing some more things and he didn't want to make you stay longer." He told you.

"He is always thinking of others." You said as you turn back to Bon and Freddy.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." You tell them sweetly.

"Aaaawwww, but we want to come home with you." Toy Bonnie whined out.

"Yeah it can be just the three of us." Toy Freddy purred leaning closer to you.

"No...Fazfuckers." Mike said pushing Toy Freddy away from you.

"We don't have to do what you tell us to." Toy Bonnie growled out.

"It's my car so she can ride. You can't." He said crossing his arms as you laugh at them.

"We'll see about next week ok?" You said smiling at them.

"Promise dollface?" Toy Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Yeah promise Honeypot?" Toy Freddy asked just as excited.

"I promise." You say sweetly.

"Yes! We can't wait!" They yelled out.

"Alright be good tonight." You told them with a grin.

They nod and you walk out the door with Mike behind you. You both get into his car and drive off. You stay quiet as you think about what Tim said.

"Hey (y/n)?" Mike called pulling you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah Mike?" You asked looking over at him.

"Who was the ass-hat that was talking to you? You didn't look happy to see him." Mike said as he drove.

"Y...you saw that?" You stutter out.

"Yeah I was about to come over but the Fazfuckers got to you first." He huffed out.

"Thanks Mike...and yes I'm not at all happy to see him." You said looking down.

"Who is he?" Mike questioned.

"My ex..." You said looking over at him.

"You mean the ass-hat who broke your heart? Wished I had known that. I would have asked him what the hell is wrong with him? Giving up someone like you." Mike growled out as his grip on the wheel tighten.

You look at him shocked at what he just said. Did he really think of you that way?

"Why the Hell is he here anyways?" Mike questioned you more now.

"He said he was staying with a friend to see how it's going to work out for him, but more then likely he is running from the cops." You told him as you lean your head back.

"And he wanted to give us another try." You sighed out.

"No...you better not. You deserve someone who will love you (y/n) and if you get back with him I'll kick your ass." Mike said looking over at you.

"I don't plan on getting back with him. It's over between us. I'm ready to find someone who will love me." You tell him as you look over at him.

"Good...You are an amazing person and I want you...to be happy." He said as his cheeks light up now.

"Mike your a big softie ain't cha?" You giggle out playfully punching his arm.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." He said as he grabs your hand playfully and you just stick your tongue out at him. You arrive home and the both of you get out.

"Thanks again Mike." You tell him as you walk up the stairs.

"It's no problem (y/n). Scott didn't want you to have to stay and I wanted to take you home. I hate being there and you've been there a hell of a lot more lately." He said as you stop in front of your door.

"Tell me about it. I can't wait for this party to be done and over with." You say as you lean against your door. Mike places his hand beside your head and leans his body closer to yours.

"(y/n) promise me you are not going back to him." He said as his icy blue eyes look into your (ec) ones. You feel your face heat up at how close he was.

"Uh...I...I promise you...Mike. I am not getting back with him." You stutter out looking up at him.

"Good I don't want to see you with him. If he bothers you anymore let me know. I will get rid of him for you.…not like murder, but run him off." Miked said as he pressed his forehead to yours and you could feel your heartbeat speed up as he presses his body closer.

"Why am I reacting to him like this?" You think to yourself.

"I...will Mike. I will call for...you if I need you." You blush as you smile at him. He smiles back and moves away from you.

"I'll see you tomorrow hillbilly." Mike waved as he walks to his apartment.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." You call back to him as you get a hold of yourself and turn to open your door.

"Hey hill.…uh...(y/n)? Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" He asked looking at you with a blush on his face.

"I'm free why?" You asked looking over at him.

"I wanted to take you somewhere. I really think you will like it.….but you don't have too." He said looking away from you.

"I would love to go with you Mike. After work then?" You smile over at him.

"Yeah we can change here then we'll head out." He tells you and you nod at him as you head inside. You breathe out a sigh as you head to your kitchen to make you something to eat. After eating you relax for a bit before you take a shower and head off to bed. As soon as you enter your room you see Goldie on the bed waiting on you.

"There is my honeybee." He cooed out at you.

"Why are you in my bed? We have talked about this." You say crossing your arms.

"We have...and I think it is best if you let me sleep here." He said looking at you seductively. You turn your head from him as a light blush creeps onto your face.

"Why don't you go sleep in Ms. Lockwood's bed. She has a thing for you." You huff out as you crawl under the covers now. You feel him get closer and he wraps his arm around your waist.

"She might have a thing for me, but you are the only one I ever want. You spark a desire within me." He said cuddling you closer.

"Right right.…You wont be able to do this when I find someone you know?" You tell him as you close your eyes.

"Then I will have to make sure that someone is me then right?" He whispers in your ear.

"Keep trying buddy." You say as you begin to drift off.

"We shall see." He purred out as he gently played with your hair.

"Um-hum.…." You hum out as you fall asleep.


	31. Ch26 Unexpected

Ch.26 Unexpected

You wake to the sound of your alarm going off and you groggily roll over, turning it off.

"Aammmmggg...no. I don't want to work today." You whined out as you sit up and rub your eyes.

"Huh? Goldie ain't here?" You say as you look beside you.

"It feels...weird and wrong some how." You told yourself as you get out of bed and head to the kitchen. You quickly made some food and then went to change. You then grab your things as you head out the door and to your car. As you drive to Freddy's you wonder where Mike wants to take you too.

"Guess I'll find out tonight." You tell yourself as you pull in. You park and quickly make your way to the time clock then head off to find Scott. You find him in the bosses office.

"Hey Scott." You say walking in as he looks up at you and smiles.

"Hey (yn). " He said sweetly as he motioned for you to sit down. You shut the door behind you and take a seat.

"Sorry about yesterday." He said with a sigh.

"It's no big deal Hun. I could have waited." You say sweetly as you look at him.

"I didn't want you too. Besides it took me forever to get out of here. Man, she is demanding." Scott huffed out as he crosses his arms.

"Tell me about it. I really don't think she knows my name either. She keeps calling me Freddy." You giggle out.

"Haha...she keeps calling me Steve." Scott chuckled out.

"You don't even look like a Steve." You say smiling.

"Well it's no big deal. I can deal with it." He said with a sigh.

"She still hasn't told me what I'm going to be doing." You say as you lean back and cross your arms.

"She hasn't told me either. She just demands me to go get stuff." He huffed out.

"Can't wait for this to be over with." You sigh out and close your eyes.

"Me either...but until then we have to do it." He said giving you his sweet smile.

"Yeah, I'm doing whatever she wants also." You say smiling back.

"Well I guess I should let you get to work." Scott said looking away from you.

"Right hahahaha...later then." You say getting up.

"Yeah later." He called back. You go to the room you were assigned to and as you enter the room you see poor Jeremy there with Foxy on one side and Bonnie on the other with their arms on his shoulders as they talked to each other.

"Hey guys...uh...whatcha doing?" You asked looking at the three.

"Hey cutie. Do you get to work in here with us today?" Bonnie asked looking at you.

"Yap, hehe...but you do know Jerbear ain't a table right?" You giggle out as you point at him.

"Huh? Aye but he be the perfect height for leaning on." Foxy chuckled out.

"I'm...not a table." Jeremy huffed out as he crosses his arms.

"You are now." Bonnie laughed ruffling his hair.

"Come on guys. Leave Jeremy alone." You said smiling at them.

"Alright, besides I much rather lean on you." Bonnie cooed out as he moves over to you and grabs you by your hips and pulls you to him.

"Bonnie!" You yell out.

"What? There is no customers in here yet." He smirked at you.

"Still we are at work. This is not the time for that. Your innocent face is a lie." You tell him as he chuckles at you.

"So ye be telling us we can mess around later sweetheart?" Foxy purred now beside you.

"No! We ain't messing around at all." You told them and they both just grinned at you.

"Excuse me, but we have to get to work." Jeremy huffed out as he crossed his arms.

The two males look over at him and smile. Bonnie lets you go and moves to your other side.

"Oh is little Jeremy jealous?" Bonnie cooed as he wraps his arm around your waist.

"Bet he is because we get to touch sweetheart here." Foxy purred as he rubs his head against yours.

"I am not. I c...can touch her if...I want...t..too." He stutters out as he blushes but glares at them. Bonnie nuzzles your cheek sweetly as he looks at Jeremy and Foxy gently touches your back and moves his hand down.

"Foxy hunny if your hand goes any further down. I'm going to start charging." You stated at him and he grinned at you.

"I only be trying to reclaim me booty sweetheart." He chuckles out.

You see Jeremy's cheeks puff out with anger and you can't help but giggle at how cute he looked. He walks over to you, grabs your hand and pulls you away from the two and to him. He glares at them as he wraps his arm around your waist protectively and you look at him.

"When...did Jeremy get taller then me?" You think as you really look at him now. His features has changed also. He still had a young boy appearance but you could see his face had matured now.

"How...how did I miss this?" You think as you stare at him in aw.

"Well looks like little Jeremy has gotten braver." Bonnie cooed at him.

"Aye and he be catching the eye of the lass there." Foxy chuckled as he points his hook at you. Jeremy looks down at you as you snap back. He quickly realizes he is holding you close to him and let's you go as his face becomes red and he looks away from you.

"S...sorry (yn). I...I didn't mean to..." He stutters out as he rubs his arm.

"It's fine Jeremy...I didn't mind." You tell him sweetly.

"But we did." Foxy and Bonnie said looking at Jeremy.

"Guys behave please." You say smiling sweetly at them.

" Fine, but only because we love you." Bonnie cooed at you.

"Aye but don't be touching me booty. That part be mine." Foxy growled at Jeremy. Jeremy winced a bit but stood up straight as he glared at them.

"Whatever...we need to get to work anyways. Come on (yn)." Jeremy said grabbing your hand and pulling you over to the other side of the room. Your body trembles at his actions. You can't help it. Jeremy being dominant over you. When did this change happen?

"Gggrrr...sorry (yn)." Jeremy said as he looks over at you.

You just stare at him. You had a small crush on him before but damn it just got bigger.

"(yn) are you ok? Did I make you mad at me?" He asked worried now.

"Jeremy when did you get so...so demanding?" You blurted out getting closer to him and his face becomes red as he looks down at you.

"Uh...I really...um..." He stuttered out nervously.

"And when did you get taller then me? Jeremy when did all this happen? I really like it." You say in a more seductive tone.

"I've gotten taller over the last couple of months and as for the change...you had a lot to do with it. I...wanted to be more like you." He confessed to you.

"Like...me?" You asked looking at him shocked.

"Yeah you are an amazing person. You're strong, brave, you speak your mind...I mean you sucker punched Goldie in the face so many times. How could I not look up to you." He confessed blushing more as he spoke. You smile at him. You didn't know you had such an impact on him.

"Wow Jerbear, I feel special." You say slightly blushing now.

"Well you are...to me." He said smiling brightly at you.

"Hahaha...but i think it's me who has to look up to you now." You giggle at him as you reach up and ruffle his hair in front.

"Yeah feels good to be the taller one now." He said slightly leaning over you with a smirk.

"Damn it Jere...I don't know if I can handle you looking at me like that." You think to yourself as you blush hard now.

"Well we better get to work." He said chuckling at you.

"Yeah...uh we better." You say still blushing wildly. He chuckles out and the two of you get to work. It was a slower day, but a few people came in enough to keep you busy. You were cleaning up around the front doors when you noticed a couple walk in and they caught your attention immediately. The woman was bigger but was very curvy who looked in her early 30's. Half of her head was shaved with blue and purple streaks highlighting her dark brown hair. She had brown eyes and black rimmed glasses on and had a bright smile on her face as she looked around. The man was tall and his head was shaved completely. He had glasses on also and a long red goatee that was braided and a silver bead at the bottom.

He was chunky but it looked good on him. He had a tank top on and you could see he had both arms tattooed in half-sleeves. You didn't see any kids with them.

"I wonder if they are here for one of the parties?" You think as you walk up to them.

"Good day ma'am." You say sweetly.

"Hello." She said smiling at you.

"Her smile looks familiar. As a matter of fact...she looks familiar." You think as you look at her trying to figure out if you knew her.

"My name is (yn). Can I help you with anything?" You asked.

"Oh you are the famous (yn) we have heard so much about." She giggled out.

"Huh?" You asked shocked.

"Good to know. I thought your name was Chuck." The man said grinning at you.

"Hush your whore mouth." She told him as she playfully smacked him. You look at them confused.

"Sorry, don't mind him. My name is Meda and this dick head here is Chris." She said smiling pointing her thumb at him.

"Who has been talking about me?" You think still shocked and confused.

"Anyways...is Scott here?" She asked still smiling.

"Yeah...would you like me to go get him?" You asked.

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind." Chris said crossing his arms but smiling.

"Alright...may I ask who wants him?" You asked getting a little worried.

"Hehe...His mom and dad." She giggles out with a huge smile and your jaw drops. These two people were Scott's parents? You never would have thought but now looking at them. You could see why she looked familiar to you. Scott looks just like her.

"You ok there baby-doll?" She asked you still smiling.

"Yeah...uh I'll go...get Scott." You stuttered out and turned to go find him. You find him in the office still.

"Scott...there some people here to see you." You say as you peek around the corner.

"Huh? Do you know who?" He ask looking up at you.

"Your mom and dad." You say.

"What? My parents are here?" He said jumping up and walking over to you quickly.

"Well they said they were." You say looking at him.

"Alright." He said as he walks past you and you follow him. Scott and you walk back to the front and when Scott sees them he sighs out but smiles.

"Hey mom, hey dad." He calls out and they turn to him.

"There is my handsome son." Meda cooed out as she walks over to him. Scott reaches out and hugs her tightly before letting her go.

"Good to see you son." Chris said as he pats him on the back.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked them.

"Your dad decided we needed to get out of the house and I wanted to see you. We have all been so busy that I haven't seen you in a while." She said as she touched his face sweetly.

"Aaaawwww..." You accidentally coo out and they all looked at you.

"So Scott we finally meet your friend (yn)." Meda smiles at you.

"Yeah...she is a very close friend." Scott nervously chuckles out as he rubs the back of his head.

"Scott has told us a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you face to face." Chris said as he held out his hand to you. You smile as you take it and shake his hand.

"Hehehe...Scott you were right she is quite a cutie." Meda giggled out as Scott's face turns blood red.

"Mom!" He yelled out as he covered his face and you blush now. You didn't think he told them that you were cute. You thought he was just saying that to make you feel better.

"Uh...hey it's about lunch time. You want to stay and talk?" Scott asked them.

"Sure...dose your girlfriend want to join us." Chris asked pointing at you.

"Dad! She's not my girlfriend!" Scott yelled again.

You giggle out at them. Yes they don't look like your typical parents but they act like it.

"Hehehe...I would love too." You giggle out as you look at Scott.

"Uh...alri...ght." Scott stuttered out nervously.

"Hey you guys go find a table and we will go grab a pizza." Scott said as he smiled at his mom.

"Alright come on (yn)." She said sweetly as she began to find a table. You find one in the show stage room and you both take a seat.

"So (yn), my son has told me a lot about you. About how you have changed things around here for the better." Meda said as she looked at you.

"All I do is watch kids all day. I don't think that counts as a change." You tell her shyly.

"No...I mean them." She said as she nods up at Toy Freddy and them.

"He has told you about them?" You asked looking at her shocked.

"He has only told me a little, but he thinks that is all I know. I know more then he thinks. I've begged him to quit this job, but he is too loyal to the boss here. He gets that from me. Anyways...I know what is going on with them. 5 of them are possessed by lost souls, one was the bite victim, and as for them...well lets say there are others that was not brought up." She said as she crossed her arms and you look at her wide eyed in shocked.

"You know about them?" You asked leaning forward.

"Yes and I can see there is something about you. A light." She said smiling.

"They said something about a light." You said looking at your hands.

"You must have had one powerful shaman ancestor." Meda said closing her eyes.

"Huh? I guess. That would explain a lot." You say crossing your arms now.

"How do you know all this?" You now question her.

"I'm not closed minded as others. I can see a shadow lingering over them. So if you put two and two together...there you have it." She grinned at you.

"One was a bite victim? What bite?" You asked as you had a million questions running through your head now.

"The Bite of '87. It was in the old location. I didn't really ever go there but a few times. Anyways it was a little boy who was always there. He hated it, always crying and his brother always picking on him. Poor little guy. He always wanted to be an actor and he was good for his age but something happened. His brother and some friends were being jackasses and shoved his head in Golden Freddy's mouth and it's jaw bit down on his head. They say he lived but I know better." She said looking off in the distance.

You then remember what Goldie said to you that one day.

" _Well let's just say my death was….accidental_." You remember him saying to you. You couldn't imagine that he would ever cry. You then felt guilty about every time you hit him.

"I see, they all have been through a lot." You said sadly.

"Don't excuse them for trying to kill my son and do me a favor?" Meda said now looking at you intently.

"Yes?" You say nervously.

"Tell the fucking marionette that if I ever catch him outside his box I will have a new mask to wear for Halloween." Her eyes were cold and dark and you felt a shiver go down your spine. She meant every word she said. You knew that Marry was strong, but you also knew when someone messes with a mothers baby she will go "mama bear" on them. You just nod before you saw Chris and Scott walk in.

"One more thing. This conversation stays between us." She said smiling at you.

"Yes ma'am." You say shying a way a bit.

You spent your lunch break talking and laughing with Meda, Chris, and Scott. You found out a lot more about Scott, in which most of it made him embarrassed.

"It was very nice to meet ya'll." You said as you bowed.

"It was nice to meet you too." Chris said smiling at you.

"You should come over with Scott some time. I have so many more stories to tell about my pookie bear." She cooed out and pinch Scott's cheeks.

"Mom!" He yelled as his face turned bright red.

"Hehehe...pookie bear. How cute." You giggle out.

"Don't you dare (yn)." He huffed out at you.

"We are going out to dinner later. You want to come son?" Chris asked looking at Scott.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said smiling.

"Would you like to come (yn)?" Meda asked sweetly.

"I would love too, but I already have plans." You tell them politely.

"Oh you do?" Scott looks at you now.

"Yes, Mike wants to take me to see something." You tell him and Scott narrows his eyes but smiles at you.

"Ok...Have fun." He said with a slight growl.

"Maybe next time then." Chris said smiling.

You all say goodbye and you went back to work. Soon it was the end of the day and you had just finished cleaning up one of the rooms when someone entered. You turned to see Tim standing in the door frame.

"Hey babe. Good to see you again." He said smiling at you.

"The answer is no." You tell him.

"I didn't even ask you yet." He retorted.

"Don't care. I don't want anything to do with you." You said putting your broom up.

"You know you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes (yn)." He huffed out walking closer to you.

"I've been told that a lot." You say backing up.

"Come on babe. You know you miss me." He said grabbing your wrist and squeezing it. You wince as he pulls you toward him.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere tonight...alone." He purred out.

You try to pull out of his grip but he held on to you tighter.

"Let go." You growled out.

"No." He said before someone grabs his wrist making him let you go.

You look up to see Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy standing there. Freddy had a hold of Tim's wrist as Foxy and Bonnie move beside you and glare at him.

"I m going to have to ask you to not touch our dear (yn)." Freddy growled out as he let go of his wrist.

"Aye, she be wanting nothing to do with you." Foxy said as he stared Tim down.

"So back off." Bonnie threatened him.

"Damn (yn). I see you have been busy. One not good enough for you." He grunted out as he rubbed his wrist.

"Do not insult our friend. She is not of low class." Freddy said as his electric blue eyes narrow at Tim.

"Whatever...later babe." He huffed out and left.

"You ok cutie?" Bonnie asked as worry laced his voice.

"Aye he didn't hurt ya' did he?" Foxy asked as he gently took your wrist looking at it.

"I'm fine. He didn't like the fact I told him no." You huffed out and closed your eyes.

"My dear. I will not stand for him touching you. Especially if you tell him not to. He is NOT a guard. I have full range of him." Freddy's eyes began to glow.

"Aye sweetheart." Foxy added as his began to glow also.

"Just say the word." Bonnie grinned as his eyes too began to glow.

"No no no...He's a jerk but we don't need to go that far." You tell them.

"Fine but he better watch his back." Freddy said crossing his arms.

"Right...anyways thanks guys." You say smiling at them.

"Anytime cutie." Bonnie cooed as he nuzzles you.

"Well, it's time for me to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow night." You said as you looked at the clock.

"Foxy walk her to her car. I don't trust him." Freddy said looking over at him.

"Aye, I will watch our lass." Foxy said giving you his toothy grin. You go clock out and head to your car. Foxy was right beside you with his arm around your neck.

"Thanks Foxy. I appreciate you walking with me." You tell him sweetly.

"Aye, anytime sweetheart. I will go with you whenever you need me too." He said as he hugs you and kisses your forehead gently. You giggle out and smile up at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." You say as you let him go.

"Be safe lass." He said as you got in your car. You start your car and head home and when you get there you see Mike standing at your door.

"We are going to have to stop meeting like this. People are going to talk." You joke as you walk up to him.

"Maybe they will." He smirked at you and you feel your cheeks get hot.

"Goldie won't like that." You giggle at him.

"Right ...anyways go change." He said waving his hands at you.

You laugh at him as you open your door and go in. Mike followed right behind you.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." You said walking to your room.

"Ok I'll be in your kitchen. Eating your food." He chuckled out as he went into your kitchen.

"Boy,... I ain't cha mamma." You said jokingly as you went into your room, grab an outfit and went into your bathroom. You quickly changed and fix your hair before going to the kitchen. Mike was in there eating your chips.

"Don't you have food at your place?" You asked him as you take the bag away from him.

"Yeah but yours taste better." He chuckled out as he walks over to you.

"You ready hillbilly?" He asked you.

"I have been all day." You grin at him.

"Alright...let's get going." He said walking past you and you follow after him. You both leave your apartment and head down the stairs but Mike stops at the bottom and turns to you. You were about to ask him what was wrong when he grabs your hand and pulls you in the opposite way of his car.

"Mike?" You asked confused.

"We're not taking my car. We're taking my truck." He said as you walked behind the building to the other parking spots.

"You have a truck?" You asked him.

"Yeah and what we are about to do it's perfect for." He said smiling as you walk up to a small black truck with a cover over the bed.

"Alright (yn) hop in." Mike said getting in the drivers seat.

You get in and the both of you head off. You two talked as he drove past the city buildings and further to the outskirts. Soon there was less buildings and more open spaces. You felt a familiar feeling of home as you look out the window.

It was getting dark as he turned down a small road and soon you were in a grassy field. You look around as the both of you got out.

"Wow I like this." You said as you stood there in aw for a moment taking in the view.

"Look up." Mike whispers in your ear as he stands behind you now. You look up to see hundreds of stars scattered across the night sky. Your eyes widen at the beautiful sight above you.

"Come on. There is more." Mike said as he takes your hand and leads you over to the truck.

You see the cover is now off and the back has a blow up mattress, and some pillows. Mike now gets in the back and motions for you to follow. You now get in the back and move to the front leaning your back against the cab of the truck.

"So you like it (yn)? " Mike asked looking over at you.

"Yes. How...why?" You asked as you looked up.

"Well I asked around and someone told me about this place. As for the why...I thought you needed a break. They have had you doing a lot so this is just for you." Mike said sweetly.

"Thank you Mike." You say smiling at him. You both just sit there looking at the stars in complete silents for awhile. You felt a chill now as the cool night air blows gently across your skin and you rub your arms now.

"You cold (yn)?" Mike asked noticing you.

"Just a bit. Silly me didn't think to bring a jacket." You giggle at him.

"Hey move up just a bit." He said sweetly.

"Ok?" You said as you moved up. He gets up, moves behind you and pulls you to him as he puts his arms around you. He places his hands on top of yours and laces his fingers with yours. You feel your heartbeat race now.

"I hope this helps. You know body heat and all." He said as he pulls you closer.

"Yeah...th..i...s is fine." You stutter out.

"So the party is in a week. Are you ready?" He asked as he lays his chin on the top of your head.

"No...I still don't know what I'm to do." You sigh out.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He said as he holds you close to him.

"I hope so. Between this party, working, and my ex trying to get back with me my life has been crazy." You say as you lean your head back on his chest.

"Was he there today?" Mike asked concerned.

"Yeah he grabbed me by my wrist, but Freddy was there. He made sure he let me go real quickly." You said as you looked up.

"I guess I need to thank the Fazfucker." Mike chuckled out.

"Yeah..." You sigh out in worry.

"(yn)...?" Mike cooed at you.

"Huh?" You hummed out and the next thing you knew he was tickling you.

"What...what hehe...hehe..the..hell." You laughed out as you try to get away.

"Your sad mood. I want to see you smile." He said as he continues to tickle you. You fall onto your back as you try to push him away.

"St...hahaha...stop...I'm not hahahaha...responsible for your...hahahah...injuries!" You yell out as you fight him. He is now over-top of you and when he stops he leans down and presses his body against yours. He has one hand at your side and the other arm laying next to your head as he gently plays with your hair. He leans his forehead to yours and closes his eyes. You can feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest as yours races.

"(yn)..." He whispers out.

"Yes Mike?" You breathe out as you feel him lean in as his lips barely brush against yours. You lose yourself in the moment and close your eyes now waiting. He was so close.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

Mike's phone goes off and you both jump up in surprise. He gets off of you and reaches into his pocket pulling it out .

"Yo?" He answers and you watch him.

"Yeah...ok. Just give me some time. I'm out right now. You have the keys just go on in. I'll be there soon." He said hanging up and looking over at you.

"Sorry (yn). It was Jeremy. He needs to talk." Mike said.

"It's fine. Your best friend needs you." You said smiling at him sweetly.

"You're the best (yn)." He said as you both get out of the back and Mike puts the cover back on the bed. You get in and make your way back to your apartment complex. On the way back was nice as you both just listen to the radio. You finally get home and you both walk up the stairs.

"Thanks Mike. I really enjoyed that." You say as you unlock your door.

"I enjoyed it too...maybe we could do it again." He asked rubbing the back of his head now shyly.

"Yeah I would like that." You say opening your door.

"Cool later then." He said giving you his smile.

"Yeah...tell Jerbear hi for me." You said blushing.

"Will do hillbilly." Mike said as he waves and walks off.

You go in and fix you something to eat. After a bit you take a shower and head to your bedroom where you crawl under the covers. You lay there for a while thinking about everything. You almost kissed Mike. Do you have feelings for him? You close your eyes and let out a deep sigh. You don't know anymore. You have tried to push the feelings you do have to the back of your mind. You don't want to ruin the friendship you have with them but that one guy is always on your mind now. You love his touch, his smile, the way he makes you feel.

"What am I going to do?" You ask yourself as you close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


	32. Ch 27 Friends like these

Ch. 27 Friends like these.

You wake to the sound of your phone going off.

"Aaaawwww... what now?" You whine out as you grab it and look to see who it was.

"Really, Scott?" You huff out.

"Scott, darlin'? Are you on fire?" You coo out as you answer.

"Maybe... hehehe..." He chuckles nervously.

"Scott... I work tonight. Please, please, tell me I don't have to come in now." You whine out.

"Well... about that. Ms. Lockwood wants some more pictures for her own portfolio and there is some stuff that has just came in for the party. So, in exchange for you coming in early, the boss wants you to take Freddy and the others home tonight and bring them back in the morning." Scott said, annoyed.

"Uh... nice to know I don't get a choice. Good thing I didn't have plans or anything." You sigh out.

"Trust me when I say I am not happy about it." He growls out.

"Why are you angry with it?" You ask confused.

"Uh... I uh... I just don't think you should have to play baby sitter." He huffed out.

"It's fine. I don't mind having them over." You say sweetly.

"Still... anyways, the boss said to come in at 2 until 11:30 and then I will drive them to your place." Scott said in a small growl.

"Hehehe... Are you wanting to stay again?" You giggle out.

"Yes! I mean... uh..." Scott stutters out.

"Wonder if Chi will make Mike stay again?" You ask thinking she would.

"I would much rather him not." He huffed out.

"Huh? Why?" You asked confused.

"It's nothing." Scott said, "I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay..." You say as you both hang up. You sit there confused about what he said.

"You know, Honeybee. You are extremely cute when you are confused." Goldie's voice purrs out beside you and you turn your head to him. He was laying next to you with his shirt off and smirking at you.

You remember what Meda had said.

"Bite victim..." You muttered quietly as you look away from him sadly. Goldie looks at you and tilts his head as he now sits up and moves closer to you.

"Honeybee? What is on your pretty little mind?" He coos out as he gently touches your face.

"I found out about what happened to you and I feel bad about... hitting you. Well, the first time you deserved it." You say, looking at him.

"Oh... do not worry about it. What happened to me can not be fixed or changed. As long as I have you, I am fine." He said, grinning at you. You just sigh out sadly, still feeling guilty. Goldie just smirks at you before he reaches out, grabs your breasts and squeezes them. You growl out and again, punch him in the jaw. He falls into the floor with a loud thud.

"Fucker! And to think I felt bad for you!" You yell out.

"There is that fiery lady I love. I want you to be this way and not feeling sorry for me." He said as he looks at you from the side of the bed. You just look at him for a moment before you sigh out and smile at him.

"You're weird... and stop grabbing me." You say, trying to be serious.

"Hehehe... Sorry but I cannot. You are just so tempting." He coos out. You just sigh out and get out of bed.

"I'm going to show you tempting." You say, glaring back at him.

"I cannot wait, honeybee." He smirks at you and you shake your head at him and walk to the kitchen. You quickly make some food and then head to the bathroom to change. You grab your things and head out the door. When you get to the pizzeria, you park and head in side and as soon as you enter you are immediately pulled to the boss' office.

"What!?" You yell out, completely thrown off. You look around and see Ms. Lockwood standing in front of you holding out your outfit.

"Alright, Freddy get undressed. You are already on the clock." She demanded as she now turned away from you.

"Uh...my name is not Freddy." You tell her but she is already talking to one of her assistants and you growl out annoyed. She then looks back over to you.

"I'll be back soon. Just get ready." She said as her and her assistants walk out shutting the door behind her.

"I should have just called out today." You huff out as you place the outfit on the desk and slowly began to take off your shoes.

"Well at least I'm getting paid for this. Hehehe... I'm stripping for money." You giggle out as you begin to take your top off. As soon as you had it off, someone comes busting through the door and you froze.

"Damn it. I forgot to lock the door." You yell to yourself. You look over to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy standing there, looking at you. All of their faces were red and you could have sworn that you saw a trickle of blood come from their noses. You feel your own face begin to burn hot now.

"Ah hell..." You muttered out as you stood there. Chica squealed out as she quickly runs to you and happily buries her face in your chest.

"Oh, yes... this is a dream come true." She purred out cuddling your chest.

"Wait... Ch…. Chica." You stutter out as you blush wildly.

"I like this show." Bonnie cooed out, watching you.

"I be wantin' to see more." Foxy purred out as he watches the two of you, pleased. Freddy just sighed out as he walks over to you. You whimper out as she giggles but then she is pulled off of you, but it wasn't Freddy this time.

"I do know how good they feel Chica, but... only I am allowed to touch them." Goldie said as he pulls you to him.

"Hey! You can't do that! She's mine too!" Chica yelled out as she glared at Goldie.

"Hehehe... but I licked her so she is mine." He looked at her with a cocky grin.

"No, she be mine. Booty and all." Foxy said, pointing at you.

"No... she is mine." Bonnie said, looking at Foxy.

"She's my big sister and none of you can have her!" Chica yelled out. Freddy just face palmed as he sighs out.

"(y/n) doesn't belong to anyone... but I do claim her as mine." Freddy groaned. You sigh out, knowing that telling them to stop will do you no good.

"Hey!" You yell out making them look at you.

"I don't belong to anyone, but ya'll belong to me." You say crossing your arms while everyone stared at you.

"We belong to you?" Freddy asked now.

"Yes. Ya'll want to fight over me and I hate it so to fix that I claim all of ya'll." You say, closing your eyes with a cocky smirk.

" Well... I guess that works." Bonnie said, looking at you.

"Aye." Foxy added.

"Yay! Hehehe, big sis claims me." Chica cheered happily. You see Freddy look off to the side as pink paints his cheeks and a small smile appears on his face.

"Oh, Honeybee... you can claim me in anyway you want to, but you are still mine and mine alone plus..." He said and you open your eyes looking at him annoyed. He smirks at you before he grabs your breasts and squeezes them.

"I have already claimed these as mine." He purred out. You hear someone growl out before you grit your teeth, pull back your fist and punch Goldie right in the stomach. He huffs out as he backs up and covers his stomach with his arms.

"You deserved that." Freddy said, crossing his arms and smirking at Goldie.

"Totally... huff... worth it." He said with a grin.

"Alright... everyone. I need ya'll to leave now." You said as you shoo at them.

"Aaawww..." Bonnie, Foxy and Chica whined out as they walk out the door.

"Later, big sis." Chica yelled as she runs down the hall.

"Bye, (y/n)." Foxy and Bonnie both said as they followed after her.

"I will see you later, Honeybee." Goldie cooed as he walked by you.

"Hold up. You stay." You say as you grab his collar and pull him back in. You then turn to Freddy as you shut the door quickly so no one will see you.

"Oh, do I get to watch this time?" Goldie chuckles as he looks at you.

"You too, Freddy." You say as you drag Goldie over beside him. Freddy looks at you as his face turns a bright red.

"Ah…. (y/n)...?" He stutters out.

"Freddy, I trust you. I don't trust him. I want you to make sure he keeps his back to me." You say, crossing your arms looking at them.

"Oh... I am wounded, Honeybee. You do not trust me." He sighed out as he throws an arm over his eyes dramatically.

"I trust you like I trust a fox in a hen house." You huff out glaring at him.

"Hehehe...well we do have a fox and a chicken." He chuckles out as he looks at you. You notice his eyes traveling down to your chest. A growl escapes you before you look over at Freddy. His eyes too are at your chest.

"Eyes up and turn around." You demand, looking at them. You see Freddy's body tense at your words and Goldie just smirks as they both turn their backs to you. You then begin to remove the rest of your clothes and you can hear them whispering as you change.

"Goldie, I don't know what you are trying to get Freddy to do, but you better not." You say as you pull your stocking up.

"I am not trying anything." Goldie cooed as he turns his head to look at you. Freddy grabs his head and turns him back away from you as you finish putting on the rest.

"Alright... I'm done." You say as you stand and fix a few things.

They both turn back to you and you see their faces get red again.

"Oh, yeah... I like." Goldie purred out and Freddy pulled at his collar.

"You can leave now." You tell him in a huff.

"But, Honeybee... we could have so much fun." Goldie seductively purrs out walking to you but again Freddy grabs his collar.

"Down boy. We need to go. Ms. Lockwood will be back soon." Freddy said as he pulls Goldie to the door.

"I'm sure I could sweet talk her." Goldie said as he gets dragged away.

"No... let's go. I shall see you later, my Dear." Freddy said as he now pushes Goldie out the door. You giggle as you sit down and wait for Ms. Lockwood to return. After a few more minutes she returns and she quickly gets you ready. As you follow her she explains what you were to do also. Entertain the guest and birthday boys. The more she told you, the more worried and nervous you got. You both walk into the smallest party room where everything is set up.

"Alright, Freddy. We are going to take some pictures. I do believe you remember, Mr. Antoine." She said, looking over at the man from yesterday.

"Ah, Ms. Freddy, so good to see you again. Now shall we start?" He said as he walks to his camera. After hours of photos and a dozen different poses Ms. Lockwood was satisfied.

"Alright, we have what I need. You may leave now." She said as she looked over the pictures. You sigh out and head to the boss' office to change. You get there and knock but no one answered so you turn the knob, but... nothing. It was locked.

"Oh, no... no, no, no..." You say as you try and open it again but it was definitely locked. You growl out and look around for the Boss or Scott.

"Damn it..." You muttered out.

"Well damn, (y/n). Now I know why you have so many guys." A very irritating voice rang out.

"What do you want, Tim?" You huff out, turning to him.

"I told you. I want you back." He said, crossing his arms.

"And I told you no. We ain't getting back together. So, go chase someone else." You demand, glaring at him.

"Come on, baby. I said I was sorry." He cooed as he walked closer and you back up. You see his facial expression change to anger.

"You know no one else will want you. You're not good enough." He growled out as he stared at you. You feel a ping in your chest at his words as your hand moved over your heart.

"Well, I will have to disagree with you there." Marry's voice rang out from behind Tim.

"Marry?" You asked looking over at him as Tim turns to face him.

"I have to agree with rag-doll and that is something I don't do." Goldie said, now beside you with an arm around your shoulders and you turn and look up at him.

"Some more of your "friends"." Tim huffed as he looked back at you.

"Yes, we are her friends and we don't want something like you around her." Marry growls out crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm definitely more than her friend." Goldie smirks at him.

"Just how many do you have? You must be very tired after all this work." He said as he glares at you and you look down angry.

"Watch your tongue boy! I will not let you talk that way about her." Marry spat out.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tim huffed out looking at Marry.

"Trust us stage hand, we can do a lot." Goldie gleamed out with a wicked grin.

"You want to test me?" Tim growled out as he quickly turns to Goldie.

"We can play." Marry grins at him with a spark of evil. You were about to interrupt them when Jeremy walked up between them.

"Is everything okay here?" He asked sternly.

"Everything is fine." Goldie said grinning at Tim.

"Just checking on our little star here." Marry said walking up to you and placing a hand on your shoulder.

"And you?" He asked looking at Tim.

"Yeah, I just was asking her for a date." He said, giving you a cocky grin.

"I said no." You tell him and you could tell he was getting fed up with that answer.

"I think you better reconsidered that "no", (y/n)." He said in a low threatening tone. Goldie and Marry's hands grip your shoulders tightly as they glare at him about to say something when Jeremy spoke up.

"I would reconsider the way you are talking to her." Jeremy stated as he stood in a more intimidating pose.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Tim asked, bucking up to Jeremy.

"I'm a security guard. My first job is to watch out for the safety of the customers." Jeremy said, starring at Tim.

"Then go do that." Tim waved him off.

"The second is to the employees. You are bothering her. So, I'm telling you to back off." Jeremy growled out and narrowed his eyes. Marry, Goldie and you just stared at Jeremy in complete shock.

"Whatever... I will see you later, (y/n)." He said as he walked away. Jeremy turns to you and gives you a small smile.

"You okay, (y/n)?" He asked as concern laced his voice. Marry and Goldie were speechless.

"Thank you, Jeremy." You said, looking at him with a blush of pink on your cheeks.

"I will always be here if you need me, (y/n)." He said with a smile.

"Remember... we will too, girl." Marry told you with a small smile.

"Just call my name, Honeybee and I will be there." Goldie cooed as he rubs his cheek with yours.

"You guys are the best." You said with a huge grin.

"Anyways, I need to get back. Call me if you need me." Jeremy said as he left.

"Indeed I do too. Later, girl." Marry said sweetly as he touches your cheek gently and leaves.

"Oh, just the two of us, Honeybee." Goldie cooed as he looks at you seductively.

"Bye, Gold." You say as you move away from him and quickly leave the room with a giggle. You were looking around for Scott, but can't find him anywhere when you walk into a room and see Fritz standing there with someone you have never seen before.

"Hey, Fritz. Have you seen the Boss or Scott?" You ask sweetly as you walk up to them.

"Hey, (y/n). I'm sorry but I haven't." He said looking at you. You noticed his friend eyeing you up and down.

"Uh... who's your friend?" You ask looking at him.

"Oh, this is Chad. He's my best friend. Chad this is (y/n)." Fritz said, smiling at you.

"Hello, there." He said, still looking at you.

"I'm sorry about the outfit." You say shyly as you try and cover yourself.

"I think it's fine. I love it." Chad said, smirking.

"So, it's what you wanted?" Fritz asked turning to him.

"Very much so. The bust could have been brought down some more." He said looking at your chest.

"Whoa... what are you talking about?" You asked, confused.

"I'm glad I chose you for Freddy and damn... you look fine." He smirked at you.

"Wait... what!?" You yell as you step back.

"Oh, Chad here is Lauren's son. Oh sorry, you'd know her as Ms. Lockwood." Fritz smiled and you just deadpanned.

"He... he is the one who picked me?" You mumbled out.

"Yes, I did and unlike my brother, I picked a looker. I've always been more for the bigger girls and Fritz here told me about you. I'm going to like this party. " He chuckled out as he looks you over again.

"Oh, I'm going to hurt him." You think as you grin at Fritz. Fritz could see the fire in your eyes and knew he was in trouble.

"Hehehe... oh, I think I just saw Scott walk by." Fritz said, pointing behind you. You turn around to look when you hear running. You look back to see Fritz pulling Chad by the arm as he ran out of the room.

"Oooohhhhh... I can't believe I fell for that." You huff out. You keep looking around for Scott when you finally find him.

"Scott... I have been looking all over for you." You whine out, walking up to him.

"(y/n), hey. Yeah, sorry... uh... why are you still dressed like that?" He questions you now.

"That's why I was looking for you. I can't get in the office. It's locked. Can you please let me in?" You asked looking at him sweetly.

"Uh... hehe about that..." Scott shutters nervously.

"What?" You asked getting nervous now.

"I can't." He sighed out.

"I thought you had keys?" You asked looking at him.

"I do usually… but the key broke and the boss is the only one who has the other one. He's not here right now. He will be back later on tonight." Scott told you.

"So, I'm stuck wearing this until he gets back?" You asked, shocked at what he just said.

"I'm so sorry, (y/n)." Scott said with a sigh.

"Scott, I can't let everyone see me in this." You say, covering your chest.

"It will be okay." He sighed softly.

"Can I stay in the back or something. I don't want the kids to see me or Tim." You say looking up at Scott.

"Tim? As in your ex-boyfriend Tim?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes... He is here and... he is trying to get me to come back to him." You say sadly and you see Scott's eyes narrow as a scowl appears on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here and harassing you?" Scott asked, clearly upset.

"I didn't think he would keep after me. I keep telling him no... I'm sorry. I should have told you." You say sadly as you look down and Scott huffs out.

"Alright... I can't let you stay in the back. Damn... okay, I want you to stay with Jeremy. He has the show stage. As much as I hate it. I know the Toys won't let Tim bother you." Scott said, looking at you.

"What about my outfit?" You asked, worried.

"You will be fine. Hopefully the boss will be back soon. If you see Tim, let me know. I'll take care of him." Scott growled out as he crossed his arms.

"Thank you. I will let you know." You tell him as you go off to find Jeremy. When you find him you spend the rest of the day helping him. The Toys talked to you between each show to make sure you were okay. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy couldn't keep there hands off of you. This was making you feel completely out of place as some of the customers stare at you.

You kept looking around afraid to see Tim somewhere. Soon, the day was winding down and Jeremy and you were in the break room. Jeremy had his shirt open and his tie loosened. He had a shirt on underneath but you couldn't help but stare.

"You okay, (y/n)? You have been looking at me for awhile now. Is there something on me?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, that shirt." You mumble out.

"What? I didn't hear you." He said, walking up to you.

"Oh, it was nothing... hehehe." You giggle nervously.

"Hey, are you really okay? I mean about earlier. I know who that was and I'm worried he may try something." Jeremy said as he places a hand on your shoulder.

"I'm fine, Jeremy. Really, I am and thank you for standing up for me." You say sweetly.

"I will always stand up for you. You mean a lot to me, (y/n)." He said, looking you in the eyes as you feel your face heat up and you look away from him.

"You mean a lot to me too, Jere." You say, blushing now as he smiles at you.

"Thank you, (y/n). You have helped me more than you know." He said as he turns your head to him and leans his forehead on yours. Your face gets hotter as his other hand is placed at your side.

"I... uh... I..." You stutter out as he smirks at you and leans over to your ear.

"Good to know I can make you stutter out." He whispers huskily into your ear as you bite your lip. He gives you a cocky grin as he backs up.

"Anyways, I will see you later, (y/n)." He says as he walks out of the room.

"Ye... yeah. L-Later." You say, stumbling over your words. Soon it was just Scott, the animatronics, and you left. Scott and you were just finishing up cleaning when you hear the door open. You both look up to see Tim walking in.

"I told you you'd see me again." He said in a cocky tone.

"The sign says closed." You say, crossing your arms.

"I want us to try again, baby." He cooed out.

"Listen, I'm not getting back with you." You growl out. Scott was now at your side and glaring at Tim.

"You are a stubborn girl. Why? Having fun sleeping around? Is he one of your playmates?" He chuckled out as he pointed at Scott and you drop your head at his accusing words.

"Do not talk about her like that. She is nothing like that." Scott said placing his hand on your shoulder.

"What would you know about her? She's not as innocent as she looks." Tim huffed out, looking at you. You narrow your eyes at him as you grit your teeth.

"I gave you everything and you threw me to the side like I was nothing. You wanted to be with her. You told me how much better she was than me! Go back to her!" You yell as tears prick the corners of your eyes.

"She was but she kicked me out. Now I'm here. It just so happens that I ran into you. I thought maybe I could get you back but it seems you need some convincing. Come on, we can work it out." He mused as he held his hand out for you.

You just glare at him about to say something when Scott pulls you to him.

"She isn't going anywhere with you. She is better off without you in her life." Scott scoffed as he held you close to him.

"Hhmmppff... then maybe I should get a job here. I can always make you feel like it once was." He grins at you. You can see movement now all around you. You knew who it was and a small smile appears on your face.

"I don't think you want to do that." You say as you move out of Scott's embrace and in front of Tim.

"Why? Your little robot friends gonna get me?" He said in a mocking tone. You grin at him as your eyes grow cold.

"More than you know." You chuckle out as a melody begins to play and Tim looks around.

"The hell is that? "He asked, getting annoyed.

"You don't want to work here. It is a dangerous place to work at." You say, smiling at him.

"What? How can a kid's restaurant be dangerous?" He growls out. You can see Scott watching you as a mischievous grin appears on his face now. Tim is looking around when blue eyes begin to glow in the darkness followed by maroon, yellow, purple, and so on until you could see everyone's eyes shining in the darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" Tim looks around nervously now.

"We don't like you." You hear whispers but can't tell who said it.

"Leave and don't come back. "Someone else moaned softly.

"She is ours." Another voice called out.

"Your stupid tricks don't scare me." Tim said, looking at you. Just then the lights begin to flicker and Tim's face changes to horror. You see long black fingers on one shoulder and a gold paw on the other.

"Never show your face here again." Goldie says in a low growl.

"Because if you do, it will be your last." Marry growls out as everyone now laughs making even you shiver.

"What... Y... I... this... can't be..." Tim stutters out. Just then, Mangle swings down and snaps her jaw closed, just inches from Tim's head. His eyes widen in fear as he falls on the floor.

"I'd run while you can, Tim. They only give one warning." Scott said as he leans on the wall with his arms crossed. Tim gets to his feet now as he quickly runs to the door.

"You can have her! She isn't worth this!" He yells as he runs out. Everyone now steps out laughing at what just happened.

"You guys are the best. Thank you. Hopefully that ran him off for good." You giggle out.

"If not we have other ways, Honeypot." Toy Freddy cooed as he hugged you.

"He will never bother you again, Dollface." Toy Bonnie purred as he nuzzles you.

"Alright, let's finish this up. The boss will be here soon." Scott said, pulling you away from the two. After everything was cleaned, you wait for the Boss now and after a few minutes, he came walking in.

"Well, (y/n), you must have felt special today, huh?" He said, grinning at you.

"Oh, so special." You huff out and he chuckles out at you.

"Here, just lock up after you change and give the keys to Scott." The boss said throwing you his keys as he walked out with a wave.

"Okay... hey, Scott, go ahead and take them to my place. I'll catch up after I change." You tell him.

"I don't want you to be here alone. Tim, might try something." Scott said in worry.

"I'll stay with her. He won't even get close to her." Freddy said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Hun. We won't be long." You said, handing him your house key. He looks at you before he nods and gathers everyone to the van. You unlock the office and head inside with Freddy right behind you. You grab your clothes and get ready to change when hands grab your breasts from behind.

"Damn it, Goldie!" You yell as you turn around and hit him.

"Ooofff... love you." He huffed out. Freddy walks over and pulls him over making him turn his back to you.

"I've got him, my Dear. You can change." Freddy said as he holds Goldie's collar.

"Come on, Freddy." He whined as he looks at him.

"No." Freddy said sternly. You giggle and quickly change. Soon, all three of you were on your way home for some well deserved rest.


	33. Ch After Work (Lemon)

Ch. After Work

AS IN THIS IS A LEMONCHAPTER...YOUHAVEBEENWARNED!—

This has adult situation, malexfemalexmale, and smut. If you are uncomfortable with this types of situation please do not read. MA18. If you are ok with this please come read what dirty things we came up for you.

After everything was cleaned, you wait for the Boss now and after a few minutes, he came walking in.

"Well, (y/n), you must have felt special today, huh?" He said, grinning at you.

"Oh, so special." You huff out and he chuckles out at you.

"Here, just lock up after you change and give the keys to Scott." The boss said throwing you his keys as he walked out with a wave.

"Okay... hey, Scott, go ahead and take them to my place. I'll catch up after I change." You tell him.

"I don't want you to be here alone. Tim, might try something." Scott said in worry.

"I'll stay with her. He won't even get close to her." Freddy said placing a hand on your shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Hun. We won't be long." You said handing him your house key.

He looks at you before he nods and gathers everyone to the van. You unlock the office and head inside with Freddy right behind you. You grab your clothes and get ready to change when hands grab your breasts from behind.

"Damn it, Goldie!" You yell as you turn around to hit him, but he grabs your forearms and holds them above your head with a smirk on his face. Your eyes narrow at him when you feel something being put on your wrist. You look up to see handcuffs now on your wrist and Freddy grinning down at you.

"Freddy Hun...uhm...what are you doing?" You asked as Goldie let's go of your arms and you let them down now looking at the handcuffs on your wrist.

"Hehe...well my dear. I can't resist seeing you in that

outfit and not to mention the show I got earlier. Goldie and I came up with this little plan." He said as his hands moves to your sides and he presses his body against yours.

"B-but... " You blush deeply as you look back at him.

"But what my dear?" Freddy coos out as he rubs against you and a small sigh escapes. Goldie nuzzles your neck now giving small kisses here and there leaving goosebumps along your skin. You close your eyes and look away from them as your face begins to burn hot now.

"I-its embarrassing..." You whimper out.

"Oh honeybee...don't be embarrassed." Goldie purred as he gently kisses your neck more.

"Yes its just us." Freddy now leans over as he presses his lips against yours as you moan softly; slowly kissing him back.

Freddy pulls back now and Goldie turns your head to him as he kisses you, but more forcefully.

You growl a bit, but you kiss him back with just as much force.

"Oh I like the growl honeybee." Goldie smirks as he gently pulls at your bottom lip. Freddy pulls your hips against his as he leans down and trail's kisses along your exposed skin. You gasp into the kiss as you feel Freddy's lips on your skin and you close your eyes an moan out as you grip your cuffed hands.

"Mmmm...I like that sound my dear." Freddy purred out as he grips your hips tightly.

"I'm sure we can get other sounds out of her. Don't

you think Freddy?" Goldie said in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down your spine.

"Oh indeed I do Gold. I know we can get her to scream for us." Freddy grins as he turns you to face him.

Goldie's hands now move up cupping your breast as Freddy

softly kisses along your collar bone.

"I-I expected this kind of thing from Goldie... b-but you F-Freddy?" You whimper and moan out as you feel your body heat up now.

"You remember what B.B. said." Freddy chuckles out as he captured your lips again.

"Don't let Freddy fool you. He is just as bad as the rest." You remember B.B saying.

"You know you wouldn't want me any other way

Honeybee." Goldie whispers huskily in your ear as he grips your breasts more and you let out a shaky breath. Freddy chuckles out and gently bites at your neck as his hands move to your back and unzips the zipper now as soft moans flow from your lips.

"I've never thought they could make the Toy version of myself fuckable, but then you came along and did just that." Freddy grins as his tongue runs over your skin and goosebumps cover your body.

"Hehehe...but you are so much cuter then he is

honeybee." Goldie purred out as he kisses the back of your neck an you wiggle at their touch. "We are going to make you wiggle more then that my dear." Freddy chuckles out as he slips off your corset top and Goldie now undoes your bra; letting it fall to the floor.

"D-don't I-I get a say in t-this." You ask blushing wildly. "Even though I cant stop my self from wanting this..." You think to yourself.

"Oh honeybee...of course you do...just not right now." Goldie said as his hand reaches back around and begins to massage one breast as Freddy plays with the other.

"You don't seem to mind this at all." Freddy said in a gruff husky voice as he pulls your perky nipple.

You whimper a bit as you wiggle around at the feeling of their warm hands on your sensitive breast.

Freddy leans down and takes your nipple in his mouth and rolls his tongue over it. Goldie now slips his

fingers underneath the waist band of your shorts and slowly pulls them down as he kisses down your back. You arch your back as a loud moan escapes your lips and you close your eyes as your body becomes electrified.

"There is what we want to hear." Freddy said now playing with both your breasts. Goldie gets your shorts off and begins to slip off your panties. You gasp biting your lip as you feel yourself getting wetter now. Freddy pulls back looking at you with a feral hungry look in his eyes and Goldie lets his hands roam over the curves of your body slowly.

"B-boys..." You moan out softly as your body trembles with pleasure.

"Oh we are far from boys my dear." Freddy said as he continues to lick and suck on your soft mounds.

"We are going to show you just how much of men we really are honeybee." Goldie smirks as his hands graze over your hips. Freddy kisses over your abdomen slowly as more soft moans escapes you and you feel a spark of longing desire over take you.

"I... it's not fair. You guys still have your clothes..on." You pant out.

"Hehe...you are right honeybee. We should fix that." Goldie chuckles as he moves in front of you and begins to remove his shirt; letting it drop to the floor. Freddy follows Goldie's actions and removes his shirt also. Your face feels like it is searing hot as you stair at the two topless males in front of you. Freddy has a lean frame with just the right amount of muscle showing. Goldie was just a little chunkier then Freddy but looked just as good. He had a few scars here and there, but damn it looked good on him.

"Like what you see dear?" Freddy asked as he smirks at you. You nod drooling a little as your eyes wondered over both their bodies.

"Just wait there is more." Goldie smirks as he undoes his belt, unzips them and let's them drop as Freddy follows suit. Your eyes travel down to their boxer's and see both of their arousal's. You bite your lip as they move to you. Both of them grinning as Freddy places his hand on your head and pushes you down to your knees.

"Now how about you help us out a bit dear?" Freddy growls seductively and Goldie chuckles as he looks at you with a untamed flame in his eyes. You look up at them as a overwhelming sensation takes over your body and you reach up to Freddy's boxers and slowly pull them down as his erection sprang up. He was big and long just like you thought he would be. You then move over to Goldie and pull his down. He was bigger than Freddy wide wise, but he was just a bit smaller in length. Freddy grins as he pulls you back up facing him as Goldie moves behind you as his hands move along your sides, and along your abdomen. Your breathing becomes heavy now and he slips a finger between your lower lips and teases your clit as Freddy gets on his knees and

kisses along your hips. You moan getting wetter as you grasp and tug at your restraints. Goldie kisses you as he lifts one leg up and Freddy leans over as he parts your lower petals and licks your little ball of nerves. You moan loudly into the kiss as you squirm at Freddy's hot tongue as he rolls it over the little knot. Goldie plays with your breast as he pulls and pinches at your harden nipple.

"Aaahhh...mmm aah don't stop... please." You beg as you place your hands on Freddy's head. Your body is now on fire at the assault from the two males. Freddy's tongue now pushes inside your wet walls as he grips your thighs tightly.

Goldie now deepens the kiss as his tongue dances with yours and you feel his member getting harder as it presses against your back. Freddy growls out as he grips your hips and puts his tongue inside your wet core as far as he can. Your back arches and you moan

into Goldie's mouth as you get close to having your first orgasm.

You are trembling uncontrollably like your body is smoldering .

Freddy pulls back licking his lips as he looks up at

you and Goldie let's your leg down and turns you to him.

"We don't want you to cum too fast now. We are far from done with our little Toy." Freddy said in a deep husky voice.

"Now it's my turn honeybee." Goldie smirks in amusement as Freddy picks you up and sits you on the desk with your legs spread open. You blush letting him as you try to steady yourself.

Goldie leans in and begins to ravish your clit as he slips two fingers inside you. Freddy's lips dances with yours as his hands now play with your breasts. You moan loudly wishing you could use your hands to touch them.

"You taste so good my dear. Don't you agree Goldie? " Freddy purrs out as he bites your bottom lip playfully.

Goldie moans as he continues his assault on your lower regions.

"P-please... stop t-teasing..." You whimper out in pleasure.

"Oh... but teasing you is half the fun." Goldie smirks

as he wiggles his fingers around in your wet core.

"Moan for us." Freddy demands as he bites down on your sweet spot. You cry out loudly as you have your first

powerful orgasm and Goldie generously

savors as much as he can.

"So delicious." Goldie said as he licks his lips.

Freddy now helps you to your knees as he sits on the desk and Goldie moves

behind you as his hands caress your hips and thighs.

You pant out as you look up at Freddy with your bound hands on his lap and his rock hard member at your lips. He smirks at you as he places a hand on your head and you lick the tip softly.

"Mmmmmmm... very nice but..." Freddy smirks and before you know it Goldie slams into you all the way to the base. Your eyes go wide and you scream out as your walls grip him tightly. Freddy takes this opportunity to slam his cock all the way into your mouth and letting it hit the back of your throat.

"Oh... fuck me... you feel amazing honeybee." Goldie moans out and shivers as he grips your hips tightly.

You gag a bit, but moan around Freddy's member

as you feel both of them deep inside of you.

"Damn... you feel better than... I.. thought..." Freddy moans out as he pulls back some and bucks into your mouth again. Goldie pulls out all the way to the tip

before he slams into your wet hot core again. You close your eyes as you moan and quiver at them breaking in their new toy.

"Mmmm... such a nice Toy you are." Freddy said as

he grabs your hair and makes you take him deeper. Goldie now begins to thrust in and out of you in a slow pace as his nails dig into your skin.

You moan loudly around Freddy's cock as you feel them use you. A wild untamed desire consumes you now as you look up at Freddy with lust covered eyes.

"Honeybee...you...are so...mmmhhh...fantastic." Goldie huffs out as he slams into you again making your inner walls twitch with every thrust he makes. Freddy growls out as he throws his head back and

bites his lip.

"Fuck... your mouth is fantastic." Freddy grunts out as he

grips your hair more. You moan more as you circle your tongue around Freddys member making him squirm and grunt out in pleasure.

"Sh...it...aaahhh..." Freddy pants out as he looks down at your redden face. Goldie now begins to pump faster now as he hits deep inside of you and

Freddy hits the back of your throat. Your body tightens around there members as you moan louder vibrating Freddy's dick as your juices soak Goldie as another massive orgasm flows over your now heated body.

Goldie grunts out as you feel him cum deep inside of

you and Freddy releases in the back of your throat.

You moan louder feeling them fill you up with their hot thick honey as you swallow all of it.

Goldie and Freddy both pull out of you as you pant out blushing wildly as you sit there on your knees holding on to Freddy as your body shudders. Goldie stands up and helps you to your feet as he turns you to face him. He picks you up holding you by the thighs as his eyes look into yours. He moves over and places you on Freddy's lap as Freddy's hands grabs your hips and you pull Goldie into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmm... so nice, but I think it is Freddy's turn to play." Goldie purred out as Freddy turns your head to him and kisses you roughly. You moan out as you feel his member rub against your sensitive lower lip softly before he presses his hard cock inside you as Goldie again captures your lips. Freddy digs his nails into your skin as he pushes deeper inside of you. You moan loudly feeling him as Goldie's hands move back to your breasts as he fondles and play's with them. Your

body demands more kisses, more touching, more of them. Freddy begins to grind his hips into you hitting even deeper into your wet core as Goldie continues his assault on your breasts. Freddy growls out as he moves your

hips now feeling your hot inner walls tighten around

his member.

"Fuck... you are...so ti... tight... " He grunts out as he digs his nails into your skin and leaving red crescent marks. "She is glorious. Is she not?" Goldie smirks kissing you again.

You moan loudly as your tongue slides into his mouth as you feel your body stretching from the inside. Freddy drags his nails down your

thighs now and Goldie's tongue dances with yours as

he moans out. His hand moves down and rubs your

clit as Freddy pumps into your wet cavern faster.

You moan as you feel Goldie's member rubbing against your belly and loving the feeling.

"Aaahhh...mmmmmmm...I can't... I'm about to hit

my limit dear." Freddy huffs out as he leans his head on your back and grips your hips tightly. You break the kiss moaning but hold on to Goldie tightly. "Freddy...I want your...honey in me too." You say embarrassed but wanting him too badly.

"(yn)!" Freddy yells out as he cums deep inside of you filling you up. Goldie's fingers rub your knot faster now as your lower stomach burns with ecstasy. "Cum for us honeybee. I want to hear you scream our names."

Goldie smirks as he licks and sucks at your neck adding to your burning bliss.

"Freddy...aaggnnn... Goldie!" You scream out their names as you grip Goldie's shoulders tightly as your nails dig in his back. You feel both of their juices filling and warming your insides as another breathtaking, powerful, ecstasy filled

orgasm washes over your entire being. Freddy pulls out of you and tries to

catch his breath as Goldie chuckles out and looks

down at you.

"Your voice is magical honey bee." Goldie purred as he runs his hands up your body. You are blushing like mad as you try to regain your breath. You lean back against Freddy and pull Goldie to your chest so you are between them.

"I guess we should be... getting to your house now?"

Freddy said kissing your neck.

"Can...we stay like... this just a few more minutes?" You asked loving the warmth you were feeling.

"Hmmm..." Freddy moans softly as he nuzzles you.

"You know honeybee... you being cute like that can

be too much for me." Goldie cooed as he pulls you by the legs down a bit and rubs his hardened cock against your lower lips

again.

"And I think Scott and the others can wait a bit longer."

Freddy purred in your ear as he massages your breasts again.

"I'm not going to be able to sit for a week." You tell them.

"Hehe... but you love us." Goldie purred out as Freddy smirks.

"More than you know." You said as you kiss the both of them.

Special thanks to dusklunar for helping me with this one. ^-^


	34. AN Sick

The next ch. will be out soon. I have been sick and that is why it has taken so long. I'm just now getting better. Thank you.


	35. Ch 28 Big Day!

***IMPORTANT: So sorry this took me so long. I was sick all of Oct. and the first part of Nov. and i just couldn't seem to get better. Anyways here it is. It has two songs in it. Just to let you know. Creep cover by PMJ and Can't help falling in love with you by Haley Reinhart. Love her voice . I don't own either song. Just really really like them. Hope you enjoy.

Ch. 28 Big Day!

It had now been a week and you were seating in your car trying to talk yourself into going in. It was the big day and it was almost time to get this day started. You were a nervous wreck as you look at the building. How were you going to do this? You have never been good with large crowds of people and here you were about to be one of four stars.

"Come on (yn). You have to do this. You are actually getting paid a lot to do this." You tell yourself. Ms. Lockwood told you that you along with the others would be getting paid a larger sum because of what you were doing and damn if you didn't need it. You sigh out as you get out and head inside. You see a lot of people running around carrying things as they get ready. You stand there frozen at everything as it hits you at how big this party was going to be. Your body begins to shake as you watch. You being to breathe harder when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn to see who it was. There stood Scott wearing a blue vest with a white undershirt, dark blue pants, and a red tie.

"Hey (yn)." Scott says with a sweet smile. You without thinking grab hold of him and hold to him tightly. He just gently brushes your hair trying to calm you down.

"It's alright (yn). You've got this." He says in a sweet caring voice.

"I'm flipping out."You mutter as you look up at him. He chuckles out as he places his hands on your shoulders and looks down at you. You let him go now and take a deep breath.

"Everything will be alright." You say.

"Yes, you have this. I believe in you (yn)" Scott said sweetly. Just then Ms. Lockwood came into the room and spotted you.

"Good your here. Call Mr. Gold. I want him to do everyone's make up." She told you and you just look at her.

"After you're done. Come to the security room." She said walking off.

"She could say please." You huff out.

"Yeah, but it is only for a little while longer. " Scott said looking at you.

"I hope so." You say looking back at him.

"Anyway you better get going. You know how she is." Scott said patting your back. You sigh out and nod at him as you walk off. You head to the parts and service room to call Goldie. You knew no one would be there other than maybe the others. You walk in and shut the door behind you as you lean against it. You were stressing as you thought about today. You didn't want to do this. A bunch of people looking at you and you had to entertain them. The more you thought the more you began to panic.

"Cutie?" You hear Bonnie ask from the dark room.

"Yeah... it's me." You say shakily. You can see him walk up now as he changes into his human form.

"What's wrong? You sound scared." He asked placing his hand on your shoulder.

"I'm not ready for today. I'm scared of messing up and everyone laughing and making fun of me." You say as you begin to shake.

"Come on you'll be amazing. You'll have them charmed in no time." He grins at you and you look at him as tears appear at the corners of your eyes.

"I...I can't do this." You said as tears begin to stream down your face.

"Come on cutie don't cry. You can do it. I know you can." Bonnie cooed as he brushes your hair back. You cover your face as you continue to cry. The more you thought about today the more you panicked and the more you panicked the harder you began to cry. Bonnie sees your trembling body and he begins to panic now. Not sure what to do he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He pulls your body to him and leans over kissing you softly. You look at him as your eyes widen in surprise. He holds you closer as he deepens the kiss and you give in to him as you kiss him back. He slowly pulls back and looks at you in amazement.

"I...wow. That was amazing." He said as he nuzzles you. You couldn't say anything. You didn't expect that.

"Hehe... looks like I left you speechless." He chuckled out giving you a seductive look.

"A...a little." You stutter out looking at him with a slight blush under your eyes.

"Listen, you are going to knock them out today. You have a personality that can light up rooms and whoever doesn't like it well... they don't know what they are missing." He said as he cupped your face with his hands and leaned his forehead onto yours.

"Thank you Bonnie." You say as you give him a smile.

"There is that beautiful smile of yours." He grins as he nuzzles you again.

"By the way... why did you come in here? I didn't think you were going to change in here, but I won't complain if you want too." He purred out given you a seductive grin.

"I came in here because Ms. Lockwood wants me to call Goldie." You said crossing your arms.

"You rang honeybee?" Goldie cooed out now standing beside you.

"Why did she tell me to call you?" You ask as you look over at him.

"I simply told her if she needs my assistance again just to let you know. We are very close after all." He smirks as he pulls you to him and Bonnie growls out.

"I was having some alone time with her." Bonnie huffed out.

"Oh I know, but now she is mine." Goldie smirks as he looks over at Bonnie who just glares back at him. You now step in-between the two.

"Please let us not start fighting. Goldie let's go get this done and over with." You sigh out and head to the door.

"I'll spend some time with you soon Bonnie." You say as you walk over to the door and open it.

"I would love that cutie. Maybe I can help you out of that sexy outfit you will be wearing." He purred out.

"No, that will be only for me to do." Goldie said proudly as he places his hand on his chest.

"I can take it off myself thank you. Come on moron. Satan is waiting." You say as you walk down the hall to the security room with Goldie right behind you. You enter to see the other girls in there. Ms. Lockwood looks over and quickly walks over to you.

"Finally...oh Mr. Gold. Nice to see you again." She said as a light tinge of pink crosses her cheeks as Goldie takes her hand and kisses the top of it.

"Indeed it is dear." He said giving her a flirtatious smile and you cross your arms and glare at him.

"A-anyways I want you to do their makeup." She said as she looked at him.

"My pleasure." Goldie cooed grinning at her.

"Good, everything is ready for you. Freddy come, we can't waste any more time." She said as she walks off and you huff out.

"I'll see you later honeybee." Goldie purred in your ear. You look at him before walking after Ms. Lockwood. There was a small area with a curtain up and she goes behind it with you right behind her.

"Alright Freddy strip." She demands as she hands you your undergarments and you just look at her for a moment.

"Well?" She huffed out as she glares at you.

"Uh...it makes me uncomfortable with you watching me." You said nervously. She crosses her arms and turns away from you.

"Guess that is as good as I'm going to get." You think as you turn and begin to change. As soon as you were done she quickly puts the rest on. She pulled your corset so tight you thought she was trying to suffocate you. You stand straight up as you try to get use to the tightness of the top while she looks at you.

"Hhuumm...one more thing." She said as she places her hands under your breasts and pushes them up to make them look bigger. Your face turns a bright red in shock at her action.

"There now. Go to Mr. Gold. I have full trust in him to do what I want to be done." She said as she walks out; leaving you in there. You sigh out and go to where Goldie was. He was just finishing up Bridgette and had already done Brittney. You see Lexi sitting down waiting patiently for her turn. You just stood there when you feel someone grab your hand and pull you out into the hall.

"What...?" You gasp in surprise.

"Tis be only me sweetheart." Foxy coos turning you to him.

"You caught me off guard." You said looking up at him with your hand on your chest.

"Hehehe...aye but lass you should always be on guard. Ye be one after all." He chuckles out as he pulls you closer to him. You have never really been this close to him before. You haven't really had much time to spend with them as of late and Foxy hasn't really had any time with you.

"We haven't spent any time together have we?" You say sweetly as you touch his cheek. He places his hand on yours and leans into it.

"Aye, we have not. I would like too though." He said sweetly as he holds you to him.

"After all this is done. I will make time for you." You say smiling at him. You see his eyes light up with excitement and before you knew it he pulls you closer and kisses you softly. You were again caught off guard by him.

"Hhhmmm..." You hum out, but slowly kiss him back. He slowly pulls away and looks at you.

"Sorry sweetheart. I couldn't resist ye pretty lips anymore." He chuckles out as he runs his thumb along your jawline.

"You through me off guard again captain." You say grinning at him.

"Oooohhhhh...I be liking you calling me that sweetheart. Maybe I can get you to moan it for me later." He purrs out as he gives you his toothy grin. You look at him and shake your head.

"I swear you guys are something else." You say with a giggle.

"Aye, but only when it comes to our special lass." Foxy chuckles as he nuzzles you.

"Well I better get back in there. She doesn't like to wait." You say as he lets you go.

"Alright I be seeing you later sweetheart." Foxy grins as he walks down the hall. You wave at him before you walk back into the room to see Goldie almost finished with Lexi. Soon he was carefully putting makeup on you just like last time.

"Hehehe...you are my favorite canvas." He chuckles out as he applies color to your lips. You just look at him as he finishes and stands back looking at you happily.

"More beautiful than last time." He cooed at you.

Ms. Lockwood now walks up beside him and looks you over.

"You are very good at this Mr. Gold. Have you ever thought about making a career out of it?" She asked looking at him. For the first time you see pain cross his face for a brief moment.

"I did at one time, but that was long ago. Now I have something else on my mind." He said before his cocky smirk returned and he looked at you. You felt pain shoot through your chest at his words.

"Alright, Freddy come let's go get ready for this party. I need to fill all of you in on what I expected from you." Ms. Lockwood said as she looks back to you. You take a deep shaky breath as you nod at her.

"You will be absolutely glorious honeybee." Goldie whispers to you sweetly. "Plus your breast look amazing." He smirks as he looks down at them. You glare at him before you take a step forward fearing the day. She leads you to the bosses office where the others were already waiting and as soon as you walk in she shuts the door.

"Alright you all already know today is a big deal to me so i don't want any mess ups. You are the main entertainment and I expect you to entertain the guest and more importantly the Guests of honor. Now you two..." She said looking at Brittany and Bridgett. Both of them standing up straight and smiling at her.

"You are the Northern Hotties. Show the spice that is a New Jersey girl and you two." She said now turning to Lexi and you.

"You two are the Southern Cutie's. Show everyone that southern hospitality we hear about." She said as she crossed her arms. Lexi grinned as she leaned her arm on your shoulder. "We got this." Lexi grinned at you.

"And don't forget to give them a bit of sexy. Just enough to tease and leaving them wanting more. You will also answer to your character's names only. Now let's get this party started." She said as she opened the door and headed out. Your body was trembling as you looked out the door.

"Come on (yn), we are going to rock there socks off." Lexi said grinning at you with enthusiasm.

"Good luck with that losers. We will have them wrapped around our fingers in no time." Bridgett said with that cocky smile of hers.

"Bet neither one of you can even do sexy. Unlike us." Brittany said as she pushes out her chest.

"There is a difference between being sexy and being slutty. You should really learn the difference." You said crossing your arms.

"You're just jealous of us because we have the sexier bodies." Bridgett smirks at the both of you.

"It takes more than a body to be attractive. A good personality is one. You should get one soon." Lexi grinned at them, but before they could say anything Ms. Lockwood entered the room again.

"Let's go ladies." She demanded looking at all of you. You all quickly follow her to the show stage now. The curtain was down preventing you from seeing just how many people were there. She showed you where to stand and did a few quick adjustments before leaving and another lady walks up on stage. She disappears behind the curtain as music begins to play now and a loud voice rings out.

"Hhheeelllooo eeevvveeerrryyybbbooodddyyy!" The voice , who you assumed was the lady's, rang out.

"Who's ready to start celebrating some birthdays here at Freddy's?" She yelled out as a loud cheer follows.

"Alright that's what I wanted to hear. So I was just in the back here and it looks like Freddy and the gang had some upgrades done. I know our birthday boys will definitely enjoy them. Who is ready to meet the gang?" She yells and another cheer rings out.

"Alright! Say hello to the Fazbear crew." She yells as the curtain pulled open revealing the large room filled with people packed in every corner and you froze. Everyone was clapping and cheering as they look up at you guys. How were you going to do this? You never got a say so in this matter. Everyone thinks you can do this, but can you?

"Over here we have our Northern Hotties. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Like to say anything ladies?" She asked as she stood between the two. Brittany takes the microphone with a smile and a hand on her hip.

"We are here to make sure our guests of honor are happy with our services." She coos and hands the microphone to Bridgette.

"Just let us know if you need anything hot stuff." Bridgett smirks at the crowd and hands the microphone back to the lady as the crowd cheers.

"So spicy. Now over here we have our Southern Cutie's. Toy Foxy and Toy Freddy. Come on gals charm us." She said smiling as she hands the microphone to Lexi.

"Hey ya'll! If you need anything don't be afraid to ask this cute little fox. I'm here to please." She purred out grinning at everyone as her accent rolled off her tongue.

"Hehehe... alright now let's hear from the leader herself." She giggles out and hands you the mic. You take it in shaky hands as you look out over the crowd.

"Be sexy." A voice in the back of your head said. You take a deep breath and do something you never thought you would do. You lean forward with a hand on your chest and a seductive smile and you say the one thing you didn't plan on.

"Welcome, I'm Freddy. Tell me how may I serve you?" You purr out as the crowd whistles and cheers. You hand the mic back and smirk over at Brittany and Bridgett who glares at you.

"Oh I love it. Ok everyone let's get this ppaarrttyy ssttaarrtteedd!" She yells out as the crowd again cheers and cries out in excitement. The curtains close as she walks off the stage and Ms. Lockwood reappears now and walks back up to you all.

"Alright you know what to do. Now get out there and entertain." She said as she looks at all of you with a dead serious face. All of you walk off the stage and into the crowded room. Brittany and Bridgett seemed to fit right in as they begin to laugh and talk with some of the people. Lexi blended right in also as she smiled and greeted everyone with her accent coming out strong. You on the other hand were a nervous wreck. You didn't have a clue as how to entertain anyone. You held your arms close to your body and looked out at the crowd when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You look beside you to find Toy Freddy there, in human form, grinning at you.

"You ok honeypot? You look scared." He said as he puts his arm around you.

"I don't think I can do this." You said getting closer to him.

"Sure you can. You are adorable and after you get passed the shyness part everything will come naturally to you." Toy Freddy said as he nuzzles your head.

"Everyone has more faith in me then I do." You said worried as you look up at him.

"I have nothing but faith in you. Now take a deep breath and relax. Then run circles around Bridgette and Brittany. Show them who the real star is." He said as he gave you a gentle push forward. You look back at him before you take a deep breath and let a smile appear on your face as you now step into the crowd. There were people all around you as you smiled and talked with some of them. Soon you see Fritz in the crowd standing with Chad and he wasn't in his uniform. Chad sees you and motions for you to come over. You make your way to them and stand next to Fritz.

"There is my Toy Freddy. Even more sexy now then before." Chad cooed as he pulls you closer.

"I want a picture. Come on Fritz, you too." He said as he pulls his phone out. He wraps one arm around you and Fritz puts one around your neck.

"Smile Freddy." He chuckled and you smile brightly as he snaps a picture.

"Alright I like this one. I will get more of you so be ready." Chad said smirking at you.

"Will do birthday boy." You giggled out and give him a bright smile. He smiled back with a wave and walked off. Fritz began to walk after him, but you grabbed him by his collar and quickly put your arm around his neck pulling him tightly to you.

"Hey...(yn)..." He stutters out as he looks at you with a nervous grin.

"Oh no it's not (yn) today. It's Freddy, and do you know why that is Fritz?" You asked with a wicked grin.

"Because you make a very lovely Toy Freddy?" He grinned up at you and you squeeze his neck a bit more.

"No...guess again." You growl out with a grin on your face.

"But (yn)...I mean Freddy. You are just his type and I happened to mention you. That's all." Fritz said looking up at you as he tries to get away. You sigh out and let him go as you cross your arms.

"You owe me big time for this." You say as you glare at him.

"I swear I will, but I need to catch up with Chad. Later Freddy hehehehe." Fritz laughs out as he disappears into the crowd.

Hey there is Freddy." You hear someone yell out and soon you were surrounded by a group of older gentleman.

"What did I tell ya. My nephew knows how to pick them." One of them said with a loud laugh.

"If I was a few years younger and not married. I would ask you out in a heartbeat." Another one said as he kissed your hand. You felt nervous again, but took a deep breath to calm yourself.

"Use your southern charm." The voice repeats in your head.

"Why such gentlemen ya'll are." You cooed out with a smile.

"Oh what a cute accent you have. I definitely want to hear more." Another one chuckled.

"But of course darlin'. This Southern Bell won't let ya'll down." You say given them your cutest face.

"With that voice like honey. I know you won't. Hey how about we find your fox friend and you two come back to the small party room. We have it set up for what we call "real music". You look the type to know what's good and how to get down." Chad's uncle told you as you look at him.

"Besides..." He said as he leans over to your ear.

"We can tip better." He grinned as he pulls out a 10 dollar bill and hands it to you.

"And we promise no weird stuff." One of the others told you.

"Hehehe... alright gentlemen. Let's find Foxy." You giggled out. You find Lexi and tell her what they wanted and she was on board when you said "real music". You follow them to the small room that had a DJ booth set up and quite a few older people dancing and singing to older classic music.

"Yes! These are my people." Lexi yelled out as she began to sing along with the music an you with a laugh join along with her. You spend a few hours in there just singing along with everyone and somehow they got you to dance with them. Everyone winded up joking and playfully picking on you because you just could not dance, but Lexi and you winded up dancing with several people anyways. They would tip you both when they would ask for drinks or more food. You were talking with a group when you hear someone calling for you.

"Yo Freddy! One of your friends wants ya!" One of the guys yelled. You smile, excused yourself and made your way to the door to see Mike.

"Hey Yankee. You needed me?" You asked as you walked up to him.

"Yes, the boss told me to let you have a break, but you seem to be doing just fine hillbilly." Mike smirks at you.

"Well I like the music, but I could use a break. These boots are killing me." You say looking at him.

"I bet. Don't know how you are able to walk in them." He chuckled at you.

"Very talentedly." You say smiling back as you pick up one foot. Just then someone comes out the door quickly and knocks you forward and into Mike. He quickly puts his arms around you and holds you close to him so you would not fall.

"Hehehe... well Fazbear. It seems you are falling for me." He whispers into your ear and your face lights up.

"You would think that they could see me. I'm kind of big." You huff out as you hide your face from him.

"Ah come on. You're not that big (yn)." He said as he helps you stand up and you just look at him.

"Uh... thank you Mike. Anyways I'm going to go sit down." You said with a small blush.

"Yeah, later than hillbilly." He said with his smile. Your cheeks get hotter as you quickly make your way down the hall. You were heading to the security room now and you were trying to get there quickly. Your head was down as you thought about what Mike said. You were deep in thought when someone crashed into you and the both of you fell to the floor. Whoever they were landed right on top of you.

"Ow..." You whimpered out as you rub the back of your head with your eyes shut tightly.

"Pet?" Vincent's voice rings out. You open your eyes and look up to indeed see Vincent leaning over you. He pushes himself up now straddling your hips as he looks down at you. You look at him before turning your head and huffing out remembering what he said to you.

"Better hurry and run along before I cramp your style Vincent." You say with a growl. You expected him to get up and leave, but what he actually did left you speechless. He takes your face in his hands, leans over, closes his eyes and presses his lips to yours. It was far from soft. It was hungry, rough, but it was full of desire and longing. You were in complete shock as your eyes widened. He slowly pulls away, but his eyes shoot open and he sits up quickly. His face held complete horror as he looked at you.

"Oh fuck what have I done?" He said as he gets off of you quickly and runs down the hall. You sit there confused and shocked at his actions. What did he mean by "what he has done" and why did he just kiss you? You thought he lost interest in you, but now you don't know. You get up and look down the hall to see if you could see him.

"What was that all about? " You asked yourself as you stared down the hall before you continued to walk to the office. You walk in and see no one was in there and you smiled to yourself as you take a seat and prop your feet up on the desk. You close your eyes and try to relax before you have to go back. You sit there enjoying the quiet as you let your mind wonder.

"Hello my dear." You heard Freddy's voice break the silence. You open your eyes to see him standing in front of you with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello Freddy. How are you doing?" You asked as you put your feet back on the floor.

"I'm managing. I haven't seen it this packed in years and the young girls... they have taken a strong liking to the others and myself. I can't wait for this to be over with. Too many of them have followed me around today." He sighed softly as he crossed his arms.

"My my, Freddy don't you want to snag yourself a girlfriend?" You tease him with a giggle and he looks at you. He smirks as he leans down and places his hands on both sides of the chair. He leans towards you getting very close and your breathing picks up as he looks you in the eyes.

"There is only one girl that I have any interest in and she is sitting right in front of me." He said in a deep seductive tone and you felt a bolt of pleasure run through your body.

"Uh...well... hhhmmm..." You stutter out as he stands back up with a smirk. Just then you hear footsteps and the both of you look to see who it was. Toy Bonnie walks in to see you and a huge smile crosses his face.

"I knew I would find you in here doll face." He said as he walks up to you and puts his arms around your neck and nuzzles your head.

"Hey Bon. I haven't been able to see you lately." You say as you pat his arm.

"Hey old man." Toy Bonnie said looking up at Freddy now. You can see Freddy's eye twitch and a growl escapes him.

"You know doll face, after this party you should totally take me home with you." Toy Bonnie purred in your ear.

"Oh Bon... you're a silly bunny." You giggle out.

"Why if she is taking me instead?" Freddy huffed out and crossed his arms.

"Please Freddy. I'm younger and I can last for a while." Toy Bonnie grinned as he held you tightly.

"Bon be nice." You say looking up at him.

"But I know I'm far better."Freddy said eyeing Toy Bonnie.

"Freddy you too." You say now looking at him. For the rest of your break the two just went back and forth at one another. Soon you had to head back, but this time you had to go to the main party.

"Hey Fazbear is back!" Someone yelled from the crowd and you give a shy smile. It felt more crowded now than last time as you move through the sea of people. People would stop you to take a few pictures and then go on about their way. As you were walking you heard someone grab a mic and began to speak.

"Who's ready for some karaoke?" A man asked as the crowd yelled and cheered.

"Hehehe... this should be good." You laugh to yourself. You continue to talk with the guest as people get on stage and sing there hearts out. What didn't surprise you is when Toy Freddy, Freddy, and Goldie decided to sing. You were sure singing something besides the kid songs felt good and gave them a chance to use their voices to their full extent, but what did surprise you the was Marry sung too. He sounded amazing and you are pretty sure he did it to piss off Goldie also. You weren't surprised either that the two bimbo's sung too. You really really hated to admit it, but they actually were good.

"I wished I could sing." You sighed softly as you watched someone else up there.

"You should totally sing big sis!" Chica squealed excitedly. She had found you and since Freddy wasn't here to stop her, she was holding on to you tightly and cuddling her face into your chest. Not long after she found you Fritz and Chad showed up as well.

"Oh no. Not happening. For one I have stage fright and two I can't sing." You told her.

"Aaawwww, but Freddy. You're the lead singer of the band." Fritz teased you now as he leaned on your shoulder and you gave him a death glare.

"Yeah I think you should sing." Chad added with a smile as he leaned on the other side.

"Not gonna to happen Kidd." You said glaring over at him now.

"What's the matter weirdo?" Bridgette's voice calls out.

"To chicken to go up there creep?" Brittany added.

"That's funny coming from the one dressed like the chicken." You say glaring at them now.

"At least I look sexy up there unlike you." She spatted out and a small growl escapes you.

"I would have to disagree with her on that sexy part."Chad whispers in your ear making you giggle.

Just then someone else walks up who looked just like Chad.

"There you two are. I've been looking for you."He said throwing an arm around Brittany and Bridgette's waist as they giggled.

"Sorry birthday boy. We were talking with Freddy here." Bridgette giggled out.

"She is afraid to sing for us. Isn't that a shame?" Brittany cooed out with her bottom lip pushed out.

"Aaaawwww... come on Freddy. I want to hear a song from you." He whined looking at you.

"Leave her alone Chester. She doesn't want to sing." Chad said crossing his arms.

"But it's our birthday bro and I want to hear a song from the main star." He said grinning.

"Remember Freddy, we are to please the guest of Honor." Brittany smiles wickedly at you and Bridgette giggles. You narrow your eyes at the both of them.

"The fuck do they think they are doing?" You think as you glare.

"Come on Freddy. I want a song. Just one, of your choosing." Chester said as he grabs your wrist and begins to drag you to the stage.

"Hey wait...guys!" You yell looking back at Chad, Chica and Fritz.

"Good luck big sis! You'll be awesome!" Chica yelled out excitedly.

"You'll do fine Freddy!" Fritz said smiling at you.

"Hehehe... good luck Freddy." Brittany mocked you.

"You'll need it loser." Bridgette added with an annoying wave. He drags you to the stage and in front of a computer.

"Here we are. There are thousands of songs on here. Just pick one you like and get up there and sing.". He said looking at you.

"Listen... I... I can't. I had to force myself to just talk to people today. I'll freeze up if I do this." You told him.

"Well I think you should do it because if you don't I might just tell my mom that Freddy wasn't being accommodating to me. That will make her mad, she will tell your boss and she will make sure that this place gets a bad reputation all over again and probably shut down. Then you "Freddy" will be out of a job along with all your coworkers and it will be all your fault." Chester smirked as he crossed his arms. Your eyes widen as he spoke.

"He is just as bad as Bridgette and Brittany." You think as you stare at him.

"So Freddy, what will it be? Sing or risk everyone's job?" He said with a sickly sweet grin. You could hardly believe this. Yes the boss is riding on this to boost business, but could she really have that much influence? It's obvious she has money and money talks after all. That alone is enough to hurt Freddy's. You couldn't let her do that, what would happen to everyone? What about the animatronics? What would happen to them? He had you cornered and you couldn't get out of it.

"You are a devil." You growl out and narrow your eyes at him.

"Yes I am baby so don't forget it. Now pick a good one." He smirked as he walked off. You huff out and nervously begin to look for a song. You find one that you thought fit how you felt. You let the DJ know and waited for your turn. The longer you wait the more nervous you become.

"Alright everyone give it up for our very own Freddy Fazbear!" The DJ called out loudly over the mic.

"What the hell! He didn't do that with the others!" You mentally scream as you see Brittany and Bridgett waving at you with cocky grins. You nicely flip them off as you head on to the stage. You look out over the crowded room as everyone looked your way. You felt your heart begin to pound, your hands begin to sweat, as your vision began to blur in and out. As you wait for the DJ to get your song ready you begin to hyperventilate as it sinks in what you are about to do.

"Fuck... I d... don't know if I... can do this." You think in a panic. Just then someone puts their hands over your eyes.

"Breathe girl. You're going to pass out if you don't." Marry whispers in your ear.

"Marry?" You barely whimper out.

"Ssssshhhh... no one can see me but you right now." He said as you feel him lean closer to you.

"I can't do this." You say panicking again.

"Yes you can. It's just you and me right now . No one else but us." He said in a sweet voice that made you calm down.

"Sing for me like you did that one day." He whispers huskily now. You take a deep breath and shakily begin to sing.

When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special

You're so very special

Your voice slightly cracks but you continue to sing.

But I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts

I wanna have control

I want a perfect body

I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice

When I'm not around

You're so very special

Yeah I wish I was special

"You are doing great girl. Keep singing." Marry said softly into your ear.

But I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

She's running

She's running out the door

I said she's running out

She runs runs runs runs...

Run...

Your voice now gets a little stronger and Marry slowly moves his hands from your eyes.

Whatever makes you happy

Whatever you want

You're so very special

I wish I was special

But I'm a creep

I said it

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

You now let out every bit of pent up frustration from today and everything that Brittany and Bridgette even Jenifer has done to you over the past few months.

I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't belong here

Now your voice fades as the song ends. People cheered, yelled and a few boos. A shy smile covers your face as you bow and quickly leave the stage. Fritz, Chad, and Chica met you as you walk down the stairs.

"Hey not bad (yn)." Fritz said with a smile.

"But don't quit your day job." Chad said with a laugh.

"Don't listen to him. You did fine big sis." Chica said happily as she grabs you again.

"I hope I never have to do that again." You sigh out.

"Maybe...anyways back to the party!" Chad said taking your wrist and heading back off into the crowd. After a few more hours of terrible dancing and laughing it begins to get dark.

"Alright everybody! We have one last special request. So everyone grab your special someone and hold them close." The DJ called out and couples paired up. You watch as people grab someone and got ready to dance. You were about to walk over to the wall when you feel someone tap you on the shoulder and you turn to see...

"Scott?" You asked looking up at him.

"(yn), may I?" He asked holding out his hand for you to take.

"You...you know I can't dance right?" You laugh nervously.

"I know." Scott said as he takes your hand and pulls you close to him. Your eyes widen but slowly put your hand on his shoulder.

"But I still want to dance with you." He said sweetly as a soft melody begins to play. Scott begins to slowly sway back and forth as he gently places his hands on your waist.

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin?

If I can't help falling in love with you

He holds you closer now as you look up at him and your eyes meet. Pink dusted under his eyes as he looked at you and gently guided you with the song.

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

A warm fuzzy feeling overcomes your body as you gaze into his light brown eyes. He moves his hand to your cheek and softly strokes it. His touch always makes you feel happy and safe.

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

He closes his eyes and leans towards you. You follow his lead as you lean up and close your eyes too. He is so close, your lips only inches away from connecting. Your breathing hitches, and your heart begins to race.

"(yn)..." Scott whispers as he holds you closer. Your body begins to tremble as you wrap your arms around his neck. You patiently waited for his lips to press against yours.

"Thank you everyone. Hope you guys had a blast, because I sure did. Hope to see you all again and happy birthday Chad and Chester." The DJ yells as both Scott and you jump back away from each other before you both look away blushing.

"Th...thanks for the dance." Scott coughs nervously as he rubs the back of his head and his face blood red.

"No problem... I... I enjoyed it." You stutter out and look away as your face matched his.

"I.. I have something to do... I'll talk to you later." He said and quickly walked away. You watch him disappear from the room and your heart sank.

"Was I that bad?" You think sadly as you begin to return to the party. After a few more pictures and talking the rest of the guest and birthday boys left the restaurant and clean up began. Everyone was running around trying to clean up as fast as they could. Jeremy and you were cleaning up one of the small party rooms.

"Hey (yn) are you ok? You have been really quiet." Jeremy said breaking the silence of the room.

How Scott acted earlier was still weighing on your mind.

"Jere is there something wrong with me?" You asked now.

"What? No there is nothing wrong with you (yn). What brings this up?" He asked now walking over to you.

Something happened earlier and the way they acted after... makes me think that I did something wrong. I hope I didn't because they mean a lot to me." You said looking down at the floor.

"(yn)." Jeremy said as he lifts your face up to look at him. He gives you a sweet smile as he brushes back some of your hair.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Everyone is very tired after today and I'm sure they didn't mean it. Let them rest and I'm sure everything will be back to normal in no time and besides you're too sweet to stay mad at." He said sweetly and you look at him and quickly put your arms around him hugging the taller male tightly.

"Thank you Jeremy. That means a lot to me." You say laying your head on his chest. You feel him stiffen, but he slowly holds you closer to him.

"Anytime (yn). I will always be here for you." He said laying his head on top of yours. You stayed like that for a few more minutes before he lets you go and the two of you finish up. Soon everyone was done and sitting in the main room waiting for the Boss. You were sitting with Lexi and the others just waiting when Bridgette, Brittany and Jenifer walked up.

"Wow looks like we made some good tips today." Brittany said out loud.

"I bet I made at least 180 or more." Bridgette giggled as she pulled out some money.

"Even I got a good amount." Jenifer cooed.

"To bad some people wasn't in the main room. might have gotten some tips themselves." Bridgette said in a snarky tone. Lexi just looks at you and shrugs.

"Oh but I bet they made quite a bit too." Goldie purred from behind them. All of you look at him as he walks up and sits between Lexi and you as he puts an arm around both of your necks.

"How so? We didn't see them for hours." Brittany huffed out.

"I think you should show them." Goldie smirks as Lexi and you pulled out the tips you got and begin to count. "I have 243." Lexi said as she looks at them.

"I have 240." You said as you put the bills in order.

"How the hell did you make more than us!?" Brittany yelled out.

"We were invited to hang out with the older crowd." Lexi said with her mischievous grin on her face.

"And they tip a lot." You added as you put your money up.

"I hate you so much." Bridgette growled out as the other two nodded in agreement and they all stomp off.

You giggle out and continue to talk with your friends.

Soon the boss walks in with a huge smile on his face.

"This party was a success! Thanks to everyone and our wonderful stars we are booked for the next several months. Get ready girls before you know it you'll be our main attraction." He laughed loudly.

You deadpanned and dropped your head on the table.

"I don't want to be the main attraction! I don't want to do this again." You whined out as everyone laughs at your actions.

"Come on honeypot. You make a beautiful me." Toy Freddy said rubbing your back and you just groan out. After that you change, say your goodbyes and head home to get some well deserved sleep. When you get there you quickly change into your pj's, crawl into your bed and fall into a deep sleep without a second thought.


	36. AN wildfires

It may be awhile before the next Ch. comes out. Wildfires have ravaged my town. My job has burnt down and left so many people with nothing. Now we must figure out what to do from here. Thank you.


	37. AN wildfire update

Thank you for your words of hope. My family and I are fine. I made it out of Gatlinburg that night. Sadly not all did. My heart goes out to them and their loved ones.


	38. Ch 29 Truth is Shown

Ch. 29 Truth is Shown

It now had been about a week now and just like Jeremy said everything was getting back to normal. Well somewhat. Vincent was still very distant with you but did have small conversation here and there. He wouldn't let you too close to him. Scott also was acting very strange. You both would talk to each other but it was like he was building a wall and showing distance with you. This ripped your heart out. You had develop a small crush on him over the past few months and him pushing you away hurt tremendously. Mike and Jeremy on the other hand were talking and hanging out with you more. They would come over and y'all would have a blast talking, playing, and watching different shows together. They helped get your mind off of everything. The others were happy to have your attention back. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie wouldn't leave your side for long, and when you worked at night everyone would gather around you. Marry had begin to cuddle up with you now and of course Goldie took this as a challenge. Goldie would say something to get under Marry's skin then Marry would retort and before you knew it insults were flying. It was both entertaining and annoying. Now here you are sitting at the desk, watching Marry and Goldie fighting, the others surrounding you trying not to laugh, and Jeremy was getting annoyed at the two.

"How long have they been going at it?" Chica asked as she hugged your arm.

"Almost an hour now." Toy Bonnie huffed out as he lays his head on your shoulder.

"And to think Marry is supposed to be the mature one." Freddy huffed out crossing his arms.

"Let them fight. Just means more attention for me." Toy Freddy coos as he wraps his arms around your neck and lays his chin on top of your head.

"I think they should just fuck and get it over with." Jeremy huffs out as everyone looks at him.

"Jeremy... language!" Freddy yelled out as he looks at him. Your face turns a bright red as your mind runs wildly at the thought of Goldie and Marry.

"Oooohhhhh... sweetheart has that look on her face." Foxy grins at you.

"Hehehe... She is as bad as we are sometimes." Bonnie cooed out with a chuckle. Mangle , for whatever reason, was in her animatronic form and she had her head in your lap. She was acting as if something was scaring her and wouldn't leave your side. You would pet her head and ears to calm her down some but she would just get closer.

"I wonder what is up with her? She has never acted like this before." You thought as you softly patted her.

"Useless reject." Marry spatted out at Goldie.

"Invalid puppet." Goldie smirks back and Marry growls out.

"Alright you two no more fighting. Time is almost up." You say as you move Mangle's head, stand up and walk over to them.

Marry narrows his eyes at Goldie in anger but Goldie just grins smugly.

"As you wish honeybee." Goldie purred out as he pulled you to him and a small growl escapes you now just as the the bell chimed. Everybody looks up and a few groans follow as they get up.

"Looks like it is time my dear." Freddy said as he walks up to you.

"Yeah, looks like it." You say smiling at him. Toy Chica looks at you before leaving the room. Foxy, Bonnie and Chica all hugged you tightly before heading out. Mangle crawls over to you, looking at you sadly as she nuzzles your hand. You reach out and lovingly rub her head.

"I don't know what is wrong hun but everything will be ok." You tell her as you bend down and hug her. She again nuzzles you sweetly before she goes back to kids Kove.

"I will see you later honeypot."You Freddy coos as he kisses your cheek softly.

"Yes I want some alone time with you later doll face." Toy Bonnie purred out as he too kisses your cheek.

"I don't think so.". Goldie cooed as he pulls the two away from you and down the hall. You give a giggle as you watch them.

"My dear, please be careful. I worry about you."Freddy said as he leans his forehead to yours.

"I will be fine Freddy. I promise." You say as you smile at him. He looks at you worried before he leaves and you watch him now wondering what has gotten into everyone. You feel someone wrap their arms around your waist. You turn your head to see Marry. He leans his head on the side of yours and holds you tightly.

"I to worry about you girl. I will always try to protect you. You mean a lot to us...a lot to me." He whispers in your ear.

"Marry is something wrong? Some of you are acting all funny." You say as you turn to him. He gives you a sad smile as he kisses your forehead and walks out of the room. Jeremy walks up to you now.

"Something must be on their minds." Jeremy said as he puts his hand on your shoulder.

"There is definitely something on there minds." You say turning to him. He smiles at you sweetly as he takes your hand.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it will be alright." He said as he gently brushes your hair back and a lite blush appears on your face.

"I hope so. They seemed very worried about me. I don't know why? I'm fine." You say looking down the hallway.

"I think the whole thing with Tim bothered them and only a few of them can be around you. I think they forget about Mike, Scott and me. We won't anything happen to you." He said sweetly.

"I'm fine. I'm sure after that night he high tailed back home but thanks. I know I can count on y'all if I need you." You say smiling at him. Jeremy smiles at you as he pulls you to him and wraps his arms around your waist and leans his forehead on yours.

"I will always be there if you need me (y/n). All you have to do is call. Like I have said you mean a lot to me and I want to make sure you are ok." He said as his leans towards you. You feel your face heating up as your heart begin to pound inside your chest.

"I just want to make you happy." He whispers huskily as his lips brush barely against yours. Your hands move to his chest as you close your eyes.

"He is becoming more confident." You think as your breathing picks up. Just when your lips were about to connect someone pulls you apart.

"Huh?" Jeremy yells out.

"Now I know I can not leave you alone with my honeybee. You will try to seduce her." Goldie purred out as he pushes Jeremy away from you.

"What the hell?" Jeremy yells out as he glares at him.

"I almost... kissed Jere." You think as you look at him blushing.

"I can seduce her if I want. Not that I am..."He said looking away blushing now as Goldie just smirks at him.

"Please stagehand. You were getting a little to close. Now be a good little boy and do not try again." Goldie said grinning at Jeremy wickedly. Jeremy jumps a bit before bucking back up.

"Like I'm going to listen to you reject." Jeremy spats and Goldie eyes begin to glow. You see this and quickly intervene.

"Hey Goldie, why don't you go home and when I get there. I'll give you some alone time." You cooed out as you touch his chest. He looks down at you with a smirk on his face at those words.

"Oh honeybee, I love the sound of that. I will be waiting for you." He purred out and disappears as you turn to Jeremy now.

"I don't think picking a fight with Goldie is a good idea hun. I know he won't kill you but I don't know about hurting you. I need to talk to him about not hurting anyone." You say walking up to him.

"Sorry...he...he just makes me mad." Jeremy said crossing his arms and looking away.

"So you can seduce me if you want?" You smirk at him as his face lights up.

"Yes... I mean..uh... I'm not... but I can." He stutters over his words.

"You're still so cute Jerebear." You giggle out.

"Anyways better get going. I need some rest. I'm sure you do too." He said looking at you.

"Yeah, boss don't like us ridding the clock." You say as you both go clock out and head to the front. As you head to the doors you see Vincent leaned against the wall. He looks over at you and a small smile appears before it quickly fads. You give a small smile back before turning to Jeremy.

"I'll catch you later tonight Jere." You say sweetly.

"Yeah, I'll see you (y/n)." He said smiling as he leaves now and you walk up to Vincent.

"Hello pet." He cooed as he looks at you.

"Hey Vincent." You say shyly.

"It seems like Jeremy and you are very close. Maybe that time I caught you guys in the closet turned into something more?" He smirks at you.

"We are not together if that is what you are asking." You say crossing your arms.

"Hehehe... good. I don't think you should be with him anyways." He chuckles out.

"And why is that?" You asked looking at him.

"Reasons." He grins as he moves closer to you.

"Great answer...are you ok? You have been acting really funny." You asked as you turn to him.

"I'm fine pet." He said looking at you. You sigh out knowing something was wrong.

"You know I will listen if something is wrong." You tell him as you look into his lite purple eyes. A faint blush appears under his eyes as he looks at you. He reaches out to touch your face when he quickly jerks it back and looks away from you.

"I need to get going." He mutters out as he quickly walks away from you. You watch him disappear around the corner and you sigh out.

"I have no idea what has gotten into everyone." You think to yourself as you head to your car and drive home. As soon as you walk through the door Goldie had you in his arms holding you close to him. This wouldn't surprised you if it wasn't at how tender and gentle he was. His hands were on your sides and a gentle smile was on his face. Not what you are use to with him. You wrap your arms around his waist and lean your head on his chest.

"Goldie... what is going on? Why is everyone acting strange?" You ask as you hold on to him.

"Nothing is wrong honeybee. They just missed your smiling face. I know I missed your body next to mine."He said with a smirk. You look up at him as you narrow your eyes.

"Don't lie to me Gold." You say looking him in the eyes.

"My dear sweet honeybee. I would never lie to you." He cooed as he gently touches your face.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" You sigh out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He grins as he grabs your breasts and squeezes them. You growl out and push him away.

"I will figure out what is going on myself then." You say as you push past him but he grabs your wrist.

"(y/n) no matter what happens. I really do love you." Goldie said as you turn to look at him. He was looking at you sadly. This was not Goldie. He smiles as he disappears. You just stare trying to figure out what was going on. You sigh out and go about the rest of your day before heading off to bed.

You had been woken up by loud thunder rolling across the sky and you were now getting ready to head to Freddy's.

"Wow it's really bad out there tonight. I know Scott must be flipping right now." You say worried as you head to your car. It was pouring rain as you pull into the parking lot and you quickly run to the doors and dart inside locking them behind you.

"I didn't see Jeremy's car out there. Maybe the rain has held him really bad. Hope he is ok." You say as you turn around and walk to the office. As you pass by the show stage you look in but don't see the Toys in there.

"Must be in the office." You think as you walk down the hall. Another loud roll of thunder rings out making you jump and look up.

"Why am I so uneasy right now?" You think as you hurry to the office. You walk in the room but no one was in there. You were being to worry now as you walk over to the desk. Something was very wrong.

"What is going... aaaaahhhhhh" You began to say as another thunder clap echoed out and the lights flickered. You were shaking now as you now were frightened.

"I need to find the others." You said as you grab the flashlight and walk back down the hall. It was very dark and only the sound of distance thunder and your footsteps could be heard in the in the building. You walk to the parts and service room to see if they were there. You grab the handle and turn it but it was locked which is odd because it is never locked.

"What the hell is going on?" You say looking at the door when you hear a long bang from some wheres behind you. You turn quickly and shine the light down the hall. Your heart was racing as panic begins to set in. You slowly make your way back down the hall to see if the animatronics were playing a trick on you, but your body told you other wise. You stop just short of one of the door to the party rooms. Something was in there. You stood there as the light shines at the doorway as a pair of black shoes appear from the darkness of the room. You watch as a man comes into the light clad completely in purple. He had short dark purple hair and silver eyes with a gold badge ,but what got you was his smile...it was the smile from Freddy's vision.

"I see you know who I am." He said in a deep voice as his inhuman smile covers his face. Your breath catches as you begin to shake and attempt to back up but fall back on the floor and your flash light skids away.

"Hehehe...how wonderful to see that look on your face. After everything you have done to mess up what I have set up." He said with his arms behind his back as he stares down at you. Your body is frozen as you look at him with his wide grin.

"Sta...y aw...ay from...me." You stutter out as you crawl back.

"Oh yes, do try and get away. it wouldn't be fun otherwise, but you can't escape me." He said walking slowly towards your shaking form. You see him getting closer and quickly get up and try to run from him but he was faster. He grabs your shoulder, spins you around and slams you against the wall knocking the wind out of you.

"Not fast enough little girl. I'm going to have fun breaking you. After all the times you got in my way while I was able to gain what power I had." He growled out as he presses his forearm against your neck holding you in place.

"Where are they?" You demanded worried about what he might have done.

"Does it matter? You are the one you should be worried about." He grins as he pushes against you.

"You...how could, you killed them! They did nothing to you." You yelled out glaring at him as you try and get out of his grasp.

"I needed them. I had to exchange their lives for power. Unfortunately I made a mistake. I didn't count on an idiot walking in on the ritual. He messed up everything, and instead of granting that power, my body became trapped here and I was bound to him. Lucky he was easy to control... until you showed up." He snarls as he applied pressure to your neck. You grab at his arm; trying to pry him off your neck. He hisses out and slaps your face. As he does this his nails cut across your cheek causing blood to trickle down your neck. Your vision begins to blur as you struggle for air and try to push him off of you. He chuckled out as he release some pressure on your neck and you gasp for air.

"Hehehe...oh the look on your face. The way you gasp, and struggle. I am going to enjoy torture you. Your screams will be intoxicating. I have to make up for all the progress you have costs me to lose. So it's only fair that it comes from you." He purred out as licks up some of the blood and pulls out a knife from behind him. Your eyes widen as you see the silver blade pass in front of your eyes and down to your shirt and his grin widens. He slips the tip of the knife between the two top button and slowly in a teasing manner cut each button off.

"Why are you doing this?" You say with a shakey voice.

"Power, longer life and revenge. It was going great. The miserly from them was slowly letting me take over his body and I could have left but then you show up, "he said looking at you with a sicking sweet smile as he takes the end of the knife and opens your shirt," and made them feel happy again." He growled out as he presses the end of the knife under your chin and drags it down to your neck leaving a trail of blood behind it. He moves it down the valley of your chest and to a point just blow your rib and stop as he presses the end into your flesh as you hiss out. He grins as he pulls it back just a bit.

"You are a sick fuck." You growl out as you glare at him.

"Hehehe... you know I'm going to make sure that the little brats see what I am doing to you. How helpless they are to save you. It's amazing how their sadness feels." He grins as he moves the knife over a bit and again presses the end into your skin as you scream out.

"And what will be even better..." He grins as he leans over to your ear and whispers.

"I going to make sure he knows he is the one who made me do this. If he only stayed away from you. " He purred out as he pulls the knife back. Your blood now drips off the blade as he again presses his arm against your neck. He grins as you struggle to get away from him as he gets ready to plunge the knife into your body. You shut your eyes and brace yourself for the impact but instead of pain you fall to the ground as someone knocks him away from you.

"Stay away from her!" Someone you never thought you would hear. You look up as air again filled your lungs.

"Vi...nce..nt?" You pant out and holding your throat. There he stood in front of you in a protective stance.

"Aaaggggrrrrr...I see I have lost my control on you." He grows as he stands up and glaring at Vincent.

"That's right Michael. I have now stay away from her. You can have me but leave her alone." He said glaring back at him.

"Michael? Is Vincent the one who he was talking about messed up everything?" You think as you try and stand up.

"Oh no. She is in the way. She has somehow made the brats happy, and given back your freedom which has drained what power I had. She is a problem with that damn power of hers so now I am going to get rid of the problem. I can only imagine how much power I will get back after they find her body and you... this is all your fault. You just couldn't stay away from her." He smirks as he walks closer to Vincent and do something with his hand. Vincent hiss out and falls to his knees in pain.

"No matter what you do I will have completed control of you." He grins as he waves his hands and Vincent again screams out. You can see deep cuts on Vincent now as blood drips down his arms and head. You quickly run to his side and you could see black smoke like strings wrapped around Vincent's wrist, ankles and neck.

"Hehehe... You think you can help him? You can't do anything little girl." Michael chuckles as he looks at you.

"(y/n)... please get out...of here." Vincent panted out looking at you.

"I'm not going to leave you here with him." You say looking at him and could see the pain on his face as you reach out and touch his neck. You barely touch the string and Michael yelps out and touches his neck.

"What!... gggrrrr... you fucking bitch!" He growls out and begins to quickly walk towards you.

"Shit (y/n)." Vincent yelled as he tries to stand up. You look at Michael as you reach out and grabs a hold of the string and as soon as you did it dissolves and disappears from Vincent's neck. Michael yells out and drops to his knees as he grabs his neck.

"I'm going...to slowly kill you." He snarls glaring at you. Without any hesitation you begin to grab the rest of the strings and Michael screams out and wraps his arms around his stomach. You quickly grab Vincent's hand and begin to run down the hall.

"Where are we going (y/n)?" Vincent asked trying to keep up with you.

"Away from him." You say as you look back to see if you can see him. Vincent grabs your hand and pulls you into a room and pushes you against the wall.

"Listen. I want you to leave. I will...get him to follow me." He begs you as he looks over at the door nervously.

"I'm not leaving you." You tell him.

"Too bad. I care to much about you to let him hurt you." He said pressing his forehead to yours. Before you could say anything else he takes off down the hall. You try to go after him when you hear Michael yell out.

"You are going to pay for this bitch. Do you have any idea what you have done. Oh...the things I'm going to do to you." He growls out as he throws something. You look around trying to find a place to hide when you see a flicker of gold. You look over and you see Goldie. He waves for you to following him when you hear Michael chuckle out.

"Hehehe...Where are you little girl." He yells out. You take of running down the hall as you see more flickers of gold leading you. You can hear footsteps behind you as you turn the corner and dart into a room as the door shuts behind you. You look around and realize where you are. You were in the room with the golden rabbit.

"Goldie?" You call out quietly.

"Sssshhhhh... honeybee." Goldie whispers in your ear. You turn to him and grab a hold of him.

"It's ok...but I need you to hide now." He said as he pulls you over to the locker's.

"I need to find Vincent." You said looking at the door.

"He is fine. You are the one he is after. Now just hide and keep quiet alright." He said as he opens the locker door and pushes you back gently.

"I need to find him." You said as you try to get passed him and to the door.

"Trust me honeybee." He said as he grabs your collar and pulls you to him. You look at him as he roughly presses his lips to yours before he pushes you back into the locker and shuts the door.

"Stay there honeybee. Everything will be over soon." He said as he disappears. You eyes widen as you try to open it but just then the door busted in. You see will Michael enter the room through the slits in the door. You cover your mouth and hold your breath as he looks around the room.

"Where are you little girl. Come on out and we can play a game. " He coos out before he slams his fist against the wall. You watch, completely still, as he walks to the middle of the room. He looks over at the locker's as a huge grin crosses his face but before he could get to the locker's he stops and turns to the door. You look over to see a small child like figures with blue lines under its eyes standing in the door and you can see Michael freeze.

"What are you doing here! You should be afraid of me." He growls out. You watch as four more child like figures appear in the doorway blocking.

"We use to be but now we have hope and you lost all the power you had thanks to her." He said as he step forward and Michael backed up away from him.

"Stay way. I still have power." He yells as he moves further away. The figure walks closer and Michael moves to the other side of the room. The small figure walks after him again.

"You're afraid of us. You have no power left. We will end this." He said as he moves closer. Michael runs to the other side in a panic now.

"I swear I will make you suffer more then ever." Michael said as he looked over and saw the golden rabbit.

"Hehehe... look at this. Our dear friend is here." He said as he quickly put the suite on.

"Bet you remember the fun time we had. You all happily followed me to the back with not a care in the world. Oh I remember it like it was yesterday. Your screams and cries... I loved it. HAHAHAHA..." He laughs out when a ear splitting crack rings out from the suite and Michael stands still as blood begins to leak from the joints.

"What...no...how can?" He pulls at the mask trying to get it off but you could see the symbol glowing.

"I can't...aahh...get it off... It hurts. Get it..o...off." He screams out pulling at the mouth and falling to his knees as blood pools around him. Gurgling and cries comes from the suite as his body compulsive and more blood pours out before he slumps back with no movement. The figures all smile as they disappear. You stand there for a moment before you take a breath that you didn't realize you were holding. With a shakey hand you reach out to the door and this time it opens up. You step out as your whole body trembles as you stare at the rabbit.

"He is trapped thanks to you." A voice said from behind you and you turn quickly to see Marry there. He walks up to you and pulls you into his arms. He holds you close to him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I knew he was coming back. I put you in danger for our plans. At first I didn't care about what happened to you but as time went by I begin to develop feelings for you and now... you mean so much to me but I couldn't let everything we have planned for to be thrown away. That is why I made sure the reject was watching over you just in case the plan failed. I'm so very sorry (y/n)." He said holding you tightly.

"Marry...it's ok. I'm not mad. I forgive you." You say sweetly as you wrap your arms him and hold him close.

"Thank you for everything." He said as he lets you go and backs away into the darkness. Just then Vincent runs through the door and sees you.

"(y/n)!" He yells as he runs to you and pulls you into a tight hug.

"You need to leave. I don't know where he is." Vincent said as worry laced his voice.

"It's alright Vincent. I know where he is at." You say as you look over at the rabbit.

"Huh? " He said as he looks over an seems the scene.

"(y/n)...? What happened?...Is that him?" He stutters out as he lets you go and looks at the mess.

"Yes that is him. He is trapped in that suit so he ain't going to hurt anyone ever again." You said as you look over at Marry as he nods.

"How are we going to... explain this to the boss?" He said looking at you as he rubs the back of his head. You can see just how beat up he really looks now and you sigh out.

"I'm not worried about that hun. I'm worried about you." You said as you walk up to him and place your hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine..." He said as he falls forward and you catch him.

"Vincent!" You cry out in worry and wrap your arms around him holding him close to you.

"I'm fine..." He mutters out as he lays his head on your shoulder and holds you tightly.

"Go to the office and sit down. I'll be there in a moment." You said as you help him stand back on his feet.

"I don't want to leave you in here with him. He maybe trapped in there but you never know." He said looking over at the suit.

"I will be fine trust me. I have back up." You say smiling at him knowing Marry was watching the two of you from the dark corner.

He looks at you and slowly nods as he walks out of the room. Marry walks up beside you and Goldie appears on your other side.

"Go ahead and go home girl. You have had a very stressful night. We will clean this up." Marry said crossing his arms and looking at the suit.

"Yes honeybee. You have been through enough. I will not let you endure any more." Goldie said as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you to him.

"What? I can't do that. I don't even know how I'm going to explain this." You yell out looking at them.

"I have you covered girl. As much as I hate to agree with reject he has a point. You have been through enough so please go on home." He said as he kisses your forehead sweetly and Goldie pushes him away.

"No rag-doll... lips off." Goldie said with a cocky smirk. Marry smirks as he grabs your chin and leans closer to your lips. Goldie narrows his eyes and pulls your face towards him.

"Go on honeybee. It will be alright. Now rag-doll... come on we have a lot of cleaning up to do." He grins as he lets you go and walks over to Marry.

"Wait! Where are the others? I haven't seen them and I'm really worried about them." You say looking at the both of them sadly.

"Do not worry honeybee. They are all safe and sound." Goldie purred out smiling at you.

"They will be back tomorrow. They are all in sleep mode. I knew they would have tried to save you and that would have messed up everything. That would have put everyone into danger and I would not let that happen to them or you." He said as he looks over at the suit.

"As long as they are alright. Thank you for that." You say smiling at him. Marry and Goldie smile at you as they disappear leaving you alone in the room now. You begin to walk away when you hear Micheal's voice.

Hehehe... Do you... really think you are done with me? Please... I will be back and when I do...I will..." He began.

"Shut up! You are done and you know it. I'm stronger than you are and always will be." You say as you walk out of the room slamming the door behind you and head down the hall to the office. You walk in and see Vincent sitting at the desk. He looks up at you worried.

"Hey Vincent...I think we should get out of here for tonight." You say as you look over at him.

"I think you should. I will somehow explain all this to the boss." He said as he gets up and walks over to you.

"I have that part covered. Please come to my house. You are pretty banged up and need to get those cuts cleaned and bandaged up." You say as you brush his hair back. He has cuts and marks all over his face and neck.

"I believe you (y/n). I will come to your house. How do you always manage to have everything under control?" He asked as he looks into your (e/c) eyes.

"I have my ways hun, but that's not what is important right now. You are, so come on lets get you patched up." You say as you take his hand and head to the front doors. You get him to ride with you and the both of you head to your house. When you get there you grab your medical kit and clean him up.

"There...I'm not the best but I try." You said as you finish the last bandage.

"Thanks (y/n)." He said looking up at you. It was weird to see him not acting like his flirty self.

"It's fine... I'm just glad you are ok." You said smiling at him. He reaches out and touches your cheek and a sharp sting is felt.

"He hurt you too. I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." He said grabbing some cream and putting it on you. You blush a bit but let him do it.

"I don't know how but you somehow freed me from him." He said as he gently puts the medicine on your cheek.

"I did?" You ask as you look up at him.

"Yes. I can't feel him anywhere near me and his voice is gone." He said before he pulls you into a tight hug.

"I don't know how to repay you." He said as he holds you tighter.

"Oh Vincent...mmm...You don't need to repay me. I'm just happy you are safe now. I think you should stay here tonight. I want to keep an eye on you." You said as you hug him back.

"You sure (y/n)? I can leave if you want." He said looking down at you sweetly.

"I'm sure hun. I'll go get you a pillow and blanket." You said as you let him go. You grab a blanket, pillow and give it to him.

"Here you go and if you need me just come and get me. I will be here for you ok." You say as you gently touch his hands.

You get ready for bed and slowly drift off to sleep. You awake from your sleep to someone slowly nudging you.

"Huh? ... Vincent? Are you ok?" You asked as you quickly jump up and look at him.

"Yes everything is fine. I just really wanted to be near you. Please... I don't want to alone." He said as he crawls up next to you and pulls you closer to him.

"I...uh... sure. " You say blushing as you gently play with his hair.

"Thank you. For the first time in a long time I can't hear his mocking voice. I hated to be alone. If I was; all I could hear was his laughing and screaming." He said as he cuddles closer to you.

"I...I'm so sorry Vincent. I thought maybe something like that was happening, but...thought I was just crazy." You say as you put an arm across his side.

"I tried to keep my sanity but he did take over a lot. I found out that my flirtatious ways keep him at bay. It didn't hurt as much so I kept doing it, but then you show up and he couldn't handle me being near you. You did something to him and caused him pain. After I found out about that I wanted to be near you more." He said as he brushes your hair back and you look at him.

"But I pushed you away because of him. He threatened to hurt you...and I couldn't let that happen. I made a deal that if I just stayed away from you he wouldn't touch you." He said as he presses his forehead to yours.

"Vincent...that's why you said what you did. You were protecting me. I really thought I had done something to you." You say looking way from him. He takes your chin and makes you look at him.

"You did nothing wrong. I did. I couldn't stay away from you. The day I saw you in that outfit I almost broke, but then I saw you all dressed up the day of the party I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to touch you...and I winded up braking the deal and that is when he took over. He was going to take you away. I would not let that happen. I was willing to let him take me over just to save you, but that was not good enough...he wanted you dead. I don't know what happened back there, but whatever did I'm just happy you are safe." He said hugging you tightly and rubbing his head against yours sweetly.

"I will tell you one day. For now...I think we both need some sleep." You say as you smile at him. He looks into your (e/c) eyes and leans in as he presses his lips to yours softly. Your eyes widen before you slowly kiss him back.

"Thank you for given my freedom back to me." He said smiling at you.

"I'm so glad that I could." You smile at him.

"Now that I have let you know about my feelings...I can be myself again...so pet do you think you can still handle me?" He smirks at you as he moves his hands down your side and to your butt. You squeak out and push him slightly away.

"I can see you are back to your old self...and I'm really glad." You grin as you hug him.

"You know you missed me. I will behave to night, but be ready I plan on making up for all that time I missed." He chuckles out and smirks at you.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." You smile as you cuddle closer to him. He chuckles out as he holds you closer and strokes your hair softly.

"Sweet-dreams Vincent." You say as you close your eyes.

"I will now. Thanks to you pet." He whispers in your ear as he closes his eyes and the both of you fall into a deep slumber.


	39. Ch Rough day and Relaxing (Lemon)

AS IN THIS IS A LEMONCHAPTER...YOUHAVEBEENWARNED!—

This has adult situation, malexfemale, and smut. If you are uncomfortable with this types of situation please do not read. MA18. If you are ok with this please come read what dirty things we came up for you.

This ch. doesn't really fit in but I was doing an rp with a very good friend and he did such a wicked job at my Goldie I had to make it a ch. Hope you guys like.

It had been a long hectic day at work and you had just arrived home. You sat in your car for a moment before getting out and heading upstairs to your apartment. You open the door, walk in and head straight to your living room.

"Damn...what a day it was." You sigh out as you place your keys down on the table when you hear a small noise from behind you. You turn to see Goldie laying on the couch shirtless and smirking at you.

"Does my leading lady need to relax?" He purrs out as he looks at you.

"Goldie what the hell are you doing? I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans." You huff out as you rub your temples.

"What is the matter honeybee? Rough day, maybe I can help you relax?" Goldie purrs out now sitting up and pats the space beside him.

"Yes a very rough day." You say as you go over and sit on the opposite side of the couch.

"And no I don't need your help. Just... stay over there." You say as you kick off your shoes.

"But honeybee I want to see my leading lady up close." Goldie said as he scoots over next to you and places an arm around your waist pulling you closer to him.

"What did I just say?" You growl out as you look at him.

"I believe it was something like 'Oh Goldie come closer and keep me company. I am so lonely'." He cooed as he cuddles his head to yours.

"I don't believe that is what I said at all." You say as you push him away.

"You don't listen very well do you?" You say as you close your eyes.

"Only if it is what I want to hear honeybee, and right now I am hearing your heart yearn for me to help take off your clothes." He purrs out as he moves closer reaching out for your tie but you slap his hand away.

"I can take my clothes off just fine Goldie. I don't need help." You tell him as you begin to undo your tie, but you are having trouble.

"Oh honeybee, it does not matter weather you _need_ help." He smiles as he teleports behind you and whispers in your ear.

"It is weather you _want_ it." He purrs as he moves his arms around your neck and begins to take off your tie. A shiver runs down your spine as you begin to blush a bit.

"Your teleport is a nuisance." You huff out letting him undo your tie and you begin to unbutton your shirt.

"Oh my dear honey bee so tense, why do you not relax and let me take care of everything." He whispers as he moves his hands over to yours, moving them and unbuttoning the rest of your shirt.

"Goldie!... I don't need help. ...I... I have this." You yell as a dark blush covers your face and you grab his wrist.

"Again my dear needing and wanting help are different so why not just relax and let me?" He whispers in a husky voice as you shiver and inhale sharply.

"I... don't want h..help." You stutter out still holding his wrist.

"Oh, but I want to. So let me do this while you relax. How about it honeybee?" He said moving his hands back to your shirt and you look back at him glaring.

"You're going to pester me until you get your way ain't you?" You sigh out clearly defeated.

"Fine but only this one time." You huff out as you let his wrist go.

"Thank you honey bee, now you relax while I take care of my dear leading lady." He purrs as he continues to unbutton your shirt. You blush and look away from him as you feel your shirt slowly loosen up.

"This is really weird you know. I feel like a little kid. You just want to touch me." You grumble.

"Not at all my dear I just want you to feel relaxed." He said finishing the last button and sliding it down your arms. Goosebumps cover your body as he slowly slides the shirt down.

"Relaxed... right. You just want to undress me." You said as you relax some and lean back on the couch. Goldie quietly hums a tune as he takes your shirt.

"Now that that's off why not undress you some more?" He muses as he looks you over.

"I don't think so, but I like your humming." You said as you closed your eyes.

"Then I shall continue." He continues humming as he quietly moves his hands to your shoulders and starts to rub.

"I will let you do ...mmmm that. It feels good." You muttered as a small whimper escapes you. Goldie continues to hum and slightly pushes you forward to get your upper back. You lean forward a bit as whimpers turn into quiet moans.

"I'm not go... mmm...ing to lie. This feels r...mmm.. really good." You softly moan out enjoying his touch.

"Good." He said quickly undoing your bra and takeing it off.

"Goldie! ... the hell! I told you I didn't want help!" You yell out blushing in shock and covering your chest.

"I was really enjoying the massage." You growl as you look back at him glaring.

"I know honey bee but it was in the way of the real massage." He smirks as he starts to massage your breasts.

"Goldie!" You yell out blushing wildly and grabbing his arms.

"Just relax honey bee, I will take care of you." He whispers in your ear as he starts to hum again.

"Take care?... you are sneaky is what you are." You growl blushing more as you look at him.

"I believe it is called being cunning my dear." He smirks as he continues to massage your breasts. He massage the left one more aggressively and the right one calmly before switching.

"I should hit you...aahh." You hiss out as you close your eyes again.

"Why am I not?" You think to yourself slightly enjoying the feeling.

"But honeybee you don't want it to end." He whispers in your ear and softly bites the shell.

"I...aahh... I... I will get mmmm... you later for this." You moan as you lean your head back and grab his arms. Your back begins to arch as pleasure begins to slowly build.

"I look forward to it." Goldie coos as he gives your breasts a squeeze and small whimpers escape your mouth.

"Mmmm...G...ol...die... you dick." You stutter out as your body trembles and you move your hands to his.

"Such sweet sounds honeybee." Goldie purred in your ear.

"Goldie...mmm... mmmmmmm." You moan out as he teases and torments your harden nipples.

"Are...yo..mmm... you planning on more?" You pant out blushing and looking at him.

"You know me the best." He chuckles as he slides one hand down your stomach and continues to toy and play with your breasts. You moan loudly as you lift your hips a bit wanting more.

"Damn...aaahhh...you." You huff out as your body quivers with excitement.

"You love it.". He hummed as he started to nibble at your neck. His other hand moves down now and he begins to undo your pants. He unzips them and you reach down sliping them off along with your panties and kicking them off to the side. He slips a finger between your lower petals and starts to rub your bundle of nerves.

"Damn... you're...aahh good." You cry out as you reach back and run your fingers through his hair.

"Thank you honeybee." He huskily purrs as he kisses along your neck.

"I h...hate you..mmm... right now." You murmur as you turn his face to you and pull him into a heated kiss as you slowly move your hips. He roughly kisses you back before pulling back and biting your bottom lip and rubbing your clit faster.

"There is more to come my dear." He whispers as he continues to assault your little knot.

"Aaahhh... I... I'm going to..l..let you do wh...atever... this one mm...time." You gasp wiggling around as a smoldering untamed sensation begins to build within your core.

"All I want is for you to feel good my dear honeybee. Am I providing?" He grins as he again leans over capturing your lips in a intoxicating kiss.

"Yes... aaahhh...but I want... you to feel good too...mmmm." You moan as you shudder and sparks of bliss ravish your whole body.

"I insist you first." He purrs as he slides a finger into your wet warm walls.

"Mmmmm...Goldie...I..ah...you are...making me feel...mmm...wonderful." You whimper out as you grip his hair tightly. He just smiles as he continues to assault your bundle of nerves and invade your inner walls. The pleasure is building as you move your hips along with his movements.

"Ah...aaahhh... fuck me...mmm!" You yell as you close your eyes and squirm as you feel him explore your inner walls. He begins rubbing faster and sliding in another finger into your wet cavern as your back arches in pleasure.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Goldie!" You moan loudly as a overwhelming desire floods your every need.

"I love the way you moan my name with the voice of the angels." Goldie purred as he nibbles at your ear.

"D..d...aahh...don't say...that...Goldie...mmm." You blush as the desire devours your mind.

"There is no reason to be ashamed honeybee, you have the body of Aphrodite." He chuckled softly as he pushes his fingers deeper inside.

"You're obviously blind...mmmm...but..aaahhh I'm not going to complain right now." You breathe out and your body now scorching with ecstasy as you get closer to the edge.

"If I am blind the gods had restored my sight just so I can gaze at your beauty." He said sliding his fingers in and out faster.

"Fuck... Goldie... I'm...I'm close." You cry as you teeter on the edge of pure pleasure.

"Then release for me.". Goldie whispers as he shoves his fingers deep inside of your wet walls.

"Oh god Goldie... aaaaahhhhhh!" You scream out loud as pure orgasmic bliss overwhelms you and your body tenses up.

"Are you relaxed now honey bee?" Goldie smiles as he slides his fingers out.

"Y..yes...don't you...dare tell...anyone what we just did." You say panting hard as a dark blush covers your face.

"Of course not. This is only for me and you honeybee."

"You are very good with your hands." You mutter out blushing and looking away.

"A star like me does not usually do hand work. That is for the stage hands, but for you I will do anything honeybee." He muse's and runs his hands slowly up your body.

"It makes me wonder how you are in other ways." You say closing your eyes and blushing wildly now.

"Would you like to see?" He asked as he teleports in front of you.

"Y...y..yes..." You say as you look at him as your face turns blood red. He grins as he holds out his hand and you take it tightly. He pulls you up, spins you around and he teleports you both to the bedroom.

"Did you just teleport us?" You ask as you look around..

"Maybe." He purred as he gently lays you down on the bed.

"Goldie." You whisper as you lean up kissing him and your body trembles with yearning.

"Oh honeybee you are so exquisite. No one could ever be as magnificent as you are." Goldie purred out as he roughly kisses you back.

"Damn you for making me want you." You gasp out as you close your eyes and let your hands roam over his chest and shoulders.

"It would have happened eventually. A star like me and a beautiful lady like you are meant to be." Goldie said grinning at you as his hands travel over every curve of your body.

"Something is definitely happening between us." You said as you look at him blushing and goosebumps cover your body.

"You have finally realized your love for me." He said as he stands up now and begins to remove his pants.

"Ma...mm...ybe... I...d...o.. lov...e you." You mutter out and look away from him as something untamed and wild slowly builds within you.

"It's only natural." He said crawling on the bed and over top of you as he presses his body closer to yours.

"Fuck it... Goldie I do love you and it pisses me off." You huff out as you wrap your arms around his neck.

"I can make you love it." He said as he moves between your legs and begins rubbing your entrance with his member. You tremble as you close your eyes and whimper out arching your back.

"Are you ready my dear honeybee?" He whispers huskily.

"Yes...Goldie I am." You said as you hold on to him tightly.

He ravishes your neck with bites and kisses as he slides his member into you.

"Aaaahhhh...Goldie...mmmmm...you're bigger...then I thought." You yell out blushing as your eyes shut tightly and you dig your nails into his skin. He slides all the way into you and starts to slowly thrust as small moanfill whimpers escape your mouth.

"You are perfect just as I expected." He grunts as he thrust his hips a bit faster into your warm wet core.

"Aaahh..ah...Gold...mmm." You moan into his ear as you hold to him tightly and roll your hips along with his.

"The angels are singing just for me." He huffed out as he thrusts at a steady pace.

"Aaahhh...you ...mmmm...feel so good...mmm." You hum out as you wrap your legs around him.

"You feel wonderful." He said as he begins to slam into you now and the pleasure begins to build.

"Fuck...Goldie. How are you... Aahh...so good?" You pant out as you move your hips faster trying to get him to hit deeper.

"A star should know how to treat a lady right my dear." He purrs as his hands travel up your body and to your breasts. He plays, pulls, teases and fondles them as your back arches off the bed.

"Please...please...Goldie go deeper." You

beg as you lean up and kiss his neck.

"Anything for you honeybee." He pants as he begins to slam into you deeper.

"Ffffuu...right there... Right there... that's the spot!" You scream out as you throw your head back and drag your nails down his back.

"I love the way you beg for me." He huffs out and keeps hitting the same spot as he speeds up even more. You feel the pleasure now growing into a unrelenting sensation that demands more.

"I...hate begging...but...aahhh...you are to...mmm... good." You gasp as you tighten around his member.

"I wish to here you beg more." He said feeling you tighten around him.

"Please Goldie... please ma...ah..make me yours...make me cum...I need you to...mmmmm."

You cry out as you dig your nails deeper into his skin. He leans down and begins to ravish your neck with heated kisses.

"Oh god. Goldie... I'm so close!" You cry as your toes curl and he penetrates deeper in your warm walls.

"Cum for me." He whispers huskily in your ear as he thrusts faster. He hits the spot one more time and you see stars as orgasmic ecstasy washes over you.

"Yes...ffff...Goldie...I...I'm Cumming!" You scream out and tighten around his member. He feels you tighten up making him slam into you as he leans down and pulls you into a very passionate kiss. His tongue glazes over your lips softly and you part your lips to let him explore his new territory.

"Your...mmm turn to cum..for me." You breathe out trying to keep up with his movements.

"Only y...ah..ou can hon...mmm..eybee." He grunts as he rams into you.

"Only for me." You moan pulling his hair back and biting at his neck.

"You are getting...aaahhh...excited." He smirks at you.

"You made...mmm...me excited." You moan as you move your hips with his.

"I now...mmm...want to feel you." You purr as you bite his neck again.

"I'm…aahh…close." He cries out as the pleasure builds up and he titters on the edge.

"Cum for ...mmmm...me Gold. Show me what a star like you feels like." You purr in his ear as you hold on to him. He pulls you into a intimate kiss and thrusts one last time as he releases deep inside of you.

"Mmmn." You moan as you kiss him back. You hold to him tightly as you feel his member convulse deep inside. He slowly pulls out and lays down beside you. You whimper out as the cold air now hits your hot body. He smiles as he pulls you closer to him and wraps his arms around you.

"Goldie... You are amazing." You say as you cuddle closer to him.

"(Y\n) you are simply magnificent." He coos as he cuddles his head to yours.

"You are definitely a Star performer. Glad you decided to...help me relax." You say smiling sweetly at him.

"You are my leading lady and I will help you relax anytime." He smirks as his hands travel over your body softly.

"You know Goldie. I'm going to take you up on that. I think I would like to be your leading lady." You said hugging him.

"You always were and will be honeybee." He smiled as he softly kisses you.

"I love you, you moron." You giggle as you kiss him back.

"I love you too." He says holding you tightly.


	40. AN continuing

Just an update. I haven't discontinued this story. Just trying to get everything back on track. We are almost at the end and I'm going to finish it. So just "bear" with me.^_^. thanks


	41. Ch 30 Happiness and Goodbyes

Ch. 30 Happiness and Goodbyes

You were in a deep sleep when you jolt awake by something grabbing at your wrist. You look around to see you were in a darkened room.

"Where am I?" You ask as you try to take a step forward but something was holding you down.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" You think as you look down at your legs and see black smoke wrapping around them. You begin to panic and try to run, scream, do anything to try to get away. The smoke moves up your body as it wraps around your chest before splitting apart. One wraps around your arm and the other makes its way too your breasts and given them a good squeeze. You hiss out as you shut your eyes tightly and whimper out. It squeezes harder and your eyes jolt open to see you were in your room and Goldie was straddling your hips, one hand grabbing your breast and in the other was some kind of wipe. You look at him glaring as he smirks at you.

"What the hell are you doing?" You growl out as you look up at him.

"I was merely rectifying the damage done to your beauty." Goldie purrs softly.

"And you had to grab my boobs?" You asked as your eyes bored into him.

"Oh honeybee, they were presented." He wiggled his eyebrows at you.

"They wasn't presented! You pulled my shirt up!" You yell out and lean up a bit but feel pain shot through your body.

"Mmm!" You yelp and lay back down. Goldie reaches out and strokes your hair softly.

"Relax honeybee. I am almost done. The stagehand did not treat these cuts." He cooed out sweetly as he gently wipes down the cuts on your side. You whimper out as you feel the stinging on your side and turn your head. You notice the spot beside you and remember last night's events.

"Where is Vincent?" You ask as you reach over and touch the spot.

"The stagehand left early this morning. Good riddance. He was getting way too grabby for my taste." Goldie huffs out as he places a bandage over the cut marks.

"You know that I am so much better than him." He purrs out smirking at you.

"You're just jealous. I kind of enjoyed being in his arms." You say blushing a bit as you cover your face.

"I am not jealous of the stagehand. I know that I am better than him. I only want what is best for you and if you have me you will have the world. So how about it honeybee, marry me?" He cooed as he leans down and presses his body against yours.

"I'm not marrying you Goldie." You say as you push him off of you.

"You will change your mind one day." He purrs out as he grins at you. You shake your head at him as you get up.

"I'm getting up now. Later Goldie." You say as you head to the bathroom.

"Indeed honeybee." He coos out sweetly.

You head to the bathroom, and shut the door when your phone went off. You reach over and answer it.

"Hello?" You say as you begin to get everything ready.

"Hello Miss (yln)." The bosses voice rings out.

"Oh hey...boss." You say nervously.

"So it seems that you had a very interesting night." He said and you begin to fidget.

"Yes... you could say that...uh." You stutter out.

"Listen I want you to keep this under wraps, got it? I don't want something like this getting out. I've got everything under control so you just take the day off. We'll talk about everything when you return." He said sturdily.

"Okay boss. Whatever you say. I won't say a word." You say as you lean on the sink.

"Not that anyone would believe me anyways." You think to yourself.

"That's my good are one of my good ones. I'll talk to you later then." He said as he hung up the phone and you sigh out as you put your phone down.

"Well I guess I have the day off." You say to yourself as you look around your house.

"Guess it's a good time as any to start cleaning." You tell yourself as you begin to clean up your living room. Soon you have it done and begin on your bedroom when you hear a knock at your door.

"Huh? Who could that be?" You say as you walk to your door and open it to see Mike, Jeremy, Scott and Vincent standing there.

"Well this is a surprise." You say very confused.

"Hello pet. It looks like our little incident last night caused us to have a day off." Vincent smirks at you,

"Boss wouldn't tell us everything and neither will asshat over here." Mike huffs out as he points over to Vincent.

"Do you know what is going on (yn)?" Jeremy asked you.

"Uh... well... I'm not at liberty to discuss anything." You say looking away.

"Come on hillbilly." Mike whined out.

"Mike I'm sure she has reasons why she can't talk about it." Scott said looking at him.

"Right, but why are ya'll here?" You ask now.

"Thought it would be fun to come visit our special little pet." Vincent cooed as he walks past you and into your living room.

"Come on in Vincent." You playfully say.

"Glad he's back to normal." you think as you step aside.

"Come on in ya'll." You say smiling as they walked in.

"Feels like last time... only Fritz isn't here." Jeremy said as he sat on your couch.

"Kind of." You grinned and Mike throws his arm around your neck smirking.

"Also we are not at each other's throats either but I wouldn't mind a little of that moonshine." He mused.

"You're lucky I like you." You sigh out but smile at him.

You go to your kitchen and grab everything along with some other things and walk back to the living room.

"Alright Hillbilly! You are the greatest." Mike yelled as he gets a glass.

"You damn right I am." You laugh as you pore him a drink.

"Don't forget me pet." Vincent cooed as he holds out his glass. You sigh out but smile as you pore him a glass. You look at Scott now not really expecting him to want one.

"You know what, I'll take one." He said shocking you.

"That's my boy." Vincent cooed as he smirks at Scott.

"You surprise me yet again Scott." You said as you hand him a drink.

"I can be full of surprises." He smirks as he takes the drink. You blush as you turn away from him.

"Here Jerebear. I got you this." You said as you hand him a drink.

"Thanks (yn)." He said smiling at you. You get a glass and take a seat on the couch and Vincent quickly puts his arm around your neck as the others glare at him.

"Uh...so everyone has the day off today?" You say as you look around at everyone.

"Looks like it. Not that I'm complaining." Mike said as he downs the drink and pores another.

"We should be back to work tomorrow." Scott said as he sips his drink.

"So we all just decided to come see you." Jeremy said blushing a bit as he looks at you.

"Was hoping you would tell us what was going on but..." Mike said shrugging.

"That's stays between Pet and I." Vincent said as he pulls you closer to him. You can feel the rooms atmosphere shift. You can see the others glaring at Vincent and you quickly sit up and change the subject.

"Well I'm happy to see y'all. It's been very busy." You said as you smile at them.

"Right, haven't been able to play games with you. How am I supposed to beat you if we don't see each other." Mike chuckled out.

"You think you can beat me Mike? " You smirk at him and he quickly closes his eyes as pink paint his cheeks.

"Yes, and I will win. Then you will have to cook for me." He huffs out as he takes another drink.

"Speaking of cooking. I believe I'm the only one who hasn't got to try it." Vincent purred out looking at you.

"Hum...it seems like it." You hum out as you look at him.

"So how about it pet? Cook something for me?" Vincent asks as he leans closer to you with a smirk on his face.

"Vincent! You can't just ask her to cook for you." Scott huffed out as he glared at him.

" This will be the only time I will ever agree with Vincent. Cook something for me too." Mike said looking at you.

"Mike that is very rude." Jeremy said looking at Mike.

"It's ok. I don't mind." You say happily.

"Good." Mike and Vincent say together.

"You don't have to (yn)." Scott huffed out.

"Its fine." You say standing up.

"Let's call it a celebration." You say happily.

"Celebration?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Freedom." You say looking at Vincent. His eyes light up and a genuine smile crosses his face.

"Freedom works perfectly." Vincent cood happily. You walk into the kitchen and begin to cook and after a bit you finish everything and set it up before heading back to the living room.

"Ok y'all. Its ready." You say happily.

"About time hillbilly." Mike said as he threw his arm around your neck and grinning. You giggle out as everyone heads into the kitchen. Everyone begins to eat and talk about random things when your phone begins to ring. You pick it up and smile as you answer it.

"Hey mom." You say happily.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh I'm hanging out with some of my friends." You tell her as you smile at everyone. Just then Vincent took your phone and puts it on speaker.

"Hey!" You yell out. He just grins at you as he sits it down.

"What are y'all doing?" She asked now.

"Oh well I cooked so we are all eating." You tell her.

"Ooohhh...Trying to get one of them by feeding him. Which one ?" She coos out.

"What?! No it ain't like that." You blush as you look at your phone.

"Un-huh. You know what they say. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I bet its that one guy...what's his name? The one you are always talking about. Oh yeah..." You quickly grab the phone now and take it off speaker.

"Hey listen mom. I'll...I'll call you back later. Love you." You say blushing red as everyone looks at you.

"Hehehe alright love you." She said and hangs up. You do the same and put your phone up.

"Who was she going to say pet?" Vincent asked smirking at you.

"I have no idea what she was talking about." You say trying to control your blushing face.

"I bet it was me." Vincent smirks more.

"How do you know it was you? It could be me." Mike pops off before he realized what he said.

"Please we all know it is me." Goldie's voice rings out and he walks into the room.

Everyone but you jumps at his voice.

"Wh...what makes it think it's you." Jeremy stuttered out.

"Because it is always me." He smirks as he walks behind you and places his hands on your shoulders.

"It's not you moron." You huff out.

"Then who is it?" Scott said looking at you.

"Uh...How about we play some Mario kart." You say quickly standing up and practically run out of the room. You begin to set everything up as they walk in.

"Nice way to dodge the question." Vincent said sitting down.

"Don't push the question Vincent." Jeremy said as he sat down too.

"(Yn) is the only one who I'm worried about going up against. The rest of you I can beat with my eyes closed." Mike said with a smirk on his face.

"Really now Mike?" Scott said looking at Mike.

"Sounds like Scott wants a challenge." Vincent said.

"Sure. I'll prove I'm king of the tracks." Mike said smirking.

"Alright your on." Scott said crossing his arms.

"Really Mike? " Jeremy whined out as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh lets make it more interesting. Whoever loses has to take a shot." You said handing them the controllers.

"Sounds good to me. Get ready to eat my dust Scott." Mike said as he picked his character.

"You might be surprised Mike." Scott said as he picked his character now. You take a seat on the couch between Vincent and Jeremy as the two get ready. The race starts and they both take off. You watch as Scott actually kept up with Mike. After the 3rd lap Scott passed Mike at the last second.

"I...can't believe you won." Mike said with a shocked expression.

"Shouldn't have underestimated me. I might not look like it but I do play games. My dad is a hard core gamer so I know a thing or two." He smirks as he hands Mike a shot.

"Nice one Scott." You cheered happily.

"Whatever. Who's next? " Mike huffed as he took the shot.

"I want to give Scott a round." Vincent purred out as he takes the control from Mike. Scott smirks as they get ready to race. Scott completely laps him.

"Oh well. Games are not my thing." He shrugs and hands you the controller.

"You are going to be a challenge." You say as you pick your character.

"Good because I'm not holding back." He grins as the race begins. Both of you are neck and neck but ultimately he won by a hair.

"Not bad (yn) You were more of a challenge then the others." Scott said smirking at you as your face lit up and Vincent hands you a drink.

"I demand a rematch!" Mike growled.

"Ain't it Jeremy's turn though? I'm sure we can find something different for him." You said looking at him.

"Im fine. This is amusing by its self." He chuckled.

"See, now rematch." He said as you hand him the controller. They set up for another race and again Scott beats him.

"Damn it." Mike huffs out as you hand him a drink and he downs it. Vincent went again and this time did better but still lost. Then it was your turn and this time you beat him.

"Good job (yn). Finally someone beats me." He smirks as he looks at Mike. Mike huffs out crossing his arms.

"He is cocky when he plays." You think with a giggle. You then went up against Mike and again it was neck and neck but Mike won. This keeps going on, as Scott dominated the track. Mike was plastered by now and had passed out on the chair.

"Looks like he is partied out." Vincent said with a chuckle.

"Guess he is staying here tonight." You say as you look at him.

"Uh hey (yn)...can I stay too? I want to keep an eye on him." Jeremy asked blushing a bit .

"Sure Jerebear. You can stay." You say smiling at him.

"Well if they are staying so am I." Vincent purred as he pulls you closer to him.

"Uh...ok. If...you want to stay." You stutter blushing a bit. Scott huffs out making you look at him. His face was red as he glares at Vincent.

"I don't think you should stay." He said with a slight growl.

"Oh, afraid that pet and I might do the "adult" things?" Vincent asked smirking at Scott.

"I'm afraid you might try to push the "adult" things." Scott said crossing his arms.

"Uh there is not going to be any "adult" things going on." You said nervously.

"Ok we'll play other games. Like doctor or perhaps truth or dare? I know a few dares i would love to try on you." He purrs with a smirk.

"Let's not and say we did." You said as you move out of his grip. You go and get a few blankets and pillows.

"Here hun. If you need me you know where i am." You tell Jeremy as you hand him a blanket and pillow.

"I know al. Thanks for letting me stay." He said smiling at you.

"Anytime darlin'." You say smiling back as you cover Mike up.

"Come on you two. I'll get yall set up." You say heading to your room with them right behind you.

"Just give me a minute to get everything ready." You say as you begin to walk to the closet but Vincent grabs your wrist and pulls you over to the bed.

"No need for that pet. I'm going to sleep right here." He said as he lays down pulling you down beside him. Your eyes widen as you look at him.

"Now wait a minute! You are not sleeping there." Scott growls as he walks over to the bed.

"Don't worry Scott you can sleep here too. We can make room. " He smirks as he pulls you closer and grabs Scott's wrist pulling him down beside you.

"Hey!" Scott yells as he falls into the bed. He catches himself before he falls onto you. His face completely red as his body slightly rubs against yours.

"See now we both get to lay with her." Vincent purred out looking at Scott.

"Vincent! You are a pain in the ass." Scott said as he glares at Vincent as he move down beside you.

"I'm not winning this fight am I?" You sigh out closing your eyes.

"Nope. So just enjoy having two hot guys in your bed." Vincent said smiling at you.

"This won't be the first time. Doubt it will be the last." You say as you move to lay on your back.

"What?! When did you have other guys in here?" Scott yelled looking at you shocked.

"Remember when everyone came over for Fritz's party? Well Toy Freddy and Bon snuck in here and slept with me. I'm honestly surprised they didn't wake anyone up." You said smiling at the memory.

"Ooohhh pet...You can be a naughty girl." Vincent smirked as he played with your hair.

"We didn't do anything. They just cuddled." You said closing your eyes.

"And you just let them?" Scott huffs out.

"Jealous Scott? Did you want to be the one cuddling her?" Vincent teased.

"What? No... I mean...mmm... that's not my point." He stutters out blushing.

"You can cuddle her now. She's right beside you." He smirks as he looks at Scott. Scott's face gets redder as he looks at you.

"You're cute when you get flustered." You giggle out.

"Its so easy to get under his skin." Vincent cood as he puts his arm around your waist. Scott frowns when he does this.

"You know he told me he fantasizes about Chica and me." You say looking at Vincent smirking.

"I said i don't fantasize about Chica! I was making a point Al." He said as his face gets redder.

"So he fantasizes about you and him then?" Vincent smirks as he looks at Scott.

"No...damn it." Scott face goes blood red as he covers it.

"I fantasize about (yn)and me all the time. Maybe we can make some of them come true." He grins as his hand slowly moves up your side. You begin to blush as you look at him.

"I don't think so." Scott growls as he pushes Vincent off the bed and rolls over. Vincent just laughs as he sits up and gets back on the bed. You try to hold back but laugh just as loud.

"Scott is so jealous pet." Vincent said getting close to you again.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Scott growls.

"He ain't jealous...is he?" You think as you roll onto your side facing him.

"Right. Anyways goodnight Scott." He said as he puts his arm around you.

"and good night pet." He purrs sweetly in your ear making you shiver.

"G..good night Vincent."You stutter out.

"Goodnight Scott." You say looking at him.

"Night (yn)." He said in a slight annoyed tone. You frown upon hearing how he said it.

"Does he not like me anymore?" You wonder sadly as you fall asleep.

"(yn)...(yn)." You hear someone call your name. You slowly begin to open your eyes as the voice calls out. You look around to see you are in the restaurant sitting at a table. You see several kids in masks sitting around you laughing and chatting.

"Where am I?" You ask looking at the kids.

"Hey there (yn)." The one wearing the Marry's mask asked you.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" You asked turning your head to him.

"Hehehe...we know each other. Very well as a matter of fact." He said as he pulls the mask up and you look at him closely. He had black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He looks almost like Marry.

"Marry?" You ask looking at him. He grins brightly at you.

"Hey girl. Its nice to know you can recognize me." He chuckled out.

"What's going on? " You ask looking around.

"You did it. You helped us. We're free." Another voice said beside you. You turned to see a brown hair boy with blue eyes sitting beside you. A Freddy mask cock to the side on his head."

"Freddy? Is that you?" You ask him.

"The one and only." He smirks with a chuckle.

"We are free now big sis." Said a blonde hair girl with bright violet eyes.

"All thanks to you." A red hair boy said smiling.

"You are the greatest." A purple hair boy said grinning.

"Chica, Foxy and Bonnie? Y'all are here too." You said looking at each one of them.

"And don't forget me honeybee." A sweet voice whispers in your ear. You look back to see a blonde boy with golden eyes smirking at you.

"Goldie. I can't forget you." You smile at him.

"We wanted to talk to you before we left." Freddy said looking at you.

"Left?" You ask.

"We are no longer bound to Freddy's." Bonnie said.

"We can move on." Foxy said smiling.

"You help free us." Chica chirped.

"You even helped me." Goldie said placing his hands on your shoulders.

"So y'all can move on? I'm so happy i could do that for you." You said smiling.

"We just wanted to see you one last time before we go." Marry said as he took your hand.

"We are going to miss you (yn)." Freddy said looking at you sadly.

"I'm going to miss y'all too. What is going to happen to the others and your animatronic bodies?" You ask thinking about it.

"We don't know. The others were somehow connected to us but we don't know what will happen." Marry said.

"Well...whatever happens, happens. I much rather y'all be free. Even if it means never seen you again." You say as your eyes begin to water.

"We'll see each other again one day." Chica said as she leans over hugging you.

"Yeah, until then we will be waiting for you." Goldie said hugging you also. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Marry joined in and it became a group hug.

"We love you (yn)." Marry said holding you.

"I love all of you too." You said crying now.

"It's time. We have to go. Take care yourself." Freddy said looking at you.

"And make sure he takes very good care of you." Goldie said as he cuddles your head. Your face blushes a light pink as you think of him.

They all let you go and a bright light shown behind them.

"Goodbye guys." You said as they walk into the light and with a bright flash you jump awake. You look around and you are still between Scott and Vincent. You sit up and touch your head. You knew it was not just a dream. They were free.

"Everything alright (yn)?" Scott's voice pulls you from your thoughts and you look at him. He sits up with a frown on his face as he reaches out and wipes away some tears you didn't even know you were crying.

"(yn)? What is wrong?" He ask worried.

"They are free." You say looking at him.

"Who is free?" He asked confused. You just lean over and lay your head on his chest. He stiffens at the contact but puts his arms around you.

"We will see tomorrow." You say as you pull away and lay back down. Scott follows but this time he pulls you closer to him.

"Whatever it is, it will be alright." He said holding you.

"I know." You say as you close your eyes, enjoying his warmth. Soon you both fall asleep.


	42. Ch 31 Surprises

Ch. 31 Surprises

It was in the early morning when you slowly open your eyes to the slightly darken room. Vincent had his arm wrapped around your waist, holding you close to him and fast asleep. Scott was nowhere in the room, so you assumed he was already up. You slowly get out of Vincent's embrace and walk out of the room towards the living room. When you get there, you see Mike and Jeremy still asleep but a faint light was coming from your front door. You walk out to see Scott leaned over the edge of the guard rail.

"Hey Scott." You said as you walk up beside him and he looks over at you.

"Hey Y/N." He said quietly.

"Do you always get up with the sun?" You ask smiling at him.

"Just about. I rarely sleep in." He said looking back over the parking lot.

"I try not to, but sometimes..." You said looking out over the parking lot too.

"I know. It's a pain to get you up." He said with a small chuckle.

"Only sometimes." You say smirking at him.

"Right. Can I ask you something?" He said as he turned to you.

"Sure, go ahead darling." You say curious as to what he was going to ask.

"Do you have feelings for one of them?" He asked looking at you with a serious expression on his face.

"Feelings?" You ask him confused as you tilt your head at him.

"Y/N just answer me." He said in a demanding tone.

"I... I mean I like them." You say as you look up at him.

"Hhhuumm...You are not going to give me a straight answer, are you?" He huffs out crossing his arms and looking away from you.

"I really don't know what you want me to say. I like them, I like you. We are friends." You tell him as you turn to him now.

"But do you have feelings for one of them?" He asked again looking back at you.

"I have feelings for someone, but why does that matter?" You ask him confused.

"Just forget it. You won't tell me and I'm not going to waste my time." He said as he drops his arms to his side with a slight growl.

"Scott what the hell? What is up with you lately?" You ask him irritated and confused. He just looks away with an angry expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it." He said turning around and begins to walk away.

"What did I do to make you mad at me?" You ask as he walks away. He stops but doesn't turn to you.

"Nothing. I'll see you at work. " He sighs out and walks down the stairs. You watch him get in his car and drive away. You're confused, upset and annoyed all at once as you walk back into your apartment. You go to the living room to see Mike and Jeremy sitting there.

"Hey." You say sadly with your head down.

"What's wrong Y/N?" Jeremy asked worried as he stands up and walks over to you.

"I... it's nothing." You say shaking your head.

"Don't lie to us hillbilly. We know something is up." Mike said as he walks over too and puts his arm around your shoulder.

"Please talk to us. We want to help." Jeremy pleaded as he takes your hand in his. You sigh sadly as you look up at them.

"Did I do something to Scott?" You asked as worry covered your face. Mike and Jeremy look at each other before looking at you.

"He's been acting so strange. One minute he is laughing with me and the next he's distant and puts up a wall." You say as your eyes cut away and the feeling of sadness hits you harder.

"I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind. " Jeremy said as he squeezes your hand and smiles at you.

"Yeah, Hillbilly. All that matters is who you choose ...I... I mean we...we all had a lot on our minds and...uh... just...just give it some time and everything will be alright." Mike stutters out as you look at him funny and Jeremy glares.

"Sorry I'm still half asleep." He tells you with a goofy grin. Just then Vincent walks in the room with a yawn.

"Hey. Where did you go. I was missing having your body next to mine." He purred as he walks over to you and throws his arms around your neck and leans his body against your back. Mike let's out a growl and Jeremy glares at him.

"I was talking to Scott. I think I did something to him." You say sadly as you place a hand on his arm.

"Nah, he is just confused about his feelings and all. It will be alright but I'm hungry so fix something please." He begged as he leans his chest on your back.

"Confused by his feelings? What do you mean he is confused by his feelings?" You asked as you look back at Vincent.

"Vincent! Hush." Jeremy yelled out as he glares at him.

"What? Everyone knows it." Vincent said as he smirks at everyone.

"Everyone knows what? I don't know. Tell me." You say as you turn to Vincent now.

"That he really mmmmmmmm…." He began but Mike quickly covers his mouth.

"Don't listen to ass-hat here. He has no idea what he is talking about. He never does." Mike said as he gives Vincent a death glare.

"I'm really hungry too Y/N. How about I help make you make something?" Jeremy said as he takes your hand and pulls you to the kitchen quickly.

"Uh, alright." You say as you follow him even more confused now.

"What was Vincent going to say? What is Scott hiding from me?" You think as both Jeremy and you walk in and begin to cook. You ponder everything as you cook. You stare out your window with a thousand questions running around in your head.

"Y/N? Are you ok?" Jeremy asked as he rubs your back and you jump as you quickly look at him. He gives you a small smile and you sigh out.

"I'm just worried. I don't want to lose Scott as a friend. I don't want to lose any of y'all. Every one of you mean a lot to me and I...I already miss them." You say as you hold your hand to your chest.

"Miss who?" Jeremy asked as he wraps his arms around your shoulder.

"The animatronics. I'm so happy that they are free, but my heart aches knowing they are not going to be there and I don't know about the toys. If they are going to be there or not, and if I lose... Sc..ott as a friend..." You choke out as tears began to fall down your face. Jeremy turns you to him and pulls you into a tight hug now.

"Ssshhh Y/N, you're not going to lose him as a friend. He is just got a lot on his mind. We all do." He said as he holds you close to him and gently rubs your back. You just hide your face on his shoulder crying hard.

"I don't know what I did. I was picking on him but I was only playing." You say as you look up at him, tears streaming down your face. He gently places his hands on your cheeks and wipes away the tears from your eyes.

"Y/N, listen to me. Everything is going to be alright. Scott will come around, and the pain will stop. You still have Mike and as much as I hate to say it Vincent." He said as he brings his face closer to yours.

"And you will always have me." He said as he wraps his arms around your neck pulling you closer to him. You feel your mind beginning to calm down as he holds you close to him. His fingers gently running through your hair. You let out a shaky breath and close your eyes as you feel his lips brush against yours. You wrap your arms around his waist leaning your body closer to his.

"Hey hillbilly, food ready yet? I'm starving." Mike's voice boomed out breaking the silence of the room and you both jump back and away from each other just as Mike and Vincent entered the room.

"Yeah...y..eah it's r..eady. Go he..ad..." You say as you stutter out and try to calm your blushing face. Mike grabs a plate and digs in, and Jeremy gently touches your arm giving you a smile before walking over. Vincent walks over smirking at you, as he wraps his arms around your neck and leaning over to your ear.

"Looks like you were caught almost doing something. You bad girl." He purrs in your ear.

"N..no... We were just talking." You say blushing still.

"Good, because I'm not done chasing after you yet. I'm going to try and win your heart before anyone else can steal it." He whispers seductively in your ear before letting you go and walking over and getting a plate. You feel your face getting redder. After a moment, you calm down and go grab a plate. After everyone eats and helps clean, you all head off to work. You get there, park and head inside. You clock in and head straight to the stage room. You enter the room and quickly walk over to the stage, looking up at the toys, but they didn't move. Your heart sank, as you look up at them.

"I'm happy y'all are free, but I'm going to miss you so much." You say as you turn and make your way to the parts and service room. You open the door and walk in to see Freddy and the others leaned against the wall. You walk over and reach out, but felt nothing when you touched him. You sigh sadly, as you stand back up. You head to kid's cove, there you see Mangle laying on the floor, her parts scattered and not moving either. You sigh out and head to the last place, the Prize corner. You walk in and over to the big gift box. You stand in front of it and place your hand on the top, all the memories you have made with everyone hits all at once. Feelings of so many emotions fill you. Hope, loneliness, happiness, sorrow and so many others.

"I have to let go….no matter how it hurts." You said as you turned and walked out of the room. Several weeks went by and the pain slowly began to fade but with Scott pushing you away and them not being there was taking its toll on you. At night, the toys would move from room to room and eventually into the office, but instead of hearing them in the cheerful happy tone it was a monotone and cold," Y/N (yln) guard." and then they would wonder off to another room. You couldn't help but long for them, the real them. The ones that you loved with everything you had. You wanted nothing more than them to run into the room, tackling you to the floor and hugging you tightly.

I'm so fucking selfish..." You say as you enter the security room that night. Mike had just called you, something came up and it was just going to be you there.

"It's creepy now that it's quiet all the time." You say as you flip through the cameras.

"I don't know why I do this. They don't do anything but scan and walk on." You say as you put the tablet down with a sad sigh. You look down the dark hallway, waiting for the night to begin. You pick up the flashlight and begin to walk down the dark hallway. You had begun to walk around the building at night to keep from losing your mind from just sitting there. You would sometimes run into the toys but they would just scan you and move on. You made your way to the main room and shined your light at the stage. The curtain was drawn closed hiding them from sight.

"Man, it's not the same without all of y'all here. I miss your silly antics, your cheesy pick-up lines, I even miss the flirting. I...I... miss you." You say as your eyes begin to tear up.

"I'm so selfish... I'm sorry..." You cover your eyes as the tears fall down your cheeks. Just then a spot light turns on, shining right on you. You look up quickly at the light.

"What?" You say as you begin to look around getting a bit frighten now.

"I knew you loved me, honeybee." A very familiar voice purrs in your ear and you spin around as your eyes widened. There stood Goldie, with his trademark smirk on his face. You open your mouth to speak but he simply puts his finger over your lips and begins to sing.

"Did you think they'd leave you?

Did you think I'd leave you too?

Oh honeybee, you don't know who you are dealing with." He sings as he takes you by the hand and spins you around.

"You're dealing with us now.

You're dealing with me.

You're dealing with everything in between and I won't lie." He continues as he guides you across the floor and looks into your (ec) eyes.

"There is a spark, maybe something's wrong with my parts.

Oh no, you don't know who you're dealing with.

Cause we're the ones by your side." He sung as he spins you back around, facing the stage, and gently touching your face before walking on the stage and grabbing the rope to the curtains.

"There's no fate we won't deny

and they can try

time and time

but some feelings just won't die

and now that's who you're dealing with.

You're dealing with all of us till the end." He ended as he pulled the rope to reveal everyone tied up on the stage. You deadpan as you look at them.

"Goldie what the hell?! Why are they tied up for?" You yell out mad but at the same time so very happy.

"They would have disrupted my performance." He grins as he snaps his fingers and the ropes disappear and they all quickly move. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie doesn't hesitate as they jump off the stage and pull you into a tight double hug.

"I've missed you so much honeypot." Toy Freddy said as he cuddles his head to yours.

"I'm so so sorry it took so long to get myself back to you." Toy Bonnie said as he does the same.

"How? How is this possible?" You asked not believing what you are seeing. Everyone now getting off the stage and walking up to you now. You look at Marry and them.

"Please don't tell me ya'll didn't come back. Please tell me that." You begged as you looked at Marry. He reaches out for you and pulls you to him.

"No, they have moved on. They are no longer in pain or trapped here. We…. we are what is left after so many years stuck together and what is left of the bond they…we share with you." He said as he looks down at you and gently caresses your face.

"Because of everything you did we become attached to you. That bond didn't break when they moved on. We are still connected to you." Freddy said as he pulls you to him and wrapping his arms around you holding you tightly.

"It just took us some time to get back to you." Toy Bonnie said as he pulls you to him and rubs his nose to yours.

"Forgive us for taking so long." Toy Freddy cried as he now pulls you to him doing the same as Bon. You blush but happiness fills your body. You pull back and look at everyone.

"Everyone of y'all has a bond with me? Even you Chi? " You ask looking at Toy Chica.

"Yeah, but don't look to far into it. It's not what you think." She huffs out crossing her arms.

You smile at her, before arms wrap around your waist and someone's head is buried in your chest.

"Hey Chica." You say as you rub her head.

"I missed you big sis." She said crying her eyes out. You smile as you hug her. You then feel arms on your shoulders and look on both sides of you. Bonnie and Foxy are standing there grinning at you.

"Good to see your beautiful face again cutie." Bonnie said smirking.

"Aye lass, it's was too long for me." Foxy purrs as he gives you his toothy grin. After a moment, they let you go and you feel arms wrap around your waist and a head laying on top of yours.

"Mangle. I'm happy to see you Hun." You say smiling. She cuddles closer to you and sighs happily. Everyone gathers around you, in a group hug of sorts. You stand there enjoying it. After a while everyone moves away from you.

"So, you think you can still handle me honeybee?" Goldie purrs out smirking at you.

"Us, can she handle us, moron." Freddy corrected him.

"I believe I can." You giggle out smiling.

"Good, because we are going to be around as long as you are." Marry said as he walks up to you.

"As long as I am?" You asked confused. He puts his hand over your heart and looks straight into your (ec) eyes.

"We are connected directly to you. Your child like soul and wonder is what we are drawn to. We live with every beat of your heart and the moment it stops beating, is the moment we stop with it." Marry said as he pulls his hand back. You place your hand over your heart as you look at all of them.

"So, my dear, you are stuck with us." Freddy said smiling at you.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." You said smiling brightly as tears stream down your face.


	43. An The story aint over yet

Just thought i would let everyone know, because a few people have asked me, the story aint over yet. We are close to the end but not done.


	44. Ch 32 Confusion

Ch. 32 Confusion

It had been weeks now and everything was getting back to normal. Well for the most part. You were so happy to have the others back in your life and you would talk with them as much as you could. You were also doing the "special" parties more. At least two a week. You still hated doing them but the money was good and you could use it. When you wasn't at work you were hanging out with Mike, Jeremy and Vincent. You all would go out and have a wonderful time just hanging out together, but as for Scott, that was a different story. Scott had now completely stopped talking to you. Every time you would try to talk with him he would just walk away from you. Your heart was broken. He was the first person you made a connection with and now, he wouldn't even look your way.

"What did I do to him?" You think as you walk into work. This has been on your mind for weeks.

"Hello pet." A seductive purr whispers in your ear and you jump a bit turning to face Vincent.

"Don't do that." You whine out as you glare at him.

"Sorry (y/n). I couldn't resist it, but tell me why is your mind a million miles away?" He asked as he puts his arm around your shoulders and pulling you close to him.

"Scott...He..he has completely stopped talking to me. What did I do Vincent?" You look at him trying to hold back your tears.

"Oh pet, it will be alright." He said as he takes you by the chin and makes you look into his eyes.

"Give him some time. He is confused and just needs some time to think. All you need to do is worry about you right now. " He whispers as he leans closer to your face.

"How can I not? We were so close and then he just pushed me away." You sigh out as your eyes look away from him blushing.

"(y/n) it will be ok. I promise, but your with me right now and I want your attention." He purrs out smirking. You look up at him blushing more and realize how close he was to you now.

"Uh….well…you are good at getting it Vincent." You stutter out as you look at him. He smirks at you as he puts his hands on your hips and pulls you closer to him.

"I want all of your attention." He purrs out as his face leans closer to yours. You feel his hands move behind you and grab your butt, squeezing it as a squeak escapes you. You slightly push him away from you, but you can't help but smile.

"So very glad to have him back." You think smiling more. He smirks with a chuckle.

"There is your beautiful smile." He said as he moves back a bit now.

"You're crazy Vincent." You giggle out softly.

"Only a little (y/n)." He smirks at you.

"But we have a party today and we are working it together." He said as he crosses his arms smiling at you now.

"Well then I guess we better go get ready huh? " You giggle out and smile at him.

"That's why I came to get you. Come on (y/n) let's go. " He said as he takes your hand and walks to the room. It was a large party, and you both were running around but managed to keep it under control. After it was over you both begin to clean up. You were cleaning up the last bit of trash when you feel arms around your waist and pulling you back to someone.

"Huh?" You turn your head and are met with light purple eyes looking into your (e/c) ones.

"Vincent? Is everything ok?" You asked worried now.

"Yes, everything is fine thanks to you." He said softly as he holds you closer to him.

"I just wanted to hold you to me. I never know if it will be my last time." He said as he leaned his head on yours.

"Vincent? You're starting to scare me now." You say turning to him. Your hands move to his sides as you look at him. He smiles at you and pulls you closer. He leans down, his lips only centimeters away from yours and your breath hitches.

"Don't be. I'm not going anywhere (y/n). I just know I might not be the one. So I'm going to steal one more." He said looking into your eyes and before you could ask him anything he closes the gap and his lips connects with yours.

"Mmmm!" Your eyes widened as you feel his soft lips dance with yours. You slowly close your eyes and kiss back as he holds you close to him. He slowly pulls back now and smiles sweetly at you and let's you go.

"Incredible. Just like the first time." He purred out before turning around and walking out of the room leaving you confused and speechless.

"What?" You ask as you softly touch your lips and watch him leave. You stand there thinking of what he told you.

"What is he talking about? " You stand there thinking. After a moment you gather yourself and look up at the clock. You sigh out and head out of the room and down to the break room now. You grab your food and heat it up before sitting down. Just then Mike enters the room and sees you.

" Hey hillbilly. Smells good in here. I'm guessing its yours." He said with a grin as he sits down beside you now.

"Yeah. It would be my leftovers Yankee." You said with a giggle as you smile at him.

"Your the only one around here who can make my mouth water." He said as he looks at you giving his real smile. Your breath hitches as you look at him.

"God his smile is amazing." You think as you look down at your food blushing wildly.

"Thanks Mike. I try to make everything taste good." You say as you take a bite now before getting more on your fork.

"It's always good, but are you ok? You looked down earlier today." He asked you and you look at him with a sigh.

"Just….Scott and a few other things on my mind. I don't know what I did or what I can do. Plus everything else that is going on." You say as you shut your eyes and think.

"I know (y/n), but I know it will be alright. I promise." He said as he puts an arm around your shoulders and rubbing your arm.

"Its like everyone knows something I don't and acting a bit different." You said as you look at him. He just smiles at you and hugs you closer.

"(y/n), its ok. We all have had a lot on our minds. Just wait, it will be ok." He said as he lays his forehead on yours. His blue eyes look into yours now and you feel your face heat up.

"Just give all of us some time ok. Just need you to worry about who…what you want." He stutters out as he blushes a bit. You look at him a bit confused. He sighed out and moves his other hand to your hand that is holding the fork. He pulls you closer to him and you feel your heart speed up. He moves closer to your face as his lips brush against yours and a shiver runs down your spine.

"Just follow your heart (y/n), ok?" He whispers as he closes his eyes.

"Ok?" You breathe out as you slowly close yours and try to calm down but your heart just keeps pounding in your chest. He moves his head a bit and his lips still brushing against yours. Your breathing picks up as you feel him move and feel pressure on the fork. You open your eyes to see him eating your food.

"Mike! What the hell?" You yell out and he grins at you.

"Sorry hillbilly. I couldn't resist." He grins more and sits back letting you go.

"If you wanted some, I would give you some. All you have to do is ask me." You huff out as you try to get your heart to calm down.

"Hehehehehe…I would love some hillbilly." He grins as he gets up and grabs a plate before he sits back down. You give him some of your food and you both sit there and eat.

"Thanks (y/n). It was good as always." He said as he smiles at you. You both sit there and talk for a bit before you both head back to work. You enter your room and one of the bimbo's working in the room walks past you with a cocky smile on her face as she looks at you. You glare at her as she walks past you.

"What has she…..damn her." You growl out as you see the huge mess on a few tables now. She had purposely left the the tables messy just for you to clean up. You huff out and look around for the cleaning supplies but you don't see any.

"Must be in the closet." You huff out and turn to go to the closet. You walk to the door, open it and walk in. You begin to get the supplies you will need when you hear the door open behind you. You turn around and see Jeremy walk in.

"Hey Jere." You say as you look at him.

"Oh, hey (y/n)." He said as he walks in and up to you smiling.

"I'm guessing you needed some cleaning supplies too?" You say smiling at him.

"Yeah, a kid spilled his drink. What about you?" He asked you.

"Bridgette left me a huge mess for me to clean up." You huff out crossing your arms.

"Sorry she is being a pain to you (y/n)." He said as he places his hands on your shoulders. You give him a smile as you drop your arms now.

"It's not your fault Jere-bear. I'll get it cleaned up, but I'll hurry and get out of your way." You say as you sigh out and look at him.

You see him smirk as he moves his hands behind you and to the shelf. His body now pressing against yours and you feel your face heat up as he does. He leans over to your ear and whispers into it.

"You don't have to (y/n). I can get what I need just like this." He purred seductively and a chill runs down your spine now. Your heart begins to beat faster as you feel his breath hitting the shell of your ear.

"Jer…e….?" You stutter out as you try to calm down.

"I've almost got everything I need." He said as he moves one hand down to the next shelf but his hand gently brushing against your side before it moves behind you and gently caresses your lower back now. You look at him blushing red as you move your hands to his sides and let out a shaky breath as you close your eyes. He leans his head against yours and holds you close to him.

"I just wanted to hold you for a moment." He whispers as he moves his head and his lips brush against your cheek. Your face completely red now as your fingers grab the sides of his shirt tightly and try to calm down. A small moan escapes from him and you feel his lips press against your cheek. Your face gets hotter as you look at him now. His face was as red as yours but a smile covered it.

"I couldn't help myself." He said as he slowly lets you go now.

"I...I'm just a bit sur...prised." You stutter out still blushing.

"Seems like I'm full of surprises." He grins at you and walks over to the door before looking back at you.

"See you later (y/n)." He said as he opened the door and walked out. You stood there as you touched your cheek thinking.

"He...kissed me." You say blushing still slightly shocked. After you calm down a bit you head back and clean up the mess. You get everything cleaned up and finish the rest of the day without any more problems. After you get everything put up and set up for tomorrow you walk out into the hallway and see Vincent walking up to you.

"Hey pet. It seems like the boss wants everyone to meet in the main room before we leave." He said grinning at you.

"He does? I wonder what he wants?" You asked as you look at Vincent.

"Only one way to find out pet." He purrs out as he takes your hand and pulls you to the stage room. Everyone was in there, waiting for the boss. You quickly find Mike and Jeremy over by the wall and you pull Vincent over to them.

"Hey y'all." You say walking up to them.

"Hey hillbilly." Mike said as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey (y/n)." Jeremy said blushing a bit as he looks at you.

"Boss must have something big to tell if everyone is here." Vincent said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Just hope it ain't going to be even more "special parties". I can't handle any more." You whined out and drop your head.

"Oh come on hillbilly. Don't you just love being the main attraction?" Mike asked as he smirks at you. You just give him a playful glare as the boss walks out onto the stage.

"Hello everyone. I guess you all are wondering why I've called you here?" He asked grinning from ear to ear. The crowd mutters as they look at him.

"We'll since we have introduced the special parties to Freddy's our reputation has sky rocketed along with profits. So this means everyone will be getting a small raise." He said looking out over the room. The room fills with clapping and a few hollers now.

"And as a think you for your hard work and for our lovely stars of the parties. I have set up a party for all of you. I have set up catering for everyone and it wont be pizza. It will be at the end of the week. I have all the information posted in front of the time clock. I hope to see all of you there. " He finishes and walks off the stage.

"Hhhmmm...never thought we'd get a raise." Mike said as he crossed his arms.

"Or a party for all of us." Jeremy added as he looks at Mike.

"Well, pet has really changed the place for the better." Vincent cooed and he pulled you close to him as Mike and Jeremy both glare at him.

"Uh...i...i really didn't do anything." You stutter out blushing as you felt a few eyes from the crowd staring at you and you slowly get out of his arms now.

"So, you are going to go to the party right pet?" Vincent asked smirking at you.

"I don't know. Its never quite been something I do." You say rubbing the back of your head.

"You better come or I'll drag you here myself hillbilly." Mike said as he threw his arm around your neck now.

"Please (y/n). I'm going to go, it would be nice to have you there too." Jeremy said blushing a bit as he takes your hand.

"Fine, y'all win. I'll go." You sigh out but smile at them.

"Good. I better see you there. Anyways I need to go finish cleaning. I'll talk to you later." Mike said as he let's you go and walks out of the room.

"I'll go help you Mike. I'll see you later (y/n). Bye Vincent." Jeremy said as he waves and follows after Mike.

"Later guys." You say as you watch them leave.

"I hope you are going to ware something special for the party. Something showing a bit more skin would be preferable for me." Vincent cooed as he smirks at you.

"I don't think so Vincent." You say smiling at him and crossing your arms.

"Oh well, it won't matter by the end of the night. Whatever you ware will be on the floor anyways." He smirks as he walks past you now.

"What?" You ask blushing and a bit confused.

"Hehehe, you will see pet but for now just go home and relax. I'll see you later." He purrs sweetly and walks out. You just sigh out and make your way to the front now. When you get there you see Scott standing at the doors and he looks up at you. Both of your eyes lock onto one another and you stand there for a moment before you take a few steps closer. He notices and quickly turns around and walks out leaving you there. You feel your heart breaking as the pain hits your chest.

"Why is he doing this? What did I do to him?" You ask yourself as you hold back tears now. You quickly clock out and head to your car and drive home. When you get there you climb the stairs and open the door to your apartment, walk in and shut the door behind you. You lean against it now and slide down to the floor as the tears you were holding back now fall. You pull your knees to your chest and lay your head on your hands as you cry out.

"What did I do? " You keep asking yourself.

"Was it because I didn't tell him who I have feelings for? Why did he want to know? Does he know that I have fallen for one of them?" You ask yourself as the tears keep falling. You sit there thinking about everything and about the one who has been on your mind for months now.

"Just let that feeling go (y/n). He ain't into you." You sigh out as the tears stream down your face. You then hear footsteps walk up and stop right in front of you. You look up to see Goldie there, holding out his hand for you to take. You hesitate for a moment before you reach out and take his hand. He pulls you up and into his arms before wiping away tears from your eyes.

"Do not cry honeybee. Tears does not suit your beautiful face." He said softly as he picks you up and begins to walk to your couch and places you on it. He sits beside you and holds you close to him. You just let him because right now, you need it. Everything was on your mind and you just held to him. He softly played with your hair as you let out all the pent up emotions you had been holding in.

"Goldie, I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm losing my mind and I'm so confused about how I feel." You sob as you hold to him tightly.

"Honeybee, I hate to see you like this. You should not worry about everything. Especially the stagehand. He should be the last thing on your pretty little mind." He cooed out as he brushes your hair back.

"I know, but I also... have feelings for someone on top of all this." You finally admit to yourself. You feel Goldie stiffen up and stop moving and you look up at him.

"You do Honeybee?" He said as his eyes look into yours.

"Yes Goldie I do and between these feelings and Scott. I'm an emotional wreck, but the one thing I do know is that I have fallen in love with someone." You say as you look down and start to calm down now.

"Who is it. I do hope it is me." He cooed out as he grins at you. You just narrow your eyes at him now.

"I'm the only one who needs to know that right now. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to take the first step in trying to see if this is what I want." You sigh out and lean back on the couch now.

"Then I shall wait until you are ready to confess your undying love for me. My sweet honeybee." He cooed out and smirks at you.

"You might be waiting a long time then Goldie." You say as you look at him.

"I will wait forever if I must then. Anyways, you should go and take a relaxing bath and let all those nasty thoughts leave your mind for a while. I will even help you get rid of the stress and all you have to do is get rid of that horrible rag-doll string.

You stand up and stretch now feeling a bit better now that you have most of that off your chest.

"A hot bath does sound really nice right now." You cooed as you head to the bathroom with Goldie right behind you. You get to the door now and turn to him.

"But as for Marry's gift to me, it stays right where it is at." You grinned at him sweetly.

"Oh but Honeybee...I could help you loosen up in so many wonderful ways." He purrs seductively as he looks at you.

"Or I can do that all by myself. Now if you don't mind, I hear the water calling for me." You say smirking as you shut the door and hear him whine out.

"Such a cruel temptress you are." He calls out from behind the door. You just giggle and run the water as you take off your clothes. You get in and submerge your body in the hot water and try to let your mind think of anything but your problems.


	45. Ch 33 Tonight

Ch. 33 Tonight

Tonight was the night. The big party for everyone. You had decided to wear a cute dress and fix up your hair. You were in the bathroom doing a few more small things to make yourself look a bit different.

"My my honeybee. You look amazing. The angels must be granting me my wish." Goldie's voice rings from the door frame. You look over to see him looking you over with a smirk on his face.

"You always say things like that to me." You said as you look over at him.

"But thank you anyway." You said smiling at him as you walk over to him now.

"I only speak the truth Honeybee." He cooed as he takes your chin gently and makes you look at him. Your face blushes a bit as you look up at him. He smirks as he rubs your jawline with his thumb.

"Maybe I should just sweep you off your feet and take you to the bedroom." He smirks as he pulls his hand back.

"You try that all the time too." You giggle out.

"I will have you one day Honeybee, but go have some fun tonight. My leading lady needs to shine for all to see." He coos before he disappears. You smile as you walk to the living room and grab your things. You walk to the door, and out to your car. You drive to where the party is being held and after a bit you get there and park. You sit there and take a deep breath before you get out and head inside the building. When you walk in you look around. There was a buffet set up with all kinds of food and drinks. There was all kinds of games and things to do. Everyone from work was there with their families having fun. You slowly begin to look around for the others. You say hello to some of your co-workers as you look for the others. You wonder around for a bit before you stop and take a deep breath.

"Maybe they didn't come tonight?" You say as you look down sadly then you feel someone tap you on the shoulder and you turn to see who it was.


	46. Ch 34 Ending 1: Scott

AS IN THIS IS A LEMONCHAPTER...YOUHAVEBEENWARNED!—

This has adult situation, malexfemale, and smut. If you are uncomfortable with this types of situation please do not read. MA18. If you are ok with this please come read what dirty things we came up for you. This is part of the ending. I will put (***) at the parts before the things get heated up if you don't want to read that part.

Ending Ch: Scott's Ending~

You turn around and see Mike, Jeremy and Vincent standing there.

"Hey guys. You did show up." You say smiling at them.

"Oh we did pet and damn if you don't look sexy." Vincent smirked as he looks you over.

"Stop it ass-hat." Mike said as he glares at Vincent before looking at you.

"Glad you could make it (yn). You do look great though." Mike said blushing and looking away from you.

"Yes you do. Very beautiful." Jeremy said as he blushes bright red.

"Really? I don't think I look as good as some of the girls here but thank you." You say blushing and giving a shy smile.

"Hehehe….I bet you dolled up nice like that to impress one of us. Come on pet…tell us who it is?" Vincent cooed out smirking at you.

"I…I didn't get dressed up for anyone." You say blushing red as you think about who it was.

"Don't bug her about it Vincent." Mike said smacking his arm.

"We already know who it is anyways." Jeremy said before he covers his mouth. You look at him now.

"Yeah, it's obvious who she done it for." Vincent said looking at Jeremy.

"Don't listen to them (yn). I think there is someone you do need to talk to. I'm sure you will find him. Come on Jere there is free food." Mike said smirking and turns to leave.

"You do love free food don't you Mike? We'll see you later (yn)." Jeremy smiles at you before following Mike.

"Don't tell Mike this, but I agree with him. You have someone you need to talk to." Vincent smirks as he looks at you.

"I've tried. You know I have." You say sadly as you look down.

"Keep trying pet. You need to know why he is acting the way he is. So go find him." Vincent said smiling at you before he walks off. You sight out and turn to go look for him. You look around for him for a bit before you see him leaned against the wall looking at the ground as he carelessly played with his cup of water. You take a deep breath and start to walk over to him now.

"Alright (yn). We have to talk to him. We have to know what we did and how to fix it. I don't want to lose him." You said to yourself as you slowly made your way over. Not knowing what you did was killing you.

He didn't look up as he takes a small sip of his drink when one of the bimbos walks over to him and you dunk in a small corner just within earshot.

"Damn it. Why did she have to show up?" You think to yourself as you peek around the corner at them.

"Hey Scott. Why are you over here all alone?" Brittany coos seductively at him.

"No reason." He said quietly as he looks at her. You just stand there and listen.

"Aaaawwww... Well maybe I can keep you company." She purrs and fiddles with the edge of his shirt.

"I'm fine being here alone. It gives me time to think." He said somberly, but gives her a small smile.

You just listen and watch the both of them. You see her touching him and jealousy sparks up.

"I wish she would just back off and go away." You think as a small growl escapes your lips.

"Think about what? What is on your mind?" She smiles seductively.

"Things." He mutters as he looks back down at his cup.

"Aw, you never tell me anything." Brittany whines out and runs her fingers along his chest.

"He use to tell me about what was on his mind." You think to yourself as you watch them.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking of this thing with the other guards. We are all somewhat fighting." He sighs out and looks at her.

"He is telling her? Why is he fighting with the other guards?" You think as you cross your arms.

"What about? I've noticed you haven't been hanging around the bumpkin. Fighting with her too?" Brittany ask smirking at the idea.

"Yeah, and it's nothing. Just between us." He said looking away from her now.

"Just wished he would tell me what I did. I want to fix it." You think as you look down sadly.

"I think its a good thing. She wasn't good for you. You hung out with her all the time. She always wanted your attention." She huffs out and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, she did." He said blushing a bit and mutters something else.

"What? He thinks I always wanted his attention? Does he really not like me anymore? I...I didn't mean to take his attention." You think as you begin to tear up.

"Well maybe we can hang out now. Just you and me." She smirks as she played with his shirt again.

"No thanks Brittany. I have a lot going on." He said as he removed her hand.

"Its not fair. You would always hang out with her when she wanted to. Why not me?" She growls out and looks at him.

"He doesn't now." You think upset by what he said.

"That was different. I...I thought that maybe...we could...hhhhmmm...never mind." He said shaking his head.

"I don't see how. I hate how she has everyone wrapped around her finger." Brittany growls out as she stomps her foot down.

"I don't have anyone wrapped around my fingers. I'm friends with everyone." You say sadly.

"It's just Scott means so much to me." You say holding your hand to your chest.

"Maybe she did, I just don't know." Scott said looking away from her.

"Whatever. If you want to talk to me and only me. I'll be over there." She growls and turns around stomping off.

"Even he thinks I have everyone wrapped around my fingers. I don't...I thought...we were all friends." You say as you watch her stomp off before you move from your spot and towards Scott.

"I have to talk to him. I have to let him know how I feel. I don't want to have anyone wrapped around my fingers. I just want...him." You think as you walk over to him. Your heart pounding as you get closer to him.

"Scott?" You call out softly to him. He frowns as he hears you and looks up before walking away.

You follow after him now trying to catch up. He walks out to the hallway as you quickly catch up to him.

"Scott wait!" You cry out as you follow. He just ignores you as he gets to the stair well. You are running after him now.

"Damn it Scott wait!" You yell out right on his heels now.

"What! What the hell do you want?!" He yells out as he quickly turns to you now. You flinch back but quickly fix yourself and stand straight up looking him in the eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me? What did I do to you?" You ask him as you walk a bit closer.

"You wouldn't understand. Just go back." He huffs out and crosses his arms.

"I might understand but you wont talk to me." You yell getting upset.

"You are so damn clueless!" He growls out as some of the water from his cup splashes on you and getting you soaked now.

"What the hell!" You glare at him as you wipe off the water.

"I'm clueless? Yes I am clueless right now. I have no idea what I did to you. You just pushed me away. Everyone is telling me that it will be alright, but you wont talk to me." You yell out looking straight at him.

"Because I know that even if I tell you, you won't choose me!" He yells back at you.

"Choose you? Choose you for what? I don't know what the hell you are talking about." You take a step forward.

"And that's why you're so clueless." He growls out looking you right in the eyes.

"Well excuse me for not being able to read your mind. You have confused me for the last couple of weeks." You say glaring at him and clinch your teeth together.

"Well excuse me for not being able to tell you how I feel." He growls out and glares back at you.

"How you feel? What can't you tell me how you feel? What are you hiding from me? What did I do to make you hate me? Just fucking tell me...please." You say as you look at him and clinch your hands into a fist as you tear up.

"It's because I'm in love with you!" He yells out blushing now but quickly covers his mouth as his eyes widen. Your eyes widen also as you look at him and drop your arms to your sides.

"Ah...a..t?" You stutter out blushing. He turns around quickly blushing red.

"N..nothi...ng." He stutters and starts to walk away. Blushing as you let the words ring in your head before you quickly run in front of him.

"Wait...don't walk away from me after that. You cant just say you love me and then walk away." You say looking at him.

"But I know you like one of the other guys more." He sighs out sadly looking away from you.

"How do you know who I like and don't like?" You grab his shirt tightly.

"Is this why you have been avoiding me?" You ask as you look him in his eyes.

"Y...yes." He said looking down at you and back into your eyes.

"Scott... do you have any idea how much you have hurt me these last few weeks?" You ask him as you feel the pain hit your chest.

"N..no, but I'm sorry if I have." He said quietly.

"I have cried over you. I thought I did something to you. Scott do you have any idea how I feel about you?" You ask as you feel the tears pricking your eyes and he slowly shakes his head.

"I...I..I n..never meant t..to make you cry." He stutters out blushing more.

"I have! You have been on my mind this whole time. I have feelings for you and you just pushed me away." You say as you cover your eyes and the tears begin to fall.

"I...I..I'm s...sorry (yn)." He said as he puts his hands on your shoulders.

"I...I n..never meant t..to hurt you." He said softly as he wraps his arms around you. You wrap your arms around him as you cry into his chest.

"You have...you have. I'm in love with you too and I cant take you pushing me away." You cry as the tears keep falling.

"Y...you love me too?" He asked as he holds you to him.

"Yes...You have been on my mind for months and I cant deny it any longer. I have falling in love with you but I really thought you hated me." You say as you cry harder now.

"N..no, I never hated you. I was just frustrated." He said as he holds you closer.

"Over your feelings?" You ask as you look up at him.

"That you might have fallen for someone else." He said blushing a bit.

"I like the others, but you are the one who I've falling for." You say blushing as you hold to him.

"I...I'm s..so happy you feel the same." He said blushing as he takes your face into his hands.

"I do." You say as the tears still fall.

"Don't cry, everything is fine." He said sweetly as he wipes away the tears softly.

"I want it to be. I don't want to lose you." You say as you close your eyes and relax at his touch.

"You're not, I promise."He whispers as he leans down close but is hesitant.

"Scott...please." You whisper as you open your eyes half way looking at him. He nervously touches his lips to yours before kissing you.

You Blush as you feel his lips against yours and slowly begin to kiss him back. He deepens the kiss now as his tongue plays with yours.

You grab his shirt as a soft moan escapes and you part your lips to let him in. He plays with your tongue and explores your mouth before pulling back panting hard.

"Scott...that was..." You say blushing and panting out hard.

"Absolutely breath taking." He said blushing and holding you close.

"W...what does this mean now?" You ask as you look at him.

"T..t...t..that w..we're together?" He said blushing more as he looks at you.

"I would love for us to be together." You say blushing more and laying your head on his chest.

"M...m...me t...t..to (yn)." He stutters out blushing more.

"Then I'm yours Scott." You say as you cuddle closer to him.

"And I'm yours. I'm all yours." He said still holding you close and sighing happily.

"Sorry about the water." He said looking away from you.

"Its...alright. It will dry. Its just a bit cold." You say as you look at him.

"Y...you want t...to dry I..off at my h...house?" He stutters out blushing more.

"Y..yeah...th...that sounds good." You stutter out now trying to calm down your beating heart.

"A...alright." He takes your hand with his and walks to the front. You are blushing wildly as your hand tightens around his. You walk beside him as you both walk outside.

"Just follow me (yn). I don't live too far away." Scott said as he walks over to his car.

"Alright. I'll be right behind you." You say as everything sinks in now. He smiles and you go to your car and get in. You try to calm down as you buckle up.

"I can't believe this is happening." You think to yourself as you begin to follow him. After a bit you get to his place and you park. You get out and walk over to him now. The cold wind blowing making you shivers from the wet spot on your dress.

"Well, this is it. Nothing too fancy but it's mine." He said smiling at you as he opens the door. You wrap your arms around yourself as you walk in and look around.

"You have a really nice place." You say shivering as you walk in from the cold night air.

"Thanks. I'll go get you a towel. You must be freezing." He said as he closes the door.

"Al...alright...thanks hun." You say as you look at him still shivering but smiling.

"It's no problem (yn)." Scott said as he walks off down the hall. You look around as you move over to his couch and sit down. You are nervous as you let everything sink in.

"He...he loves me... Just like I love him." You think as your heart speeds up. You see him come back and hold out the towel for you.

"Here you go." He said blushing a bit. You take it and begin to wipe off your dress still shivering a bit.

"Thank you Scott...its really cold outside." You say as you hold the towel close to you. He sits beside you now and you could tell he was just as nervous as you were.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" You ask blushing as you look at him.

"O..of course." He slightly stutters out and looks at you.

"I over heard you and Brittany talking. Why are you fighting with the others?" You ask curiously.

"We were fighting over you." He said as he sighs out and looks at the floor.

"You were fighting over me?" You ask as you look down at your hands.

"Yes, we all were fighting over who you'd choose." He said blushing more as he closed his eyes.

"There is no need to fight over me. I'm not that special." You say as you sigh out.

"(yn), you are vary special. You are sweet, kind, funny, and have a vary interesting personality. Not to mention you are quite beautiful." He said as he looks at you. His face telling you he meant every word of it.

"Y...you think that about me? You think I'm beautiful?" You ask blushing as your heart flutters.

"Yes I do. From the first day I met you, you took my breath away." He said as he reaches over and takes your hand in his.

"I...mmmm...I don't know how to respond to that. I...think you are really handsome and I don't think I'm good enough for you." You say as you fidget with your hands.

"(yn), I love you and honestly I don't think I'm good enough for you." He said as he squeezes your hand.

"You are. I want you. I want you in my life. The thought of you not being apart of it...kills me." You say as you look down sadly.

"Then we agree." He said as he gently lifts your chin to look at him and he gives you a soft smile.

"I love you too Scott and I've never been so happy as I am right now." You say smiling sweetly as you lean over to him. He blushes as he leans in and kisses you softly. A warm feeling covers your body as you kiss him back. He pulls back and smiles at you.

"Wonderful." He whispers.

"Mmm..." You moan softly as you shiver a bit.

"You still cold (yn)? I can get a blanket if you want." He asked as he sees your shivering form.

"D...do you mind...I'm really cold." You say blushing red.

"Not at all." He said smiling as he gets up and walks to his bedroom.

"You have always been so sweet to me Scott." You say as you watch him. He comes back with a blanket from his bed and hands it to you.

"I..I try to be. Especially to you." He said blushing.

"You always are." You say as you take it and wrap it around yourself.

"I'm not use to how cold it is up here." You say as you cuddle it closer and shiver.

"I'm sure you will get use to it." He chuckles as he sits next to you with a smile. You blush as you move a little closer to him.

"It might take a little while but I'm sure I will to and well...I...have you to...to cu..ddle with right?" You stutter out blushing and looking at him shyly.

"Y..yes." He said blushing as he wraps an arm around you. Your breathing picks up a bit as you feel his arm around you. You move a little closer to him as you begin to warm up. Your heartbeat pounding now as you lay your head on his shoulder.

"I...I like that...th...thought..." You stutter out blushing and trying to calm down.

"M...m..me t..too." He stutters out blushing more and nervously holds you.

"A...are you Ok?" You ask nervously as you try to relax in his arms.

"Y...y..yes. A...are you?" He asked trying not to sound nervous.

"I'm...I'm good..." You say as you relax more and cuddle closer to him.

"I'm really happy right now." You say smiling.

"I...I..I a...am t..to." He said pulling you closer to him.

"I guess I stood out to you huh?" You ask as you look up at him.

"Y..you did, since the first week." He said as he looks at you.

"T...that long?" You ask smiling as a dark blush covers your face.

"I know I had a small crush on you that first week. You were so nice to me." You confessed.

"I..I'm happy we are together now." He said blushing more.

"Me too...I just didn't think you would like me the same as I liked you. I'm glad I was wrong." You say with a small giggle.

"I thought the same thing." He sighs and holds you closer.

"Guess we were both wrong then huh?" You say as you place your hand on his chest and close your eyes as you enjoy him holding you.

"I'm glad we were." He said as he lays his head on yours. You smile as you gently play with the buttons of his shirt. You are loving the feeling of him so close to you.

"Mmmmm...I can get use to you holding me like this." You say as you look up at him.

"I...I c...could t..too." He said blushing red as his hand slowly move down your side.

"You can hold me anytime you want. I...I don't mind at all." You say still playing with his buttons.

"I will a lot then." He said smiling at you.

"Good. I look forward to it." You giggle out as you get as close as you can to him now. Your body pressing against his.

"Y..y...y...yeah." He stutters out blushing more as he rubs your side softly.

"Yeah." You say blushing and sighing happily as you wrap your arm around his chest. He wraps his arms around you and holds you close as you shiver again as he does. A spark of happiness shoots through you as you hold him closer and a small moan escapes from you.

"Mmm..." You softly moan.

"You ok?" He asked a bit concerned. You blush as you realize what you did.

"Yeah...just...it feels...really good. You holding me like this." You stutter out as you try to hide your blushing face.

"I've wanted to hold you like this for so long." He said as his arms holds you as close as he can.

"I've always loved your touch Scott." You say holding tightly to him. Your body presses against his and you see his face blush a deep red. You giggle softly and cant help but lean up and kiss him. He kisses you back and his hands accidentally move down to your ass and rest there. You jump a bit at his hands but don't pull away. He deepen the kiss as another moan escapes you.

"Mmmmm..." You moan softly. You move your hips a bit as a small spark of desire goes through your body. He then notice his hands and moves them away quickly.

"I...I'm s..so...sorry (yn)" He said in a panic as his eyes widen.

"Scott I love you." You say pulling back panting and blushing hard as you look at him.

"I love you to (yn)." He said blushing red as he looks at you.

(***)

"Don't be afraid to touch me." You whisper as you lean closer and brush your lips against his. He nervously put his hands on your hips now shaking slightly.

"I...just don't want to...mess this up." He said as he looks into your eyes. You move your body and lean slightly over him.

"I'm yours Scott. You can touch me whenever you want. However you want." You say as you gently kiss him again. He kisses back and shifts a bit but falls back on the couch with you on top of him.

"Hhhmmm..." You hum out and pull back as your body presses against his and you look at him blushing blood red.

"I...I ..I'm sorry..." You apologize quickly.

"It's ok." He said blushing just as bad and wiggles around a bit. You feel something beginning to poke your stomach and you look at him.

"Uh...d...did I do something?" You ask still blushing blood red and not moving an inch. His eyes widen as his blush turns a deep crimson now.

"I...I..I'm s...sorry, I...I d..didn't m...mean to g..get..." He panics and covers his face. You lean down and move his hands as you kiss him softly.

"It's ok... we are adults here. This will happen. You are human." You say blushing and smiling shyly.

"R..r...right. I.. I guess that it will." He said as he looks into your eyes.

"I trust you completely Scott. I know you won't hurt me." You say as you look back into his light brown eyes.

"I...I w..will never hurt you." He said leaning up and kissing you deeply. You kiss him back just as deeply. Your hands move to his chest and grab his shirt tightly as more moans escape. "Mmmmm...mmm..." You moan softly as a fiery passion sparks up with in you. He wraps his arms around your waist as his tongue dances with yours. You press your chest against his and a untamed jolt of pleasure spreads over your body and down your spine.

"S...scot...t...Aaahhh..." You breathe out trembling in a raspy voice. You can feel him getting harder as he hears you. Your tongue plays with his as you move your body to where you are over top of him with each leg on both sides of him. You lean your body down on his and he kisses you passionately. His silky lips move along with yours as a yearning begins to consume your mind and body. You want him, you need him.

"S..cott...Aaahhh." You moan out louder as your body quivers and heats up with overwhelming desire.

He gives your hips a squeeze as a moan escapes him and he bites at your bottom lip. Trembling as you pull back panting hard, blushing red and looking him in the eyes as you feel his hands. His eyes was covered with a wild, untamed hunger for you. A shiver of magnificent longing was taking over and you wanted him to take over all of you.

"Mmmmm...I love your touch..." You breathe out with a shaken voice..

"Y...y..yours is b...better." He pants out as he looks at you. You smile as you lean up and let your hands move down his chest.

"It only belongs to you hun." You say in a seductive voice as you move your hips just a bit rubbing against his harden cock.

"Mmm (yn)." He moans softly as he feels you. He closes his eyes and slightly thrusts up now. His hands gripping your hips tightly and pulling you down some.

You inhale sharply as you hear him moan your name and your fingers grip his shirt as lust begins to raise within you.

"I want him...I've always wanted him." You think as your hands pull at his shirt. He cant help but move his hips a bit now.

"Mmm...damn." He said in a raspy deep voice.

"Mmmmm..." You hum as you bite your lip. You feel him press up against you and you shut your eyes tightly.

"Scott...I...I want...Aaahhh..." You moan out blushing and rubbing your hips against his.

"What?" He stops moving his hips and looks at you. You look at him and you can see lust, longing and desire covering his eyes as a wild grin covers his lips.

"Don't...don't stop...mmmm...I want you." You say blushing red as you pant out. You feel your lower lips getting wetter as your body demands more.

"I...I..I want you too." He said blushing as he kisses you and slowly thrust his hips up again. Kissing him back as you move your hips along with his movements and your body reacting as you rub against his clothed bulge.

"Take me...please... make me yours." You beg now pulling at his shirt. He waste no time as he slowly pulls the lace to your dress and unties it. He shivers as your fingers slowly begin to unbutton his shirt. You feel the cold air hitting your burning skin as you softly kiss him again. He slides the dress off you and you get his shirt off and throw it to the floor. You slide your fingers along his chest slowly. You feel goosebumps covering his body as you trail your fingers along his skin making him quiver at your burning touch.

"Yo...you look good." You say blushing as you look at him feeling self-conscious now.

"Y...you l..look amazing." He said as he can't help but look you over.

"T...thank you...I...I don't always...feel that I am." You say as you cover your mouth blushing red.

"Y...y..you really a..are." He said looking at you with love in his eyes.

"I'm so lucky I have you in my life." You say as you smile at him and place your hands on his.

"S...so am I." He said as he leans up kissing. This kiss was bold and fierce, it was meant for you and you alone.

"Mmmm..." You moan out as you begin to move your hips a bit more as desire covers your body.

"I love you...I want you." You say blushing red as you look at him. Your body presses against his as love and desire ache for him.

"I love you and want you too." He said as he takes off your bra. You shiver as you cover yourself embarrassed now.

"You're beautiful (yn)." He said as he kisses you passionately again. You kiss him back and move your arms letting him see you now.

"Mmm... you are so sweet to me Scott." You say blushing as you look at him smiling shyly.

"I am only telling you the truth." He said looking at you lovingly and gently places his hand on your cheek. His touch was filled with love and need.

"I believe you completely. I have always believed you." You say as you look into his light brown eyes.

"I'm glad you trust me. I trust you too." He said looking back into your (ec) eyes.

"I trust you right now. I always will." You say as you press your body against his.

"That's all I ask." He whispers as his hands gently move over your body. You move down a bit and with trembling hands begin to undo his pants.

"(yn), are you sure?" He asked as he looks at you. His body shivers as he feels your hands touching his skin and he slightly moans out a bit.

"Y...yes...I...I want this... do...do you?" You ask as you look up at him.

"Y..yes, I do." He said blushing and his breathing picks up. You nod as you get them undone and slowly begin to pull them down.

"(yn)...alright..." You stutter out as you continue. Your heart pounds in your chest as you get them off and drop them to the floor.

You can see him blushing red as he watches your every move.

You run your hands up his legs and to his boxers now. You can feel him getting nervous at your touch. You shakily begin to pull them off of him as your heart races inside your chest.

Heart is pounding as you get them off and look at his hard cock. You feel your face blushing blood red as you look at him.

"Y...you are way bigger then my ex." You say looking up at him.

"Forget about him, he's gone. It's just you and me." He said as he takes your chin and makes you look at him.

"Just you and me." You say smiling as you stand up and slowly slides your fingers under the top of your panties now. His face blushes red as he watches your movements.

You slowly pull them down and let them drop to the floor as you stand there trembling letting him look you over. You feel vulnerable and exposed as he looks at you.

"Uh...well...this is all of me." You say trying to not hide yourself.

"Y...you a...are a..absolutely beautiful." He said as he looks over every inch of you.

"I...mmm...thank you...I...I'm all yours now." You stutter out and brush some hair behind your ear. He smiles as he stands up and pulls you close to him before kissing you deeply.

"And I'm all yours." He whispers as his lips brush against yours. You wrap your arms around his waist as his lips tease you playfully. Your body trembling as you press it against his. "Mmmm...Scott... I don't want anyone but you." You moan out softly.

"I..I only want you (yn)." He said as he places his hands on your hips and pulls you closer to him.

"Please...make me yours and yours alone." You whisper as you press your lips to his in a intimate, deep kiss. He kisses back with just as much feeling.

"I will. I want to make you mine." He said holding you. You tremble as your lips move along with his. His tongue plays with yours as he pushes you to lay back on the couch.

"Mmm..." You moan as you lean back. His tongue dancing with yours as he moans softly.

He crawls on top of you as he pulls back for a quick breath before kissing you deeply again. Your hands move to his shoulders and move your legs to either side of him.

He explores your mouth and slowly rubs you with his cock. You moan out as your back arches, and your body feels like it's smoldering under him. You tremble uncontrollably now as you let his tongue explore every inch of your mouth.

"Aaaashhh...d...don't stop s...sc..ott." You moan out as your fingers move over his skin.

"Are you ready (yn)?" He asked blushing but a primal instinct fills his eyes as he looks at you.

"Y.. yes...I'm ready." You say looking into his eyes and relaxing as much as you can. He nods as he slowly pushes his head into your wet entrance .

Your breathing is raspy as you feel his head enter you and you whimper out.

"J...just tell me when it's to much." He said as he slowly pushes in more.

Biting your lip as you feel him filling your wet walls and pain shoots through you as you dig your nails into his skin.

"I...aahh...I'm ok...d...don't stop..."You beg as tears prick your eyes. He pushes all the way to the base and kisses you deeply. You kiss him back as you try to get use to his size but the pain still shoots through you. You shut your eyes tightly as a few tears fall. He puts a hand on your cheek and wipes your tear with his thumb.

"Just relax." He cooed softly as he gently touches your skin.

"R.. right." You say blushing as you lean into his gentle touch as your body relaxes now. He slowly and barely moves his hips as pain hits you but a bit of pleasure follows right after.

"Better." You say as you move your hips a bit more. The pain is still there but more pleasure follows and you moan louder and move your hips with his. He shivers as he hears you and leans down, gently bites at your neck as he starts to thrust a bit more.

"Mmmmmm..." You moan out as you feel his teeth against your skin.

"Mmmm." He grunts out as he moves his hips more and pushing a bit deeper into your wet core.

"Aaahhh." You moan louder, blushing as you move your head back giving him more access to your neck. You move your hips along with his thrust as pleasure takes over the pain. "Aaahhh...Scott d...d..ont stop." You moan softly as your fingers run through his hair.

He moans as he bites a bit harder and thrust deeper into you.

"Oh god...Aaahhh." You cry out and wrap your arms around his neck. You feel him bite down and breathtaking pleasure hits you. You move your hips faster and tighten around his cock as he hits your spot hard.

"Fuck...Scott...mmmmm...right there!" You cry out as intense heated pleasure shoots through your body. He assaults your spot as he thrust harder into you now.

"Mmmmmm (yn)." He moans out and leans over and captures your lips in a passionate kiss.

"Aaahhh...oh fuck...it feels...s...so good." You cry out as he hits your spot harder and exquisite pleasure covers your body. You get wetter as he rubs against your wet walls and spot. You tighten up more as you move your hips with his thrust. Your eyes widen as he hits the spot hard and you cry out louder. "Scott...aaaahhhh...I...I'm close!" You yell as you dig your nails into his skin as pleasure shoots through you and pushes you closer to the edge. Your walls tighten around his cock more and your body demands all of him.

"C...cum for me (yn)." He whispers seductively in your ear and gently bites down on the shell. Blushing as you moan out and wrap your legs around his waist making him hit deeper inside of you. He hits your spot again now and you lose control.

"Oh...S...cott...I'm..I'm cumming... Aaaahhh!" You scream out as pure ecstasy washes over your body. You hold to him tightly as your juices cover his cock now.

"I...I'm g...gonna." He grunts out as he holds you tightly to him.

"Please...Scott...c..cum for me now." You moan into his ear and move your hips faster as he kisses you deeply now. He thrust deep into your wet core and cums.

"Mmmmmmm (yn)." He moans out your name as he holds you tightly.

You shut your eyes tightly as you feel him cum deep inside of you.

"Aaaahhhh...Scott." You moan softly and hold to him tightly as you tremble.

"I...I love you." He pants out as he looks lovingly into your (ec) eyes.

"I love you too. You are amazing." You say softly as you look back into his eyes.

"So are you." He said as he slowly pulls out.

"Hhhmmm..." You whimper out as he pulls out of you and you look at him blushing red. He lays next to you and snuggles you close to him.

"Mmmm...You have made me so happy." You say kissing him as you get as close to him as you can.

"You've made me so happy too." He said as he puts an arm around your waist.

"Mmmm...I love you. There is no one else I ever want to be with." You said as you hold to him tightly and cuddle your head under his chin.

"I only ever want you, and I love you too." He said as he closes his eyes with a smile and he holds you. You close your eyes and you both drift asleep in each others arms.


	47. Ch 35 Ending 2: Mike

AS IN THIS IS A LEMONCHAPTER...YOUHAVEBEENWARNED!—

This has adult situation, malexfemale, and smut. If you are uncomfortable with this types of situation please do not read. MA18. If you are ok with this please come read what dirty things we came up for you. This is part of the ending. I will put (***) at the parts before the things get heated up if you don't want to read that part.

Ending Ch. Mike's Ending~

You turn around and see Scott standing there looking at you.

"Scott?" You ask in disbelief.

"Hey (yn)." He said as he rubbed his arm. You fidget with your fingers as you look up at him trying to think of something to say.

"Listen, I…I want to apologize for how I've been acting towards you. I was….being selfish." He said as he rubs the back of his head now.

"Selfish? You have been avoiding me for weeks. Do you know how bad this has hurt me?" You said looking at him and hugging yourself.

"I know. I'm really sorry (yn). I never meant to hurt you. I know now that avoiding you was not the answer. Please, forgive me. I don't want to lose you. You are one of my closest friends and I just want you to be happy." He said as he reaches out and touches your shoulder.

"Scott, you know that I will always forgive you. You mean a lot to me. I want to see you happy too." You say as you touch his hand.

"I know. This is one of the reasons you are amazing." He said as he smiles at you and pulls his hand back.

"Now I know that a certain someone has been on your mind. You should go talk to them when you get the chance to." He said with a chuckle. Your face lights up red and you look away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." You say blushing red and crossing your arms.

"Hehehe…I know you do. Anyways we'll get together later (yn). Have fun tonight and just keep being yourself." He said before he turns and disappears into the crowded room. You watch him before sighing out and looking around the room looking for the one person who has been on your mind. After a while you were leaning on the wall just watching everyone having a good time, but the three bimbos were flirting with everyone. You wasn't really paying attention to them until Bridgette began to flirt with Mike. She was giggling at every thing he said and it really pissed you off at how she had her hands all over him. Why did it piss you off? Well for a while you began to develop feelings for this blue eyed man. At first you two hated each other but that one night everything changed between the two of you. Now you were falling for him but you knew you could never be the type of girl he could want. He could have any girl he wants by just giving them his breath taking smile and it looks like Bridgette was going to be that girl. He looks up at you as his cold blue eyes meet your warm (ec) ones. He gives you a small smile. Bridgette notices this and makes him look back at her. She runs her hands up his arms, to his shoulder then wraps her arms around his neck. You feel a lump form in your throat as you watch her giggle out and pull him into a kiss. You feel hot tears threatening to fall as you quickly run off down the hall and into the security room. You sit down and let the tears fall.

"So stupid (yn). Why would he want you?" You tell yourself as you wipe away the tears. You sit there and cry before you get yourself under control and head back to the party. You look around but can't find Mike or Bridgette. You feel the pain come to your chest and throat once more and quickly make your way to your car and drive home. You park and slowly head up the stairs with your head down. As you get to the top you look up to see Mike standing at your door.

"Mike?" You ask looking at the blue eyed man.

"Hey hillbilly." He said as he looks at you with his arms crossed.

"W..what are you doing here? I..I thought." You stutter out as you look at him.

"You thought what?" He asked as he looks at you and the dress you are wearing.

"I thought you left with Bridgette." You say blushing as you look down and rub your arm now.

"No, I left without her." He said as he narrows his eyes a little and looks at the ground.

"I saw her hanging all over you and then...I didn't see either one of you...so I guess I just assumed you left with her." You say looking away from him.

"She was all over me and she kissed me too. It was horrible." He said as he scrunched up his face.

"Yeah? She looked like she was trying to eat your face." You say as you walk over to him and give him a awkward smile.

"I could taste all the other guys she kissed." He said as he scrunched up his face but chuckles as he looks at you.

"Eeewww...She was all over everyone wasn't she? Sorry she kissed you in the first place." You say with a small giggle.

"Me too, but that party was kind of dull so I thought I'd come and ask you if you really wanted to party?" He smirks at you with a spark in his eyes.

"Oh you did huh? What kind do you have in mind?" You say giving him a sly smirk with your own gleam in your eyes.

"Video games." He said smirking more and getting a bit closer to you.

"You know how to sweet-talk a girl Mike. I'd love to party with you." You said as you giggle out and smirk more.

"Then follow me hillbilly." He grinned as he walk back to his apartment.

"I'm so going to kick your ass Mike." You giggle out as you follow him.

"Then lets do it hillbilly. Show me how good you are." He smirks looking back at you with a slight blush on his face.

"I'm going to show you just how good I can be." You say at him as he opens the door and you both walk in. He walks over to the TV and game console now turning them both on.

"Just make yourself at home." He said as he looks back at you.

"Oh I will Yankee. Just like you do at my place." You say as you plop down on the couch now and grin at him.

"It's my home away from home." He smirks and gets everything set up.

"Only because I cook for you." You laugh now as a small blush covers your face.

"Which is delicious. You get this one." He stands and tosses you a controller.

"You always seem to want to eat my food at work, so it must be good." You say as you catch it and sit up.

"It is, better then a sandwich." He said as he plops down beside you and selects his character.

"I like sandwiches, but I like homemade meals better. Didn't learn to cook for nothing." You say as you pick your character and get comfortable.

"Well how about you cook a meal for this party." He said smirking as he looks over at you.

"You're going to have to earn that Yankee." You say as you lean over to him just a bit.

"You know the bet." You purr out with a smirk.

"R..remind me again." He stutters out a bit as he looks at you.

"You win, I cook for you. I win, I don't have too, but can you beat me?" You ask as you lean a bit closer.

"I know I can." He smirks but blushes more as he looks into your eyes.

"Then do it. Beat me Mike. Show me you are king of the tracks." You purr the words out more then you meant to as you look into his and blush more.

"I...I will." He said as he turns to the TV blushing and getting ready. You sit back blushing and hit the button getting ready to race.

"I'm going to give you all that I have." You said as you get ready to race.

"I'm not holding back." He slightly purrs out now.

"Better not. I want you to get rough. Show me your skills Yankee." You said smirking at him as you turn back to the TV as the timer counts down. As soon as it said go you both take off. After a very close race Mike wins by a hair.

"I win ha!" He yells as he crosses the finish line.

"Damn… Looks like I get to cook for you. You really are king of the tracks." You say as you lean back on the couch and look at him.

"I am hillbilly, and I get a free dinner." He said grinning happily at you.

"Yeah you do but I remember Scott dominating you when we all played that one day." You said smirking at him now.

"All luck." Mike said frowning now.

"Was it really? Looking back you were neck in neck with him. Even I couldn't do that." You said knowing you were getting under his skin now.

"All luck." He said slightly pouting now.

"All luck huh? or maybe he is really the king." You giggle out as you poke his cheek.

"Not a chance in hell." He said as he grabs your wrist.

"Did I hit a button?" You ask blushing as he does but smirks more.

"Don't make me show you who's king of this apartment." He said as his blue eyes looks into your (ec) ones.

"Oh will you? And what are you going to do?" You ask smirking more but never looking away from him.

"You don't want to find out." He said as he grabs your other wrist.

"Why? You ain't going to kick me out. You haven't got your prize yet." You shiver a bit and blush more.

"I'll just show you who's boss." He said smirking at you with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Sure you will Yankee. Show me who's boss then." You said as you lean towards him as he holds your wrist. He pushes you to lay down and straddles your hips now.

"I will." He said as he looks down at you.

"Mike...wh..what are you doing?" You ask stuttering out and blushing red as you look up at him.

"Showing you who's boss hillbilly." He purrs out as he smirks.

"So...straddling me is showing you are the boss huh?" You say as you let out a shaky breath as you try to calm your blushing face.

"Well you can't do anything and I thought I might as well have some fun." He said not realizing what he is saying as he smirks more. You blush more as your heart begins to pound now.

"Fun?" You ask as your body begins to heat up and you look into his eyes.

"That's right, fun." He purrs as he looks into your eyes and his hand goes down to his pants.

"W...what kind of...fu..n? We already played Mario Karts." You begin to breathe hard now as you see his hand move. You turn blood red now as your heart speeds up. He reaches to the front of his pants and his hand moves over the button but passes to the opposite pocket and pulls out a sharpie.

"The fun kind." He grins and you see this as you narrow your eyes.

"What are you going to do with that Mike?" You ask as your heart calms down now.

"Whatever I want." He said as he uncaps it and brings it to your face.

"Don't you dare mark on me. I'll tan your hide if you do." You threatened him as you wiggle around now.

"I'm so scared." He said trying to mock your voice and starts to write on your forehead 'not the boss'".

"Don't you dare." You growl out. Your eyes widen as he writes on you. You move your head away from the marker and move your hand to his and grabs it tightly without thinking.

"Stop it." You say as you blush and growl out.

"Nope." He said as he drew whiskers and a classic mustache on you. You could see a small blush on his face now.

"You dickhead. I cant go to work with this on me." You growl out and try to push him off you.

"It'll wash off." He said as he chuckles out and pulls out his phone.

"Now smile for me hillbilly." He cooed as he points the camera at you.

"No. Don't you dare Yankee." You say covering your face now.

"Please." He said as he grins at you.

"Why should I?" You ask as you peek through your fingers.

"Because I asked nicely, and I'm the boss." He smirks at you and looking in your eyes with a puffed out lip.

"You did ask nicely, but you are not the boss of me." You say blushing more and looking away.

"What if I'm in it with you?" He asks you now.

"Are you going to show it to anyone?" You ask now looking back at him.

"It'll be my little treasure." He said giving a sweet smile.

"Fine ,but you better be in it with me." You sigh out and move your hands.

"Ok." He said and lays next to you and grins happily.

"Now say "Mikes the boss" hillbilly." He said as he looks up at the camera.

"I'm not saying that Mike." You say blushing and looking at him.

"Oh come on, for me?" He ask as he looks at you still grinning.

"You just want to hear me say it don't you?" You ask huffing out just a bit.

"A little." He purred out.

"Mike is the boss." You say as you lean your head back.

"Yay!" He grins wider and you roll your eyes as you look at his phone. He then snaps a picture.

"Hope you're happy Yankee." You say huffing out.

"I am. Thanks hillbilly." He said as he gives you a quick hug.

"Y...you better not ..show anyone. Especially Vincent." You say as you blush again as he hugs you.

"I'm not. I'll just frame it and hang it up." He smirks as he sits up.

"Oh you better not Yankee. I will kick your ass." You threatened him as you sit up now.

"I'd like to see the day." He said as he looks at you.

"Oh I can and I will." You growl out and push him down on the couch.

"Oh really?" He ask grinning at you.

"Yes." You say as you slightly move over top of him.

"Now how about you help me wash this marker off." You say as you look down at him.

"W...why would I..I do that?" He asks you with a stutter and blushing a bit.

"Because you put it on me. You have to help get it off. Better know how to get off sharpie Mike." You say as you glare at him.

"And if I don't." He said with a cocky smile.

"I don't have to cook for you." You say smirking as you lean your body against his.

"T...that w..was never part o..of our deal." He stutters out more and blushing redder.

"Neither was writing on my face." You say smirking as you place your hands on both sides of his head.

"Ss...s..so?" He said as you feel his heart beating faster.

"So help me take it off or the deal is off." You purr now.

"O...o..ok (yn)." He stutters more.

"He is stuttering a lot." You think to yourself.

"You ok Mike?" You ask looking at him confused now.

"Y...yeah." He said as he looks away and sits up with you still on him. You blush as you hold on to him now.

"You...sure? Am I too close to you?" You ask as you look at him.

"No...no y...your f..fine." He still stutters out blushing red now.

"Alright...I'm just not use to hearing you stutter." You sigh out blushing.

"L...lets j..just go wash your face." He said sighing out.

"Ok." You say as you move away from him and stands up.

"Did I do something?" You think as you stand up and look at him. He stands and walks to the bathroom. You follow after him.

"Do you want me to cook after we get done in here?" You ask slightly nervous that you did something to him.

"Huh? Y..yeah sure." He said as he walks in and turns on the light.

"I'm sorry if I did something Mike." You say frowning as you walk in and turn to him.

"N..no, just things on my mind." He said as he gives you a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" You ask as you walk up to him.

"Ye..no." He said as he rubs his arm and looks away from you.

"Ok Mike but if you do. You know I'm here right?" You say with a frown and reach over touching his shoulder.

" Just wash up." He said as he moves away and out the door. You pull your hand back and to your chest as you watch him sadly.

"What did I do?" You think as you look down. You wash your face as best you can but still have faded marks on your face. You sigh out as you walk back out to go find Mike. You walk past the kitchen and see him in there glaring at the floor and you walk in.

"Why is he looking at the floor?" You think as you get closer.

"It's always fucking someone else." He mutters out.

"What is he talking about?" You think confused.

"Scott gets to go on a trip with her, Vincent gets to touch her, Jeremy gets anime day with her. I get a meal and she fucking leaves." He said as he balls his hands into fists.

"Does he want to spend more time with me?" You ask yourself as you blush and look at him.

"It's always one of them, they always get the girl." He growls out as he glares down at the floor.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. Not him." You think sadly.

"Mike?" You call out to him and reach out. He jumps as he hears you.

"What!?" He ask harshly and glares at you.

"I'm sorry." You say as you flinch back and pulls your hand back to you.

"I...I should just go." You say as you turn away from him as your heart breaks.

"I...I'm sorry (yn), I didn't mean to hurt you." He says as he frowns and reaches out for you.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Mike. I didn't mean to hang out with the others more then you. I'm sorry for that." You say as you shut your eyes and drop your head.

"W..what do you mean?" He asked as he looks at you.

"I heard what you were saying. I didn't mean to just cook and leave but we have hung out together. Remember, you took me to that meadow? We spent hours out there together." You say as you turn your head to look back at him.

"T...that's not what I meant (yn). That's not the point." He said sighing out and looking away from you.

"Then what is it? I just now got Scott back in my life. Please don't tell me I'm losing you too?" You say as you turn back to him with your hands at your chest.

"I..I think that I... never mind, it's pointless." He began but shakes his head.

"What is pointless Mike?" You ask him as you walk up to him now.

"If you don't let me know what is going on...how am I suppose to fix it. I'm in love with you and you wont tell me anything." You say before your eyes widen and you cover your mouth quickly.

"I...I mean…" You stutter out trying to cover up what you just blurted out.

"Y...you're w..what?" He ask as he looks at you shocked and blushing.

"I just blurted out that I'm in love with him." You mentally scream as you blush blood red and your heart pounds in your chest.

"(yn), tell me." He demanded as he looks you in the eyes and grabs your shoulders.

"I...I'm in...lov..e wi..th you." You stutter out, still blood red now as you look into his blue eyes.

"Me too." He whispers and pulls you into a kiss. You are shocked, but you put your hands on his arms and kiss back. He wraps his arms around your neck now and pulls you closer to him and deepen the kiss.

"Mmmmm..." He moans softly and pulls back blushing more.

"Y..you...are..i..in love with me too?" You ask as you look at him still blushing blood red.

"Yes, I..I am." He said as he gently caresses your face.

"Why? I'm not good enough for you." You say laying your head on his chest.

"There is no one else I would rather be with then you (yn)." He said softly as he holds you close and lay his head on yours.

"I want to be with you...I just never thought I was good enough. I'm not as pretty or small as the other girls are. You could have anyone you want...so why me?" You ask him as you tremble in his arms.

"Because you are funny, kind, you don't take any shit from anyone, hell of a lot smarter than me, and overall the best person I know." He said as he gently rubs your back.

"I think you are smart Mike, and I try not to take shit from people. I try to be kind, I don't know about funny and you are one of the coolest most amazing people I know." You say looking up at him now.

"You doubt yourself to much, and don't doubt for a second that I don't mean what I say." He said as he smiles softly at you.

"I don't mean to doubt myself but its hard not to...and I don't doubt what you say is true. I trust you more then you know." You say blushing and hiding your face.

"Then you know I love you." He said as he takes you by the chin and making you look at him. He leans down giving you a kiss.

"I love you too." You say as you kiss him back.

"That makes me happier than you know." He whispers as he looks into your (ec) eyes.

"I'm glad I slipped up then. I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to lose you." You said as you look back into his icy blue eyes.

"I was afraid one of the others would take you." He said blushing.

"I love the others too ,but you...I'm in love with. I have been. Just took me a bit to admit it to myself." You say blushing embarrassed.

"I...I'm glad you did." He said holding you closer.

"So...I guess we...we are together now?" You say with a nervous giggle.

"Oh yes we are." He said as he pulls back and looks at you.

"Then I'm yours Yankee." You giggle out and look at him.

"I'm yours hillbilly." He said blushing now as he looks at you.

"We are going to be an odd couple, but I like it." You say giggling.

"What are you talking about? We'll be the best couple." He said smirking at you.

"I like hearing you say that. I know the bimbos won't like to hear that we are together." You say blushing as you giggle more.

"Fuck them, and I'll say it as many times as you like." He said as he chuckles out but you know he means every word.

"I love you." You say smiling as you kiss him again.

"I love you too." He said as he kisses you back.

"Mmmm...I can get use to these kisses." You say getting closer to him now.

"I can too." He said as he smirks down at you.

(***)

"God your smirk can drive me crazy." You say blushing as you look away from him and your heartbeat quickens.

"Does it now?" He said as he places his hands on your hips and smirks more.

"Y..es...it always has." You say shivering as you look at him blushing red.

"Always huh?" He said pulling you closer to him as he still smirks.

"And now?" He purrs out.

"It makes it even worse, but now I can do something about it." You say as you move your hands down to his sides and you rub your body against his.

"You better do something or I might just show you that I'm king in the bed too." He purrs out blushing but keeps smirking at you.

"Mike...may...maybe I want you too." You stutter out as you get redder and look at him.

"Did I just say that?" You think now.

"Are you sure about that hillbilly? I'll be rough." He said as his hands grab your hips and pulls you closer to him.

"Oh god...mmmm... Do..don't tease me like that." You say as your shiver more and begins to heat up at the thought.

"What, have you never been on a real stallion?" He ask as he smirks at you.

"My ex, as you know, personality was bigger then his dick. So no." You say hiding your face now.

"Forget about that asshole. I'll make you forget all about him." He said as he takes your hand now.

"Make me forget I was ever that dumb. Make me only remember you." You smile as you hold his hand tightly.

"I will." He said as he pulls you with him out of the kitchen and down the small hallway.

"Is this really happening?" You think as you nervously follow him. He pulls you into the bedroom and you look around as he pulls you over to the bed. You look at him blushing red and grab the front of his shirt now.

"I'm nervous Mike." You say nervously.

"It's ok (yn), we don't have to do this." He said gently touching your face.

"No I want to...its...its just been a while and...I don't want you to see me and realize I'm not good enough for you." You say sadly as you look away from him.

"(yn), there is nothing about you that I won't love." He said gently rubbing his thumb across your cheek.

"You really are a sweetheart." You say with a giggle and look at him.

"Only for you." He purrs out and pulls you to him.

"One of the many reasons why I love you." You say smiling more as you wrap your arms around him and softly kiss him.

"I love you too." He whispers as he kisses back. He deepens the kiss as soft moans escape you and your body heats up again.

"Mmmmm." You moan out softly. He reaches around you and slowly unzips your dress.

"Mike." You moan out trembling as you pull his shirt up now.

"(yn)." He moans and lets you pull it off as he slowly slips off the straps from your shoulders. Once they slip off he lets the dress fall and it drops to the floor now. You can feel the cold air hit your skin and you look at him. You get his shirt off and throw it somewhere in the room.

"You are beautiful." He said blushing as he looks you over before he looks into your eyes.

"I don't think I'm that beautiful. You look amazing." You say blushing more as you look over his bare chest. You take a deep breath now as you reach over and begin to unbutton his pants. You see him blushing more as he undoes your bra and sets it to the side.

"Hhhhmmm." You whimper out a bit as you get them undone and slowly pull them down. Your heart beats faster as he gently starts to pull at your panties. Freaking out on the inside as you feel his fingers on your skin and goosebumps cover your body now and you gently pull at his boxers. He pulls your panties off and looks you over with a deep blush. You try not to cover your body as you stand there.

"W...what do you think?" You ask him scared of the answer.

"A...absolutely amazing." He said before he leans in gently kissing you. You feel a jolt of pleasure shoot through your body as his soft lips dance with yours.

"I love you so much." You say blushing and kissing him back.

"I love you too." He smiles as you pull his boxers off and look down. Your face blushing red as you see his cock spring up.

"You are...uh... huge Mike." You stutter out and look back up at him.

"I...I um t..thank you." He mutters and looks away from you bright red.

"This is going to hurt...a lot." You think as you look back down before reaching out and gently run your fingers over the tip.

"(yn)." He moans out and shivers at your touch.

"Mmmmm...Mike." You moan out blushing red as you now wrap your fingers around his cock and slowly begin to stroke him.

"Mmmm." He moans softly. You get wetter at his moans as you stroke a bit faster. He slowly starts to rub your clit as you blush more and a low moan escapes you. You now feel a powerful feeling of desire start to take over your mind and body as you move closer to him. You move your free hand to his shoulder as a sensation of longing overtakes your mind. He lays back pulling you on top of him and looking at you.

"I love you (yn)…mmm." He said holding you close to him as his hands roam over your body.

"I love you too Mike." You say shivering as your bodies rub together. Your breathing picks up and heart pounds in your chest. He leans up giving you a fiery kiss as he fondles your breasts. Pleasure rushes over your body and you moan into his mouth. You kiss him back as your tongue dances with his as you lean into his touch.

"So soft." He purrs out teasing your nipples and kissing down to your neck. Trembling more, you moan louder as he leaves your skin smoldering. His hands feel amazing on your body and you rub against his more as pleasure jolts up and down your spine.

"Mmmmm...it feels good Mike." You moan out as your pussy rubs against his cock now.

"You ready to ride a stallion?" He ask blushing more, but gives a sexy smirk.

"Oh damn...Show me...how good a stallion can be." You say as your breath hitches as you nod looking at his smirk.

"Be careful, I tend to buck." He purred out and looks at you as his hands move down to your hips.

"You are just full of cheese today ain't cha?" You giggle out as you sit up and straddle him now.

"Maybe." He smirks as he grabs your hips tighter.

"Well then I guess I'm in for a wild ride then huh?" You smirk and run your hands over his chest. You can see goosebumps cover his skin as you run your fingers over his chest and stomach.

"Oh yes." He purrs out. You lift your hips up and lines his head at your wet entrance now.

"Lets see how long I can stay on then." You say as you look at him.

"Let's." He said as he slams you down to the base of his hard cock with a moan. Your eyes widen as his cock fills your wet walls all the way and pain shoots through your body.

"Oh god!" You scream out gritting your teeth as his huge cock stretches you.

"You ok?" He asks worried and stays still for a moment.

"Y..yeah...you are...ju..st so big." You say in a raspy voice and digging your nails into his chest. The pain begins to die down a bit now as you pant out and look at him.

"I'm going to start moving ok?" He said as he looks at you.

"O..ok...I'm ready." You say as you nod your head and try to relax your body.

"Mmmmm…..so tight." He moans as he bucks his hips up and feels your warm walls around his cock.

"Hhhhmmmm." You whimper and shut your eyes as you bite your lip. The pain hits you again but you move your hips a bit waiting for it to pass. He starts to thrust up into your tight walls now as the pain hits you but a bit of pleasure sparks up and you moan out a little. You move your hips as his cock rubs your walls and you arch your back.

"Aaaahhhh...Mike." You cry out as pleasure starts to take over the pain.

"S...so very tight (yn)." He moans as he continues.

"Aaaahhhh...don't stop." You scream out as more pleasure sparks up as you move your hips faster. His hands on your hips as he makes you rock in rhythm with his thrust.

"Mmmmm." He moans out as he slams into you faster now. Pleasure now takes over the pain completely and you lean back, grabbing your ankles and moving your hips faster as his cock hits deep inside of you. It hits your spot and you scream out louder as satisfying passion embraces your body.

"Oh god...aaaahhhh...right there Mike...hit me right there...please!" You yell begging for him. Your whole body feels like its smoldering and you want more.

"Oh fuck…..(yn)." He grunts out as he slams into your spot hard now. Rolling your head back now as pleasure pushes you closer to the edge. His cock hits your spot hard and the shaft rubs against your wet walls as you rock your hips.

"Aaaaahhhhh...fuck...it...its so good...mmmmm." You cry out as you lean forward giving him a electrifying kiss. He kisses back making your lips melt into his as he slams into you harder as pleasure builds. You tighten up as you get right on the edge. Your tongues rubbing together and you moan into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...I...I'm so close...mmmm." You moan out as you roll your hips and fire covers your legs and thighs as it crawls up your body . His tongue pressing against yours as he moans and slams your hips down on his cock making him go deeper into you.

"Cum for me (yn)." He said as he slams up into your wet walls again. Moaning more as he assaults your spot and you cry out as your eyes roll back and pure ecstasy washes over your whole body and you tighten up as much as you can. Your juices cover his cock and you hold to him tightly.

"Oh fuck...I...I'm cumming Mike...I'm cumming...!" You scream out as you ride wave after wave of pure ecstasy. He feels you tighten around him and pleasure builds faster as he keeps slamming into you.

"Mmmmmmm (yn)." He moans out holding your hips tightly and slams into you.

"Mike...please cum for me...mmmmm." You beg him as you bite your bottom lip as you again pull him into a untamed kiss. He kisses back as pleasure pushes him over the edge and he cums deep inside of you.

"Oh god…mmmmm…I..I'm cumming (yn)." He cries out as he holds your hips down on his cock and digs his nails into your skin. You shut your eyes tightly as you feel him cum deep inside of you and you whimper out as you hold close to him.

"Oh fuck...so...so much." You whimper out as you feel his hot seed filling your insides.

"Y...you are amazing hillbilly." He pants out as he holds you close to him and pulls out. You lay on his chest, breathing hard and shivering as you begin to calm down.

"The...same can be said for you Yankee." You say as you look up at him. He leans down and kisses your forehead sweetly.

"I love you." He said as he wraps his arms around your waist.

"I love you too." You say as you cuddle close to him and shut your eyes. He does the same and you both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	48. To anyone

To the person who asked me if they can do a chapter like mine. Go for it.. Anyone who wants to please do. I would love to read what you all come up with. Also. I have 2 more check. I need to do them just things have come up. I promise I will get them out asap.


	49. Ch 36 Ending 3: Vincent

Vincent's Ending

AS IN THIS IS A LEMONCHAPTER...YOUHAVEBEENWARNED!—

This has adult situation, malexfemale, and smut. If you are uncomfortable with this types of situation please do not read. MA18. If you are ok with this please come read what dirty things we came up for you. This is part of the ending. I will put (***) at the parts before the things get heated up if you don't want to read that part.

You turn around and see Scott standing there looking at you.

"Scott?" You ask in disbelief.

"Hey (yn)." He said as he rubbed his arm. You fidget with your fingers as you look up at him trying to think of something to say.

"Listen, I…I want to apologize for how I've been acting towards you. I was….being selfish." He said as he rubs the back of his head now.

"Selfish? You have been avoiding me for weeks. Do you know how bad this has hurt me?" You said looking at him and hugging yourself.

"I know. I'm really sorry (yn). I never meant to hurt you. I know now that avoiding you was not the answer. Please, forgive me. I don't want to lose you. You are one of my closest friends and I just want you to be happy." He said as he reaches out and touches your shoulder.

"Scott, you know that I will always forgive you. You mean a lot to me. I want to see you happy too." You say as you touch his hand.

"I know. This is one of the reasons you are amazing." He said as he smiles at you and pulls his hand back.

"Now I know that a certain someone has been on your mind. You should go talk to them when you get the chance to." He said with a chuckle. Your face lights up red and you look away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." You say blushing red and crossing your arms.

"Hehehe…I know you do. Anyways we'll get together later (yn). Have fun tonight and just keep being yourself." He said before he turns and disappears into the crowded room. You watch him before sighing out and looking around the room looking for the one person who has been on your mind. You find the person and you were leaned against the wall watching Brittany hanging all over Vincent. Her hands rubbing all over his chest and arms and the more she touched him the more pissed you got. Why did it piss you off? Somehow this purple eyed men had managed to make you fall for him and you had no clue on why and how. As you watched them he would look up at you and give you his signature smirk.

"Just give it up girl. He is just messing with your feelings. He doesn't really want you." You tell yourself as you watch them. Brittany giggles out as he smirks at her and you let out a small growl. He looks over at you again and Brittany looks back to see you now. She glares at you before looking back at Vincent and places her hands on his cheeks making him look at her. You watch as she pulls him closer and leans in kissing him. Pain hits your chest as tears prick your eyes and you quickly turn and run down the dark hallway. You run all the way to the end of it and lean against the wall. Your arms against the wall as your head drops down and tears stream down your face.

"Why!? Why him? Of all the people in this world why did l have to fall for him?!" You cry out as you ball your hands into a fist and lean against the cold wall.

"Why him?" You mutter out as the pain in the back of your throat throbs. You stand there crying when you are quickly spun around and pinned against the wall. You look up to see purple eyes looking straight into yours.

"Vin..ce..nt?" You stutter out blushing now.

"Who else pet?" He smirks as he looks into your eyes.

"W...what are you doing here?" You blush more and trying to move your hands to wipe your eyes.

"I saw my pet run off and decided to see what's wrong." He said as he looks at you.

"I..I'm not your pet and its nothing. Just..just go back to the party." You say looking away from him and hold back more tears as the pain in your throat gets stronger. He frowns a little and gently grabs your chin and makes you look at him.

"Pet tell me." He demands as he looks into your eyes. Your breath hitches a bit as you blush and look back into his.

"I...I...saw you kissing Brittany ok. It just bothered me. Don't worry about it. You can go back to her now." You growl out trying not to get more upset. He smirks as his eyes fill with amusement.

"You got jealous when you saw that toy all over me?" He purrs out excitedly.

"No...I did not." You puff out your cheeks and narrow your eyes at him.

"Yes I did." You think to yourself blushing more.

"Say it pet." He said leaning his body against yours.

"I'm not going to say anything." You huff out a bit.

"I'm not je...alous..." You stutter knowing that you were.

"Say it for me pet?" His eyes gleaming as he smirks more.

"I might be a little bit." You mutter out as you look away crossing your arms.

"Say it completely." He purrs out smirking.

"Why? Why do you want me to say it?" You ask looking back at him.

"You just want to tease me about it?" You ask blushing as your heart pounds in your chest.

"Just trust me pet. Say all of it." He said running his finger along your cheek.

"Fine...I was jealous Vincent. It hurt me to see you two kissing. I hated it. There, are you happy now?" You say looking him in the eyes.

"Not yet." He said as he grabs your wrist and drags you back to the party.

"Hey! What...are you?" You ask as you try to keep up with him now.

"Just wait." He said as he walks into the middle of the room before speaking loudly.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to make an announcement." He said loudly over the crowded room. Everyone now looks at him.

"What...what are you doing?" You blush red as everyone looks over at you standing there. Brittany is looking at Vincent smirking as she watches him. He smirks as he pulls you to him and kisses you deeply as everyone watches. Your eyes widen in shock as his warm lips press against yours. You stiffen up but slowly begin to kiss him back.

"Oh my god...he..he's kissing me in front of everyone!" You think as you see Brittany deadpan out of the corner of your eye as he pulls back still smirking.

"I want everyone to know that (yn) is the only one for me and that we are together." He said proudly as he holds you close to him. Shocked even more as you blush red and look at him touching your lips.

"Vincent?" You ask not knowing what to think about what he just said and done.

"He..just told everyone I'm his girl." You say to yourself.

"What the fuck?!" You hear Brittany yell out and everyone else just as shocked as you are.

"This is all." He said as he has his hand around your hip and smirking.

"Vincent...you..you cant be serious." You tell him as he pulls you closer to him. Brittany walks up to you both now looking pissed.

"You are choosing that over me?" She growls out and points to you.

"Yes toy, I am." He said and starts to walk off with you by his side.

"Vincent...are you sure?" You ask him blushing red.

"Of course I am pet." He said smiling at you as he walks you both to the front doors.

"But...I..I'm not what you want. So don't play with my feelings. I cant take that." You say holding back tears as the pain of being played with hits you. Brittany quickly moves in front of Vincent and stops him.

"Now wait a minute. You just cant leave after what we have done. You use to always want me." She growls out and grabs his shirt.

"What I want is what I want pet." He said as he looks at you sweetly.

"And I always used you toy." He said as he looks at Brittany frowning at her. She narrows her eyes at him and pushes him away from her.

"And you'll use her just the same. Well whatever, you're not the only one I can get." She yells out and stomps off. You watch her walk off and think about what she said.

"Don't use me...I'm not a toy Vincent." You say as you look at him before you walk towards the doors. He follows after you.

"I wouldn't want to. I'm done using people. I just want you now." He said as he grabs your wrist and makes you stop. You stop and turn to face him now as you narrow your eyes.

"You only want me? Why? You can have anyone you want yet you want the backwoods hillbilly who pales in comparison to the girls around here." You tell him as you move closer to him looking him in his purple eyes.

"I want the girl who I think is better than the rest." He said with a shrug.

"I'm not that great... but please I'm begging you don't toy with my feelings. You already hold more of my heart then you realize." You say as you hold back a few tears. He grabs both of your shoulders and looks at you seriously.

"(yn), I love you and don't want to be with anyone else." He said as he looks you back in the eyes with a serious in his voice. Your heart skips beat at that and your eyes widen.

"You...love me?" You ask him blushing red and grabbing his shirt.

"Yes I do. More then you know." He said pulling you closer to him.

"You better mean that because I love you too." You say wiping your eyes now.

" I mean it with all my heart (yn)." He said as he leaning in. He presses his lips against yours giving you a powerful and heated kiss. You shut your eyes as you kiss him back with just as much fiery passion. You grab his shirt and move closer to him pressing your body against his.

"Then I'm yours." You whisper as your lips brush against his. He deepens the kiss and grabs your hips. A breathtaking feeling takes over your body as you let out a small moan as his tongue gently touches yours. You shiver under his touch as he pulls back.

"Vincent." You say panting out and blushing as you look at him.

"Already?" He said smirking but blushing as he holds you.

"It...its been awhile for me." You huff out and look away.

"Come on, we can go to my place. This party sucks anyway." He said as he takes your hand and starts for the door.

"A...alright…I'll follow you then." You stutter out blushing redder and walk to the door with him. Your heart feels like its going to burst out of your chest as he holds your hand tightly.

"Be sure to stay close. I don't want to lose you." He said as he walks outside not letting your hand go.

"I will. I'll be right behind you. I promise Vincent." You say giggling just a bit.

"Good girl." He said smiling at you before he lets you go and walks to his car. You blush red as you smile and go over to your car getting in and following him.

"He loves me. I don't know if I'm dreaming or not." You say out loud and think about what he said. He pulls into a small parking lot and parks. You pull in and park beside him before getting out and walking over to him.

"Damn I'm nervous. Why am I nervous?" You think to yourself as you look at him. You fiddling with your fingers as you walk up to him.

"Well...uh…this is your place?" You stutter out and look away from him.

"Why so nervous pet?" He ask with a smirk and goes to the door before opening it.

"I'm...I'm not nervous." You say as you walk over and into his house.

"I'm...as cool as I can be." You say trying to sound calm. He chuckles and closes the door.

"So nervous." He said as he walks over to the couch.

You quickly fix yourself before looking around the place.

"Wow...this is not how I pictured your place at all. Its so...clean." You say as you walk over to the couch also.

"What did you think it'd be like pet?" He ask as he looks at you.

"I don't know. Messy I guess. It's you after all." You say as you sit down beside him.

"That hurts." He said as his bottom lip puckers out and he pulls you close to him.

"Well you just proved me wrong on it." You giggle out and poke his lip. He grabs your wrist and smirks as he licks your finger.

"What...?" You stutter out blushing red as you feel his tongue licking your fingers.

"You blush so easily." He smirks more and lets you go.

"Stop it...and I won't blush." You let out a small grunt and look away from him blushing more as you try to calm down.

"But your turning red as we speak." He purrs out and makes you look back at him.

"Well I mean...you..you just did that...what am I suppose to do? Its not like that happens to me everyday." You stutter out as you look him in the eyes.

"Well you better get used to it pet." He purred and leans closer to you. Your heart pounds now as your blush gets darker.

"I...is it going to happen a...a lot more?" You breathe out in a raspy voice.

"Oh yes." He purrs as he wraps his arms around you and leans closer.

"I...I guess I better th..en." You stutter out as your body stiffens up. Your breath hitches now as you look at him.

"Yes you should." He said as he slowly licks your neck before pulling back.

"Aaahhh." You moan as you shiver and grab the side of his shirt.

"Moaning at just a slight lick (yn)? Your so sensitive." He chuckles out with a smirk on his face.

"I haven't been touch like that in over a year...I cant help it." You say as your face blushes redder.

"Your fun to tease." He said as he runs his hands down your sides.

"Stop teasing me. Its not nice." You huff out pouting at him.

"But it's so fun pet." He said in a more teasing manner.

"Maybe for you...but its…its worse on me." You said as you rub your legs together.

"Mmmmm already wet?" He asked as he smirks and looks into your eyes.

"I...I didn't say...that." You say blushing still as you shut your eyes and cover your face.

"You didn't have too." He said as he looks at you.

"Maybe a little." You whimper out as you drop your hands and look at him.

"Such a naughty pet." He said as he leans over and barely brushes his lips against yours.

"I..I'm not...I can be... I think." Shivering as you stutter out and try to form a sentence.

"You think?" He grins as his hands move to your thighs.

"Yes...you don't know what.. I...I can do." You say as you take a deep breath and getting control of your mind.

"I know you can be sexy." He purrs out and moves his hands up.

"I don't think I can be that now. I'm too awkward for that." You say blushing red as you feel his hands.

"You can also be naughty." He smirks and leans closer to you. He presses his body against yours.

"How...how am I naughty?" You ask looking him in the eyes.

"Already wet by just a little teasing." He chuckles and moves one hand up to your hip.

"I...I mean...it felt good and...well...I reacted to it." You say blushing red as you look away from him.

"You're such a nervous and naughty pet." He purrs out as he leans over and whispers in your ear.

"I'm..I'm not...nervous...just a bit...awkward... I mean...I'm here with you and .…" You stutter out and lean back on the couch.

"And?" He smirks as he looks you over.

"I'm not sure how I'm suppose to act. You are so confident and I'm not. I still am worried that you are just fucking with me." You say as you fiddle with your fingers.

"Now if I were fucking with you I'd be at a hotel, or your house. Believe it or not your the only girl that I've brought here." He said as he leans back on the couch beside you.

"I am? You mean to tell me I'm the first girl to be at your house?" You turn your head to look at him.

"Yep." He said grinning at you.

"So...I guess I'm special then?" You say giving him a small smile.

"Vary." He said pulling you to him and cuddles you close to him. He wraps his arms around your waist and strokes your back.

"You know you are special to me too right? We've been through a lot." You say cuddling close to him.

"I know and I love you for it. You saved me in so many ways (yn)." He said as he softly plays with your hair and leans his forehead to yours.

"I love you too...and damn that smirk of yours." You say shutting your eyes and still blushing as you feel his skin against yours.

"It's all yours pet." He whispers in your ear.

"Good, I don't want to share it." You smirk a bit yourself and lean over and kiss him. You can see him blushing a little as he kisses you back now.

"You got quite the smirk too." He purrs as his lips brush against yours.

"Do I? You have a cute blush." You smirk as you wrap your arms around his neck.

"Oh be quite pet." He said blushing a little more.

"You're blushing more. This is a new side of you I've never hardly seen." You grin as you press your body against his. Your chest rubs against his and he lets out a very small moan.

"Stop it." He said as he looks away from you still blushing.

"Have I finally gotten to the mighty Vincent?" You smirk with a giggle.

"No." He huffs out slightly and looks at you blushing a bit more.

"I think I have. I like it." You giggle more and rub against him again.

"Don't get used to it pet." He huffs more as he moves his hands to your hips as the blush darkens under his eyes and across his nose.

"Why not? I like the way it looks on your face." You purr and rub your body against his.

"Y...your getting braver." He said as he looks you in the eyes.

"A little, now that I know I can make you blush." You smirk as you giggle and run your fingers through his hair.

"I'll get over it." He said leaning his body against yours and trying to take back control.

"Will you? Even if I do this?" You grins seductively as you move to where you straddling his lap.

"Y...yes. It...it..do..s...en't bother me..a...at all." He stutters out as he puts his hands on your hips as the blush turns blood red as he looks up at you.

"You're still blushing Vincent and stuttering out a bit more now." You smirk as you lean down a bit and brush your lips against his.

(***)

"Y..you make me want you even more pet." He said in a raspy voice and grabbing you wanting more as his body reacts. He lifts his hips up a bit and you can feel him getting excited.

"I am?" You gently bite at his bottom lip playfully .

"What is stopping you? You have never held back before." You ask him as you softly move your hips a bit.

"N...nothing." He stutters out blushing more and grabs your hips tighter.

"Mmm...but you are hesitating." You smirk more as you press your body against his and blushing even more now yourself.

"Where is that cocky man at now huh?" You purr out and grind your hips against his hardening cock.

"Q...quiet pet." He looks you in the eyes blushing red and rubbing his hips and bulge against your lower body.

"Or what? You going to make me stop?" You ask as you now slide your hands under his shirt and move them up to his chest.

"Y...yes." He said in a soft voice as he grabs your wrist but not hard.

"Then do it Vincent." You purr out and looking at him as your fingers brush against his skin. Your touch feels like fire as you run them along his chest.

"Mmmm….(yn)." He moans with a shiver and lets you go as he feels your fingers. Goosebumps cover his skin as he leans back arching his back now.

"That's not stopping me." You purr out moving your hands over his chest now and pulling his shirt up more. You lean down and kiss at his neck softly.

"Mmmmm….(yn)." He tilts his head allowing you better access and a small moan escapes him. You hear this and shivers as you bite down gently.

"He is letting me take control." You think as you bite down a bit harder. He holds back a moan and bites his lip. You move to get his shirt off now and softly bite and kiss along his neck now as your hands and fingers explore his upper body.

"Hhhhmmmm." He moans as he begins to unzip your dress.

Blushing as you hear him moan and shivers more as the air hits your exposed, smoldering skin.

"Mmmmm...Vincent." You moan out before you bite down harder and press your body closer to his. Your hands move down his chest slowly and over his abdomen as you lick at the bite mark. He blushes as he takes off your bra, and throwing it to the ground.

You whimper as you pull back a bit and look at him blushing red and you cover your chest with one arm.

"I...I want you so bad." He said looking into your eyes blushing more. His hands slowly running along your sides now. Your breathing hitches as you hear him say that. He pulls your arm down so he can see your exposed breast and your breathing picks up. A irresistible desire clicks deep inside of you as you look down at him.

"I.. I wa..nt you...too." You stutter out and move your hips a bit and leaning over kissing him again. It was rough, ravenous and intimate. Your lips move against his as he kisses you back with just as much raw emotion and slowly slides off your panties.

"(yn)." He moans softly against your lips. You lift your hips as he slides them off. You move your hands to his pants and deepen the kiss as you get them unbutton. His tongue playing with yours as soft moans escape your mouth.

"Mmmm." You moan, sliding your fingers against his skin as you pull them off and look at him. He is still blushing as more moans escape him. You slowly pull his boxers off and his hard cock springs up.

"You... are such... such a tease pet." He purrs out and shivers as you get his boxers off.

"Vincent...damn." You mutter out blushing as you see how big he really is. He shivers a little as the air hits his smoldering skin. You reach out and slowly begin to stroke his cock now.

"Yo...you're bigger then I thought." You say blushing blood red and teasing him.

"Mmmm t...thanks." He moans a little as you do and puts his hands on your shoulders. Still blushing as you move back into his lap. His cock rubbing against your wet pussy now and you moan out softly.

"Mmmmmm...Vincent." You moan as you move your hips more. He places his hands on your hips and pulls you down a bit.

"(yn)...mmmm... I really need you." He grunts out as you feel him getting harder. You shiver more as you feel the head rubbing against your wet entrance and you push your body down a bit. His head pushing inside of you now.

"Mmmmm..." You moan and shut your eyes.

"Mmmm." He moans out and pushes a bit further in and you wrap your arms around his neck. You push all the way down taking all of his cock and dig your nails into his skin.

"Aaaahhhh!" You scream out as you take all of him. His cock stretching your wet walls now.

"Mmmm….damn (yn). You feel so tight." He moans out holding your hips down. You shut your eyes tightly and whimper out. You hold him tightly as pain shoots through your body. He starts to move his hips now. You cry out as you dig your nails deeper into his skin. His cock rubbing your walls as the pain runs down your back with just a bit of pleasure following.

"Mmmmm (yn)." He moans loudly and moving his hips more and feeling your nails in his skin. He grabs your hips and moves them along with his as pleasure begins to build up.

"Vincent...aaaaahhhhh." You scream out blushing blood red as his cock hits deep inside of you. The pain is over taken by untamed pleasure and you start to move your hips.

"Mmmmm so good." He purrs out and leans up gently biting your neck as he thrust his hips up.

"Aaaahhhh…. oh god...Vincent." You move your head to the side so he could get to your neck and slam down your hips. He hits deep inside and brush against your spot and you moan loudly. He bites harder as he feels your wet walls rub against his hard cock.

"Aaahhh." You moan loudly as you run one hand through his hair and drag your nails down his back as pleasure pushes you closer to the edge. His cock now hits your sweet spot hard and you cry out throwing your head back.

"Oh fuck Vincent...h..hit me there!" You scream out as you tighten up as fierce burning pleasure takes over your whole body. He hits your spot hard as pleasure builds.

"Oh god...Aaahhh...i..its so good." You cry out slamming your hips down as his cock hits against the spot and you tighten up around it.

"D..don't stop...please." You beg him as you slam your hips down. His hands holding your hips tightly slamming you down and thrusting up harder.

"Fuck...(yn)...you...you are so tight. Mmm...mmm...I'm getting close." He grunts out and pulls your hips down to meet his thrust.

"I'm so close...d...don't stop...please don't stop." You cry out as you get pushed right on the edge. He leans his head against yours and moans as he holds you close to him.

"C...cum for me (yn)." He moans in a very raspy voice as he kisses you deeply. You kiss him back as your tongue plays with his and move your hips faster. He hits the spot as hard as he can and you tighten up around his cock more. The pleasure pushes you over the edge as your eyes roll back and pure white orgasmic bliss washes over your body and your juices cover him.

"Aaaahhhh Vincent! I...I'm cumming!" You scream out as you ride the wave of pure unrelenting bliss.

"Mmmmmm…(yn)…I'm…I'm about…." He grunts out as he feels you tighten and pleasure builds to the edge.

"Vincent...mmmm...cum for me." You moan into his ear and slamming your hips down as his cock rubs your wet walls.

"Mmmmmm (yn)….that's it….I'm…cumming." He pulls you all the way down before he releases his hot liquid filling your insides. Your eyes widen as you feel him cum deep inside of you and bite down on his neck. He pants and moans a little more as he holds you down and leans his head against yours as he tries to catch his breath.

"Y...you are amazing." You say shivering and leaning back and look at him blushing red.

"S...so are you." He said as he looks into your eyes. He smiles as he leans over and kisses you.

"I love you (yn)." He said as he lays back and holds you close to him.

"I love you too." You said as you get closer to him.

"I'm never going to let you go again. I want you to be with me for as long as life will let me." He said as he strokes your hair and he closes his eyes.

"You have me Vincent. I will be by your side as long as you will have me." You say as you lay your head on his chest. He smiles and you relax in his arms and you both fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
